


Domestic JO1

by MochiCloud



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Editing in Progress, Grammer errors, Junkeigo, M/M, No Beta, Renkumi, Yonaruki, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 117,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCloud/pseuds/MochiCloud
Summary: Domestic Fluff AU! Fanfiction on how Sho Mama collects his kids
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 365
Kudos: 179





	1. Mamehara Issei?

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on your debut JO1!!! Let's go to the top together!! 
> 
> Their current ages:  
> Sho: 20  
> Ren: 18  
> Ruki: 18  
> Junki: 17  
> Keigo: 17  
> Takumi: 16  
> Syoya: 15  
> Shion: 15  
> Sukai: 15  
> Shosei: 15  
> Mame: 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho welcomes his role as a single 'parent'

"Are you really leaving, Tomo?" A disappointed grunt left the university student's lips as he walked side by side with his best friend.

"You know I have don't have a choice, Sho. My parents want me to go over as soon as possible." Tomoaki sighed and gave two strong pats on Sho's shoulder. 

"Can't you wait after graduation?" Sho tried again. He really didn't want Tomoaki to leave. Tomoaki was his only real friend in this bastard of a society. Finding real friends is like seeking for a treasure.

"I know you'll be sad when I leave. I won't encourage you to become friends with those that are pining for your money. What I'm trying to say is, the world is huge out there, there will be people that can become your true friends too! Besides, it's not like you're losing me forever! We can still keep in touch!" Tomoaki tried to assure his friend. He felt bad for leaving his friend behind, but responsibilities weigh you down most of the time.

"You're right. What time are you leaving?" Sho sighed dramatically and put on a brave front. He wouldn't want his friend to worry about him on the plane.

"Tonight. 12am on the dot." Tomoaki smiled softly at Sho's attempt to cheer up.

"I'll send you." Sho said.

"You don't have to, Sho. I know you still have a lot of assignments to finish. Get it done. Don't let me worry, okay?" Tomoaki grinned and punched Sho's bulky arm.

"Fine. You feel like my mom sometimes." Sho laughed and punched back.

After walking Tomoaki home to pack his stuff, a limousine stopped in front of Tomoaki's apartment.

"Young Master, Yonashiro-sama requested you to call him." The black-clad driver told Sho, who was just entering the limousine gracefully.

"Noted." Sho sighed and whipped out his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Sho-chan!" The other line came a very familiar and cheerful voice.

"Okaa-sama?" Sho was surprised to hear her voice since it was his father's number he dialed.

"Yes! How are you, Sho-chan? Are you living well in Tokyo? We're so sorry we can't be at your side." Genuine concern and guilt was evident on the other line.

"I'm fine Okaa-sama." Sho replied respectfully.

"How are you doing living alone? Do you need us to hire butlers and maid for you?" His mother continued her tirade.

"It's really fine, Okaa-sama. A driver alone is good enough. I prefer to clean my whole house, myself." Sho sighed at his mother's constant question tirade. This was the fifth time this happened.

"Good. I wouldn't want my only child to have a tough life. We'll give you anything, Sho-chan." Sho listened and almost replied with, 'Can you give me your time?'. He did the previous times, and it didn't end with a good conversation, so Sho let it be for now.

"Anything else, Okaa-sama? I think I'm reaching soon." Sho asked, wanting to end the call.

"Yes, one more thing! My friend in Okayama pleaded me to take care of this child. But you know our circumstances. So I send my friend your address, and the child should be reaching today. Please give him a room to stay in. I'll send you his expenses. Please take care of him for now." Sho's jaw dropped an inch every second as his mother told him that a kid was joining him in his house.

"Okaa-sama! Why didn't you seek my permission first?" Sho sighed dramatically and facepalmed himself.

"I know you'll agree, that's why! Ah. Your father wants the phone back. Take care of yourself, Sho-chan! We'll visit you soon! Love you!" And the line went dead, leaving Sho speechless.

"We're reaching, young master." Sho snapped out of his thoughts and raised his head to the windows. Indeed they were turning into the gates of the majestic mansion that his parents had bought for him in Tokyo. The bare grounds in front of the estate entered his vision. His mom told him to do anything he wants to the space in front of the house. He didn't have any plans yet since he was only living alone.

As the driver was heading towards the porch where Sho would be alighting, he could see a tiny figure from afar, crouched into a ball, sitting on the steps of the porch. A worn-out maroon luggage sat beside him. As soon as the boy heard the engines on the limousine, he stood up immediately and patted himself off as clean as possible. Sho spotted him wearing a sea blue oversized sweater and cotton pants that went past his ankles.

Sho got down from the limousine and slowly walked up to him. As he got closer, Sho could see how short he really was. Hadn't hit puberty he would assume as the boy only reached his chest.

"Your name?" Sho asked with a small smile. He didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"Mamehara Issei. I'm 13 years old this year. Please take good care of me!" The boy didn't show any signs of fear and introduced himself brightly.

"You're not scared of me?" Sho was surprised that such a young boy isn't afraid of being thrown in a new environment.

"Nope! Shizuki-san said that there would be a kind big brother that's going to be taking care of me when I reach Tokyo!" Mamehara replied with a grin that reminded Sho of a puppy.

"Well, I'm the kind big brother, then. Come in." Sho ruffled Mamehara's hair and led him into the house. 

"I'm Yonashiro Sho. You can call me anything you want." Sho said as they walked into the mansion. 

"Can I call you Yona-nii?" Mamehara asked as his eyes wandered around the delicate designs of the mansion.

"As you wish, Mame-chan." Sho smiled at how Mamehara was amazed by the sheer size of the mansion.

"This is the first floor. The first floor comprises of the living room, fireplace, dining room, kitchen, two restrooms, and a lounge at the back." Sho brought Mame to the living room and pointed in all directions, all the while Mame's head was turning in all directions as well, making him dizzy and excited.

"Your first floor is as twice as big as my orphanage, Yona-nii!" Mamehara excitedly pointed out, dragging his luggage carefully across the carpets. But when he looked back, there were dirt and mud stains dragged across the carpets in two neat lines.

"I'm so sorry, Yona-nii!! I'll get it cleaned up later!" Mame frowned and immediately lifted his luggage so that it doesn't stain the carpets anymore.

"Sure, we can do it together. Here, I'll help you." Sho was surprisingly not mad at the boy. Instead, he reached out and took the boy's luggage from his hands. It was light for him, but it took Mame some effort.

"Eh? Is it okay?" Mame thought that Sho would get mad at him and throw him out of the house. Shizuki had told him that Sho liked his house to be clean and tidy. Instead, this kind big brother just offered to clean the carpets with him.

"Of course. Come on. I'll lead you to your room. All the rooms are on the second floor." Sho gave Mame a kind smile and carried his luggage up to the second floor after climbing a luxurious flight of stairs.

A simple lounge entered their view when they stepped away from the last step of the stairs. Two hallways split at the end of the floor.

"My room is at the end of this hallway. There is a washroom in each room. You can pick any room you want." Sho pointed straight and waited for Mame to choose his room. He had expected the boy to check the rooms one by one before deciding. But Mame already had a choice in mind.

"I want the room closest to yours, Yona-nii." Mame pointed at the room that was located diagonally left of Sho's.

"Are you sure?" Sho raised his eyebrows and asked in amusement. This boy is too cute. He looks just like the Shiba Inu keychain that is hanging on his backpack.

"Yes!" Mame gave Sho his brightest smile, and Sho thinks that having another person in the house isn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Recruitment Drive, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho is satisfied with his new 'son'

After Mame had put his maroon luggage in his room, which was as big as two rooms combined in the orphanage, he went down to find Sho.

"Finished unpacking?" Sho was pulling something out of the storeroom near the entrance of the house.

"Yeah!" Mame answered.

"Let's start working then!" Sho pulled his head out of the storeroom and grinned at Mame.

"Okay!" Mame happily took the vacuum cleaner from Sho. He had never been so happy in cleaning up a mess before. 

"The mud must've dried up already. You should start vacuuming the mud and dirt as much as you can. Can you do that?" Sho said as he took out a bunch of pails and a bottle of detergent.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Mame nodded his head with a grin and started to clean. 

Sho was good at giving instructions, and Mame was good at following whatever he was told to do. In less than an hour, both of them had gotten the carpet sparkly and clean again.

"You're good at this, Mame-chan!" Sho breathed in satisfaction as both of them dropped onto the couch.

"I used to do a lot of cleaning back at the orphanage!" Mame answered.

"You're from the orphanage?" Sho had first heard it when Mame said that his first floor was twice as big as his orphanage. But he found that it wasn't a good time to ask then.

"Yep. I was there as long as I could remember." Mamehara said without sounding sad. His voice was neutral, and Sho couldn't figure out what he was feeling at the moment. Mame had been wearing a cheerful front the entire time he was here. Sho wondered if he was always like that.

"I'm so sorry, Mame." Sho felt sorry to ask him about the orphanage.

"Don't be Yona-nii! If I weren't in the orphanage, I wouldn't be here now, and wouldn't have met you, right?" Mame brought back his puppy smile.

"That's true. Since Okaa-sama told me to take care of you, I will do it. Just treat this as your home, okay? Are you hungry? Let's get something to eat." Sho stood up suddenly and dragged Mame to the dining room. Sho whipped up some simple curry rice for the both of them.

"You're 13 years old now, right? You should be in Middle School then." Sho casually noted as he took a bite of his curry rice.

"Yeah. But we were always homeschooled in the orphanage." Mame answered without missing a beat.

"Do you want to attend school?" Sho asked.

"C-Can I?" Mame stopped eating for a moment. He had been dreaming of attending a school like normal kids his age would do. He wanted to attend school, make friends, struggle with his studies, and experience whatever an average child would experience in a school.

"Yeah. I'll get the registration done tonight, and we can go to Tokyo Middle tomorrow, okay?" Sho did not notice that Mame was trembling on his seat.

"Mame?" Sho noticed that he wasn't getting a response, so he raised his head and found that Mame was crying.

"Why are you crying? Do you not want to go to school? I won't force you if you don't want." Sho was panic rambling. He didn't expect the boy to burst into tears during lunch. And he certainly didn't expect the boy to leave his seat and hugged him. Sho was still sitting down, so he was at the right height for Mame to hug him around the neck.

"Are you okay?" Sho circled the younger boy and returned his hug, running his hand through Mame's hair, trying to calm the boy down.

"T-Thank you, Y-Yona-nii... I was only here for a few hours, and you've g-given me so m-much... I don't deserve any of this..." Mame was still sobbing into Sho's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I haven't given you much, Mame-chan. If you want to thank me so badly, grow up healthily, okay, and accompany me. I get pretty lonely in this huge mansion." Sho sighed. This boy must have gone through a hard time to think that Sho's an angel.

"I will, Yona-nii..." Mame gradually stopped his sobs and started wiping away his tears furiously.

"Good. Now finish your lunch. I made it for you. And you can explore the house however you want. I'm going to get your registration done." Sho smiled reassuringly and held Mame's rice towards him.

"Okay!" Mame grinned.

After lunch, Sho registered Mame under Tokyo Middle. After seeing where the registration email came from, Mame's application was immediately approved. After the application was made, Sho did some thinking.

"It wouldn't be so bad to have more people living here, as long as they don't get my house messy." After thinking for a while, Sho decided to rent out the rooms in his mansion for a meager price. But they had to be approved by Sho first. And so Sho pulled out a few papers and markers and headed downstairs.

"Mame-chan!" Sho called for the boy as soon as he reached first floor.

"Hai!" Mame popped up from the kitchen, holding a popsicle in his hand.

"Come here." Sho sat down on the carpet in front of the coffee table and spread the papers out. Mame sprinted to the living room and sat down beside Sho like an obedient puppy.

"What are you doing, Yona-nii?" Mame questioned as he looked at the blank papers.

"Do you think it's a good idea for more people to be living in the house?" Sho asked.

"Yeah! It'll be more fun and lively!" Mame nodded as he sucked on his grape-flavored popsicle.

"Alright then. I've decided. Can you help me, Mame? I'm going to rent the rest of the rooms out. I don't need a lot of flyers so that lesser people will know. I don't want a crowd to be forming in front of our gates, you know... Hehe..." Sho scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Of course I'll help you! Let's start!" Mame finished his popsicle and grabbed one of the markers. With the wooden stick still in his mouth, he started writing big bold words 'ROOM FOR RENT'.

"How much, Yona-nii?" Mame turned his head towards Sho and asked.

"Hmmm... 20,000?" Sho thought for awhile before saying.

"20,000? Isn't it too cheap? The flyers I see outside are all above 100,000." Mame frowned and asked, not understanding.

"Hahahaha... I'm not concern about the money, Mame-chan. I'm more concerned about whether we can get along well with them." Sho laughed and ruffled the younger's head.

"If you say so..." Mame still doesn't understand but still wrote down the price of 20,000 yen per room below the bold words. Sho finished it off with the address of their house.

After finishing about 20 pieces of the flyer, Mame offered to go around town and publicize it. Sho offered the limousine, but Mame refused and opted to go around by foot.

"I play soccer a lot back at Okayama! Don't worry. I have good leg muscles!" Mame boasted about his leg muscles and pulled his cotton pants up. Sho seemed to be thinking about something before realizing he hadn't reply Mame.

"Oh! Okay! But don't push yourself! I'll be out for a moment. Come back before the skies turn dark." Sho pat Mame on the shoulder once and got into the limousine while Mame grabbed the flyers and off he went.

………

Sho was walking on the streets with bags of clothes that he bought for Mame before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Tomo?" Sho said to the speaker.

"Sho! How are you coping without me there?" Tomoaki was clearly teasing him.

"Tomo... It's not like I have separation anxiety from you. And don't worry, I'm fine now. I got a new younger brother!" Sho reported excitedly. 

"New younger brother? SHO! Don't tell me you abducted a random child on the street just because I left you behind!" Tomoaki suddenly screamed into the speaker, causing Sho to pull his phone slightly further away from him.

"NO! I didn't! Okaa-sama's friend told her to take care of this child, but she sends him to me instead. He's a good child." Sho smiled fondly.

"Well, that's a relief. Remember to send me photos of him, okay! I got to go! Bye, Sho!" Tomoaki chuckled on the other line.

"Of course! Bye! Have a safe trip!" Sho ended the call and headed back to the mansion.

"Mame-chan?" Sho called as soon as he clicked open the door.

"Yona-nii!" Mame came to greet him immediately.

"I finished spreading the flyers!" Mame claimed.

"Good job!" Sho praised with a proud smile.

"Where did you go, Yona-nii?" Mame asked, looking at the bags.

"Clothes for you! Here! Go try them on!" Sho pushed the bags into a surprised Mame's arms.

"Eh? Why?" Mame blinked innocently.

"Your clothes are all worn out. So I bought you some clothes." Sho said it as if it were common sense.

"Wait. No crying, okay. Just treat it as a birthday present." Sho heard a sniffle and thought Mame was going to start bawling again.

"I'm not crying! And I don't even know my birthday." Mame replied.

"Then today shall be your birthday!" Sho exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Mame blinked again.

"Happy Birthday Mame-chan!" Sho said cheekily as he ruffled Mame's hair.

"Ehhhh?!" 

………

Early next morning, Sho had afternoon classes while Mame was going to school for the first time.

"Why not?" Sho wanted to send Mame to school by the limousine, but Mame refused.

"It's going to attract a lot of attention!" Mame reasoned, eyeing the limousine at the side. He would never have dreamt of riding a limousine to school.

"Okay fine, stubborn head. Here take this." Sho took out his wallet and stuffed 100,000 yen into Mame's uniform pocket.

"..." Mame looked at the money with wide eyes.

"Buy yourself a bicycle, and the rest is pocket money." Sho said casually.

"Yona-nii, you need to stop spoiling me." Mame pouted.

"That's my privilege, Shiba Inu. You're going to be late. Get going." Sho smirked and pushed Mame out of the gates. 

Just when Mame turned the corner and disappeared from Sho's sight, a silver head entered his.

"Excuse me, I heard that you have room for rent?" The boy pulled out Mame's flyer from his pockets and presented it to Sho.

"Yep. Word got around fast. What's your name?" Sho nodded and took the flyer.

"Kawashiri Ren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renkumi debuting next chapter! Whipped culture detected!


	3. Kawashiri Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ren, his crush, and him moving in with the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my AU, coloured hair is allowed in schools

"Ren-kun!!!!!!! Please be my boyfriend!" 

"Ren-sama!!! Please accept my love for you!" 

"Kawashiri! Challenge me to a dance battle!" 

Every single day, in Tokyo High, without fail, the students would hear at least one out of the three sentences above.

Meanwhile, the boy who gets all the attention is crouching behind one of the walls at a secluded area of the school, where a lone swing sits in the middle of a small garden.

"He's so cute~" Ren cooed softly to himself as he continued watching the pink-haired first year sitting alone on the swing. His legs weren't long enough to hit the ground, so he was swinging lightly back and forth. The boy was holding a bag of gummies and had another bag of chocolates beside him. Even though he was alone, he didn't look like he minded the silence and the soft howling of the wind. The boy was just sucking and chewing on the gummies with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Boo!" There was a hushed voice and then a sudden weight on Ren's back.

"Kosuke-san!" Honda Kosuke was Ren's dance senior that often comes back to visit him. He is the only one that knows Ren's frequent visit to this spot and the reason why. Ren panicked and pushed Kosuke away from the little garden.

"Spying on your angel again?" Kosuke teased as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Not so loud, Kosuke-san!" Ren blushed a light pink and hit Kosuke's shoulder.

"It's funny, you know. Almost the whole school is pining for you, while our Dance King, Kawashiri Ren, is hiding behind a wall, secretly looking at a first-year student with heart bubbles floating around him." Kosuke steps towards Ren slowly, as Ren backed up until he hit the wall behind him. Kosuke and Ren were so close, and Ren's face was turning warmer and warmer on Kosuke's words.

"Uhhh... I'm sorry... Please don't mind me." Kosuke and Ren collectively turned their heads sharply to the side to see the first year staring at them like a deer in the headlights.

"..." Kosuke and Ren were too shocked to say anything.

"If you'll excuse me..." The first year blabbered before closing his eyes and dashed out of the alley where Ren and Kosuke were blocking it.

"A-Ah." Ren blinked rapidly and realized how their position looked with the wall behind his back.

"Move." Kosuke backed off and said.

"Go and explain! Don't let him misunderstand!" Kosuke grabbed Ren's arm and pushed him in the direction of the garden.

"A-Ah! Right! Kawanishi-san! It's not what you think!" Ren chased after the pink-haired boy. After exiting the alley, which is the garden's only entrance and exit, Ren saw the blob of pink hair that was ready to turn the corner. The thought of his angel misunderstanding him made him extremely flustered. He wanted to chase after him and explain, but as soon as he ran into an open area, he was mobbed by his fangirls and challengers.

"Kawanishi-san! Kawanishi-san!!!" Ren screamed at the top of his lungs but was drowned out by his fangirls' screams. Ren could only watch his angel walk away from him. 

After returning to class, Ren sulked the entire lesson and had not listened to the teacher at all. He could only imagine the endless possibilities of how his angel would think about him. 

"Bing!" Ren's phone vibrated in his pocket. He sluggishly reached for his phone and checked the incoming message.

From Kosuke-san: You can thank me later. This is the address that your angel is working part-time in. *address*

"Kawashiri-kun?" Ren embarrassingly realized he had just gotten too excited that he stood up in the middle of the class.

"Hehe... Hehehe... Sorry..." Ren apologized and sat back down. His legs could not stop trembling with excitement. He was going to see his angel after school!

As soon as the bell rang, Ren was out of the classroom in less than a second. The first years ended school earlier than the third years, so Ren was sure that his angel had gone for his part-time job. Ren had the address already memorized deep in his heart.

"I'm here!" Ren declared breathlessly. In front of him was the glaring green signboard that read Family Mart. Breathing in deeply, he entered the mart with tentative steps.

"Ah..." Ren's mouth went dry as soon as the censored door slides open, revealing his angel at the counter, packing items for the customers one after another with practiced movements. Ren stood there for so long, staring at the pink head until all the customers left and his angel stared back at him.

"Uhhh... Do you need any help?" The pink head asked slowly. Of course, he would have noticed that someone was staring at him. But he wondered if he was only staring into space.

"Oh. Ah. Ah! Yes, yes. I was going to get a chocolate bar." Ren embarrassingly realized yet again that he was blatantly staring at his angel. Trying to relieve the tension, Ren randomly grabbed a chocolate bar nearby and gave it to his angel to pay. 'Kawanishi Takumi,' his nametag read. Ren was so happy to find out his angel's full name that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you need a plastic bag?" Takumi asked as he scanned the chocolate bar.

"No." Ren took the chocolate bar without his eyes leaving Takumi's face.

"Is there anything else you need?" Takumi asked after Ren looked like he had no intent in leaving.

"Oh. Nope. See you soon." Ren said it in a dreamy voice and left the mart, leaving Takumi stunned behind the counter.

"Why did I take matcha?" Ren took out the chocolate and realized it wasn't a flavor he liked. He was too entranced with Takumi that he randomly took a matcha flavored chocolate without thinking.

"What is it now!" Suddenly, a piece of paper flew into his face from a nearby pole.

"Room for rent?" Ren read the bold letters on the top of the flyer.

"Hmm... My lease is ending soon, anyway. 20,000?!?!" Ren took a look at the price and screeched, earning a few looks from passersby.

"Street J, Unit #01, where's that? I haven't been there before. What are their living conditions to make rent so cheap?" Ren frowned.

He decided to take a look tomorrow morning. He was exempted from school the next day as he had a competition coming the coming weekend.

To say that Ren was surprised was an understatement. Ren was mind blown.

"20,000 yen for a room in a mansion?! Is this a joke?!" Ren screeched as he blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. But the mansion still stood before him. Before he could approach the gates, he saw a boy slightly older than him and a little boy standing at the gates. The older boy stuffed a sum of money to the younger and pushed him away from the gates with a fond smile. Ren assumed they were siblings. After the younger boy turned the corner and left, Ren decided to approach the other.

"Excuse me, I heard that you have room for rent?" Ren pulled out the flyer and showed it to the boy.

"Yep. Word got around fast. What's your name?" The older had a casual smile that looked warm and kind. It made Ren feel that he could trust him.

"Kawashiri Ren." Ren answered truthfully.

"Kawashiri...? I think I've heard that before..." The older frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm a dancer." Ren said helpfully. He was used to people around Tokyo knowing his name.

"Ah! You're the famous dancer from Tokyo High! My cousin is always complaining about how he always hears your name in school. Hahaha!" The older laughed at the memory.

"Ah. I'm sorry. You're here to rent a room, right? I have a few questions for you, though." He continued.

"Sure. Ask me anything. My lease was up, so I was finding a place to move to. And your flyer just flew right into my face." Ren said with an amused smile.

"Hahaha! Mame-chan did a good job then. Making a flyer fly into a famous dancer's face isn't an easy feat." The older joked.

"So what are the questions?" Ren asked, curious.

"Are you a messy person?" The older asked with a poker face suddenly.

"Nope." Ren answered without missing a beat.

"What can you contribute to the household?" Ren stopped to think for the second question.

"Hmm... I would say, a few meals? I can cook pretty well!" Ren boasted. After living in Tokyo for so long at such a young age, he was forced to learn how to cook more than just instant noodles.

"You can cook?! That's great! You're in! You can help me cook for Mame-chan if I'm not back." The older looks delighted when Ren mentioned his culinary skills.

"I have questions too." Ren suddenly said.

"Yeah sure." The older just shrugged casually.

"Your name, I haven't got to know yours." Ren blinked.

"Right. The name's Yonashiro Sho." Sho smiled and stretched out a hand. Ren took it.

"Great. Yonashiro-san, I have one last question. Why are you renting out rooms so cheaply?" Ren asked genuinely.

"Simple. Because I was lonely." Sho shrugged and led Ren through the gates. The silver-haired boy followed.

"That's the reason?" Ren was surprised. He couldn't relate to rich people, honestly. It seems like the saying is true, where the rich are always the loneliest.

"Yep! And also, Mame-chan." Sho pulled his feet out of his shoes and placed them on the rack before entering. Ren followed.

"Mame-chan? The little boy with you at the gates just now? Is he your younger brother?" Ren asked breath hitched as he entered the hallways leading to the living room. 20,000 yen for this? He believes that he's dreaming.

"Nope. Mame-chan isn't my younger brother. You can say I'm his temporary guardian. Story's long. I'll tell you next time." Sho smiled warmly and led him to the living room, where he directed Ren to all the rooms he needed to know. 

"Wow, your house is huge." Ren couldn't help but marvel.

"I've heard that lots of times." Sho raised his eyebrows, amused. Before they could continue to the second floor, there were loud screamings and banging on the gates.

"What's that?" Ren asked while Sho shrugged. They went out to the porch just to find a bunch of people, young and old banging on his gates, asking about the renting of rooms.

"Oh shit. I didn't know things would get so bad." Sho jaw dropped.

"You should've known when you put down 20,000 for a mansion room." Ren shrugged, amused at the whole situation but secretly thankful he was one step early.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Ren asked.

"Uhhh." Sho called his driver over and whispered a few words to him before pulling Ren back into the mansion.

"What's he going to do?" Ren asked.

"I asked him to say that the room is rented out, and I'm not planning to rent any anymore." Sho sighed and sank into the couch.

"Well, I couldn't be anymore luckier than this." Ren's tone went a pitch higher when he remembered that he had met Takumi yesterday and kind of conversed with him.

"In good spirits?" Sho looked at Ren whose eyes had disappeared behind his smile.

"Long story. Tell you later." Ren copied, and both of them laughed.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I'll show you your room." Sho said as he stood up from the couch and led Ren up the stairs.

"See that hallway? My room is at the end. Mame-chan is on the left of mine. The rest is empty. The room at the end of the hallways is the biggest." Sho explained as he pointed down the two different hallways.

"..." Ren looked at the second hallway before returning to the first one.

"I'll take the one opposite Mame." Ren said, deciding.

"Eh? Really? Any special reason?" Sho asked, surprised. 

"Simple. I get lonely pretty easily." Ren grinned brightly, his eyes disappearing yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renkumi is my first ship in Produce Japan :)


	4. Ren-niisan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets Mame and Sho gets a call from his cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start I just wanna say Junki is such a bias wrecker TT You can't help but to love that ball of sunshine uwu

That late afternoon, after Sho went for his lessons and left Ren alone in the mansion, Mame came back from his first day in school.

"Who are you?" Mame froze at the hallway leading to the living room as he saw a stranger sitting on the couch.

"Ah. You must be Mame-chan." Ren stood up, and cautiously approached the child. 

"Yeah. Where's Yona-nii?" Mame asked with a blank face.

"Yona-nii? Ah. Yonashiro-san? He went for his classes." Ren answered with a light tone, trying not to scare the child.

"And my name is Kawashiri Ren. New tenant here. I heard from Yonashiro-san that you helped to give out the flyers? I got one of them. It flew right into my face." Ren said, attempting to joke around to lighten the atmosphere, and it indeed works since Mame chuckled.

"Sorry, Kawashiri-san. I should've pasted it more securely." Mame bowed sincerely.

"Thanks to you, I get this much of a bargain, Mame-chan." Ren chuckled.

"And please, don't call me Kawashiri-san. Just call me Ren." Ren gave Mame his charming smile and pat him on the back.

"Is that really okay?" Mame asked, blinking.

"Of course." Ren grinned.

"Okay, I'll call you Ren-niisan!" Mame declared cheerfully, earning a ruffle on the head by Ren.

"Are you hungry, Mame-chan? Ren-niisan knows how to cook." Ren asked as he headed towards the kitchen where Sho had pointed for him previously.

"Really? Yona-nii also knows how to cook! He cooked for me curry rice the other time!" Mame placed his bag down, and his eyes lighted up.

"Ren-niisan! Look! My keychain is sitting straight!" Ren stopped and turned back to see what the fuss was about. He smiled affectionately when he saw what Mame was talking about. The Shiba Inu keychain on his bag was sitting straight up when Mame placed his bag down.

"Wow! Amazing! It really looks like you, Mame-chan!" Ren teased and cheered, making Mame a happy little boy.

Mame had then unexpectedly asked if Ren knew how to cook Kimchi Hotpot.

"Hmmm... I never tried before, but I could try. Have you eaten that dish before?" Ren asked as he rummages through the fridge.

"Nope. But I have seen it from TV shows. It looks delicious!" Mame sat on a nearby barstool, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Mine wouldn't taste exactly similar to what it would taste like if you tried the one you saw, but I'll try my best." Ren gave a broad smile as he pulled out the best available ingredients to cook what Ren thought was Kimchi Hotpot.

After whipping up something that doesn't look like Kimchi Hotpot, Ren and Mame sat at the dining table and stared down at their bowls.

"I'm sorry, Mame-chan. I failed." Ren apologized as he sighed. Mame took a look at him before trying the soup.

"It doesn't taste that bad." Mame commented genuinely. It just doesn't seem to taste like what a Kimchi Hotpot would.

"I promise you, Mame-chan. I'll bring you to Korea one day so that you can try the authentic one, okay?" Ren's eyes were burning with determination as he stuck out his pinky for Mame.

"It's really fine, Ren-niisan. But I'll still hold you on to that promise!" Mame grinned and hooked his pinky with Ren's before both of them burst out in laughter.

Ren and Mame spent the rest of their day together in the lounge, where games are all spread out while they sit in the middle.

"Mame-chan? Kawashiri-san?" Sho came back to a silent living room. 

"Where did they go?" Sho thought to himself.

"Ren-niichan! You're not giving me any chance at all!" Sho heard a muffled voice from the direction of the lounge.

"I just went to school for an afternoon, and they are so chummy already?" Sho shook his head before heading towards the lounge and opened the door.

"Yona-nii! Yonashiro-san!" Mame and Ren reacted simultaneously. 

"What are the two of you doing here, Mame-chan, Kawashiri-san? And Kawashiri-san, please just call me Sho." Sho asked, side-eyeing the games all lying on the floor.

"Likewise, call me Ren, Sho-kun." Ren grinned.

"Ren-niichan isn't letting me win at all!" Mame whined as he pointed at the big screen in front of them.

"Must be fun, huh. I'll beat him for you-" Sho pulled up his sleeves and was about to join in with another controller when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sho indicated that he was going to step outside for a while before closing the door.

"SHOOOOOOOO!" Sho almost went deaf. His ear was already ringing.

"You changed your number again?!" Sho calmed down before shouting into the speaker.

"Yeah! That's not the point, my precious cousin! I heard you were renting out your rooms in your mansion! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" The other line was loud and full of energy.

"Because I knew what would happen if I told you, duh." Sho rolled his eyes.

"And that's exactly what's going to happen!" Sho was pretty sure he was going to faint.

"I can't stop you, right?" Sho sighed.

"That's right! See you tomorrow!" And the line went dead. Sho looked at the unknown number before saving it into his phone as 'Junki.' Sho opened the door to the lounge again.

"Guys? We're expecting guests tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell who's coming next chapter :)


	5. Junki & Keigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestfriends!Junkeigo, Cousins!JunkiSho, and just Junki dragging Keigo and forced his way in to the fam

"Junki! Pass!" 

A tall boy was sitting in the audience seats of the soccer field, scrolling through his laptop. If one took a peek, they would be shocked at the prices of the clothes that he was saving into his cart.

On the other hand, five other boys were rolling around in the field, chasing after a ball like dogs. The tall boy in the seats sighed and lifted his branded sunglasses and took a look at his branded watch.

"KONO JUNKI! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" The boy took a deep breath and screamed towards the field. As expected, all five boys turned towards him, but only one of them gave him an OK sign and started slow jogging towards him.

"Keigo! Still online shopping?" The boy was drenched with sweat as he plopped down beside the lanky boy.

"You know what I'm doing." Keigo rolled his eyes and wordlessly passed Junki a bento box.

"Thanks!" Junki took the bento box and started devouring his lunch. He only had 15 minutes before classes begin again. Junki was the type that would skip lunch for a soccer game. While Keigo would sometimes join them for a game, he would always stop Junki 15 minutes before break ends so that they could get some food in their stomach.

"Hey, isn't the school a bit quiet today?" Junki commented through mouthfuls of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food, barbarian." Keigo dissed as if it's his second nature.

"But you like it, don't you? Otherwise, you would have quit being my best friend since elementary." Junki swallowed his food and grinned. Keigo did not answer his question though.

"That's because Kawashiri isn't in school today." Keigo said, answering Junki's previous question instead.

"Oh right. The inter-region dance competition is coming up, right? The school must have exempted him from school." Junki nodded and squeezed more food into his mouth.

"Yeah. The volume of fangirls dropped by half. But Shiroiwa's fangirls are still going crazy, though." Keigo shrugged as they heard consistent screaming from the drama department not far away from the field.

Before Junki could comment on how their fair share of fangirls are not as vocal as the rest, they accidentally overheard a couple of students gossiping.

"Hey, do you know that Yonashiro-san is renting out rooms for his mansion at 20,000 yen?" A student said.

"What?! Are you serious?! 20,000?! That's crazy cheap! Let's go after school!" And then they were gone with the wind.

"Yonashiro? Isn't that your cousin from Okinawa?" Keigo asked as soon as the students left.

"YES! IT IS!! I knew he came to Tokyo a year ago, but I didn't know he was renting out rooms at such a low price! Keigo?" Junki screeched as he threw his now empty bento box to the side.

"What?" Keigo looked suspiciously at his friend.

"We just got ourselves an excellent deal." There was an evil smirk blooming on Junki's face.

………

After school, Junki dragged Keigo towards the address that was written on the flyer they had picked up on the streets.

"You don't know your cousin's address?" Keigo asked as they entered Street J.

"He refuses to tell me. There! That's unit #01!" Junki shrugged and pointed at the gates leading to a mansion.

"Are you sure we are going there?" Keigo asked when he saw the number of people banging on the gates.

"Of course not. We'll visit him tomorrow." Junki winked and dragged Keigo back to the school dorms, where they shared a dorm.

"I have a guess on why your cousin refuses to tell you his address." Keigo deadpanned as he looks at Junki's side of the room. Even though Keigo isn't very tidy himself, but Junki is just on another level.

"Ah. Hahaha... That's true. He likes things to be clean and tidy." Junki laughed dryly, throwing all the clothes that were strewn around in the laundry basket.

"Dinner?" Junki asked as he head to their small kitchen automatically.

"Carbonara again?" Keigo asked and sat down on his bed.

"Bingo!" Junki chuckled and brought out a pot to boil water.

"Let me send this email to my parents, and I'll help you set up the table." Keigo replied as he pulled out his laptop and attached all the clothes that he had saved in his cart into the email.

"You're really busy, huh. Must be making a lot of money." Junki commented casually as he starts to boil the pasta.

"Otherwise, who's going to support your future singing career?" Keigo whispered to himself.

"What? What did you say?" Junki turned around and asked, he didn't hear Keigo's reply.

"I said, shut your babbling mouth and concentrate in cooking." Keigo snapped.

"Edgy." Junki stuck his tongue out and turned back to cooking, all the while singing random song medleys without caring about Keigo's sanity. If he could withstand him for more than ten years, then he could for 15 minutes.

After eating dinner, Junki decided to give his rich cousin a call. 

"SHOOOOOOOO!" Keigo facepalmed at Junki's never-ending energy. He pitied Junki cousin's eardrums.

"You changed your number again?!" Keigo could hear the exasperation from the other line.

"Yeah! That's not the point, my precious cousin! I heard you were renting out your rooms in your mansion! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Junki replied with enthusiasm.

"Because I knew what would happen if I told you, duh." Keigo was sure that Sho had rolled his eyes.

"And that's exactly what's going to happen!" Junki laughed.

"I can't stop you, right?" The other line sighed loudly.

"That's right! See you tomorrow!" And Junki ended the call.

"Let's start packing!" Junki announced and pulled out a dusty suitcase and started dumping his clothes in without folding them.

"Are you sure he would take us in?" Keigo was skeptical, well who wouldn't except for Junki?

"Trust me, Keigo." And Keigo did. He always did.

………

The next early evening after school, Junki and Keigo dragged their luggage through the Tokyo streets before arriving at Street J, Unit #01. 

Junki rang the doorbell and the gates opened for him immediately. They went through the empty soil fields before reaching the porch where a sole bicycle was parked at the side.

Wordlessly, Junki knocked.

"..." The door opened, and Sho was leaning on the doorframe, staring them down. A curious head popped out from behind him.

"Sho!!!!!" Junki left his luggage and lunged himself onto Sho.

"What are you? 5?" If it weren't for his muscles, he would have fallen backward and crushed Mame.

"Yep!" Junki chuckled before releasing Sho.

"Hello, Yonashiro-san." Keigo greeted from behind. This was the first time Keigo had met Junki's cousin in person.

"And who might this be?" Sho pushed Junki aside to take a clearer look at Keigo.

"He's Keigo! My tall, lanky airheaded best friend ever since Elementary School." Junki introduced, which earned a hard slap in the butt by Keigo. 

"Ow!" Junki jumped and rubbed his butt.

"My name is Sato Keigo. Nice to meet you, Yonashiro-san." Keigo kept a friendly smiling face on and ignored Junki, holding out a hand for Sho.

"Nice to meet you too, Sato-san. Junki has told me a lot about you." Sho accepted the handshake as they exchanged greetings. But when Sho saw the luggage behind them, his expression fell.

"If I'm guessing correctly, you're moving in too?" Sho was repeating, 'Tell me I'm wrong' in his heart. 

"Yep." Keigo nodded and said without missing a beat. Sho released Keigo's hand and facepalmed himself.

"..." Everyone was silent, waiting for Sho's reply.

"Fine. You're already here with your luggage. I can't chase you back, can I? Junki would probably not leave my ears alone for the next few days." Sho sighed and nodded, earning Junki and Mame's cheer.

"Why are you so happy, Mame-chan?" Sho turned back to ask the youngest.

"He seems like a fun person!" Mame answered, grinning at Keigo.

"I like you already." Keigo returned the grin and reached out to pinch Mame's nose softly.

"Come on, let's all go in before introductions can go around." Sho moved to the side so that Keigo and Junki could roll their luggage in.

"Sho, you already got yourself a tenant? That's fast!" Junki couldn't keep his mouth shut for a second.

"Two actually. But Mame-chan isn't a tenant. I'm his temporary guardian for now." Sho answered as he led them to the living room where everyone sat around the coffee table.

"Didn't know you had a thing for kids, Sho." Junki commented as he sat beside Keigo.

"Long story." Sho sighed. He didn't feel like pointing the directions of the rooms third times in the row this week.

"Mame-chan, can you show them around after they have settled down in their rooms?" Sho asked, his voice softer compared to when he was speaking to Junki.

"Hai!" Mame-chan nodded. He was happy that he was assigned to show them around the house. It felt like he was also an owner of the mansion.

"So firstly, you've met Mame-chan. I have another boy living here, but he's out at the moment." Sho started.

"Tadaima!" Just as Sho ended off his sentence, a voice entered through the door.

"Ah, Ren-kun! Just in time!" Sho waved at him.

"The guests are here?" Ren blinked as he stalked into the living room.

"......" Junki and Keigo froze as they saw who the tenant was.

"Ren? As in, Kawashiri Ren?" Junki blinked blankly.

"You are... Kono-san and Sato-san?" Ren mirrored Junki's actions.

"Woah, you know us?" Keigo was surprised.

"Yeah. I've seen Kono-san's performance a few times at school events. And Sato-san's modeling at the school's fashion show." Ren answered as he took a seat beside Mame.

"You go to our fashion shows?" Keigo was genuinely shocked.

"Yeah. Sometimes to find inspiration for dance moves, no matter how crazy that sounds, or to find some ideas for my performance clothes." Ren nodded and continued.

"What about mine? I thought you wouldn't be interested in vocal performances." Junki asked.

"I was passing by actually and heard your voice. It's mesmerizing." Ren smiled charmingly and praised.

"Really! You're not a bad person, after all! HAHAHA!" Junki laughed and slapped Ren on the back like they were friends already.

"Junki!" Sho was focusing on chiding Junki with his eyes and missed the dangerous glint that passed Keigo's when Ren praised Junki.

"I never thought you would've rent a room here, Kawashiri-senpai." Keigo voiced out among the silent one-sided scolding from Sho.

"I call it fate, I guess. I'm really lucky, hehe." Ren answered with a smile and placed a hand on Mame's shoulder.

"I hope you've changed your living habits, Junki." Sho asked with hope brimming in his eyes.

"You've never been so wrong, Yonashiro-san." 

………

"FUKEEEEEEEE!!!!" 

After Keigo and Junki was forced by Sho to choose the rooms in the second hallway, Junki had thought that taking a bath would be the right decision.

"Why? Why do you have to be right, Keigo-kun?" Sho was about to cry in the kitchen, where he was preparing dinner.

"Junkichi won't change in a million years, Sho-kun." Sho had told them that formalities could drop in this household, and so they did.

"I know... Anyway, Keigo-kun, what would you like for dinner?" Sho asked the model who was leaning against the counter.

"Hmm... Carbonara." Keigo thought for a while before answering.

"Don't tell me..." Sho squinted his eyes.

"Yeah. His habits aren't the only one that didn't change." Keigo said before the both of them burst out in laughter.

"FUKEE FUKEEEE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I'm having a hard time writing Keigo's character and I hope he's not too ooc at the moment. His clownery isn't exactly out yet. 
> 
> On a side note, La Pa Pa Pam is a very noisy song >< and Running is my favourite :)


	6. Takumi-niichan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Takumi and finds out who Ren was crushing on. Sho's type reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting Takumi is gonna span over a few chapters for some reason I don't know why heuheu

The next day rolled by, and throughout the day yesterday, Sho had told Junki to shut up uncountable times. Everyone had to wake up early today for school except for Ren, who is going for rehearsal.

"Mame-chan, you ride the bicycle to school?" Junki asked as they gathered at the porch.

"Yup." Mame nodded and tied his shoes.

"He refuses to ride the limousine." Sho said and looked at Junki with an unsaid question.

"Thanks for the ride, Sho! Keigo! Hurry up! Sho's taking us to school!" Junki waved at the taller boy.

"Really? Thank you, Sho-kun." Keigo smiled neutrally, but Sho was pretty sure he saw a victorious shine in his eyes. 

"Don't worry about it." Sho sighed. 

"Ren-kun, what about you?" Sho was offering a ride.

"It's okay, Sho-kun. Gotta go! Bye!" Ren slipped on his shoes and rushed off.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Sho asked himself.

………

After school, Junki and Keigo was walking on the streets, munching on street foods when they saw a little boy that looked very much like their little friend.

"Mame-chan!!" Junki called and waved madly.

"Junki-kun! Keigo-kun!" Mame's face lit up as soon as he saw the two older boys.

"Ended school?" Keigo asked.

"Yep!" Mame nodded.

"Where are you going?" Junki asked.

"There!" Mame turned and pointed at the store that hung a green signboard.

"Family Mart?" Junki blinked at the convenience store as they start walking towards it.

"Yeah! I've been visiting it every day after school! There's this kind onii-chan that always give me sweets!" Mame said excitedly. 

"Really? Let's go find out who's this kind soul!" Junki and Keigo then entered the mart.

"Takumi-niichan!" Mame-chan saw the pink head behind the counter and immediately ran to him.

"Mame-chan! How's school today?" Takumi asked as he leaned forward on the counter.

"Great! I passed my mathematics quiz today!" Mame announced proudly.

"Wow! Our Mame-chan is so smart! Here! Two lollipops for you!" Takumi pulled out two lollipops from the shelf behind and handed it over to the young boy.

"Wow! Thank you, Takumi-niichan! Oh! These are my new brothers, Junki-kun and Keigo-kun." Mame turned around and saw the other two already approaching them.

"New brothers? Is that how you introduce us, Mame?" Junki snickered.

"Sato Keigo." Keigo first greeted Takumi with a handshake.

"Kono Junki." Junki greeted too.

"Kawanishi Takumi." Takumi gave them a shy sweet smile.

"New brothers?" Takumi inquired.

"We just stay under the same roof. Mame-chan is like a cute little brother to us, although we just met yesterday. HAHAHA." Junki threw his arm over Mame's and knuckled his head affectionately.

"Junki-kun!" Mame protested as he tried to push Junki away.

"That's cute." Takumi chuckled. But before anyone could say another word, the doorbell to the mart jingled, signaling someone's entrance. 

"Ha.... Ha.....hah..." Someone was panting.

"Kawashiri-senpai?" Takumi recognized the silver head. He came by this morning, right on Takumi's 1-hour shift just to buy a red bean bun.

"Ren-kun? Ren-niichan?" 

"Junki-kun? Keigo-kun? Mame-chan?!" Ren straightened himself when he heard familiar voices other than his angel's.

"What are the three of you doing here?" Ren asked, surprised.

"Mame came to visit Kawanishi-san." Keigo answered.

"Mame-chan, you know, Tak- no, Kawanishi-san?" Ren walked towards them and asked the youngest.

"I met Takumi-niichan on the day when I was going around pasting flyers for Yona-nii." Mame replied.

"I saw Mame-chan putting up flyers and was sweating, so I treated him an ice popsicle." Takumi smiled fondly.

"That was nice of you. Can I have one too?" Keigo requested with a smile.

"Sure! I'll give each of you one." The pink head then went to the back of the mart to get some popsicles.

"Ren-kun, Ren-kun?" Junki was calling for the older, but Ren's eyes were busy following Takumi's movements. 

"Ah! Yes." Ren snapped out of it when Junki slapped him on the arm.

"Don't you have dance rehearsal?" Junki asked.

"Ended earlier." Ren answered, his eyes wandering away to seek for the pink head again.

"Ren? Ren!" Junki's calls were futile.

"Just leave him be. You can't take the attention of a man in love." Keigo sighed and pat Junki on the shoulder. Keigo recognized those eyes. It was just like how he looked at Junki when his friend wasn't paying attention. For some reason, Keigo was relieved that Ren was interested in Takumi.

"What do you mean, Keigo-kun?" Mame asked innocently.

"Nothing. You'll understand when you grow a little older." Keigo shook his head and ruffled Mame's hair.

"Here you go." Takumi came back with a few flavors, and everything was snatched except for one that Takumi was hiding.

"I remembered senpai bought matcha chocolate before. Here, this is matcha flavored." Takumi stood before Ren and handed him the matcha popsicle. Ren stared at Takumi's outstretched hand and blinked rapidly, not registering what was happening at the moment.

"Wow, he is on another level of whipped." Keigo facepalmed at Ren's stupid face. 

"Thanks for the popsicle, Kawanishi-san. We have to go. See you in school next time!" Keigo laughed dryly as he ushered the rest out and snatched the matcha popsicle packet out of Takumi's hand and pushed it into Ren's.

"Thanks for the popsicles." Before Keigo left, he handed Takumi a sum of money that could buy a carton of popsicles and exited the mart.

"What a bunch of interesting people." Takumi chuckled to himself.

Outside of the mart, Ren finally snapped out of his daydream.

"Did my angel just gave me something? And he remembered what I bought last time!" Ren's pitch went two times higher.

"Yes, yes, yes. So do you want it or not?" Keigo was tired of Ren being abnormal. This was a whole new side of the Dancing Machine of Tokyo High.

"Of course! I'm going to keep this." Ren pulled the popsicle packet out of everyone's reach.

"Are you not going to eat it, Ren-niichan?" Mame asked. He was already sucking on his mango-flavored popsicle.

"Just keep the packaging and eat the damn popsicle already." Junki was going to combust. He was oblivious to Ren's obvious feelings towards Takumi.

"Eh? It's matcha?" Ren took a closer look at realized that it was a flavor he disliked.

"Why? You don't like it?" Junki asked, and Ren nodded.

"Then why didn't you request for a change? Come on. I'll help you get it changed." Junki was going to snatch the popsicle out of Ren's hand, but Ren was faster, dodging Junki's reach.

"It's fine. I'll eat it." Ren then tore the packaging as neatly as possible and took out the popsicle to suck on.

"Ew." Ren made a disgusted face as soon as he touched the popsicle.

"Anything for my angel." Ren breathed in deeply before diving in for the popsicle and bit off a section.

"He needs help." Junki commented.

"I need help too." Keigo whispered to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Beep beep!!" A limousine suddenly stopped next to them.

"Junki? Why are all of you gathered in front of the mart eating popsicles?" Sho popped out of the window.

"Sho! Just in time! Let's get back!" Junki clapped and got into the vehicle, followed by everyone else.

"Look! That's Shiroiwa!" Junki suddenly pointed out right after they were all secured in the limousine.

"Ooh! It's really him! What's he doing here?" Keigo piped in. The rest looked on as the purple-haired drama student entered the mart alone. He didn't even look twice at the limousine parked right outside the mart with his headphones on.

"Who's that?" Sho asked, eyes not leaving the student as the mart door was transparent.

"Our Senpai in Tokyo High. He's a drama student and Ren-kun's rival!" Junki shouted at the last part suddenly.

"Rival? Why?" Mame asked.

"Because these two are the most popular students on our campus, that's why." Keigo explained.

"Is that it, Ren-niichan?" Mame turned to the silver head who wasn't paying attention at all.

"Eh? What?" Ren had finally finished his popsicle and was trying to smoothen out the creases of the packaging.

"That you and Shiroiwa are rivals because of popularity?" Junki replied for Mame.

"What? I've never considered Shiroiwa as my-" Ren answered, confused but was interrupted by Keigo.

"Hey, look! Shiroiwa is talking to Kawanishi-san!" Keigo pointed out. 

"What?!" Ren screeched and leaned towards the window. Indeed, the drama student was leaning over the counter and was talking animatedly with Takumi.

"Shiroiwa knows Kawanishi-san?" Junki voiced out the question that Ren and Keigo had in their minds at the moment.

"You learn something new every day." Keigo raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"They look close." Mame commented innocently, not knowing how his words had attacked Ren.

And so they stayed there until the purple head finally decided to leave half an hour later. Surprisingly, nobody in the limousine was rushing to leave. But only 2 of them were paying attention to the duo talking away in the mart. Ren was intently staring at the purple head and their interactions as he gritted his teeth now and then, while Sho was staring at the older student with a new shine in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Keigo was scrolling through his phone while Junki and Mame were sleeping against each other.

"They're leaving!" Ren suddenly shouted, waking up Junki and Mame.

"What? Are we finally leaving?" Junki slurred.

"We totally should. There's no more drama to watch anymore." Keigo nodded as he watched Ruki slipping into a Mercedes nearby.

"Ren-kun, sit properly." Sho said as he pulled Ren into a proper sitting position and not kneeling so that he could take a better look through the window. After Ren was manhandled to sit properly, Sho ordered his driver to drive back finally.

"What did you say the student's name was again?" Sho shook Junki who was falling asleep again.

"Who? Shiroiwa Ruki?" Junki slurred and fell asleep against Mame.

"Ruki... He's my type." 

And that was enough to wake Junki up completely and gained the attention of a jaw-dropped Keigo and Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun re-reading this joke of a chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it! See y'all tomorrow!
> 
> Oh and I've seen a lot of JO1 Iridescence event tweets today! I'm planning to go to my country's one though I'm kind of shy but I really want all the fansupport TT I hope I'll bring up a little courage in me to go :)


	7. Kawanishi Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to Takumi

It had been half a year since Takumi had moved from his hometown, Hyogo to Tokyo. His family had spent a good sum of money so that he could get into Tokyo High and he didn't want them to be disappointed.

Getting accustomed to high school life alone in Tokyo was hard for Takumi. As an introvert and has a shy personality, Takumi did not make many friends in school even though he did make a big fuss when he first entered because of his looks. Takumi never understood how people saw him attractive and let them be, thanking their kind words and going along his merry way.

The dorms were full in the school, so Takumi had to find a room to rent around the neighborhood. But for a high school student like him, it was pretty expensive. He had to work a 1-hour shift in the morning before school starts, and the late afternoon shift after school ends to cope with his rent. It was hard, but there were also times when Takumi felt that it wasn't so hard after all.

One of the reasons was Mame, whom he had recently met by chance one day and immediately hit off with him. Mame was like a little brother for Takumi to dote on and share his beloved sweets with. Unexpectedly, through Mame, he had gotten to know three of Tokyo High's senpais, Junki, Keigo, and Ren, although he had 'coincidentally' seen Ren a couple more times compared to the others.

After Mame and his brothers had left the mart, Takumi had gotten a call from his landlord informing him that due to some unknown problems, he isn't able to continue renting the room to Takumi and is expecting him to move out by the end of the week. And it has been bothering him the whole day.

"Kawanishi-san!" Takumi was walking out of class, getting ready to go to his favorite spot when someone called him from behind.

"Ah! Kono-senpai! Sato-senpai!" Takumi turned around to see the two older students walking towards him.

"Kono-senpai and Sato-senpai know Kawanishi?" They heard gossips and murmuring around them. After all, Junki and Keigo had their fair share of fans around campus.

"You wanna get lunch together?" Junki asked, ignoring the ones around him.

"Eh? Oh. Sure." Takumi was surprised that they are asking him to join them for lunch. He usually eats lunch alone but, in some cases, with an unexpected friend. 

After getting their food trays from the cafeteria, they found a quiet area to sit, away from the prying eyes.

"Do you usually eat alone, Kawanishi-san?" Junki exchanged a suspicious look with Keigo before asking. 

"Uhh... Kind of. Sometimes, my friend would join me." Takumi answered and put a small amount of rice into his mouth.

"Where's your friend now? Is it okay if we just kidnap you like that?" Keigo asked.

"Nah, it's okay. We don't explicitly plan to have lunch together. Usually, it's just coincidence." Takumi shook his head and gave a small smile.

"..." Junki and Keigo exchanged yet another look with raised eyebrows.

"Not from Tokyo?" Junki suddenly asked.

"My hometown is Hyogo. Just moved over half a year ago." Takumi replied without making eye contact with Junki. At this point, Takumi was just pushing his food around.

"You look troubled, Kawanishi-san." Keigo pointed out as they eyed Takumi playing around with his food, barely eating.

"Ah. Nothing. It's fine. You don't have to worry." Takumi tried to assure them by taking a big bite.

"You can tell us if you treat us as friends. Should we drop the honorifics? If that's okay with you?" Keigo reached out and placed his hand on Takumi's shoulder.

"Of course, you're my senpai after all." Takumi raised his eyes and met Keigo's. Those brown orbs were genuine.

"Drop the senpai too. It makes us feel old." Junki joked, and Takumi chuckled lightly.

"If that's okay with the two of you, Junki-kun, Keigo-kun." Takumi smiled genuinely.

"Of course, Takumi! Now that we're friends, do you want to share with us on what's troubling you?" Junki pressed on.

"It's... It's just... I'm going to be homeless by the end of this week." Takumi sighed and placed his utensils down.

"You're looking for a place to stay?" Junki's voice was one pitch higher and caused him to receive a slap on the thigh by Keigo.

"Yeah. But the school dorms are full. So I'm room hunting right now." Takumi unconsciously pouted.

"Don't worry. We'll ask around." Junki pushed his voice down so that he doesn't sound too excited.

"Thanks." Takumi smiled widely as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

"See you around, Takumi!" Keigo waved before pulling Junki away hurriedly.

"Bye!" Takumi shouted back before they disappeared around the corner. 

"What a weird pair." Takumi chuckled before heading back to class.

After school, Takumi immediately bicycled to Family Mart for his shift. On the way there, Takumi was looking around to see if there was any room for rent. There were some, but all of them were too expensive for a high school student like him to cope.

As Takumi was going through his mundane job as a cashier, a Mercedes stopped nearby, and the doorbell jingled.

"Ruki-kun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa bit short chapter but next chap is long :)


	8. Love at First Sight, What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junki, Keigo, and Mame confront Ren and Sho about their love interest.

"Spill it. The both of you." 

After that afternoon at the mart, Keigo pulled a clueless Junki and Mame to corner the two eldest after dinner.

"What? What's there to spill?" Sho blinked as he sat side by side with Ren on the couch, suddenly getting interrogated by the younger ones.

"What did you just say in the limousine?" Keigo prompted, lighting up Junki's memory.

"Yeah! What the hell was that? You said that Shiroiwa's your type?" Junki suddenly became fired up for this interrogation.

"What's wrong with that?" Sho defended himself.

"It…It just came as a big shock. You haven't had a date for years, and then you just came out with Shiroiwa's your type?" Junki blabbered.

"How did you know that I didn't date for years?" Sho asked.

"I confirmed with Tomo just now during the ride." Junki replied.

"Okay, what do you see in him?" Keigo asked, curious.

"He has a beautiful smiling face and side profile." Sho said without missing a beat.

"That's what every one of his fangirls says." Junki deadpanned, recalling those exact words he heard in the classroom.

"I mean, I only met him once. I just said his face is my type. I don't even know if I'm going to see him again." Sho shrugged, and Junki gave up.

"Alright. Next. You." Keigo pointed to Ren who had taken out his popsicle packaging and straightening it out for the umpteen time.

"Him?" What's Ren-kun gotta do with this?" Junki turned to Keigo.

"Can you use some of the academic brain cells here?" Keigo facepalmed. This is precisely why Junki has not understood Keigo's feelings after so many years.

"I won't keep it a secret from you guys. It's a fact. I like Takumi." Ren interrupted the two boys, silencing the rest of them.

"You like Takumi-niichan? Me too!" Mame raised his hand innocently.

"Not that way, Mame." Ren laughed at Mame's innocence. He still has a long way to go. But Ren's words finally clicked Junki's brain.

"Ehhhhhh!!!!! You're interested in Kawanishi, just like how Sho is interested in Shiroiwa?" Junki got a slap from Sho on the arm for dragging him into the sentence.

"How did it happen?" Keigo plopped down beside Ren, getting excitedly curious.

"You could say love at first sight. I first saw Takumi on campus during the first year opening ceremony. His pink hair just stood out to me, and my classmate just commented that heart bubbles were radiating out of me. It was then that I knew I was done for." Ren confessed smoothly, not at all embarrassed.

"Did you tell him?" Junki asked.

"Obviously not? Didn't you see their interactions at the mart earlier? Kawanishi must think that Ren-kun is a weird creepo senpai." Keigo answered for Ren.

"Let me change my question. When are you going to tell him?" Junki asked again, and Keigo froze. He almost felt that Junki was asking him.

"I don't know. Not anytime soon." Ren shrugged, looking a bit down.

"Why? You should just go for it!" Sho encouraged. On the other hand, Mame was bored with the topic. He couldn't relate to any of their words. So he sat beside Sho and fell asleep on the eldest shoulders, with Sho patting his thigh gently now and then.

"It's...It's complicated." Ren muttered, playing with his hands.

"But if you're never going to say, he's never going to know!" And Keigo felt attacked yet again by Junki's words.

"Enough, enough. That's enough of your interrogation for tonight. Everyone has school tomorrow, right? Go up and rest early. Mame-chan's knocked out." Sho sighed and finally gave Ren a break from Junki the confession expert.

"Yeah. Junkichi, I have something to discuss with you." Keigo snapped out of his daze and dragged a protesting Junki up the stairs.

"What is it? I wasn't done with Ren-kun." Junki asked as soon as they were in Keigo's room.

"It IS about Ren-kun." Keigo replied, sitting down on a bean bag.

"We can't help him confess, but we can try to make him confess." Keigo said.

"Huh?" Junki blinked.

"What I mean is, we can get close to Kawanishi and see if we can help the two of them get closer together." Keigo explained.

"So what do we do now?" Junki asked, blinking cluelessly yet again.

"Hmm... We find Kawanishi tomorrow during lunch-" Keigo stood up, but he didn't realize Junki was standing kind of close so when he stood up, they were at a distance where you could feel each other's breath but not close enough to kiss.

"..." Keigo blinked and swallowed hard as he stared into Junki's eyes. The shorter was staring at Keigo without blinking. 

"Junki..?" Keigo felt his throat go dry and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Does that mean..." Junki started suddenly.

"Mean what...?" By this time, Keigo had already forgotten what he had said himself previously.

"I can't play soccer anymore during lunch?" Junki dramatically turned away and whined to Keigo's wardrobe.

"..." Keigo's heart was beating erratically fast as he let go of a breath that he didn't know he was unconsciously holding onto.

"Mmm? Why is your face so red?" Junki turned back to find Keigo still frozen at the same spot, face turning two shades darker.

"I-It's nothing! It's just getting a little warm around here." Keigo gently slapped away Junki's face which was getting closer and turned away.

"Warm?" Junki frowned and tilted his head.

"Anyways! Just remember we're approaching Kawanishi tomorrow, okay? I'm getting a little sleepy, good night!" Keigo grabbed Junki's arm forcefully and pushed him out of the door.

"What? Okay then, good-" Before Junki could finish his sentence, the door was shut in his face.

"That was weird." Junki blinked and left, without knowing how Keigo slid down the door and was crouched into a ball, trying to tame his wild heartbeat.

………

And so that was how Junki and Keigo had approached Takumi the next day during lunch and got to know that Takumi was looking for a place to stay.

"Did you hear that?" Junki asked excitedly as soon as Takumi was out of hearing range.

"Of course I did! Ren-kun has hope!" Keigo held out a hand for a high five and Junki gave him one, grabbing it for a second longer than usual.

After school, during dinner when the #J-01 household were all gathered around the dining table, Junki and Keigo had told Ren about the plan.

"What? No! I-I can't do t-that!" Ren almost spat out the tomato risotto that Junki had cooked.

"Hey, watch it! Don't waste my risotto." Junki joked.

"Why not?" Keigo ignored Junki's comment and asked.

"It-It's just t-that..." Ren swallowed his risotto before stumbling out words.

"Yeah, why not, Ren-niichan? I would love for Takumi-niichan to stay with us!" Mame nodded his approval.

"How though? How do I do it?" Ren reluctantly asked.

"Simple. You can ask him after your dance competition. We'll bring him there. Mame-chan will be the MVP of this 'Make Takumi Move In' Project." Keigo explained the plan dramatically with hand gestures flying around.

"Eh? I'll be the MVP?" Mame blinked in confusion.

"Yep!" Junki nodded and ruffled the youngest hair.

"What? Takumi will be watching my competition?!" At this point, Ren was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"What happened to Tokyo High's Dancing Machine? You could perform to more than a thousand people without batting an eyelid, but you can't perform in front of little Takumi?" Keigo's voice went one tone higher.

"Ren-niichan, will you be nervous if I'm there too?" Mame-chan asked.

"That's not it- Fine! I'll do it." Ren sighed in defeat in the face of Mame.

"Excuse me, boys? Am I transparent to you? Do you guys still remember whose house is this?" Sho, who had been silent up till now finally voiced out, gaining the attention of the younger ones.

"Ah. Sorry, Sho-kun. We forgot to ask you for permission." Ren widened his eyes in the realization that they had not asked Sho for permission in this 'Make Takumi Move In' project.

"What?! Sho, are you seriously going to disagree with this plan? This is for Ren-kun!" Junki stood up and shook Sho's shoulders.

"Hey! Junki! Did I even said no?" Sho grabbed Junki's arms and stopped him from shaking any further.

"..." Everyone stared intensely at Sho.

"Fine. He can get a room here. I trust Mame-chan's judgment in character." Sho sighed and gave in. More than Mame's judgment, Sho believed that Junki wouldn't agree to this plan if he thought Takumi was an indecent person. Plus, he might get to get more information on Shiroiwa Ruki.

"Okay, great. Mame-chan, we'll leave it to you tomorrow, okay?" Keigo placed an arm on Mame's shoulder.

"Leave it to me!" Mame nodded with determination.

………

And so the next day, Mame went to Family Mart after school.

"Takumi-niichan!" Mame shouted as soon as he entered the store.

"Mame-chan!" Takumi greeted the younger boy behind the counter.

"Eh? Am I interrupting your time, Takumi-niichan?" Mame asked when he saw the purple head in front of Takumi.

"No, no, no. This is Shiroiwa Ruki-kun. My senpai from my school." Takumi introduced.

"This is the pipsqueak that you often talked about?" Ruki's eyes roamed around Mame.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Mame protested indignantly.

"Yes, our Mame-chan is already grown up." Takumi laughed lightly.

"By the way, what are you here for? Casual chatting?" Takumi asked, leaning against the counter.

"No! I have a mission. Takumi-niichan, do you want to go watch Ren-niichan's competition with me tomorrow?" Mame asked excitedly.

"Eh?? Kawashiri-san's competition?" Takumi stoned for a moment.

"The Inter-Region Dance Competition? That should be his last school competition before he graduates." Ruki commented.

"So, can you? Pleaseeee!" Mame pleaded and showed Takumi his Shiba Inu eyes.

"What about Junki-kun and Keigo-kun?" Takumi suddenly asked.

"They..." Mame suddenly became flustered and didn't know how to lie. Luckily, Ruki came to his rescue even though he only knew the younger for only 5 minutes.

"Whoever they are, they might not be interested in dance. So why not go? I might be a little interested too." Ruki encouraged Takumi.

"Ruki-kun too? Okay then. I'll go." Takumi sighed and nodded while smiling softly.

"Yayy!!!!" Mame cheered.

………

"So how was it?!" Junki and Keigo pounced on Mame as soon as he entered through the door. Ren may not look like he was interested, but he was anxiously peeking from a wall, waiting for Mame's answer.

"Takumi-niichan agreed!" And Mame's words just made Ren's day 100x better.

"Really?! Wow, Mame-chan, you're truly the MVP!" Junki cheered and ruffled Mame's hair more force than usual.

"But an extra person is coming along too." Mame quipped.

"Extra person?" Keigo repeated.

"Yeah. Shiroiwa-san." Mame nodded as they walked into the living room, where Sho was reading a book with a coffee on the side. But when Mame mentioned Ruki's name, both Sho and Ren jumped up.

"Ehh? Why is he going too?" Ren appeared completely behind the wall.

"Shiroiwa-san is a nice guy. He helped me when I couldn't lie to Takumi-niichan. If it weren't for him, I don't know if Takumi-niichan is going to agree to the plan." Mame explained.

"What now? If Shiroiwa is always with Takumi, then how would I approach him?" Ren asked, devastated. Keigo was frowning and also at a loss.

"That's pretty simple if it's just Shiroiwa." Junki piped in, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Keigo turned and asked.

"Hello? We have a whole Shiroiwa admirer here?" Junki walked over to Sho and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Eh?" Sho, who was quietly listening to the whole conversation was suddenly riled in.

"That's a great idea! We'll just push Sho-kun there and distract Shiroiwa. Meanwhile, Ren-kun will take the princess away from the prince!" Keigo clapped excitedly.

"Ehh?! Why would you take away the princess from the prince?" Mame questioned, not understanding the underlying message.

"Because the knight is waiting for his prince and the fox is waiting for the princess to turn him back into a prince." Junki explained as if it was the truth.

"Huh??" Mame blinked as he tried to absorb what Junki had just said.

"Stop with your nonsense, Junkichi." Keigo slapped the back of Junki's head and sighed.

"Okay then! Everything's decided!" Junki forced a high-five with Keigo.

"Have you all ever ask me for permission before deciding on something?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will stop here for a break because I just got an email for an interview for my internship and this is my first formal interview so I'm super nervous :( 
> 
> Edit: I will update again on Friday because the interview was pushed to Friday :) I'm sorry to anyone that is actually following this story 
> 
> If the boys can get by their auditions by themselves, I can do this too! May JO1 give me strength and confidence!


	9. Welcome, Takumi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ren's competition day and also Takumi recruitment day. Will Ren be brave enough to 'pop the question'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with my interview!!! I'm in a very good mood now woo! This is the last part of Recruiting Takumi! 
> 
> Oh and I re-read this fic during this period of time and it was so cringy wth. Maybe I should tag this as cringy fluff or something

The day passed by slowly, with Ren getting nervous as the competition approach. Rather than being nervous for the competition, Ren was more nervous in how he was going to talk to Takumi after everything was over.

Meanwhile, Takumi was feeling pretty chill. In fact, he was pretty excited about watching the dance competition. He had always been interested in dance second to comedy shows. The day rolled past, and in a blink of an eye, it was already the day of the competition. The competition was set on a weekend so that people will have free time to come and watch and support their friends or family.

The Inter-Region Dance Competition was pretty big and was held annually in different prefectures every year. This year, it was held in Tokyo, hence Tokyo High.

"Woah! Tokyo High is huge!" Mame marveled at the balloons and banners decorated entrance. The campus consisted of three sectors, Enrichment, Academic, and Dorms. Every sector had its building with each consisting of 5 floors.

"Takumi-niichan!" Mame ran over to the pink head who was waiting for him at the fountain in the center of the campus after showing the security guard his VIP pass given by Ren himself.

"Mame! Why do you have a VIP pass?" Takumi asked as soon as he spotted the pass dangling around Mame's neck.

"Ren-niichan gave it to me! Here, you have one too!" Mame pulled one out of his sling bag and passed it to Takumi.

"Eh? I have one too?" Takumi blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go backstage to cheer on Ren-niichan!" Mame cheered excitedly and pulled Takumi.

"Wait! Do you even know where to go?" Takumi stopped and teased a frozen Mame who was looking at different directions before finally shaking his head.

"Follow me." Takumi laughed before pulling Mame towards the Enrichment sector.

………

"Looking good, Ren-kun!" Junki slapped Ren on the arm as he looked at Ren's outfit. He was wearing an oversized white button-up with a loose black tie around his neck. Subtle checkered pants to complement the lack of design and a single silver chain hung loosely at the side.

"Thanks to Keigo-kun." Ren gave a thankful smile to the taller.

"Eh? Keigo-kun? You helped him?" Sho, who was leaning against the make-up table, asked. The three of them were also given VIP passes into backstage.

"Not much." Keigo scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"But he does look good! Give yourself some credit, Keigo!" Junki punched his friend on the arm.

"Fine, he looks the best out of all the contestants because he has the best fashionista, Sato Keigo as his support. Is that okay?" Keigo childishly replied, and Junki rolled his eyes and slapped Keigo on the arm.

"Thanks for coming, though. My senpai couldn't come because of his schedules. I'm lucky to have you guys here." Ren nodded gratefully.

"Don't thank us so soon." Keigo wiggled his eyebrows as Mame barged in.

"Ren-niichan!" The youngest threw himself onto Ren.

"Oi! Mame! His clothes are going to get creases!" Keigo warned and pulled Mame away.

"You're here! That means..." Ren started cheerfully upon seeing the middle schooler, but ended with nervousness in his voice as he looked up slowly.

"Hi...Kawashiri-san." Takumi was standing there awkwardly with an equal awkward smile.

"Takumi! You're here too!" Junki happily greeted the pink head.

"Yeah... To accompany Mame-chan. But-" Takumi was about to continue, and Keigo knew immediately that Takumi was going to ask about why Mame didn't come with them instead, so he cut him off.

"Uhh! Junkichi! Let's go reserve good seats outside! Come on, Mame, Sho-kun! You guys too! Takumi, you can meet us outside later!" Keigo raised his voice suddenly and kicked Junki's butt towards the entrance before pulling Sho and Mame out of backstage, leaving awkward Takumi and Ren alone.

"..." An awkward silence ensued between the kouhai and senpai after everyone left.

"Uhh... You look good today, Kawashiri-san." Takumi blurted out before realizing what he had just said. In less than a second of realization, his cheeks matched the color of his hair. 

"T-Thanks..." On the other hand, Ren wasn't holding up any better. With Takumi's compliment, he could feel his face getting warmer and his heartbeat quicker.

"I guess... Good luck? I'll be watching with the rest." Takumi awkwardly tried to cheer Ren on.

"I will!" Ren felt a little less nervous after Takumi's well wishes. Luckily, before the awkwardness stayed for long, Takumi's phone beeped.

"Oh, sorry I gotta go. My friend's waiting for me." Takumi said apologetically after checking his message.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I have to get ready anyway. See you after the competition?" Ren didn't know where he pulled out the courage from to ask Takumi, but he did.

"Sure. I'm sure you'll claim first place." Takumi gave him a sweet smile before disappearing behind the doors.

If anyone had walked in right now, they would have been weirded out on how Ren was all smiley and bouncing 1 meter high consecutively without stopping as if he was high on drugs. 

………

"Takumi! Here!" Junki waved from the audience as soon as he saw Takumi wandering out of the backstage. They had successfully secured front row seats due to their VIP passes.

"Why are you looking around for?" Keigo asked as Takumi jogged towards them.

"Ruki-kun said he has reached. There! Ruki-kun!!!" At this time, the hall was already filled up with people and was crowded and noisy. Takumi, the smol boy, had to jump up and down to gain the attention of the drama student. Fortunately, with his pink hair, it was easy for Ruki to spot him. However, it also gained the attention of Ruki's fangirls.

"Eh?? Isn't that Kawanishi from year 1? He's friends with Ruki-sama?" A girl from the third row whispered pretty loudly.

"That's Keigo-kun and Junki-kun too! They all know each other?!" The surrounding girls caught on to the shocking fact and were not so secretly watching the boys interact.

"Ruki-kun!" Takumi was all smiles when Ruki finally pushed through the crowd and reached them.

"Do you want my VIP pass?" Takumi offered when he saw that Ruki didn't have one.

"Takumi... Shiroiwa-senpai doesn't need a VIP pass. He can be the VIP of anything in our school." Junki informed with a light tone as he pats Takumi on the shoulder.

"Really?" Takumi blinked. He knew Ruki was one of the popular senpais in school, but he didn't know the privileges he has.

"Yep. Let's take a seat, shall we? The competition's starting soon." Ruki gave them a prince-like smile and pulled Takumi to sit beside him. 

Just like what Ruki said, the MC appeared and started his formal introduction on the dance competition, welcoming the different competitors from all around Japan.

Ren was the second last dancer. The boys watched the first few dancers patiently and earnestly until there was a mid-break in between over 20 participants.

"What do you think of them, Mame?" Sho, who was sitting at the end of the row asked.

"They are really good!!" Mame nodded excitedly. He had never seen such dances before. Some were hip-hop, street dance, or even popping. It made 13-year-old Mame think of the possibility of doing it too.

"That's because you haven't seen Kawashiri-san dance before." Ruki suddenly commented, turning to look at Mame on the other end of the row.

"Shiroiwa-senpai has watched Ren-kun's dances?" Junki was surprised. The whole school thought they were on bad terms, considering that they weren't seen talking to each other much.

"Hahaha... I bet the whole school thinks we're enemies, right? That's not true at all. We just don't talk to each other. We're cool. I watch Kawashiri-san's performances sometimes." Ruki shrugged cooly.

"But Ren-kun definitely thinks of him as a rival now." Keigo whispered to Junki, and they both shared a knowing laugh.

The mini-break was soon over, and the rest of the participants continued. In a blink of an eye, the MC was already introducing Ren.

"Next up! We have Tokyo High's very own Dancing Machine, Kawashiri Ren!" As soon as the MC ended his short introduction, more than half of the crowd was roaring with cheers. Ren walked out with a humble stance and an ever-smiling face.

"Gambatte, Ren-kun!!" Junki screamed as he waved furiously to gain Ren's attention, in which he succeeded. Ren looked over and smiled brighter at his housemates.

"Gambatte, Kawashiri-senpai!" Takumi was affected by the crowd's energy and decided to cheer for Ren as well.

"Thank you." Ren mouthed towards the boys and almost teared up at Takumi's cheer. But he knew he still had a competition going on and needed to be professional. Ren nodded towards the sound guy as they started playing his music.

"A good dancer isn't someone who dances fitting to the music, but makes it look like the tone echoes from the body." Ruki commented as everyone was focused on watching Ren dancing onstage.

"What?" Keigo asked without averting his eyes.

"Kawashiri-san said it before when he claimed the National Dance Competition as the winner last year." Ruki explained.

"I'm starting to think you're one of Ren-kun's fan, senpai." Junki side-eyed Ruki.

"That sentence just stuck with me for some reason." Ruki shrugged. As Ren's dance came to an end, the whole hall clambered up from their seats and gave Ren a standing ovation for delivering yet another perfect performance.

"It's true, isn't it?" Sho voiced out after Ren had bowed and the last competitor took the stage.

"What?" Keigo turned his head to Sho.

"Ren-kun dances as if he is one with the music. It was as if Ren-kun's moves are 'singing,' right?" Sho explains as he turned his head, eyes ignoring the four people in between him and Ruki.

"That's why there are only respect and no ill feelings between both of us. We just give off different vibes." Ruki nodded to Sho, a person whom he has never seen before.

"That sounds deep. But I think Kawashiri-san is just purely amazing." Takumi commented with his mouth slightly agape. Junki and Keigo exchanged knowing looks.

After the last competitor had finished during their small talk, the MC was about to announce the results after a short discussion by the panelists. There weren't many disagreements between them nor the audience. Everyone knows who the final winner would be, and he damn well deserved to be one.

"Congratulations, Kawashiri-san!" The MC announced the winner as Ren walked out to receive his trophy and bouquet.

"Firstly, thank you for all of your support. The reason why I dance is because I love dancing. Doing something that you love to do is always the most enjoyable. Secondly, regrettably, this is my last competition as a Tokyo High student. I am grateful for all the opportunities that Tokyo High has given me and brought me to new heights during this period. Lastly, thank you, everyone, for this trophy. I will treasure it!" Ren kissed his golden trophy before bowing 90 degrees, earning a fresh new wail from his fangirls in the audience. After his speech, the participants came out to do a final bow before they left for backstage.

"Let's go!" Keigo stood up immediately as the MC declared the event to be over.

"Where are we going?" Takumi asked.

"We told Ren-kun to meet us at the academic building after the competition." Junki answered as they pushed their way out of the hall.

The rest followed Junki and Keigo wordlessly until they reached the empty academic building.

"Goodness! Thank god I'm not late!" Ren ran to the academic building as soon as they were free to go, ignoring the people around congratulating him.

"Congratulations! Ren-kun!" Everyone showered the new winner with praises and congratulations as Ren tried to catch his breath.

"To celebrate your win, Junkichi, Mame-chan and I will go buy snacks! Sho-kun, Shiroiwa-senpai, can you please get the drinks?" Keigo didn't even spend time dawdling around as he immediately pulled Junki and Mame away and furiously gave signals anyway possible to Sho.

"Fine. S-Shiroiwa-san?" Sho put out a gentlemanly hand.

"Sure." Ruki looked once around the gang before nodding and went away with Sho. With everyone gone, Takumi was awkwardly left with Ren yet again, just like when they're in backstage.

"Eh..." Ren started awkwardly. Takumi wasn't looking at him.

"I.. I... I heard that you were finding a place to stay?" Ren brought out his courage to speak.

"Y-Yeah... How did you know?" Takumi was slightly taken aback by the question. He had found the cheapest one around town and was intending to speak to the landlord tomorrow.

"Junki-kun and Keigo-kun told me. I was wondering... Here!" Ren pulled out the flyer Mame had printed out to Takumi.

"What's this?" Takumi took the flyer cautiously from Ren's finger and read through the contents.

"Hmm? Isn't this the one the Mame was pasting around town? And taken down the next day?" Takumi blinked.

"Yeah. We were wondering if you are interested in getting one of the rooms?" Ren replied, feeling a bit braver.

"Ehhh?? Yonashiro-san is still renting out?" Takumi took in a sharp breath as Ren nodded, awaiting his answer.

"The price is a bit unbelievable..." Takumi commented after a minute of silence.

"It's real!" Junki suddenly popped out from behind a pillar.

"Eh? I thought you guys went to buy snacks?" Takumi asked as Keigo and Mame appeared subsequently.

"Got them! They're being delivered back to Sho's!" Junki pointed excitedly at his phone.

"It doesn't matter, Takumi. Join us! It'll be fun, we say." Keigo was encouraging Takumi to accept the offer.

"Takumi-niichan pleaseeee~" Mame-chan pouted as he shook Takumi's arm back and forth.

"Fine. But I'll need to tell Yonashiro-san first." Takumi sighed in defeat.

"He approves of it already! Come on, let's get into Sho's limousine and go back!" Junki was familiar with Sho's driver, so he managed to get them all in the vehicle and ditched Ruki and Sho in the campus.

Meanwhile, Sho was busy stealing glances at Ruki as they bought drinks without knowing that the younger members plus Ren had already ditched them.

"You look and act just like one of my fans, Yonashiro-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daily updates are going to be back if nothing goes wrong! Any comments would be appreciated! Oh and Takuruki next chappy!


	10. Getting to know Shiroiwa Ruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho getting to know Ruki through Takumi. A Takuruki throwback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I just find Takumi cute with everyone urgh

Throughout the last day of the week, Takumi was introduced into the #J-01 household, and the usual routine of bringing the new housemate around the mansion was left to Mame. Takumi was the most comfortable with Mame at the moment after all.

As a celebratory dinner, Junki offered to cook his specialty, carbonara pasta, to welcome Takumi into their household. Sho wasn't about to refuse if it means that he could take a break. Ren also decided to help out in the kitchen.

The rest of them stayed in the living room, chatting about everything and nothing. And then, Sho dropped the bomb.

"Takumi? What kind of person is Ruki?" Sho asked suddenly, making Keigo's head whip around so fast that it cracked softly.

"Ruki-kun...? He's actually really kind and talkative, contrary to his image in school." Takumi thought for a while before starting.

"How did you guys meet? I would never have expected the two of you to be friends, honestly." Keigo asked, curiously. Aside from Sho, he also wanted to know.

"Well... That dates back to my first day of school actually..." 

………

Takumi was an introvert and would barely reach out to people, especially since it was his first day in Tokyo High. He kept to himself through the orientation, only speaking when necessary.

Fortunately, lunch break came fast, and instead of mingling with his future classmates, Takumi started wandering around campus. With a gummi packet in hand, Takumi was aimlessly walking around until he unknowingly walked into a dead-end. It was a small secluded grass patch area behind the walls of the school. There was a lone dusty old swing sitting right in the middle of the grass patch. Takumi walked towards it and examined it for a moment before pulling out the orientation towel and started wiping the swing down.

"Done!" By the time Takumi was done with the swing, lunch break was over, and he had to get back to orientation. 

The next day, Takumi returned to the swing with a bottle of coke in hand. He experimented with the swing by shaking it a little to check if it would collapse under his weight. After making sure that he wouldn't get himself wheelchair-bound by hurting his spine on the swing, Takumi sat comfortably with a small satisfied smile.

………

"I spent my lunch break there for about a week before I met Ruki-kun." 

………

One week after high school started for Takumi, someone had walked into his 'secret garden.' 

Takumi was slowly rocking himself on the swing when a handsome and neat looking boy in an oversized hoodie strolled into the small garden. He had dark silver blond hair that barely reached his eyes and is neatly parted at the side. As Takumi's eyes met the boy, both of them froze. However, within the next second, the delicate-looking boy strolled over with his hands in his pockets and plopped down beside Takumi on the swing.

"..." Takumi blinked as he didn't know what he should do. With how the boy had carried himself, Takumi knew he was a senior in school. As the silence continued for another 5 minutes, Takumi gradually relaxed in his presence. The two, without knowing who the other was, sat in complete silence, with Takumi munching on his sweets and coke while the other staring into space. 

Every single time 5 mins before lunch break ends, Takumi would silently leave the swing and disappear back into the loud campus. This continued for about another week. 

One week after Takumi met his random companion, he found out that the boy was Shiroiwa Ruki, the golden cultural boy of Tokyo High aside from Kawashiri Ren. Takumi had no idea why the boy had decided to spend his lunch break with him silently on the swing while his fans were searching for him outside. 

Even though Takumi knew his identity now, he didn't want to break the silence. It was comfortable when they're both in their own world, just having each other's presence at the side. But Takumi had a sudden urge to reach out to the boy who looked lonely. And so he did.

"..." Without a word, Takumi held out the gummi packet he was eating towards Ruki. Ruki turned towards him, with a slight surprise shown on his face. Takumi nodded, encouraging him to take one. And Ruki did. Their first interaction continued with silence, with Takumi offering Ruki whatever he had on hand for about another week.

………

"You guys were on silent treatment for two weeks?!" Junki, who was listening from the kitchen, screamed.

"I guess so. We were both that shy to the point that we didn't dare to take the first step." Takumi chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shiroiwa-senpai is shy?" Keigo gave out an exaggerated gasp.

"He always looks cool in school, wearing that princely smile on his face." Junki added on.

"Ruki-kun told me, it was just his defensive wall." Takumi explained.

"So how did you guys start talking?" Sho asked, getting intrigued by Ruki's real personality.

"Who started first?" Keigo added on.

"Well..."

………

It was a whole month into Takumi's first year in high school when one of them decided to break the silence.

"You like cola too?" Takumi had been bringing in a burger for lunch for the past few days and had forgotten to bring in his favorite bottle of cola today. Coincidentally, Ruki had brought in a 500ml can of cola in and was drinking along the way.

"..." Ruki was a little surprise when Takumi had broken their silence but quickly returned to normal.

"Sorry..." Takumi thought Ruki was mad that they had broken their unsaid promise of silence and apologized.

"Haha... So we've decided to open up, huh." A chuckle bubbled from Ruki, startling Takumi for a moment.

"Uhh yeah... Senpai?" Takumi started awkwardly.

"Just Ruki would do." Ruki flashed his charming smile at Takumi.

"Then please just call me Takumi." Takumi wanted to stand up and bow, but Ruki stopped him.

"Isn't it weird? We've known each other for three weeks, and we're only introducing to each other now?" Ruki laughed softly.

"I guess so." Takumi chuckled at Ruki's laughter.

After the short breaking of the ice, both Takumi and Ruki started opening up to each other more. Every time they meet at the swing, they would begin light chatting.

"Are you from Tokyo?" Ruki had asked one day.

"Nope. I came from Hyogo." Takumi answered, popping a gummi into his mouth.

"Have you been to Disneyland?" Ruki voice was getting a little excited.

"Nope. What about you, Ruki-kun?" Takumi was intrigued at Ruki's new personality that he only showed in front of him.

"I have been there once when I was young. But I would love to revisit it!" Ruki's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'll go along with you, Ruki-kun, maybe during the summer holidays?" Takumi smiled widely at Ruki's excited self, making him equally excited.

"Promise?" Ruki put out his pinky.

"Promise." Takumi grinned and hooked his pinky around Ruki's.

And then there was another time when Takumi witnessed how talkative Ruki really was.

Takumi was alone rocking on the swing, swallowing the last bite of his burger when Ruki ran in.

"Ruki-kun? What happened?" It was unusual for Ruki to enter with such a flustered form. So Takumi was naturally worried.

"I was almost mobbed! They almost discovered me!" Ruki plopped down beside Takumi so hard that the swing creaked.

"Ah. Sorry." Ruki smiled apologetically.

"How did you even always get away from your fans and come here alone anyway?" Takumi asked. He was genuinely curious about Ruki's ways.

"Right. I haven't told you, haven't I? Initially, I always disguised myself in an oversized hoodie with my hood up and a mask in the restroom before I came here. But two days later, my disguise was busted. And then I hired a doppelganger to distract their attention. It worked for about two weeks until the doppelganger quitted because it was too hard for him to run away from the fans. After the doppelganger left, I figured out that disguise would never work anymore for my fans. So I lured them to the cafeteria, treated them to a meal, and slipped away. But I was caught today! Luckily I was fast enough. But I think I would have to change my strategy again." Ruki finished his explanation in one go without allowing Takumi to cut in at all. Takumi had blinked throughout Ruki's speech and nodded once in a while.

"Takumi? Are you still listening?" Ruki waved his hand in front of Takumi's face.

"Yeah! Of course!" Takumi nodded.

"Great. So I was wondering if I should..." And Ruki continued, listing out all the possibilities, ways, and methods he could avoid his fans so that he could sit here in peace. After about 10 minutes of continuous rambling from Ruki's side, he finally stopped.

"So which do you think is a better choice?" Ruki finally ended with a question to Takumi.

"Uhh... I have a better solution, actually, Ruki-kun." Takumi said with a little scratch on the back of his head.

"What is it?" Ruki blinked.

"I'm working at the Family Mart near campus. Instead of meeting here, you could find me there after school?" Takumi suggested.

"Really? That's a great plan!" Ruki agreed to Takumi's idea, throwing all his previous ideas out of the window.

"Of course, I would still be here. So you could come by anytime." Takumi smiled gently.

"You bet I will." Ruki grinned as they exchanged high fives.

………

"Oohhh! That explains why we saw Shiroiwa-senpai going to the mart the other time." Keigo blurted out.

"You guys saw...?" Takumi blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! It was that time when you treated us ice popsicles, Takumi-niichan! We were all in the car!" Mame answered truthfully, making the older ones sweatdrop.

"You guys were spying on us?" Takumi gave a horrified look.

"B-Blame Sho-kun!! He wanted to stay because he was interested in Shiroiwa-senpai!" Keigo quickly pointed fingers at the oldest.

"Eeh?! What?!" Sho and Takumi screeched at the same time.

"Sho-kun, you're interested in Ruki-kun?" Takumi widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah..." Sho nodded before throwing death glares at Keigo, who was hiding behind Mame in a futile effort. 

"I guess you have a lot of love rivals then." Takumi chuckled.

"You bet. He probably thinks I'm just another fan that admires his looks." Sho sighed in defeat as Keigo gave one last blow that earned him a pillow to his face.

"Ain't that true though?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/4 S4 debut next chapter!


	11. Kimata's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syoya's parents do not allow him to participate in the audition alone in Tokyo. Who could Syoya ask for help?

Aichi, Japan

"You are kidding me, Kimata Syoya." 

Syoya and his parents were gathered in his room as he announced his decision.

"You are only 15, Syoya." Syoya's mother frowned, obviously disapproving what his son was planning to do.

"I know! And that's why I have the drive to do this! Please, Okaa-san, Otou-san! Please support me in this decision!" Syoya pleaded his parents.

"..." His parents kept their silence for a moment.

"Please! This is a very important opportunity for me!" Syoya pleaded once more.

"It's not that we do not support you, Syoya. You're too young, and our only child. Of course we would be worried if you're going to Tokyo alone." Syoya's mother replied in concern.

"I can take care of myself, Okaa-san!" Syoya said in defense.

"Do you even know how Tokyo's Train System work? Have you planned your accommodation? You haven't! And you said you wanted to depart tonight! What a joke, Kimata Syoya." Syoya's father boomed with a stern voice.

"I can figure things out!" Syoya pouted as he knew he was losing the argument.

"Honey, wait. Syoya, there's someone that might be able to help you." Syoya's mother suddenly interrupted, earning the attention of the only two males in the family.

"What do you mean, honey?" Her husband asked.

"Do you remember Sato-san and Keigo-chan?" Syoya's eyes lit up upon hearing the Sato family.

"Of course. They are our long time neighbors. They come back every year." Syoya's father nodded and looked at the opposite apartment which belonged to the Sato family.

"If we can get Keigo-chan to take care of Syoya for a couple of days until his audition is over..." Syoya's mother suggested.

"Hmm... If Keigo-kun is willing to, I wouldn't mind." Even if Keigo was a notorious child known for mischief back in Aichi, he was still older than Syoya and better acquainted with Tokyo than Syoya was. 

"That's great! Syoya, do you mind calling Keigo-chan to ask about it?" Syoya's mother smiled warmly, in which Syoya nodded furiously and pulled out his phone.

Syoya dialed Keigo's number, and it rang for a couple of times before it got through.

"Hey, Keigo-kun! Those are my strawberries! Give them back, and I'll give you back your phone." That was what Syoya first heard on the other side of the line. It wasn't Keigo's voice though.

"You little strawberry devil. I can always get a new phone. But teasing you is too fun~" Syoya recognized it was Keigo's voice, but it was further away from the speaker.

"So what if you're taller than me? You are a better target than me!" And then there was a sound that indicated something was being flung away from the speaker. 

"Keigo-kun... Takumi-kun..." There wasn't a crash that Syoya expected, but a dangerous gentle voice interrupted the supposed fight.

"Sho-kun! Keigo-kun took my strawberries!" The one who was holding onto Keigo's phone whined towards the earlier voice.

"Keigo-kun, give Takumi his strawberries back. And Takumi, flinging apples is not the way to get your strawberries back." The mature voice settled the quarrel with a sentence.

"Oh! Keigo-kun! You have a call!" Takumi, who was holding onto Keigo's phone, finally realized he had accidentally hit the 'accept' button. He quickly passed Keigo his phone and took back his strawberries.

"Syoya?" Keigo's voice was finally directed at him.

"Yeah. It's me, Keigo." Syoya sighed.

"Missed me? Can't wait till I'm back to Aichi?" Keigo joked on the other line.

"No. I got a favor to ask from you. You free?" Syoya asked.

"Give me a moment." Keigo motioned to his phone towards Takumi and Sho before leaving to a quieter space.

"Spill." Keigo gave Syoya the signal to continue.

"It's..." Syoya looked at his parents before continuing.

"Can I live with you for a while? Syoya blurted out.

"Eh? Tokyo? You're coming to Tokyo?" Syoya could hear the disbelief in Keigo's voice.

"Yeah. Shiki Entertainment." Syoya merely said two words and Keigo understood.

"You're finally going to try?" Keigo's voice was brighter.

"Yep." Syoya smiled.

"Don't worry about accommodation! Just come live with me for the time being! I'll send you the address!" Keigo knew that Syoya had the dream of being an idol ever since he was young. Every time Keigo went back to Aichi, Syoya would force Keigo to watch performance videos with him. And there was one time when Keigo promised Syoya.

………

"If you become an idol, I'll be your personal stylist consultant!" 15-year-old Keigo had told 13-year-old Syoya.

"Promise?" Syoya held out his pinky.

"Promise!" Keigo grinned and hooked his around the younger's.

………

After that call with Keigo, Syoya's parents finally agreed to Syoya's trip to Tokyo.

Next morning, Syoya took a 2-hour train ride to Tokyo and followed the address given by Keigo into Street J.

"..." Syoya doubled and tripled check the address Keigo sent him. It is indeed where he was. Syoya knew Keigo's family was rich, but he didn't know it was on this level of rich already.

He walked towards the gates and pressed on the bell twice.

"..." There wasn't any response. Syoya pressed another two more times, but still, there was no response.

"Did he give me the wrong address?" Syoya wondered. Left with no choice, Syoya decided to go to Tokyo High, where Keigo was studying at.

Unlike in Aichi where he stayed, Tokyo was fast-paced and busy. Syoya felt out of place for a moment there until he heard music coming from a nearby stage. Dragging his luggage, Syoya spotted a small stage set up in the side of the streets.

"Street Dance Competition?" Syoya read the banner. There was already a crowd, and it seemed like it was down to the last competitor.

A boy his age with dirty blond hair and droopy eyes was wearing baggy clothes as he stepped humbly on stage. Syoya watched him dance with precision and joy. Although the boy seemed like he lacked in competition experience, Syoya thought he did well. In the end, the boy claimed 3rd place.

After watching that small performance, Syoya was, even more, determined than before. The fire that was burning in his heart brighter than ever. With that thought in mind, Syoya ran all the way to Tokyo High even though he could've taken a bus.

When the bell rang for the second time, indicating the end of school for the year 2s, Syoya pulled out his phone to call Keigo.

"Hello?" The line got through.

"Syoya! Oh gosh! I forgot you were coming by today! We just ended school! Hang on for a while more!" Keigo gasped.

"Actually, I'm outside of your school." Syoya said awkwardly as he looked around. The students filing out from the gates were looking at him like an animal in the zoo. With his backpack and luggage, Syoya certainly looked out of place.

"What?! Alright, I'm coming!" Keigo ended the call hurriedly. 

As Syoya was waiting for Keigo, a limousine turned the corner and stopped in front of the gates.

"Woah..." Syoya gawked at the posh vehicle. He had never seen a limousine close up before. It was sleek black and wiped down to the core.

"When would I ever own one...?" Syoya wondered, imagining himself in one of these vehicles.

"Syoya!!!" A sudden lean arm over his shoulders broke his trance. He turned to his side to see a grinning Keigo.

"Long time no see, Keigo!!" Syoya returned the grin as they fist-bumped each other.

"So this is your friend from Aichi?" A shorter boy with well-shaped muscles popped up from behind Keigo. He had a silly smile on his face.

"Yep! This is Kimata Syoya, and this is Kono Junki." Keigo introduced both of them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Kono-san." Syoya bowed politely.

"Don't be so uptight! Just call me, Junki! Keigo's friend is my friend too!" Junki walked towards Syoya's other side and hooked his arm over his shoulders.

"Well, alright. Junki-kun." Syoya chuckled lightly at Junki's energy.

"Now let's go back! Onboard!" Keigo pulled Syoya towards the limousine which Syoya panicked.

"Ehh?? The limousine?! It's yours?!" Syoya jaw-dropped as Keigo opened the door casually.

"No. It's not mine." Keigo shook his head, earning a confused look from Syoya.

"But it's for us to use. Come on." Junki helped Syoya with his luggage, and within 3 minutes, all three of them were in the limousine, on the way back to the mansion.

"Keigo? You didn't send me the wrong address, right?" Syoya asked when they were all inside.

"Nope." Keigo shook his head.

"You're living in a mansion?!" Syoya gawked again.

"That's my cousin's mansion. We all just happen to get a room there." Junki chuckled.

"What? Then have you told your cousin that I'm coming?" Syoya asked, hoping the answer would be a yes. Unfortunately.

"No." Keigo shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"Sho would agree." Junki said with confidence.

"Why are you so sure?" Syoya's face paled.

"Because I'll make him."


	12. Ohira Shosei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shosei was scouted! The Auditions officially start!

"Take this. Come by our audition tomorrow with this card." 

Shosei blinked in surprise. He had just concluded the impromptu street dance battle by winning 3rd place when someone tall and mysterious approached him with a card. Without wanting to be rude, Shosei took the card out of the man's hand, and the man left.

"Shiki Entertainment?" DID HE JUST GOT SCOUTED? Shosei was trying to control his emotions and walked away from the crowd. Today's class was called off because of their teacher's absence, hence why he was able to compete in the street competition.

"Sho-chan?" Shosei had pulled out his phone and called his mother in Kyoto.

"Kaa-san? I'm not going back to Kyoto today. I'm...staying over at a friend's house." Shosei lied. His mother never supported him in his dream ever since he told her about it. All his dance competitions and trophies were kept in secret.

Shosei had a habit. Every time he won something, even if it's not first place, he will go to Tokyo High, a place where his idol was currently studying at. 

"I wonder if he ended school..." Shosei thought to himself as he absentmindedly walked into a sweets store. His eyes brighten up at the sight of sweets and especially a section that the store was promoting - Disney Themed.

Shosei examined the sweets, there were lots of Disney characters that were made into different types of desserts. With the pocket money he had left, Shosei decided to pick one Aladdin, and one Simba cub shaped lollipop. Lollipops stay the longest anyway.

As soon as Shosei paid for the sweets, he stuffed the Aladdin one into his pocket and unwrapped the Simba one, sticking it into his mouth.

After loitering around Tokyo for a while, Shosei made his way to Tokyo High. Standing slightly away from the school, Shosei stared at the building. In another year, he was going to graduate, and he dreams of entering Tokyo High. Suddenly, a sleek black vehicle drove past him and stopped in front of the school, earning the envious gazes of the students, Shosei included.

"Wow..." Shosei marveled as he saw a boy similar to his age standing near the limousine gawking at it. Shosei could relate. And then, out of nowhere, two students from Tokyo High came out to greet the boy. Shosei couldn't help but observe the trio. The tall one seemed to be friends with the younger, while the well-built one seemed to be the owner of the limousine. Soon, the youngest of the three was pushed into the limousine, and they were gone. The rest of the students who were either gawking or gossiping, continued on their way.

"They looked familiar..." Shosei thought to himself. 

"Ah! They were the ones with Ren-san during the Inter-Region Dance Competition!" Shosei recalled. As the Inter-Region Dance Competition was open for the public, Shosei and some of his friends came to watch. During the break, Shosei had heard some gossip from the girls about the boys in the front row VIP seats. The tall one and the well-built one was among them.

"I think they were called... Keigo...and Junki?" Shosei scratched his blond head. He waited in front of the gates for a while longer before he saw the one that he was waiting for.

The silver-haired winner of the recent Inter-Region Dance Competition walked through the gates looking left and right as if he was looking for somebody.

"USJDKSJXJDKSJD..." Shosei always had this problem. Time and time again, Shosei only watched him from afar, forever not being able to pick up the courage to approach him. The silver-haired boy loitered around the gates for a moment before jogging away with a smile.

Shosei sighed and was prepared to leave again, but he felt an uneasy gaze trained on him. He turned to the side slowly, coming face to face with a cheeky smile.

"Uhhh... Do you need help?" Shosei asked unsurely. The older boy looked like someone that would be popular in the high school behind him.

"..." The other stayed silent, his eyes sliding down to the half-eaten Simba lollipop Shosei was holding.

"Y-You... You want this?" Shosei lifted the candy, and the boy nodded.

"Well, I guess you can have this." Shosei reached for the Aladdin candy in his pocket and handed it over. The older's eyes lit up at the Aladdin figure.

"You like Disney too?" Those were the first words that Shosei heard from the boy. 

"Yeah." Shosei nodded.

"Have you been to-" The boy was about to continue when a whole mob of girls started coming towards them from afar.

"See you next time! Thanks for the candy!" The boy winked and hopped into the Mercedes nearby.

"That was weird." Shosei blinked as the Mercedes drove off, leaving him coughing lightly at the dust. As the crowd of students slowly dissipate around him, Shosei decided to go and rent a dance studio to practice for tomorrow's audition.

That was where he was going to spend his night too.

………

The next morning, Shosei woke up very early to get ready for his audition. He looked through his luggage for something nice to wear but found nothing. 

And so Shosei went for the audition in a pale yellow hoodie and black sweat pants. The rest of his presentable clothes were all back in Kyoto.

Shiki Entertainment was one of the biggest Entertainment Company in Japan. It has been around since 18 years ago. Shiki is also known as Four Seasons. Their artists' albums or works always surround this theme or branch out from it. This year, Shiki Entertainment has announced to the music industry that they will be debuting an idol group consisting of four members. This is big news for Shiki Ent. as they usually only work with Solos, Duos, or Trios. This was the first time they wanted to create a group with more than three people.

As the news was released, more than 1000 people signed up for the audition. The managers of the company have also been going around scouting for potential candidates. Shosei was one of them.

When Shosei arrived at their headquarters in Tokyo, it was already packed with people from all walks of life trying their luck in the entertainment industry. There was a pre-audition for the first 1000 walk-in candidates, and after sieving through, 500 candidates got through to the intermediate audition. With the card Shosei received from the man, he was allowed to skip past the pre-audition and enter straight to the intermediate audition.

There was a 45-minute break for lunch for those that got past the pre-audition. Shosei squeezed past the crowd of auditionees into the cafeteria. Shiki Ent. had kindly provided food for all, and Shosei wouldn't miss out on free food. After queueing for about 10 minutes, he finally got his tray filled and started to look for a seat. The table and benches were all taken, and Shosei didn't feel like sharing a table with strangers.

At that moment when Shosei was about to give up and eat somewhere else, he spotted a familiar mop of black hair sitting alone in a corner.

"Isn't he the one I saw yesterday with Junki and Keigo?" Shosei hesitated for a while before approaching the boy.

"Hi?" Shosei awkwardly started, gaining the attention of the boy.


	13. A Heart Warming Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho agreed to let Syoya move in, and Syoya woke up next morning to a homely breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was soooo afraid I couldn't produce this chapter today because I was kind of busy. Well, everything went well! This chapter is kind of cute on the family fluff side!

"Uhh... Hello..." Syoya muttered in a small voice in front of six pairs of eyes.

After Keigo and Junki had sneaked Syoya in, they finally formally introduced the poor boy when everyone was back.

"Explain." Sho sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needs a cup of black coffee right now.

"Uhh..." Syoya looked at Keigo worriedly. 

"He's my friend from Aichi. He's going for the audition tomorrow at Shiki Ent. He needs an accommodation, so I offered him one here." Keigo explained in place of the panicking Syoya. Keigo was kind of nervous too, but Junki backed him up.

"Sho, it's just for a couple of days." Junki added in.

"A couple of days, huh." Sho chuckled tiredly. He was like 99% sure if Syoya had cleared the auditions, they're forcing him to take Syoya in.

"..." Everyone was silent for a moment as Junki looked at Ren for help.

"Sho-kun, I'm sure it'll be fine. He doesn't seem like a bad kid." Ren had an excellent first impression of Syoya. Ren was the first one back after Junki and Keigo sneaked him in, and Syoya was found in the kitchen, stirring up some seaweed soup.

………

"Hey, do you want some? I cooked some seaweed soup." Syoya was trying to act normal when Ren had walked in on him.

"Sure." Ren felt like something was off, but he didn't know what. He thought the new kid was Mame's friend or something.

"I'm good at cooking seaweed soup because my mom always cooks it for us!" Syoya filled in the silence as he gave Ren a bowl.

"Mmm! It's good!" Ren praised as they start discussing on some cooking tips they had.

"Tadaima!" Mame's voice was heard from the entrance as Ren could recognize how Mame was parking his bicycle.

"..." Ren looked back at Syoya, and Syoya stared back.

"Who are you?" 

………

"I swear he's good!" Keigo quickly added in.

"Not very convincing from you, Keigo." Sho said, earning a snicker from Takumi.

"I won't bother you guys for long! If I fail this audition, I'll leave immediately!" Syoya blurted out. Wait. Doesn't that mean if he passed then, he's not leaving?

"Fine." Sho sighed in defeat and nodded. Syoya wasn't a complete stranger anyway since Keigo was friends with the younger.

"When is your audition tomorrow?" Sho asked with a gentle smile.

"9am." Syoya answered without missing a beat.

"Okay, make sure you wake up on time and eat your breakfast before leaving." Sho couldn't help feeling the need to pay extra attention to the younger ones, especially since Syoya was only a middle schooler.

"Y-Yes!" Syoya was surprised at the motherly advice before nodding.

"Come on! Syoya, I'll show you your room!" Junki clapped suddenly and moved towards Syoya.

"Ah." Junki yelped when he accidentally toppled over Takumi's strawberry milk on the table.

"Junki..." Sho dragged Junki's name as he sighed.

"I'm sorry!!" Junki squeaked.

………

It was a weekend morning, and Syoya was up and ready by 7.30 am. He was about to head down when the smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs.

"Yonashiro-san? Kawashiri-san?" Syoya peeked into the kitchen to find a bathrobe-clad Sho and casually dressed Ren busying themselves on the counter.

"Syoya-kun! You're awake! Breakfast is almost ready. You can wait outside." Ren flashed Syoya a sunny smile, his eyes disappearing.

"O-Okay..." Syoya nodded dumbly, making himself scarce from the kitchen and heading his way to the dining room.

"Kimata-kun!" Syoya heard a cheerful, bubbly voice from the table and raised his head.

"Ah. You're Mamehara-kun, right?" Syoya spotted the youngest already seated at the circular dining table.

"Call me Mame-chan! Everybody does!" Mame corrected him as Syoya took a seat next to him.

"Is it because you look like a Mame Shiba?" Syoya asked, smiling softly at the younger.

"Yep! Everyone says so!" Mame nodded while grinning.

"Mame-chan? Why are you up so early? You don't have school today, right?" Syoya asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Sho-kun woke us all up..." The strawberry head boy with his fluffy pajamas dragged his feet across the dining room and plopped down on the other side of Mame.

"Yeah! Yona-nii said we should cheer you up!" Mame nodded with a huge grin.

"That's nice of him... Where's Keigo and Junki-kun?" Syoya asked.

"Sho-kun said Keigo is waking him up. See. There they are." Takumi slurred as he was still half asleep, pointing towards the stairs, where Keigo was pulling a half-asleep Junki down the stairs. They were wearing cozy couple sweaters and cotton pants, Keigo's a cold blue while Junki's a wine red.

"Come on! We gotta cheer Syoya up!" Keigo pulled a Junki whose eyes weren't even open.

"Junki-kun's not very good with mornings, eh." Mame noted, chuckling at the older.

"He was playing Super Smash Bros with me the whole night, that's why!" Ren appeared from the kitchen with bowls of steam rice.

"Thank you~," Takumi said sweetly as he took the rice bowl from the older, with Ren responding with an equally soft sweet smile.

"But why aren't you tired?" Keigo asked as he forced Junki down on the seat.

"My body can't be explained." Keigo deadpanned at Ren's answer but yelped in surprise when Junki's heavy head plonked down on his shoulder, snoozing away.

"Jun-" Ren was about to reprimand him for troubling Keigo, but the taller shook his head.

"It's okay." Keigo sighed and smiled softly at Junki.

"What's for breakfast today?" Takumi quipped, sniffing the air.

"I didn't know what Kimata-kun would like for breakfast. And I'm not good at cooking Aichi specialties. So I thought an Okinawan dish would be a good choice?" Sho came out of the kitchen with two full plates of food.

"What's that?" Mame's eyes lit up at the smoking hot food.

"It's called Goya Chanpuru. It's an Okinawan specialty." Sho introduced as he placed the plates down.

"Ooh!! Goya Chanpuru! It's been a long time since you cooked this!" Junki sniffed the air in his half-asleep state and instantly jumped up awake.

"You ate it before?" Takumi asked, immediately awake at the sight of food.

"Sho's my cousin. Naturally, I ate it before! The last time I ate it was five years ago when we went back to Okinawa, though." Junki recalled with a whining tone.

"It's nothing special. Come on, let's start eating before Kimata-kun is late for his audition." Sho urged as he passed the utensils around.

"Kimata-kun?" Takumi called when he realized Syoya was silent and unmoving.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Okinawan food? It's delicious!" Junki blurted out after swallowing a mouthful.

"No! That's not it! It's just... We've only met for a day, and you guys are treating me like family. I'm..." Syoya's voice got smaller and smaller.

"I only met this bunch of people not even a month ago. They're all really nice and warm people. And since you are alone in this city, chasing for your dream, there is no reason for us not to support you, right?" Ren smiled warmly at the younger boy.

"Yeah! Chasing your dreams is a good thing! I'll support you by giving you my gummis!" Takumi pulled a packet of gummis out of nowhere and pushed it into Syoya's hands.

"You love gummis? I love them too! Especially grape flavored ones!" Syoya brightened up at the sight of the sweets.

"Excuse me. No sweets before breakfast." Sho coughed in warning as everyone laughed.

It was a great start to Syoya's nervous morning.

………

After breakfast, Mame had offered to borrow Syoya his bicycle.

Receiving all the best wishes from the #J-01 household, Syoya rode to Shiki Ent. with a warm and full heart.

But still, standing amongst 1000 auditionees, Syoya was mad nervous. It was going to be his turn soon, and everything was just breaking down in front of him. 

"Remember, if you're nervous before performing, just think about your dream. If you feel like giving up, think of why you even started in the first place." Ren had told him that right before he rode off. Syoya was grateful for his encouragement and did what he was told. He gave his best during the pre-audition, and he was glad, he got through to the intermediate audition.

Lunch came, and Syoya went to the cafeteria alone. He was lucky that he was the first few batches of auditionees to be released for lunch. It didn't take him long before he had gotten his lunch tray full and found an empty seat in a corner. 

What he didn't expect was a soft voice approaching him from behind.


	14. Audition D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of the audition and Shosei, unfortunately, faced some trouble. Along with Syoya, both of them braved through the audition when at the end of the day, Syoya decided to bring Shosei back to the household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Syosei even a thing?

The first impression Syoya had of Shosei was

"Pudding." Syoya had blurted out without thinking when he turned his head around to face the one calling out to him.

"Eh?" Shosei blinked in confusion.

"Ah. Sorry! You just reminded me of a pudding." Syoya blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Can I share a seat with you?" Shosei asked with a soft voice.

"Oh. Of course!" Syoya nodded and moved his food tray away slightly. 

"Thanks." Shosei smiled softly before taking a seat opposite of Syoya.

"You came here for the audition too?" Syoya asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. I was scouted." Shosei nodded between mouthfuls of food and pulled out the card the manager gave him.

"Woah! Wait! You look familiar!" Syoya said in excitement. 

"You saw me before?" Shosei blinked.

"Ah yes! You're the one that won 3rd place at the dance competition in the middle of Tokyo Streets!" Syoya exclaimed.

"You were there?" Shosei's face went red in embarrassment.

"Yeah! Didn't know puddings were good at dancing!" Syoya joked as both of them laughed.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Ohira Shosei." Shosei introduced himself with a smile.

"Kimata Syoya, from Aichi." Syoya answered.

"Aichi? I'm from Kyoto!"

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Kyoto to play!"

"I'll bring you around if you ever come!" 

"Promise?"

"Promise!" 

"Ah!" Just when they were talking animatedly, someone walked past the table and knocked their drink over, drenching Shosei's recommendation card.

"Sorry." The guy apologized carelessly and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Syoya frowned at the careless gesture and his lack of sincerity in apologizing.

"What do you want?" The guy raised his eyebrows.

"You knocked over my friend's drink, and his card is wet now! How is he going to go for the audition?" Syoya was mad. He looked at how Shosei was panicking while trying to dry the card.

"What's the big deal. Both of us have one less competitor now. Shouldn't you be happy?" The guy shrugged as if Syoya should agree with him.

"That has never crossed my mind. You are the one that doesn't deserve a spot in the audition." Syoya spat out with venom.

"What did you just say?!" The guy was significantly taller than Syoya and Shosei when he closed in.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'll try to talk to the manager. Don't worry about it, Syoya-kun." Shosei didn't want to cause any trouble before the intermediate audition. Even though he might not have the chance to take part in the audition now, Syoya still had a chance. And he isn't going to sabotage his newfound friend's chance of debuting just because of him.

"But, Shosei-kun!" Syoya retorted, but Shosei had already taken his soggy card and pushed Syoya out of the cafeteria.

"It's okay. Don't create trouble just before your audition." Shosei shook his head.

"What about you?" Syoya frowned worriedly at the soggy card.

"I'll go ask the manager about it. I'm sure they'll allow me to continue." Shosei smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so." Syoya nodded as he accompanied Shosei to find the manager. Both of them missing the pair of pretty eyes looking at them from around the corner.

………

"Excuse me?" Shosei spotted the manager that registered the auditionees at the counter.

"I understand." He was on the phone but ended it as soon as Shosei approached him.

"Can I help you?" The manager was kind and smiley.

"Uhh... I accidentally drenched the recommendation card, and I haven't registered." Shosei said in a small voice. He was afraid that he would lose this chance.

"Ah. So you're the one that our prince was talking about. No problem. Come with me. I'll register your name." The manager had a face of recognition and led Shosei and Syoya down the hallway.

"Prince?" Syoya whispered to Shosei in question. But Shosei just shrugged. It seemed like someone was helping him.

Shosei successfully registered for the intermediate audition and Syoya was happy for him.

And so, Shosei and Syoya stuck together for the rest of the auditions. Together, they passed the intermediate auditions and got into the final audition, where 100 auditionees would compete for 20 trainee placements in the company. The final audition will take place the next day. And so the auditionees were released for the day.

"Are you going back to Kyoto?" Syoya asked as they packed their stuff in the waiting room.

"Nope." Shosei shook his head.

"Then where do you stay?" Syoya tilted his head.

"I rented a dance studio." Shosei answered casually.

"What? You sleep in a dance studio?" Syoya raised his voice slightly, surprising Shosei.

"Yeah." Shosei nodded dumbly.

"No, no, no. That cannot do." Syoya shook his head and thought of something extremely risky to do for his new friend.

………

"......" As expected, Sho went silent yet again. Shosei and Syoya stood in front of the porch, staring back at the oldest.

"Come in." Sho sighed dramatically and stepped aside.

"Thank you! Yonashiro-san!" Syoya beamed and dragged Shosei in.

"Syoya! How was-" Keigo waa prepared to greet Syoya but stopped upon seeing a stranger.

"New friend?" Keigo blinked, stepping closer to the younger duo.

"Yeah! His name is Pudding!" Syoya introduced.

"Uh no. Hello, my name is Ohira Shosei." Shosei whipped his head instantly towards Syoya at the sound of his nickname.

"Just call me Keigo! I'm a friend of Syoya from Aichi." Keigo introduced with a smile.

"Kimata-kun, I might have a general guess on why you brought your friend here, but I need to hear it from you." Sho walked back in from the entrance.

"Hehe... Yeah... Can Shosei stay here for a night?" Syoya asked bashfully, his hand unconsciously reaching to the back of his head.

"Eh?! No! It's okay! I can stay at the dance studio!" Shosei wasn't informed of this. He thought Syoya brought him in to play at his house or something, although he had to admit he was beyond shocked when he saw the sheer size of the mansion.

"You're staying in a dance studio?!" Keigo exclaimed.

"That's why I brought him here. I know everyone here is really nice..." Syoya slowly turned towards Sho, who had a frown on his face.

"Hit him! Hit him! To the ground! Fly! Fly! Mame-chan! Just a bit more! Noo!!!!" 

"Yayyy!!!! Ren-kun!!! You won!!!" 

The origin of Sho's frown was coming from the lounge.

"Ren? Must be someone with the same name..." Shosei mumbled under his breath.

"Why can't we ever win Ren-kun?" Junki whined as the four of them exited the lounge. 

"I've been trying since day 1..." Mame pouted.

"That was so cool, Ren-kun! I wanna play like you too!" Takumi's eyes were sparkling in admiration.

"R-Really...? I-It was nothing..." Ren was flustered at Takumi's compliment and attention.

"You guys are really noisy." Sho complained with mock disdain.

"Can't help it if we have four mouths here." Junki shrugged as he unconsciously reached Keigo's side.

"Ooh! Who's this?" Junki noticed Shosei and immediately jumped at him.

"Hi! I'm Kono Junki! Just call me Junki will do!" Junki forcefully shook Shosei's hands.

"Hello... I'm Ohira Shosei." Shosei was a bit taken aback by Junki's straightforwardness.

"New housemate?" Takumi asked beside Ren. 

After Shosei had recovered from Junki's enthusiasm, he finally registered the silver-haired standing in front of him. 

"You are... Kawashiri Ren...?" Shosei couldn't believe it. The idol he has been watching from afar till now is right in front of him.

"Oh gosh, he's a fan?" Keigo said. 

"You inspired me to dance, Kawashiri-san!" Shosei bowed down suddenly.

"Really? That's good! Just call me Ren if you don't mind!" Ren flashed him a sunny smile.

"Am I dreaming...?" Shosei jaw-dropped.

"No, you're not, Shosei! You are right here, and Yonashiro-san?" Syoya slapped Shosei on the back.

"We have spare rooms anyway." Sho sighed and nodded. It seemed like everyone doesn't mind the pudding kid.

"Thank you, Yonashiro-san! You can stay next to my room, Shosei!" Syoya clapped in joy.

"Welcome to the household!" Mame cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my Protostar album finally came and guess what? I got Shosei!!!!!!!!!! I don't know if it's because I've been writing Shosei these few chapters or what but Ohira Pudding is with me now! uwu


	15. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys played Werewolf the night before the final audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigosh I'm so late for this chapter!

The night before the final audition, Syoya and Shosei were forced to stop practicing and joined the rest in Sho's room.

"Remind me, why is everyone gathered in my room?" Sho was surprised when Junki and Takumi dragged everyone into his master bedroom and plonked on his bed.

"We thought Kimata-kun and Ohira-kun might feel lonely and even more nervous if they spent the night alone!" Takumi answered, smoothing out his fluffy pajamas that ruffled on their way in.

"Then why my room?" Sho continued as he sees everyone making themselves comfortable. 

"It's the biggest." Junki stated the obvious.

"And we get to cuddle against each other!" Mame cheered as he went under Sho's covers with Junki and Keigo on each side.

"Ren-kun! Sit here!" Takumi had taken his place on a three-seater opposite the bed.

"E-Ehh! O-Okay!" Ren scrambled over and almost tripped over his jersey pants.

"Ohira-kun! Kimata-kun! Come here! Let's squeeze together!" Takumi waved the two younger ones that look kind of lost at the doorway. As Shosei and Syoya made their way over, Takumi squeezed himself onto Ren, giving the other two more space.

"..." Ren's face flushed a bright red at Takumi's close contact, but the younger wasn't aware and kept squirming.

"Ren-kun? Are you feeling okay?" Sho asked, his observant nature had noticed Ren's abnormal face color.

"Ah, hahaha...hahaha... Yes, yes." Ren waved his hands around in a flustered manner, trying to calm his heart down.

"Eh? What's wrong, Ren-kun? Is it too squeezy? Should I sit on the floor?" Takumi turned around and asked in concern.

"No, no! It's fine! It's just a little warm here." Ren shook his head furiously.

"Warm? I feel a little cold. Are you sure you're fine, Ren-san?" Shosei peeked over Takumi's shoulder.

"Yes! I'm fine! Don't worry, guys! How about we play a little game to warm ourselves up? Haha...hahahah..." Ren suggested changing the topic.

"What game?" Sho sighed and sank into a bean bag nearby.

"Uhhh... How about Werewolf?!" Even though it was a last-minute suggestion, Ren was getting excited.

"Yes! We could play that!" Mame nodded, agreeing.

"It's been ages since I play that." Sho chuckled.

"Everyone knows how the game works?" Ren asked around, and everyone nodded.

"I'll be the moderator and decide on the roles. Everyone just close your eyes and sit tight, okay?" Sho grinned and stood up from the bean bag.

"Yosh!" Junki was getting equally excited and started squirming.

"If I tap you on the head once, you're the werewolf. Twice, you're the seer, and thrice, the Doctor. The rest will be villagers." Sho recited in a gentle voice as he went around the room. After choosing the roles, Sho went back to his bean bag.

"Alright, it's night time now. Werewolves, please open your eyes." Sho said, his gentle voice barely concealing his excitement. The two werewolves raised their heads and opened their eyes.

"......" The two of them were trying SUPER hard not to laugh out loud and were silently cackling at each other. Sho, on the other hand, was trying to keep his laughter in.

"Werewolves, please pick someone to kill." Sho reminded the duo with a dry cough.

The two werewolves looked at each other and were moving their eyeballs and heads wildly. Finally, they decided on someone to kill.

"Werewolves, please close your eyes." Sho ordered after confirming with them the person that was killed.

"Doctor, please open your eyes and tell me who you would like to heal." The werewolves closed their eyes and bent down their heads while the Doctor raised his head like a puppy. The Doctor pointed at himself.

"Okay, Doctor, please close your eyes. Seer, please open your eyes and pick someone to ask about." Sho nodded at the Doctor before seer opened his eyes.

The seer pointed at one of the werewolves and Sho gave him a thumbs up, causing the seer to be slightly surprised.

"Everyone, open your eyes. It is daytime." Sho recited and went to dim the lights so that they wouldn't have a hard time adjusting to it.

"Was anyone killed?" Keigo asked, earning suspicious glances.

"Be patient, Keigo. Someone has been saved." At Sho's words, everyone widened their eyes, especially the werewolves.

"Now that it's daytime, how about we introduce ourselves? Who are you to this village?" Sho smiled.

"I'll start first! I'm Ren-chan! The kid that steals sweets from my friend Takumi." Ren's hand shot up into the air and blurted out his introduction.

"What? Me? Uhh... Yeah. I'm Takkun, the kid that gets bullied by Ren-chan." Takumi was startled at his name and randomly thought of something to say.

"I'm Junkichi! Your best butcher in town! Bring me the werewolves!" Junki puffed his chest out like a proud dog.

"I'm Kimata, your best detective in town. Show yourselves, werewolves!" Through this game, Syoya was able to relax completely and forget about tomorrow's audition.

"I'm Pudding, the village's best photographer! I'll catch the werewolves in my cam!" Shosei chuckled at his own introduction.

"That's pretty useless, don't you think, Pudding?" Syoya teased his friend as Shosei slapped him.

"I'm Mame-Shiba! The resident dog that chases away the werewolves!" Mame declared suddenly in between Junki and Keigo.

"Mame-chan, wolves are stronger than Shibas." Takumi giggled.

"Keigo? Who are you?" Sho asked the last person who was quietly observing everyone.

"I'm Gira, the real Conan detective. Syoya's the fake one!" Keigo suddenly blurted out earning dramatic gasps from everybody.

"??? What are you talking about, Gira? Are you the werewolf? I did absolutely nothing!" Syoya countered indignantly.

"I know you, Syoya. We've been friends for over a decade. Do you really think I can't see through your facade?" Keigo flipped open the covers and dramatically pointed at Syoya.

"Keigo, it's right that we were friends for more than a decade. But do you remember? You always lose to detective games like this to me." Syoya sighed and shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"That's not true!" Keigo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Believe me, guys. He's more suspicious than me." Syoya raised his voice a little higher.

"I find Keigo-kun suspicious too." Takumi raised his hand and offered his opinion, earning a betrayed look from Keigo.

"Takumi! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"You know what, I find Junki suspicious. He's a butcher for goodness sake! If the werewolves didn't kill us, we'd be butchered by him!" Ren joked, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"That's so mean, Ren-kun. Werewolves might happen to like sweets too." Junki wiggled his eyebrows, resulting in Ren to double over in laughter.

"Ohira-kun? What about you? Who do you find suspicious?" Sho asked the quiet Pudding.

"Hmm... Syoya, I know we were friends, but I can't help but think it's you." Shosei said it in a completely calm tone.

"Shosei!" Syoya pressed his palm to his heart as if he was just shot by a bullet.

"Mame-chan, how about you?" Sho asked the youngest.

"Hmmm....... I think...it's Keigo-kun!!" Mame pointed at the tallest.

"What?! Why does everyone think that the mighty detective is the werewolf?" Keigo sighed and started punching the bed.

"So majority feels that Keigo is the werewolf? Then, Keigo, you're dead." Sho snickered as Keigo whined.

"You guys are going to regret this so much!" Keigo huffed as Sho ordered everyone else to close their eyes.

"Werewolves, please open your eyes and choose someone to be killed." Sho said.

"Are you kidding me." Keigo facepalmed when he found out the real werewolves.

"You are not allowed to say a word, Keigo. Dead man tells no tales." Sho warned, and Keigo nodded dumbly, glaring at the real werewolves. The werewolves communicated silently for a while before pointing at someone to kill. 

"Doctor, choose someone to heal." The werewolves exchanged places with the Doctor. The Doctor pointed to himself again, and Sho nodded before the Doctor went back down.

"Seer, please choose someone to ask about." The Seer woke up and met Keigo's eyes. Keigo had many things to say, but he will not. The Seer continued his role and pointed at someone. Sho shook his head and gave him a thumbs down.

"It's morning! Wake up, guys! Someone has been killed!" Sho's voice woke the living up.

"Who?" Syoya asked.

"You." Sho pointed at him.

"What?! Who are the werewolves?!" Syoya, the Seer screeched. The Aichi brothers were out so early in the game.

"You'll know when night falls, Syoya." Keigo sighed.

"Mame. Mame-chan's suspicious." Takumi suddenly blurted out.

"Eh, why?!" Mame gave a horrified look.

"I swear I'm not. If I'm killed, good luck to you all." Mame tried to swear on his innocence.

"I still think it's the butcher." Ren squinted his eyes at Junki who's eyes looked back.

"Can the two of you stop. What if both of you are villagers? Killing each other in front of the werewolves." Shosei deadpanned.

"I believe it's Ren-chan." Junki folds his arms across his chest and nodded with confirmation.

"Reason?" Sho asked.

"Because he looks like a Tibetan Fox." Junki reasoned.

"We're talking about wolves here, Junki." Sho facepalmed.

"What about Takumi? Nobody is suspicious of him?" Junki suddenly pointed at the strawberry haired boy.

"The quietest is almost always the werewolf." Mame nodded.

"Where did you get that from, Mame-chan?" Sho questioned.

"Based on my experience." Mame answered.

"Do you have a lot?" Keigo can't help but ask.

"Keigo! Stay dead!" Junki slapped the back of Keigo's head over Mame's shoulders.

"Anyway, guys, please choose someone to kill. Nominate two names." Sho said.

"Suspicious ones are-" Shosei was about to say halfway when Ren interrupted.

"Junki and Mame!"

"Are these two names okay with everybody?" Sho asked.

"No! Why am I inside?!" Mame whined.

"It should be Ren and Mame instead!" Junki protested, earning a slap on the arm by Mame.

"I vote Mame." Shosei suddenly interrupted.

"Me too." Takumi nodded. They seemed convinced that innocent Mame Shiba is the werewolf.

"Mame gets the majority of the votes. I'm sorry, Mame-chan, you're dead." Sho sighed apologetically.

"I'm not the werewolf! I'm the Doctor!" Mame huffed and pouted.

"Is the game over?" Takumi asked since Mame outed his role like that.

"That's right. The werewolves have won! Show yourselves!" Sho declared, and the werewolves raised their hands and high-fived through the air. 

"......REN-KUN?! JUNKI?!" And the werewolves were attacked by the villagers helplessly.

After being beaten half dead, everyone was also physically half dead. Sho looked across his room and found nearly all of them asleep in their current position. Syoya and Shosei were sleeping against each other while Takumi was sleeping on Ren's shoulder. Mame was squeezed in between Junki and Keigo as the older ones draped an arm over their youngest in a protective manner. Sho smiled softly and took spare thick blankets over to the couch. The oldest draped one blanket over Syoya and Shosei and handed another one to Ren who was still awake.

"Where will you sleep, Sho-kun?" Ren asked with a quiet voice, looking over at how Junki, Mame, and Keigo had just conveniently taken over Sho's bed.

"I have an extra futon. Don't worry. Just sleep tight." Sho smiled reassuringly at the yawning Ren.

"Right. Good night, Sho-kun." Ren covered both him and Takumi with the blanket and buried himself under it.

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea why I chose to write Werewolf when I barely know how to play it myself. It took a bit longer than usual to write this though. So sorry for the delay!


	16. Kinjo Sukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Sukai's past.
> 
> A little suicidal warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fluff today

Osaka, Japan, 1 year ago

"Plane crash kills more than 500 people on board, including the pilot and the staff members." 

The unavoidable plane crash in Osaka, xxxx, has caused great grieve to many people and families. The plane has unfortunately crashed into a small village, obliterating a path out of the village and killed countless families and people.

"Kai-chan! Kai-chan!" The pilot's older brother and sister-in-law busted into the house, hollering the child's name.

"Where are you? Kai-chan!!" The woman looked into the empty kitchen and the bathroom.

"He's here!" She heard her husband's voice from the bedroom above and rushed there immediately. Upon entering the room, she saw a human ball crouched in a dark corner of the room, her husband slowly approaching him.

"Kai-chan?" The man called out softly as if any louder would break the child. The crouching boy was silent for a while before letting out choked sobs as he buried his face into his arms.

"My poor boy..." The woman got closer immediately and enveloped the broken child into her arms. A 14-year-old child definitely could not handle the death of both his parents in a single day. As soon as the man received the death of his brother and sister-in-law, he immediately flew to Osaka with his wife to check on Sukai, the pilot's only son.

In the arms of his aunt, Sukai completely broke down and cried into her chest, throwing his arms around her like she was his lifeline.

"Everything will be alright, Kai-chan." The man crouched down beside the two and placed a comforting hand on Sukai's head, stroking soothingly. The three of them stayed like that until Sukai cried himself to sleep.

"Honey, we're bringing Kai-chan to Tokyo, right?" The woman wiped her tears and asked.

"Of course. Kai-chan needs us now." The man nodded firmly as he carried Sukai on his back. The woman packed whatever he thought Sukai needed in a duffle bag and they were on their way to the car.

"Kouji-ojisan? Where...are we going?" Sukai woke up right when they left the house 2m away.

"We're bringing you to Tokyo. We'll take care of you." The man answered with a soft tone.

"We're going now?! Wait!" Sukai grabbed his duffle bag from his aunt's arms and ruffled through his stuff.

"I left something behind! Oji-san! Stop!" Sukai's urgency made his uncle stop in the middle of the road, and Sukai dashed back to the house.

"Follow him back!" His aunt frowned worriedly at the boy. Surprisingly, Sukai was a fast runner, and with his adrenaline rush, he reached his apartment earlier than his uncle and aunt by car. He dashed up the steps and pulled out his drawer.

"Phew! It's still here!" Sukai let out a shuddering breath he didn't know he was holding. In his hands, Sukai clutched the airplane necklace tightly and close to his heart.

"Kai-chan..." His uncle was at the door with his aunt.

"I'm sorry that I ran off so suddenly. I just need to take this with me." Sukai held up the necklace and let it dangle from his hand.

"Otou-san gave it to me on my birthday." Sukai's eyes drooped when he mentioned his dead father.

"I'm so sorry, Kai-chan. We should've asked you what you wanted to pack." His aunt apologized and embraced Sukai, in which he returned.

"It's okay, Miru-san. Let's go." 

………

In contrast to how Sukai appeared to be fine on the outside, upon reaching Tokyo, Sukai kept to himself and pushed everyone away. He was enrolled into Tokyo Middle School in the middle of the year and did not manage to make any friends.

Sukai's uncle and aunt were managing their small business, barely having enough time to notice how wrong Sukai was acting. 

"Kai-chan, I left dinner in the fridge! Remember to heat it and eat! I gotta go help your uncle!" His aunt would always wave at him with a smile and leave. Sukai opened the fridge and stared at the cold food. His heart felt equally cold. Without the appetite to eat, Sukai shut the refrigerator. He thinks he might be able to feel warmer if the fridge is closed. But he wasn't.

Sukai walked back up to his given room. It wasn't big, but it was sufficient for him alone. His uncle and aunt were not wealthy people, just normal humans working their butts off to get by each day. Sukai thinks he might be able to relieve their burden. He pulled out his drawer again and found something he needed.

"Sssskkkkk!" Sukai's back slid down the wall of his room and held the penknife tightly in his right hand. It felt awfully pain but at the same time relieving as he slit slowly from his upper arm down to his lower arm.

"I'm sorry, Kouji-san, Miru-san. I won't burden both of you anymore. I wanna see Otou-san and Okaa-san..." Two fresh streams of tears flushed out of Sukai's lifeless eyes. After thinking that he had slit enough for one arm, Sukai threw the bloodstained penknife to the floor.

"Ssskk!" Sukai gasped in pain as a gush of cold wind came in contact with his wound. Unconsciously, his injury-free arm reached up to grab at his chest.

"Otou-san..." Sukai exhaled as he felt a hard object beneath his depressingly black hoodie. It was his airplane necklace.

"Kai-chan, we love to hear you sing! Please sing for us every day!" He could clearly hear his mother's voice inside his head.

"Okaa-san? Is that you?!" Sukai widened his eyes and stood up, his blood free-flowing, staining the wooden floor a deep pine red.

"Kai-chan! When Otou-san owns a jet next time, I'll bring you for a ride!" It was his father's voice next. The voices were so clear, yet Sukai couldn't pinpoint where they came from.

"Kai-chan, do you know why we name you Sukai? That's because when I was flying across Okinawa, I saw the sky being reflected in the beautiful ocean. Sukai means blue sea, but it also sounds like sky in English. You're both the sea and the sky, Kai-chan. You're the world to us, and the world will always live prettily, right?" His father's words made him stop hyperventilating, and he froze. When his parents were still alive, they were so proud of the name that they have thought of for Sukai that they would brag to their neighbors nonstop about it even if Sukai had grown up.

"Otou-san... I'm sorry... I will not give up..." Sukai choked back and swallowed his tears. Fortunately, his father had taught him first aid and how to help himself when he is alone and injured. Sukai grabbed a nearby shirt and tried to stem the bleeding as he dragged his feet to the bathroom. At this point, he had lost quite a lot of blood and felt a little dizzy.

"Oww..." Sukai turned the shower on and stepped under the pouring water. The cold liquid washed over his wound, staining the bathroom floor a bloody red. After tolerating the excruciating pain for some time, the blood flow slowed down and he stepped out of the shower.

His eyelids were heavy and were about to shut down, but he persevered. He knew he would die of blood loss if he slept right now. He pulled the first aid box open and started clumsily treat himself with his non-dominant hand. 1 hour had passed until Sukai successfully bandaged himself up.

"See you in my dreams, Otou-san, Okaa-san..." Sukai smiled in relief and slipped into dreamland on the hard floor of his room.

………

Ever since that day, Sukai's uncle and aunt had found out about his depression because of the bloodstains on the wooden floor. Sukai tried to assure them that he would be fine on his own, but they still tried their best to not leave him alone at all times.

"We're losing money..." Sukai had overheard their conversation one day.

"We have to pay Sukai's school fees next month." His aunt sighed, pinching her nose bridge tiredly.

"I'll take on a few more part-time jobs. It should last us a few more months." His uncle smiled reassuringly to his wife, but Sukai could see that he wasn't confident.

After overhearing that conversation, Sukai decided on one thing. He had to support himself instead of relying on his uncle and aunt. With that in mind, Sukai started packing his stuff that night and wrote a letter full of gratitude and sincerity to his guardians.

Dear Kouji-san and Miru-san,

Thank you for taking care of me after my parents went over the rainbow bridge. I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine now and will not harm myself anymore. Otou-san and Okaa-san would want their Kai-chan to continue living as the transparent blue sea and the magnificent sky. I will take care of myself, so, Kouji-san, Miru-san, don't worry about me. Take care and goodbye.

Your Sky Blue Sea,  
SUKAI

Leaving the letter on the tabletop, Sukai left the apartment.

In the next one year, Sukai dropped out of school, rented a small room and found a job at a small jazz bar as a full-time singer.

His life was mundane and just when he started pondering on his next stage of life, someone approached him after an evening performance and left him a business card.

"Shiki Entertainment?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone be going crazy over Sukai's level of fanservice on Twt and here I am writing Suicidal!Sukai. I really am the worst HAHA.


	17. An Eventful Movie Night with Sho's Little Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shosei & Syoya succeeded in 1. getting through the audition, and 2. affirming their stay in the mansion. The boys talked about their plans for the summer holiday when Sho recalled on his last encounter with Ruki at Tokyo Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogueeee I'm sorryyyyy

"WE GOT THROUGH!" Syoya held his phone in front of him in speaker mode.

"Really?! CONGRATULATIONS!" Various voices congratulated them from the other line.

"Thank you!" Shosei couldn't help but grin. After that night of playing werewolf, Syoya and Shosei were more relaxed for the audition. As expected, for the final audition, both of them won the placement as trainees in the company along with 18 other auditionees.

"They offered us a dorm, knowing that we left our hometown to Tokyo. Now that we're trainees, we need to stay here." Syoya reported.

"What dorm?! Just continue staying with us!" Keigo replied.

"Is it alright though...?" Syoya hesitated.

"Sho-kun~ Yona-nii~" Takumi and Mame were on it.

"I didn't even chase them out! Stop with your whining. Kimata-kun, Ohira-kun, you boys can continue to stay with us during your stay in Tokyo if you don't mind how loud some of us are." Sho's voice got louder as he got closer to the speaker.

"Of course they wouldn't mind. I'm sure they will be part of us that makes the most noise." Junki's muffled voice interrupted.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Junki." Sho pushed Junki's face away with one big hand.

"We would love to stay!" Shosei and Syoya echoed together.

"Come back soon then! We're going to have a celebration party!" Junki fist-bumped the air.

"Who are you to decide?!" 

………

After eating what was supposedly a celebratory dinner, all 8 of them retreated to the lounge.

"I can't wait for the summer holidays next month!" Takumi squealed as he curled up in the thick blanket on the soft futon mattresses being laid out in the lounge in one single line.

"We can go somewhere together!" Junki suggested while doing sit-ups of out nowhere.

"Where?" Mame asked, making himself comfortable in the middle of the room beside Takumi.

"Let's travel around Japan! All 47 prefectures! Although I don't have enough money... Hehehe..." Takumi suggested excitedly.

"Don't worry, Sho can fund us!" Junki said shamelessly, earning a soft glare from the eldest on the other side of the room.

"Mame, is there anywhere you wanna go?" Sho asked the youngest.

"Overseas maybe? I want to sit on a plane one day!" Mame answered with a cheeky smile.

"Right! I have a promise with Mame-chan! I'll bring you to Korea one day!" Ren was reminded of his failure of a Kimchi Hotpot when he had first tried to cook for Mame.

"We can all go together." Sho nodded.

"I want to go back to Kyoto. I still have a promise to show Syoya around." Shosei chuckled as he reminded his friend sitting quietly beside Sho.

"I want to bring you guys to Okinawa as well. Kyoto and Okinawa can be included in our schedule." Sho noted down mentally.

"Aichi too! Keigo and I can bring you guys around!" Syoya joined in excitedly after Shosei had spoken up. Keigo nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fukuoka too! I'll bring you to the best motsunabe restaurant!" Ren raised his hand beside Takumi.

"Alright. We'll go to everyone's hometown, okay?" Sho smiled motherly at the excited younger ones.

"But I don't have much to show in Okayama..." Mame said in a small voice.

"It's okay, Mame-chan! We'll explore Okayama together with you!" Junki threw his arm over the boy's shoulders and tried to cheer him up. Mame looked up, and the rest nodded.

"Thank you!!" Mame smiled widely with gratitude.

"Hey, should we watch a movie?" Keigo asked, looking at the gigantic screen hanging off the wall.

"Sure! Syoya and Shosei get to choose." Sho agreed, pointing towards the large shelf of movies. He had dropped honorifics with the duo as they would be living together for quite some time.

"I'll leave it to you, Pudding. Choose a good one." Syoya grinned and laid down on the futon.

"I'll try." Shosei nodded and headed over to the rack, looking upon rows and rows of movies. 

"I'll get the projector. We can watch while we lie down." Sho said, getting up as he crossed the room.

"Since we only know each other for less than a few weeks, how about we go one round, telling each other one fact about ourselves?" Ren suggested beside Syoya.

"I can start first! I dislike omurice." Ren started as he laid down in between Syoya and Takumi.

"What? Are you for real? How can you dislike omurice? I'm disappointed in you, Ren-kun." Junki sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Respect my tastes." Ren stuck a tongue out childishly.

"I like strawberries." Takumi blurted out, thinking that it was his turn next.

"I'm pretty sure everybody knows that by now." Keigo teased.

"Syoya-kun and Shosei-kun doesn't know!" Takumi protested.

"Actually we do." Syoya said quickly.

"How?" Takumi asked.

"Remember the first time I called Keigo? I'm pretty sure Keigo was taking away Takumi-kun's strawberries." Syoya recalled, snickering at the memory.

"Syoya told me about that." Shosei added in from the shelves.

"Ah. So you heard our conversation." Sho came back with the projector and started setting it up. Syoya nodded.

"In any case, I love strawberries. Next." Takumi threw the 'ball' to Mame sassily

"Me? Hmm... I sweat a lot?" Mame pondered for a while before saying.

"Yeah, you do." Takumi nodded in agreement. Every time Mame visits him in the mart, he was always drenched in his own sweat.

"Ohhh... That's why there's always more of Mame's laundry in the basket." Keigo hit his fist to his palm in sudden realization.

"It's you next." Junki nudged his friend.

"Right. I-" 

"Have limited vocabulary." Syoya interuppted.

"No! I-"

"Am a clown." Junki added in.

"I am not-"

"A genius but an airhead." Syoya chuckled and high-fived Junki through the air. Takumi, Ren, and Mame were doubling over in laughter.

"Urgh! At least I am-" Keigo was getting frustrated at his childhood friend and best friend's antics.

"Good-looking." Junki blurted out without thinking.

"You think so?" At Junki's words, Keigo's face tinted pink and all his frustration was flushed out of the drain.

"Uh huh." Junki faced him and nodded.

"Aww... Keigo is embarrassed!" Takumi quickly seized at this chance to tease the older. Keigo was always bullying him every day.

"Have you not gotten that a lot on the runway?" Ren questioned.

"Yes, but-" but it came from Junki was left unsaid.

"Stop teasing Keigo. Shosei! Are you done?" Sho knew Keigo was getting flustered at the lack of response and so decided to save him. 

"Yes! How does Alice in the Wonderland sound?" Shosei raised the movie disc as he walked over to them.

"You like Disney too?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah! You too?" Shosei nodded enthusiastically.

"Not really, but I have a friend who's a big fan of Disney! I promised him that I'd go with him to Disneyland during the summer holidays! Maybe you can tag along! I'm sure you guys will get along!" Takumi answered. Everyone knew who he was talking about except for Syoya and Shosei.

"It's Shiroiwa, right?" Junki asked, reconfirming.

"Yep!" Takumi nodded.

"Shiroiwa?" Syoya frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"Oh! Shiroiwa Ruki is our senpai from Tokyo High. He's in the same cohort as Ren-kun, and Sho's crush." Junki added in the last part which earned a round of chuckle and snickered from everybody.

"Shut up Zyunki." Sho's face turned a pale pink as he threw a pillow into Junki's face.

"How has he been?" Keigo asked Takumi. Sho who has been busy with the projector sat down attentively to listen.

"Ruki-kun hadn't been visiting me much last week. He seemed down whenever he visits me. I think he had some family problems." Takumi frowned in concern as he recalled how Ruki's smile didn't reach his eyes, and he didn't talk as much as he used to. Upon hearing Takumi's words, everyone turned to Sho slowly, who was looking down with a frown.

"Sho-kun? Do you know what happened?" Ren asked.

"I... I'm not sure. I did notice his abnormality." Sho started slowly.

"You went to find him?" Junki widened his eyes. He didn't know his cousin was so initiative.

"Not really. I was on my way to Takumi's mart to pick him up when I saw Ruki arguing with someone in his Mercedes 2 days ago. He left the car fuming afterward, though." Sho purses his lips and frowned even deeper.

"Did you approach him?" Ren asked.

"Yes he did. Because he was late in fetching me." Takumi answered for Sho.

"I did not, Takumi. I followed him, though." Sho gave them a wronged expression.

"Where did he go?"

………

Sho was concerned and worried. He knew that worrying about people is his second nature, but this time it was different. Ruki looked distressed and frustrated, both emotions not suitable to be etched on his pretty face.

After Ruki stormed off from the Mercedes, Sho decided to follow the boy and completely forgot about Takumi. Sho followed Ruki like a stalker. When Ruki walks, he walks. If Ruki stops, he stops as well. Ruki got onto a taxi, and so did Sho. He followed Ruki for a while before the boy stopped in front of Tokyo Disneyland.

"Disneyland? Takumi isn't wrong. He sure loves Disney." Sho mumbled to himself as he paid the driver and alighted. It was a Friday evening, so the theme park was crowded. Sho thought Ruki was meeting someone at the park, but all he did was to sit in the Omnibus and rode around the plaza.

Sho stared at him from afar amongst the tourist crowd. Ruki seemed to be getting happier as he continued his stay in Disneyland. A small smile pulled at his lips when Donald Duck and Daisy Duck danced by.

Suddenly, Sho had an idea. He was hoping that his plan would ultimately cheer the boy up. He disappeared into the crowd and reappeared as Duffy the Disney Bear.

He wiggled his way through the crowd and was relieved that Ruki was still in the Omnibus. Sho found his way to the slow-moving bus and started dancing awkwardly, moving his fluffy Duffy costume hands. Sho was embarrassed to the point that he could feel his face burning even though no one could see him. But when he saw the bright smile on Ruki's face, everything was worth it.

When the bus came to a stop, and Ruki finally made a move to alight, Sho quickly took a lavender balloon from a staff member and approached the boy even though there was a lot of kids surrounding him.

"For me?" Sho heard Ruki asked him as he thrust the balloon in his face. Sho nodded with his big bear head wordlessly.

"Thank you." Ruki smiled and accepted the balloon. Just when he was about to walk away, Sho pulled out a note from his Duffy costume and pushed it to Ruki.

'You look sad. Cheer up!' was what was written on the note with a Duffy face at the end. Ruki's eyes widened at the note as emotions swam in his eyes. Sho didn't know what to do so he stood there, allowing the other kids to touch him.

After 10 minutes, Ruki finally approached him as the crowd around him dispersed.

"Thank you." Ruki choked back a sob as he threw his arms around Sho, sobbing into the costume. Sho was surprised and taken aback at the sudden display of emotions as he returned the hug with his furry arms. Even though Ruki wasn't physically in his arms, this was enough. At least he was able to comfort and make him happy.

………

"Sho? Sho?! SHO!" Back to the present, Junki gave Sho one hard slap to his prized bicep.

"What?!" Sho snapped out of his memory.

"So where did he go? Why did you suddenly zone out?" Junki frowned in annoyance.

"He went home." Sho lied.

"That's lame." Keigo deadpanned.

"I'll try to find out more the next time I see him." Takumi interrupted.

"Let's just start the movie, shall we?" Syoya laughed dryly at the awkward atmosphere as he nudged at Shosei to insert the disc.

"Right!" Shosei nodded and did as what he was told.

As the movie went on through the night, Mame fell asleep halfway through the movie and so did Ren. 

And what Ren heartachingly found out in the morning was the wall of pillows that was set in between him and Takumi.

"Why does Mame not have a wall of pillows..." Ren whined to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why Yonaruki flows better to me compared to the other pairings. 
> 
> Oh and thanks for over 50 kudos guys!! I don't know where all these kudos come from but it really makes me happy! I know my writing still needs improvement so all these are really a huge encouragement for me! Thank you so much once again!


	18. Tsurubo Shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syoya and Shosei went for their first day of training in Shiki and met Shion, already a trainee there since 2 years ago. By the end of the day, Syoya and Shosei had a plan of their own for their new friend.

"Hey Shion! Do you wanna join us in playing?" 

In the massive building of Shiki Entertainment, there was a floor built entirely for their trainees.

"Maybe later!" Tsurubo Shion, the oldest trainee of Shiki Entertainment of 2 years, waved at his fellow trainees before going to the cafeteria to grab a drink.

Today was the day where the 20 new trainees from the auditions report for training. Shion wonders if he'll get along with them. He has been in Shiki Ent. since five years ago. His parents were both working in the PR department, so he went in and out of the company a lot. Until two years ago, Shion joined the company officially as a trainee.

"Bon-chan! Here for your cheerio drink again?" The older woman from the cafeteria greeted Shion with a kind smile.

"Yes!" Shion nodded as he went to the fridge to take one can out for himself.

"I heard new trainees are coming in today." The old lady enquired.

"Yeah. They should be coming in about half an hour or so." Shion answered respectfully.

"Ahhh. Keep up on your practice, Bon-chan! Come down for lunch! We have your favorite foods today!" The lady waved Shion goodbye and the boy left after a bow.

"Pudding, are you sure that we are supposed to gather on the third floor?" Shion stopped as he heard voices around the corner.

"Uhh... Now that you ask me... I think I saw the signboard wrongly... Hehehe..." A soft voice laughed with a hint of guilt.

"I can't believe you. Sho-kun was right that we can't take care of ourselves." One of them joked and laughed.

"Woah! Sorry!" The two voices turned the corner and accidentally bumped into Shion.

"It's okay! Are you guys the new trainees?" Shion asked helpfully.

"Yes!" The blonde nodded.

"I know where it is, follow me!" Shion beckoned for them to follow and they did.

"Are you one of the staff here?" The raven-haired asked as they made their way to the lift.

"Do I look like one?" Shion laughed.

"Honestly, no. You look like our age." The blonde answered.

"My name is Tsurubo Shion. I'm a trainee here for two years now. But I've been around for five years because my parents are working for the company." Shion explained.

"I'm Kimata Syoya!" The dark-haired introduced.

"I'm Ohira Shosei." The blonde followed suit.

"You can call him Pudding." Syoya chipped in, and Shosei gave him a tired look.

They entered the lift and got off at one floor above.

"The third floor is the cafeteria where lunch is served, and also the lounges. This fourth floor is the floor for trainees." Shion explained.

"You sure know a lot." Syoya noted, mildly impressed.

"I can take you guys around during lunch." Shion offered.

"That would be nice!" Shosei chirped as they reached one of the practice rooms. There were already a couple of trainees that had reached. Syoya and Shosei sat down at the side together with Shion.

"Are you from Tokyo?" Syoya asked, continuing the conversation.

"Nope. I'm from Shiga. We only moved five years ago because my parents were relocated here." Shion explained.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm from Aichi and Pudding's from Kyoto." Syoya answered, earning a nod from Shosei.

"You guys came here just for the audition?" Shion asked.

"Yup! Becoming an idol is my dream!" Syoya nodded.

"It was a coincidence for me." Shosei said.

"He was scouted!" Syoya said, proud of his friend.

"Wow! You must be good then!" Shion broke into a smile.

"Not really hehehe... All 20 trainees are as good as me, if not more." Shosei laughed humbly.

The three chatted a little more until an adult entered the room.

"Welcome to Shiki Entertainment everybody." The female adult started without a smile. The trainees all tensed up at the sudden cold atmosphere.

"Yada yada yada..." And the woman started to talk about the rules of being a trainee, their schedules, and Shiki Entertainment's background. Syoya and Shosei were listening attentively while Shion was about to fall asleep. 

"Tsurubo!" She suddenly called out the boy.

"Hai!" Shion snapped his eyes wide open.

"You have the most experience here as a trainee. Guide the others along." She said, and Shion nodded dumbly, obviously still dozing off. The woman handed out their schedule sheets and left.

"It's kind of orientation today, eh." Shosei said as he glanced through the schedule list.

"Yep! Well then, I shall start bringing everyone around the company." Shion stood up and dusted off his pants.

"But... Where's everyone?" Syoya blinked as he noticed that all the trainees had left to do their orientation around the company.

"Ah. They must have heard some rumors about me." Shion seemed unaffected.

"Like what?" Shosei and Syoya followed suit as they stood up.

"Like me being a cold, stoic monster." Shion shrugged. He wasn't good in giving good first impressions, especially in front of the adults, and hence this rumor of a cold, stoic monster trainee circled the company.

"You? Don't look like one." Syoya said, taken aback at the new information.

"I prefer the term alien more than a monster." Shion commented, leading the duo out of the practice room.

"You really are weird." Shosei said, and they all laughed. Shion brought them around the fourth floor, showing them the practice rooms, recording studios, and a small lounge. By the time they finished exploring the whole of the fourth floor, it was lunchtime. As promised, Shion brought Shosei and Syoya to third floor's cafeteria to have lunch.

"Bon-chan! Are these the new trainees?" The old lady greeted Shion again.

"Yep! They're here to have lunch!" Shion answered as he head over to the food display table.

"Today's special is potato salad! Enjoy your meal, Bon-chan!" The lady showed Shosei and Syoya to the food table and left.

"Thank you!" Shion shouted back warmly.

"Seems like you're even familiar with the people here." Shosei commented as he looked at the food provided, humming in approval.

"5 years. That's more than enough time for me to get close to the cafeteria's staff." Shion winked. After getting their food, the trio went to take a seat.

"Shion-kun? You have an excellent appetite." Syoya blinked at the mountain of food on Shion's tray.

"Hahaha! Yes! I eat a lot. But I can't cook at all." Shion jokingly confessed his inability to cook.

"It's okay, Shosei can't cook to save his life." Syoya patted Shosei's shoulder in a comforting manner as Shion laughed out loud dramatically.

"Excuse you, I can cook." Shosei protested.

"Yeah right. If you meant boiling water to cook instant noodles, then I would rather you use the water to have a nice hot bath." Syoya sighed, earning unstoppable laughter from Shion. He remembered how Shosei had tried to offer help in the kitchen but was in the end chased out by Sho and Ren.

"I'll make sure to throw you into the boiling bath the next time I boil some water." Shosei huffed as he stuffs more food into his mouth.

"Are you guys living together?" As Shion's laughter subsides and made sure he wasn't going to choke on his saliva, he asked the duo.

"Yep! With like six other boys!" Syoya nodded.

"Woah! That's a lot of people under one roof!" Shion gasped lightly.

"It is! But it's fun to be with them. They're all interesting people." Shosei chuckled and nodded, cheering up from Syoya's tease.

"Are you living with your parents?" Syoya asked.

"Yep, we live opposite of the company. It's really close and convenient." Shion answered.

With Shion's addition, Syoya and Shosei's life at Shiki Entertainment was no longer just the two of them. Every morning when they reported for their schedules, Shion would join them, sometimes late because he overslept. This continued for about a week until Shion came in one morning looking disturbed.

"Morning, Shion!" Syoya and Shosei greeted the boy lively as always.

"Morning." Shion's greeting raised their eyebrows. Shion was usually the one with the highest energy aside from Syoya. His lifeless greeting today raised their concerns.

"What happened?" Syoya voiced out first.

"My parents are going back to Shiga." Shion answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Shosei asked.

"The PR branch in Shiga called them back." Shion continued. Syoya and Shosei nodded for him to continue.

"I have to stay here because of my trainee status." Shion sighed once more.

"When are they going back?" Shosei asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Shion answered.

"You haven't lived alone before?" Syoya asked, an idea brewing in his mind. Shion shook his head.

"We aren't in the position to give you tips on living alone..." Shosei frowned and pursed his lips.

"Nevermind about that. Shion? Do you want to have dinner over with us todaytoday? Just a simple one." Syoya suggested suddenly as Shosei looked at him with a confused look.

"Dinner? At your house?" Shion repeated, not sure if he heard it correctly.

"Yeap! I'm sure our landlord wouldn't mind another mouth to feed!" Syoya grinned, just thinking of Sho's distressed face was making him laugh silently inside. It was fun to tease and joke around with the oldest because they always get forgiven.

"You sure that's alright?" Shion looked at Shosei.

"I'm sure." Shosei answered after chuckling. Even though Syoya had decided it without telling him, Shosei found it amusing, so why not?

"Alright then. I'll tell my parents."

………

"The two of you are always, always, always giving me surprises." Sho was smiling so widely that Shosei thought he might strain his cheek muscles too much.

"He's only here for dinner today, I swear!" Syoya raised three fingers.

"Of course. Dinner. Today. Right. Let me finish my assignment first. Come in." Sho dropped the fake smile and quirked his lips up gently, leading the trio into the living room.

"Junki! Ren-kun! We have a guest!" Sho shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"They are in charge of dinner today." Sho said as he placed his laptop back in front of him.

"A guest? Who?" Junki popped out of the kitchen immediately with a green apron around him.

"Sorry to intrude." Shion bowed respectfully. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Syoya and Shosei were living in a mansion.

"No problem, no problem! Syoya can just add one more dish, right?" Ren strolled out of the kitchen with a pink apron around him and stopped beside Syoya, resting his elbow on the younger's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I can cook some Wakame Soup." Syoya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Great! We lacked soup anyway! Come on, let's get going!" Junki grinned and pushed Syoya into the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" Shosei pulled Shion to sit down on the couch.

"Takumi is working overtime at the mart today. Mame-chan went to keep him company. Keigo has some errands to run for his parents." Sho replied as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Are you their guardian or something?" Shion blurted out without thinking. After a second passed, Shion realized what he just did and flushed red.

"Hahaha! Nope. I'm just their landlord. The only guardian I am to is Mame-chan." Sho responded with a laugh.

"By the way, I'm Yonashiro Sho. What's your name?" Sho asked, typing down the last sentence before shutting down his laptop and facing Shion entirely.

"Tsurubo Shion." Shion responded respectfully.

"He's been a trainee at Shiki Ent. for two years. He's hilarious and a weird alien. The three of us became really good friends!" Shosei told Sho like a child was telling their parent about their day in school.

"Well Tsurubo-kun, please keep taking care of Shosei and Syoya." Sho smiled gently, and Shion can't help but nod. This man was giving him motherly vibes.

"Tadaima!" There was a click at the entrance, and a tall man strode in with big steps.

"Keigo!" Shosei waved.

"Hey, pudding. What do you call a pudding that's starting to go bad? An Off-Pudding." Keigo randomly started with a joke, earning an awkward silence by Shosei and Sho.

"Pfff... HAHAHA! That was a good one!" And then there was a burst of loud and dramatic laughter that broke the awkward silence. Keigo was truly surprised. His jokes were usually not entertained by any of his friends.

"You think so? Thank you!" Keigo strode to Shion and gave him a high five.

"I have another one! What does the camel do on a pudding? It walks through the dessert!" Keigo was getting excited with someone he just met, and they were both sharing jokes and laughter.

"Why must it be pudding..." Shosei pouted. 

"I don't get the joke, honestly." Sho stared blankly at the still giggling duo.

"Their brains are on the same wavelength." Sho sighed.

"Who are you? I'm Sato Keigo. Are you going to stay here as well? I'm sure we'll get along!" Keigo asked excitedly.

"I'm Tsurubo Shion. And no, I'm not going to stay here. Shosei and Syoya invited me over for dinner." Shion answered after recovering from the joke.

"Ahh... But you can consider moving in! There are still spare rooms left!" Keigo shamelessly said.

"Are you the landlord or me?" Sho wanted to cry. Every single time someone moves in, he didn't get to have a say.

"Thank you for your offer." Shion chuckled but shook his head.

After Syoya finished his Wakame soup in another 15 minutes, the rest joined them at the dining table except for Takumi and Mame.

Shion wasn't expecting himself to have so much fun with people he had just met. Other than Syoya and Shosei, everyone else included him in conversations and tried to make him comfortable. Although Junki's tomato risotto, Ren's taco rice, and Syoya's wakame soup were not the perfect dishes, Shion could clearly feel the joy that came from cooking for the people that you care about. It was one of the homiest foods that he had eaten in a long time since his parents were often too busy to cook.

After Shion left, Syoya and Shosei told the rest about Shion's case.

"I'll convince him if you say yes." Syoya smiled so sweetly that Sho thought he might get cavities.

"We'll get a trip to Shiga during the summer holidays if Shion moves in! Say yes, Sho!" Junki nudged his cousin, and Sho sighed.

"I'm looking forward to Lake Biwa then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is one long chapter on Shion. I hope it isn't too boring!


	19. Last Kansai Member Joins the Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion, Syoya, and Shosei approach a withdrawn Sukai, drawing him out of his shell. Sho wanted to rent out all of the rooms and the current S3 had a suggestion on who the new tenant can be

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He never thought that his life would have gone this way. Ever since Sukai got the business card from apparently the vocal coach of the company, he was rethinking about life. Going to the company might change his mundane life, and Sukai had his concerns.

He was told that the auditions were over, but he could be straightaway accepted as a trainee and join the others like a transfer student.

It might be a good way to break apart from his solitary life, and so Sukai decided to take it. 

As someone who had been living alone for a long time, Sukai was suddenly self-conscious when he was introduced in front of the trainees. He could feel the envy gazes. The trainees work so hard through the auditions, but he just got in like that. Sukai could understand. He would stay alone if he had to. 

But then, three other boys crashed into his life like a shooting star.

"Hello! My name is Kimata Syoya, from Aichi! You are amazing! Getting scouted and came in straightaway like that!" A boy his age was all smiles as he pulled two others and bounded over to him as soon as they were all dismissed.

"My name is Ohira Shosei, from Kyoto. I was scouted too. But I still had to go through two auditions." There wasn't any envy nor disdain in his voice. Sukai kept his poker face on though.

"I'm Tsurubo Shion, from Shiga! You can ask me anything about the company." Sukai was silently taken aback at his loud voice and helpfulness. They stayed silent for a while, patiently waiting for Sukai's introduction.

"I... I am Kinjo Sukai. I'm from Osaka." Sukai mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Kinjo-san! Can we call you by your first name?" Syoya asked, and Sukai hesitantly nodded.

"Great! Sukai-kun! Just call us by our first names too!" Syoya looked at Shion and Shosei, and they nodded.

"You're from the Kansai region too!" Shion was one second too late in realizing it.

"Many of us are from the Kansai region." Shosei noted.

"Us?" Sukai repeated without thinking. The three of them had a way of riling him into the conversation.

"Our friends. We have a bunch of friends that are mostly from the Kansai region." Shosei answered.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Syoya protested. He wasn't part of the Kansai gang.

"Let's leave him out." Shion whispered to Shosei and Sukai as he pulled the two out of the room.

"Let's talk in Kansai-ben." Shosei joined in and laughed.

"Excuse me! I can hear that!" Syoya chased after the trio. How dare they disregard Kimata Syoya.

"Hahaha..." Sukai was surprised. He had laughed. He doesn't remember when was the last time he did that. In just a matter of minutes, the three boys had managed to make him laugh.

Shosei and Shion didn't notice how rare it was for Sukai to laugh and so they continued their antics in teasing their non-Kansai friend.

Ever since that day, Shion, Shosei, and Syoya would always approach Sukai and let him join their group in hanging out aside from practice. They learn and complement each other. In a matter of a week, Sukai was looking forward to everyday practice. 

It was until one day when they were about to leave for dinner one evening when they overheard a distressed staff member talking over the phone.

"The prince rejected it again? What am I going to do with him." The staff sighed, troubled.

"Rebellious teenagers these days..." The staff mumbled under his breath.

"Fine, fine. I'll try my best. Even if I'm at my last breath, I will find a place suited for the prince to live in, okay?" And the staff ended the call. Shosei and Syoya exchanged looks. Was the prince he was talking about the one that helped him during the auditions?

"Excuse me..." Shosei nodded to Syoya and approached the staff. Shion widened his eyes. He wasn't expecting Shosei to approach the guy like that.

"Oh, you boys are the new trainees, right?" The staff recognized Shion, and so he assumed the rest were the new trainees.

"Yes. Uhhh... We overheard your conversation and was thinking if we can do anything to help?" Syoya asked.

"Help? I appreciate your kind thoughts. But I don't think you guys can help." The staff sighed and shook his head.

"Are you looking for a place to live?" Shosei continued.

"Well, yes. But I'm looking for a room and not an empty apartment. Not a room of a small apartment but a room of a house bigger than a landed property. And there must be people living inside." The staff listed out all the qualities he was finding and sighed dramatically.

"That sounds demanding." Sukai commented beside Shion.

"Well, we might have a perfect solution for that." Syoya raised his eyebrows in amusement and glanced at Shosei.

"Yes. We might have a place that fits into all those needs, but I need to ask the landlord. The prince has helped me before during my auditions, so I would like to thank him personally and offer my help too." Shosei said in a sincere tone.

"Really?! Can I go and see the place first?" The staff's eyes lit up.

"Sure, give us a moment." Shosei nodded and turned around.

"Are you calling Sho-san now?" Shion asked, and Shosei nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing the number. In a matter of seconds, the call got through.

"Shosei? Is something the matter?" Sho's gentle voice got through the line.

"Uhhh... It's about one of my benefactor." Shosei started slowly, his eyes darting to Syoya and Shion.

"Your benefactor?" Sho repeated.

"Yes. He helped me during the auditions. And I want to help him now." Shosei continued, earning an encouraging nod from Syoya.

"And what has that have to do with me?" Sho's frown could be heard through his voice.

"He...needs a room." 

"......" There was an awkward silence on both sides.

"Sho-kun?" Shion hesitantly called out.

"You know what? At this point, I'm giving all of you the landlord title. Just to remind you, there are only two rooms left." Sho's defeated sigh escaped the speaker as Syoya broke into a smile.

"Thank you, Sho-kun! You're the best!" Syoya chirped.

"I know that." Sho replied sassily and ended the call.

"Uh, my landlord has agreed. You want to come over tonight to take a look at the room?" Shosei turned back to the waiting staff, who had a shocked face.

"Is there something wrong?" Sukai asked when the staff didn't reply for a whole minute.

"By Sho... Do you mean...the future heir to the YS Corporation, Yonashiro Sho?" The staff stuttered.

"I'm not sure about the first part, but yes, my landlord is indeed called Yonashiro Sho." Shosei shrugged. They didn't know who Sho really is. They just knew that Sho is filthy rich.

"If he really is THE Yonashiro Sho, then the accommodation should be fine. I'll contact the prince, and I'll notify you on the date on when he's moving in." The staff nodded furiously, excited that he finally found a suitable place for the prince.

"O-Okay..." Shosei nodded dumbly at his excitement. Was Sho that much of a big deal? He decided to ask the eldest when they go back.

………

"So your parents own more than half of the resort business in Japan?!" Syoya screeched when Shosei asked Sho the question over dinner. Everyone was shocked except for Keigo and Junki, who was helping himself to more of the curry into his plate.

"Is it that much of a big deal?" Sho shrugged, taking a bite of his curry rice.

"I mean yeah, that explains your mansion." Ren recovered from the initial shock.

"So where is your friend that needed a room?" Sho asked back.

"The staff said that he would notify us when he will move in." Shosei answered.

"There's one more room though. Anybody have any ideas?" Sho asked. He just wanted to rent out all of his rooms, so he doesn't get any more random strangers on his doorstep.

"Sukai." Shion whispered to Syoya beside him.

"Will he agree, though?" Syoya whispered back.

"I'm sure he will. He looks like he could use our company 24/7." Shion nodded, and Syoya nodded back.

"Uhh... We have one friend in our company..." Syoya raised his hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Are you trying to bring the whole company here, Syoya?" Keigo asked sarcastically.

"No! He's one of our good friends!" Syoya kicked Keigo under the table.

"He's also from the Kansai region!" Shosei helpfully added in, making Takumi and Junki interested.

"What? Another Kansai brother? Where's he from?" Junki asked, suddenly interested in the topic.

"Osaka." Shion answered.

"Cool! If he joins in, we'll have five Kansai boys in this house!" Takumi excitedly noted. He had finished his rice and was munching on sweets.

"And we can squeeze in Osaka on our summer holiday trip! I want to go shopping!" Keigo excitedly added.

"Me too!" Takumi raised his hand for a high five and Keigo complied.

"Me three!!" Shion raised his hand.

"Sho will pay!" Junki raised both his hands in agreement.

"Who said I will?!" 

………

"Ehhh?? Is it okay?" Shion, Shosei, and Syoya told Sukai about the idea of moving in with them into the mansion.

"Yep! I've asked my landlord! The rent is around the same as your current apartment now. But you get a lot more benefits! I am one of them!" Syoya nodded enthusiastically.

"We're going to have lots of fun! Everyone is really nice there." Shion grabbed Sukai's wrist. But the boy was still hesitating.

"I'll let you call me pudding if you move in with us." Shosei added in with a calm voice.

"What? Why does Sukai have that privilege? I came up with that nickname first!" Syoya protested. Looking at how Syoya was bitter over a nickname, Sukai couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll accept, because of pudding." Sukai said, successfully gaining a reaction from Syoya and Shion.

"Hey! That's unfair! Pudding!" Shion screeched.

"Pudding!" Syoya hollered.

"Pudding!" Shion said it again.

"Stop with the pudding!" And the four of them fell over in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say about this chapter oops!  
> Oh how about a fun fact: Shosei wasn't my pick at all from the start and look where he is now, becoming my uwu pudding 
> 
> See y'all tmr!


	20. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki moves in and was surprised to find out that he would be living with 10 other people, which he was familiar with most of them. Flustered Sho decided that he couldn't face his crush without notice and took it out on the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... 
> 
> I'm updating this early because I'm tired and want to sleep.

Ruki was frustrated. His parents had been bugging him two whole weeks on the social dinner the coming weekend. He was not interested in socializing with the upper class and had been avoiding his parents since then.

There was once when his parents found him in front of Takumi's workplace, and there was a huge argument between him and his parents until Ruki seek solace in Disneyland. 

Ruki had a habit ever since he first went to Disneyland when he was young. Whenever he was feeling down, he would just go to Disneyland and sit on their Omnibus, riding around the plaza and just absorbing the Disney vibes around him. Disney music always has a way to calm him down and lift his spirits.

What he didn't expect this time was a random Duffy Bear coming up to the bus. He thought it was a 'Today Special' when the Duffy Bear started dancing, albeit awkwardly. For some reason, Ruki felt like the person behind the Duffy Bear was looking at him.

Looking at the awkward moves of the Duffy Bear, Ruki couldn't help but chuckle and genuinely smile at him. Feeling a lot better, Ruki had decided to alight from the Omnibus and leave for home. But there was a lavender balloon that was thrust in front of him suddenly.

"For me? Thank you." Was only what Ruki could say before he wanted to leave. And then there was this note that the bear pushed it to him. Upon seeing what was written on the note, Ruki felt a wave of emotions swelling inside of him.

'Cheer up!' 

It was only two simple words, but it evoked something in him. When was the last time someone told him to 'cheer up'? Takumi was someone younger than him. He didn't want him to worry. He wanted to bring joy to his life, not worries. With all his pent up frustrations, tears stung at his eyes and threatened to spill. To avoid embarrassment, Ruki threw his arms around Duffy and sobbed into the costume.

"Ahhh..." Ruki sighed at the memory. Ever since then, Duffy had been his favorite Disney character. He had bought small and big plushies of the Disney character and decorated his room until the day he decided to rebel and leave his house.

"I had enough Okaa-sama! Maybe the day when you realize that I am not your perfect son, is the day I will be back." Ruki left his house in a fit after packing his essentials.

Ruki had been living in a hotel near Tokyo High and was finding an actual apartment or place to live in.

He didn't expect that his demands were actually met when his parents' staff told him that they found him a place to live in. Ruki was dead bored in the hotel, and so he agreed instantly, agreeing to move in on the coming weekend, on the social dinner day just to piss off his parents.

And so when the weekend came, Ruki dragged his suitcase into the gates of the mansion and stood in front of the porch.

What he didn't expect was the slam of the door immediately after it was open.

"???" Ruki blinked, confused. There was a rustle behind the door, and then an intelligible shout, followed by a crash and then the door was opened once more.

"Shiroiwa-senpai!! So you're the prince!" Ruki was faced with a bright-looking Junki that opened the door. Yonashiro Sho, the one that first opened the door was nowhere to be found.

"So it's you guys." Ruki made a hum of approval.

"Come in! Come in!" Junki stepped aside and helped the older with his suitcase. Ruki stepped into the mansion with careful steps, as if the mansion would swallow him whole and never let him out again.

"Ruki-kun!!!!" When he entered the living room, he was tackled by a smol head of pink hair.

"Takumi!" Ruki knew Takumi was here the moment he saw Junki. He held the younger tight and squeezed his shoulder.

"I can't believe the prince Syoya and Shosei were talking about is you!" Keigo gasped beside Junki.

"You! You're the prince?" The blond kid Ruki saw near the school gates was pointing at him with a surprised expression.

"Oh! You're the kind kid that gave me the Aladdin candy." Ruki smiled as he let go of Takumi, turning to face Shosei.

"Were you the one that helped Shosei for the audition?" Syoya asked.

"Yes. I saw what happened at the cafeteria. I couldn't let such a talented and kind kid go, right?" Ruki nodded.

"By any chance, are you the son of the President of Shiki Ent.?" Sukai questioned after connecting the dots.

"I am." Ruki nodded, seemingly not affected at the various shocked faces of the rest.

"Ah! SHI-roiwa Ru-KI Ent.! Is that it?" Junki gasped.

"You're quite smart." Ruki grinned.

"Uh, does anyone know where Yona-nii went?" Mame, who had clung onto Ruki's right arm, asked. Meanwhile, Takumi was on Ruki's left arm.

"He ran up." Shion answered.

"Yonashiro-san is the landlord here?" Ruki asked.

"Yep! He acts like a naggy mom, though." Ren chuckled.

"I'm so happy that you're here as our last housemate, Ruki-kun! I'll show you your room!" Takumi pulled on Ruki's left arm excitedly towards the stairs.

"I'll bring you around later!" Mame had gotten so much closer to Ruki due to him always bumping into Ruki at Takumi's mart.

"Why does Takumi seem like he likes Shiroiwa-san better than me?" Ren whined after TakuMame dragged Ruki upstairs.

"That's because it's the truth, Ren-kun. Takumi does indeed like Shiroiwa-san more than you." Syoya mercilessly jabbed, and Ren pretended to fall in pain.

"What are you doing, Ren-kun?" It was Sho, who had finally come down tentatively, looking left and right.

"Sho! You finally came down!" Junki shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Junki! Where's-" Sho was about to ask when Keigo interrupted.

"He went to have a look at his room." 

"Shosei! Why didn't you give me a heads up on who's coming!" Sho turned to chide at innocent Shosei.

"I didn't know who was coming too!" Shosei defended himself, and Sho sighed in defeat.

"What's going on with Sho-san and Shiroiwa-san?" Sukai asked from the side cluelessly.

"Right. The two of you don't know it yet." Syoya said as he whispered into Shion and Sukai's ears.

"Ehhh!! Really?!" Sukai and Shion had the same reaction as they collectively look towards a flustered Sho.

"Stop stop stop! This is getting ridiculous. I'm locking myself in the kitchen." Sho's face was red in embarrassment as he walked into the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

"This is going to be so fun." Shion snickered as the rest laughed.

"Guys! Come up here!" Takumi shouted from the second floor as everyone headed up to one of the two largest rooms in the house.

"Duffy!!! You like Duffy??" Shosei was the first one that screamed upon seeing the plushies and figures that decorated the room.

"Yeah. It reminds me of a good memory." Ruki smiled, patting a gigantic Duffy on the head.

"And so we have another Disney Fanatic." Syoya commented, staying at the doorway with the others.

"Sho-san has a lot of Disney movies! Can we watch them together?" Shosei asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure!" Ruki nodded with equal excitement. This was the first time someone shared the same interest with him.

"SYOYA! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE SALT AGAIN? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PUT BACK SOMETHING IF YOU TOOK IT!" Sho's frustrated voice traveled up the second floor.

"Oh shit." Syoya paled.

"Go down and face the music, Syoya." Shion sighed. 

"SHION! YOU WERE THE LAST ONE THAT WASHED THE DISHES RIGHT? WHY ARE ALL OF THEM MESSED UP?" There was a slam of the cabinet that followed. Their gentle landlord also have times like this.

"Uh oh." Shion paled as well. Ruki looked at the everyone else with slight amusement.

"Just another daily occurrence." The rest sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you fell for the notes in the beginning. This is indeed finally the end of everyone moving into the damn mansion and making Sho's life miserable. (and it coincidentally coincides with this fic hitting 1000 hits!) 
> 
> Just have a word of caution. I'm not really good at writing romance so the second part of this fic is going to go abit haywire and idk how it will turn out. I've put out those relationship tags and are going to make them happen. 
> 
> Oh and I've revealed myself on Twt in a spur of moment. Idk if I'm regretting it but oh well. Find me at @strawberitakkun :) Good night to those that are living in my part of the world!


	21. Mutual Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi notices his little crush on Ren. Junkeigo exposed him in front of Mame, and Takumi confessed his crush to Ruki. At the end of the day, Ruki has formed a plan to help Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm starting with Renkumi~

Takumi was lying down on his bed, clad in his fluffy pajamas. He never lets anyone into his room ever since he moved in till the point where Keigo would tease him and say, "What's in that secret princess room of yours?" And from then on, Keigo would make faces at him and call him 'princess.' 

As the younger ones joined them in their mansion, they picked up on Keigo's habit of calling Takumi princess and sometimes does it to tease and annoy the older. Takumi finds Keigo annoying, but he feels only adoration for the younger ones.

And then he wonders... "What if Ren-kun calls me princess too?"

The first time Takumi saw Ren was on the first day of school, where a bunch of girls was screaming "REN-SAMA!" in the boy's face. He wasn't able to catch a good look on his face and only identified his silver hair.

He wasn't really interested in associating himself with the popular people, so he ignored Ren completely. He saw Ren a couple of times in school, but Takumi usually just smiled at him if their eyes met, and he would walk away. 

Takumi didn't care about Ren's existence until the day when he was about to leave the small peaceful garden and saw Ren being cornered to the wall by an older male. His mind went blank at that moment, and he quickly ran off to avoid more awkwardness. He thought he vaguely heard Ren calling out for him through the screams of his fangirls, but he wasn't sure.

The next time he saw Ren was at his workplace. The boy had stood there, staring at him for about 30 minutes until there were no customers left. Takumi had approached him awkwardly, and he almost thought that that was a fake Kawashiri Ren because of his daydreaming expression and retarded reactions. He found it cute though.

For some reason, Takumi was looking forward to seeing Ren again after he had said, "See you soon." to him. And 'soon' to Ren means three days later when he suddenly appeared in front of the mart early in the morning. Looking at how he was panting, Takumi offered him a bottle of water in which Ren took another 3 mins staring at him before accepting it. It made Takumi flustered. 

He didn't expect to see Ren later that evening, where his life started to change as he met Junki and the rest. From then on, Takumi felt like his life had gravitated towards a more sociable one. He even went to Ren's Inter-Region Dance Competition, and that was when Takumi fell for the boy unknowingly. 

He was flustered when he was left with Ren alone backstage, but he tried to keep his cool and gave the dancer his best encouragement. He had to admit. Ren looked extremely attractive. He could now see why more than half of the school were his fangirls. After the awkward meeting backstage, Takumi had to calm his slightly quicken heart before joining with the rest in the audience.

The next time he felt funny things for the silver-haired dancer was after the competition when they were left alone yet again. Takumi was still recovering from Ren's breathtaking performance, and here was Ren, inviting him to stay with them. Takumi almost burst into a full-blown blush, but fortunately, Junki, Keigo, and Mame appeared just in time to prevent him from embarrassing himself. Before they had left though, Takumi had stared at Ren from afar, smiling softly to himself.

Takumi thinks that Ren is good at taking care of people.

After moving in, Ren had been so kind to him.

"Takumi, what would you like for dinner today?" Ren would always approach him when it was his turn to prepare dinner.

"Takumi! I'm trying to make strawberry tarts today! Will you be my first taste tester?" Ren's recent hobby was to bake and make sweets. He always included Takumi's favorite ingredients.

"Takumi! We're playing Smash today! You wanna join?" Ren never excludes Takumi in anything.

The more time Takumi spent with Ren, the more Takumi felt like he was falling into something that he'll never be able to escape from. 

"Takumi-niichan? What are you doing?" Mame had plopped down beside him at the dining table one day after school. The older students were still in school while Syoya and Shosei reported their first day at Shiki Entertainment.

"I'm piecing this fox lego figurine together." Takumi said without looking at Mame. He was concentrated in making it right.

"Ooh! That's cute. There's a basket of strawberries." Mame looked at the final product on the manual. It was a silver fox curling up underneath a cherry blossom tree with a basket of strawberries beside it.

"Where did you get it from?" Mame asked, playing with the other lego pieces absentmindedly.

"I saw it selling opposite the mart. It reminded me of Ren-kun." Takumi blurted out without thinking.

"Ren-niichan? You're giving this to him?" Mame asked, sticking random pieces of lego together until he formed a weird shape and frowned.

"Uh... Yeah. Mame-chan? Please keep this a secret." Takumi blushed pink when he realized he just gave away who he was giving the figurine to.

"Ehh... Why??" Mame whined, not understanding why this should be kept a secret.

"Uhh... Surprise! Yes! I want to give Ren-kun a surprise! Hehehe..." Takumi replied nervously.

"Really? This is nice~ Ren-niichan and Takumi-niichan treat each other very well~" Mame folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

"Eh?! You think so?" Takumi's hands stopped midway and turned to Mame.

"We think so!" Takumi fumbled with the lego in his hands and dropped them onto the table.

"Keigo-kun? Junki-kun? When did you come back?" Standing at the doorway of the dining room was Keigo and Junki.

"Ever since you said surprise, princess." Keigo raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ehhh!" Takumi covered his tomato face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Confess, Takumi." Junki said, sitting beside Mame, joining him in messing up the lego pieces.

"What?! What makes you think I like Ren-kun?" Takumi shrieked.

"It's pretty obvious for me. We saw you snuggling up against Ren-kun on the night we played Werewolf." Junki shrugged, and Takumi froze. He had thought everyone was asleep by then.

"If it's obvious for Junki, then it's obvious for everyone." Keigo pointed out.

"Keigo-kun! You should be the last person to ask me to confess! You-" Keigo's alarms rang loudly as he dove in and cupped Takumi's mouth.

"What?" Junki and Mame turned to look at the duo with confused looks.

"Mmmhphmsh!" Takumi struggled for air and slapped Keigo's arm repeatedly.

"You're killing him, Keigo!" Junki pushed Keigo away before Takumi ran out of breath.

"Takumi..." Keigo looked at the younger with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Takumi huffed as he took in deep breaths.

"What's the matter with the two of you? One moment we're talking about Ren-kun and Takumi, and the next moment you're trying to kill Takumi." Junki frowned.

"Nothing." Keigo turned away and whistled innocently.

"Takumi-niichan, so when are you giving Ren-niichan the surprise?" Mame asked.

"After I finish this... Maybe..." 

………

And Takumi took ages to finish the figurine. Even if he finished it, the fox just sat prettily on one of Takumi's shelves, and Takumi never lets anyone into his room.

Takumi was pleased when Ruki was moving in. He enjoyed Ruki's company the most and Takumi was the only one that is allowed into Ruki's room after Ruki had moved in.

That night when Ruki had moved in, Takumi had spent the night over at Ruki's.

"You wanna talk about something?" Ruki and Takumi tucked themselves into the soft, warm blankets and were sitting side by side against the headboard.

"Yeah. Have you ever liked someone before?" Takumi started with a small voice, playing with his fingers.

"Eehhh... Do you have someone you like, Takumi?" Ruki teased the younger.

"I... I... guess so..." There was a splash of red across Takumi's face as he admitted it.

"Let me guess... Is it Keigo-kun?" Ruki teased.

"No!" Takumi shook his head instantly.

"Junki-kun?" Ruki continued.

"No! It's Ren-kun!" After blurting out the name, Takumi grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it.

"Ahhh... So what's the problem? He doesn't like you?" Ruki chuckled.

"I don't know..." Takumi's voice was muffled by the pillow.

'How oblivious can you be to see that Kawashiri is whipped for you?' was left unsaid.

"Leave it to me, Takumi~" A devilish smirk pulled at Ruki's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too awkward~ Next chapter is cuter, I promise!


	22. Renkumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren was jealous when Ruki seemed to be making a move on Takumi after moving in. He needs to do something about his crush on Takumi, and he needs it fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have said this chapter was cuter cuz it made me even more nervous in publishing this urgh. No more promises next time.

Ren couldn't believe it. What was going on? In just one night? He had been feeling uneasy and jealous since last night when Takumi had entered Ruki's room and never came out. And then this morning, when Sho was conveniently out for his University projects, Ruki was acting differently around Takumi.

"Takkun~ Do you want strawberry juice or strawberry milk for today?" Ruki had sweetly asked Takumi as he escorted the younger down the stairs. The rest were all staring at them like they have grown two heads.

"Both are fine." Takumi answered bashfully.

"Ah. I'll buy cola on the way to school later. We can share a bottle." Ruki chirped as he brought Takumi to the dining table where everyone else was.

"Did something happen last night?" Junki and Keigo exchanged meaningful glances and asked.

"Nothing! I just had a sleepover at Ruki-kun's room." Takumi shook his head with a small blush.

"Ren-kun? Are you okay?" Syoya asked before Shosei nudged his side violently.

"E-E-Eh?? Y-Yes. I'm just feeling warm today. I'll go take a bath!" Ren unfroze himself and scrambled away from his seat.

What was going on? Why is Ruki suddenly so nice to Takumi? Weren't they ONLY friends?

Ren stood under the showerhead as the refreshing water poured down his face. He had mixed feelings right now. Ever since Takumi moved in, he had been trying to act as normal as possible to not scare Takumi away. Was it a wrong move? Was he giving away wrong signals? Did he lose Takumi to Ruki?

"Ren-kun! Hurry up! You're going to be late for class!" Sukai kindly knocked on his door to remind him.

"Oh. Thank you, Sukai! I'll be there in a moment!" Ren shouted back. He turned off the showerhead and toweled himself dry. He thought things would be better after taking a shower, but Ruki had proven him wrong once again when they reached school.

"I declare myself as an official suitor of Kawanishi Takumi!" Ruki had said in front of his fans as soon as they reached the gates and were swarmed by his fans. Ruki knew that by the end of the day, his fans would have spread it to the whole school.

"Ruki-kun!" Takumi seemed surprised and was tugging at Ruki's uniform sleeve frantically. But Ruki paid no attention.

Ren was frozen yet again for the second time this morning. He drowned out all of the sad cries and screams of both his and Ruki's fangirls and stared at Takumi. The pink-haired boy looked afraid of the fangirls, but Ruki was there to drag him away from the mess. Ren could only stare as Ruki pulled Takumi away from the crowd, leaving him behind.

"Ren-kun, act before it's too late." Junki whispered into his ears, and Ren turned back sharply, eyes focusing on Keigo instead, who was close enough to hear what was being whispered.

"No, No, No!" Keigo mouthed furiously at the back. Ren rolled his eyes and stormed away from the duo.

Many people knew Kawashiri Ren as the smiley kind dancing senior who adores everyone equally, but seldom do people see the cold look on Kawashiri's face. It is a look that will freeze you to the core of your bones even if you were to meet his eyes for a second. 

As Ren walked to his classroom, the distant icy atmospheric bubble around him made none of his friends nor junior approach him. Ren was indifferent to the eyes that were on him. He felt jealousy bubbling at his core, and as if there was a thin layer of anger simmering just beneath his skin. 

It was something new to him. He had never felt so strongly for someone before. Before Ruki came into the picture, he had thought he could win Takumi's heart slowly without rushing into things. Apparently, things were not going his way. 

He was going to lose Takumi.

"GYAHH!! Ruki-kun is such a prince!! He's treating Kawanishi like a princess!" Ren's classmates were buzzing around with the latest gossip in school. None of them noticed how they were brewing up a storm inside Ren.

Right after a lesson, Ren raced downstairs to the first years' floor. He froze when he saw Ruki, leaning against a pillar, his arms folded across his chest and are waiting outside Takumi's classroom.

"Awww! Shiroiwa-senpai is waiting for Takumi!" Ren heard the students in the class squealing as Ruki winked at Takumi. From Ren's position, he could only see the tip of Takumi's ears turning red. Ren unknowingly balled his fists and frowned, his heart aching dully.

When lunch break came by, Ren was going to invite Takumi to eat lunch with him and Junkeigo, but when he reached his classroom, the pink hair was nowhere to be found.

"Oh! Takumi sprained his ankle, so Ruki-senpai carried him to the infirmary." Keigo shrugged as he bought the bento and was about to meet Junki at the soccer field.

"Ehh?! Takumi sprained his ankle?!" The first news came as a shock but the second part of that sentence made Ren's worry become a bitter one.

"Yeah. But that was like an hour ago. So they might not be in the infirmary anymore. Bye, Ren-kun! Good luck!" Keigo helpfully added and waved.

"Where could they have gone?" Ren mumbled depressingly to himself. Skipping lunch, Ren started searching for the pink hair and the prince, but it was a futile effort.

………

Meanwhile, on the swing in the small garden, "Your little crush isn't very smart, eh?" Takumi and Ruki sat side by side on the swing, rocking gently.

………

It was the end of school, and Ren's mood didn't get any better since the start of the day. At this point, Ren was just dragging his feet around campus with a dark cloud looming over his head, trying his luck to spot the cotton candy hair. 

"I swear!!! If I see Takumi now, I'll confess!" Ren shouted in a spur of the moment. The students around him were looking at him weirdly and gossiping loudly. 

Ren didn't know if someone was playing a joke on him or not but right after he said that Takumi and Ruki passed by him right in front of the school gates.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." Ren took a deep shuddering breath and ran towards the duo.

"Do you need something, Ren-kun?" Ruki smiled innocently when Ren stopped abruptly in front of them. Ren didn't notice, but there was a crowd that was starting to form.

"I'm borrowing Takumi for awhile." Ren shot out a hand and grabbed Takumi's wrist.

"Eh? Ren-kuuUUNN!!!" Before Takumi could process on what's happening, the silver-haired dancer had dragged him away from Ruki and broke into a run.

"Ren-kun! Ren-kuuunn! REN-KUN! My ankle!!" Takumi's ankle was slightly swollen, and it hurts when he walks, and now that he's forced to run, it hurts like hell.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ren stopped instantly.

"Sskk!" Takumi gasped as he experimentally moved his ankle.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Takumi! I forgot your ankle was swollen!" Ren's heart was filled with guilt as he saw the swell looked serious.

"It's okay, Ren-kun. Just support me to sit down." Takumi shook his head with a small smile and pointed at a bench nearby. Ren's mind was still in a mess and didn't hear Takumi's request properly. And so he grabbed Takumi's arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Ehhhh! R-Ren-kun!" Takumi was sputtering with a rosy blush on his face as he was forcefully pulled into a piggyback stance. To keep himself balanced, Takumi circled his arms around Ren's neck and placed his chin on his arm. At this position, Takumi's heart was drumming against his chest, and he was sure that Ren would've noticed it. But guess what, Ren thought that it was his own as their heartbeats were synchronized as one.

"R-Ren-kun..." Takumi started, his breath blowing over Ren's sensitive ears as Ren started walking.

"A-Ah. Takumi? How did you hurt your ankle?" Ren interrupted Takumi hastily with a question. He was pretty sure his ears were red by now.

"Oh, someone knocked onto me, and I sprained my ankle at the stairs." Takumi answered and hugged Ren's neck tighter, recalling the painful moment.

"Luckily Ruki-kun was there though. Otherwise, I would have fallen down the stairs and not only have a sprained ankle." Takumi continued absentmindedly, not noticing how Ren was pursing his lips and adorning that cold expression when Takumi mentioned Ruki.

Ren carried Takumi to a nearby park and deposited him gently on a wooden bench.

"..." The two of them was awkwardly silent for a while as Takumi checked his swollen ankle.

"So, why did you drag me out here for?" Takumi sighed and asked when Ren stayed silent. Ren was usually the one initiating a conversation between the two of them, so this was new, and Ren felt like he wasn't in control of the situation.

"Uhh..." Ren was suddenly tongue-tied. All that adrenaline rush had died down, and hesitancy took over him.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving." The cotton candy boy said, preparing to leave.

"Wait!!" Ren panicked and grabbed Takumi's hand to stop him from leaving. Takumi complied and relaxed back, staring at Ren for him to continue. Takumi almost giggled. The ever-confident Ren was now flustered in front of him, and his eyes were on everything except him.

"Uhhh... I... I... I... I like you, Takumi." Ren whispered his confession.

"Eh? Why are you whispering, Ren-kun?" Takumi genuinely didn't hear what Ren was saying.

"I... I said... I said, I like you!" Ren blurted out as both their cherry faces mirrored each other instantly.

"I... I hope I'm not too late..." Ren deflated after confessing, his eyes moving down to his hands. Takumi was silent for a while, causing Ren to panic slightly. But his worries flew out of the window when Takumi's hand entered his vision and raised his chin so that their eyes meet.

Ren was too deep into Takumi's eyes that he failed to notice the light nose to nose contact. 

He was not expecting what was coming. As Takumi leaned in and rubbed the tip of their noses together, Ren could only blink and freeze before Takumi pulled away. After Takumi was finally away from his personal bubble, realization finally hit Ren as the blush on his face became two shades darker.

"T-T-Takumi!"

"You were never late, Ren-kun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU GO! I hope that was cute enough. I legit have 0 romance experience so I had to Google 'what does it feel like when you're jealous' 🤣 I know that's kind of ridiculous but yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki coincidentally bumped into Sho before they chanced upon a troubled Mamehara Issei

After Ren took Takumi away, Ruki sighed. His job was finally over. Instead of riding home, Ruki decided to take a walk. Surprisingly, his parents weren't checking on him and forcing him to go back. He felt free for a moment there. 

Just strolling along Tokyo, where he was born and raised, Ruki took a deep breath of the air in his city. Sometimes, Ruki really appreciate times like these where he just strolls without a goal in mind.

Mindlessly, Ruki walked for a good 15 minutes before he decided to stop at a small fountain square nearby.

"One more! One more!" Ruki heard a few childish squeals at the fountain.

"Okay~" Ruki saw a familiar guy sitting at the fountain's ledge with a guitar in his arms, strumming and singing along with the children dancing in front of him. Not only were there children dancing, but there were also stray dogs barking along, moving along with melody.

"Ohh~ Didn't know that he could play the guitar too~" Ruki leaned onto a tree nearby and made himself comfortable as he watched the man break into a wide smile at the children and animals.

"Thank you for today, nii-san! Byebye!" The performance ended in 10 minutes, and the children were gone. Ruki decided to approach the guy.

"Yonashiro-san, didn't know you could play the guitar so well." Ruki clapped lightly, startling the man.

"Ah! Shiroiwa-san. What a coincidence. Playing the guitar is just a hobby of mine." Sho stood up instantly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Do you come here often to play?" Ruki asked, sitting down on the ledge and pat on the empty spot beside him.

"Yeah. It's near my house, you see. Before all of you moved in, I came here often, and they accompany me." Sho sat down tentatively beside Ruki and explained, scratching the stray dog on the chin.

"That's nice of you." Ruki said, and they both fell silent.

"Shiroiwa-san-" Sho started suddenly.

"Ruki. Call me Ruki." Ruki interrupted.

"A-Ah. Y-Yes. Ruki. You can call me Sho too." Sho became slightly flustered at how he was interrupted.

"Okay, Sho-kun, you have something to ask me?" Ruki tilted his head.

"Uh... Do you feel uncomfortable with us?" Sho asked hesitantly as Ruki stayed silent.

"It's okay if you don't answer. Please just know that we sincerely welcome you to join this absurd bunch of a 'family'?" Sho continued, looking at Ruki's face for signs of discomfort but he found none.

"You consider them as 'family'? Didn't you meet them only one month ago?" Ruki frowned, not understanding.

"That's true. But in just one month, I experienced what it was like to have a family and spend time with them." Sho's eyes soften as he strummed lightly against the guitar strings. Ruki felt like Sho had more to say, so he stayed silent for him to continue.

"I am YS Corporation's heir and the only son. I've been trained to be the future heir of the company since I was born. My parents put all their expectations on me, and I tried my best for them. I initially wanted to major in music. But for the company, I had to major in business. It's fine, though. Come to think of it, if my life hadn't gone this way, I wouldn't have met all the kids." Sho chuckled lightly and smiled softly. Ruki could see the adoration in the faraway look of Sho's eyes.

"You know, not everyone has fully opened up. I can tell Sukai-kun hasn't fully opened up to us yet. Even Mame-chan. Maybe if you could slowly open yourself up in front of us, we could all live together for a very long time." Sho turned to Ruki and gave him a bright gummy smile. Ruki was taken aback at the older's heartfelt speech. In a way, he could relate to Sho being the only child and heir of their family's business. But he couldn't understand how Sho could so readily accept strangers into his life.

"You... Sho-kun, you have a really big heart." Ruki turned to face the front and smiled to himself.

"You think so?" Sho chuckled, and the two fell into silence, with Sho strumming the guitar and humming a relaxing tune that flows in one with the wind. The trees ruffled their leaves, and birds sang above their heads. Ruki had never felt so relaxed with another person before. As Takumi was a kouhai, Ruki thinks of ways and conversations to make Takumi comfortable. Even during the first weeks that they had met, deep in his heart, Ruki was worried that Takumi was finding him a nuisance.

As Ruki closes his eyes and lets the comforting presence and voice overwhelm him, for once, Ruki was content with life.

………

"Isn't that, Mame-chan?" Sho and Ruki were walking back together that evening when they chanced upon the middle schooler kicking pebbles along the streets.

"He looks down." Ruki pointed out and exchanged a worried look with the older. Both nodded before approaching Mame.

"Mame-chan!" Sho called out and waved first.

"Yona-nii? Ruki-nii?" Mame widened his eyes in surprise when the two approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Ruki asked.

"I..." Mame pursed his lips and looked down at his feet.

"You have something on your mind? You know you can always tell me." Sho placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow..." Mame mumbled.

"What about tomorrow?" Ruki tilted his head in question.

"It's Class Observation Day tomorrow..." Mame said, and realization dawned on Sho and Ruki. Class Observation Day was a day where parents go to school and observe the class.

"Mame-chan..." Ruki frowned and pulled Mame into a hug.

"Mame, I'll go with you tomorrow. I can be present as your guardian, right?" Sho declared as Mame raised his head from Ruki's chest in surprise.

"But don't you have school?" Ruki asked, equally as shocked as the middle schooler.

"Missing a day is fine." Sho nodded in affirmation.

"R-Really?" Tears started to blur Mame's eyes.

"Of course! When did I ever lie to you?" Sho grinned and ruffled the younger's hair affectionately.

"I can go too." Ruki interrupted.

"Don't you have school?" Sho asked back.

"The prince will have school whenever he wants." Ruki flipped his non-existent long hair, and Mame chuckled.

"Well, now that we are going to your school tomorrow, make sure you behave yourself!" Sho jokingly warned the kid that couldn't stop smiling.

"No problem!"

………

"Ehhh!!! Why does Ruki-kun get to skip school, and I can't?!" Junki was throwing a tantrum next morning when he found out that Sho and Ruki were going to Mame's school for Class Observation Day.

"That's because you're not the prince, duh." Shion, who was tying his shoes, answered.

"That's not fair!" Junki huffed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing's fair in this world, Junki-kun." Sukai replied him seriously.

"But I want to observe Mame-chan's lesson!" Junki didn't give up.

"Come over after school then." Sho sighed and urged Mame to hurry up.

"Sure! See you in school, Mame!" Junki cheered up instantly and was off to school with Keigo chasing after him.

"We'll be there too!" Ren waved and ran off with Takumi on his back. After yesterday's confession, Takumi had dropped his morning shift so that they could spend more time in the morning together.

"Seeee you later, Mame-chan!!" Takumi giggled at Ren's speed and shouted before they completely turned the corner.

"Ren-kun no longer needs help." Shion chuckled. Keigo had told him one night about the day when they first met Takumi in the mart and how Ren had acted so out of character.

"Sho-kun, we won't be back for dinner." Shosei told the oldest.

"Training's hard, eh. Good luck!" Sho nodded at gave each one of S4 a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you!" They bowed simultaneously.

"Race you guys to the bus stop?" Syoya suggested with a mischievous grin.

"The last one treats lunch!" Sukai surprisingly said, and he was the first one off.

"SUKAI!" They screamed at the boy and chased him like cat and mice.

"Are your mornings always this rowdy?" Ruki asked from the back, his hands in his pockets in a casual posture.

"Kind of." Sho chuckled and nodded.

"Can we go already?" Mame asked as he finished tying his laces and bounded up, full of energy.

"Of course, let's go." Sho nodded as they started walking to Tokyo Middle. Mame refused to ride the limousine, and so they decided to leave early and walk instead.

As they walk along the morning streets of Tokyo, Mame couldn't help but hum a happy tune.

"Are you that happy, Mame-chan?" Ruki asked as a smile broke out on his face.

"Yep!" Mame nodded with a wide smile.

"Ah! Mame-chan, can you head to school without us first? I saw something I needed to buy." Sho stopped abruptly.

"Eh? Okay..." Mame nodded with a disappointed look and walked ahead.

"Why did you ask him to go ahead?" Ruki asked when Mame was out of earshot.

"It's a surprise! Come on. We need to hurry! There's not much time left!" Sho was so excited on his idea that he didn't realize he had wrapped his hand around Ruki's wrist and pulled him into a run.

"S-Sho-kun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T STOP WRITING YONARUKI HELP
> 
> Btw IM GG TO SG IRIDESCENCE TMR ALONE AND MY INTROVERT ASS IS NERVOUS. TIME FOR SHOCIAL DISTANCING


	24. Class Observation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Sho and Ruki went to Class Observation Day as Mamehara's guardians

Mame was sitting in his classroom, nervously clenching his fists under his desk. His classmates were all chattering around him, excitedly about their parents coming for Class Observation. The class was starting in 10 minutes, and Sho and Ruki were nowhere to be seen. The parents of other students were gathered at the back of the classroom, chatting amongst themselves quietly.

"Hey, Issei. I heard you're from the orphanage. No one's going to come for you today?" Sasami is Mame's number one bully in his class. Ever since Mame had enrolled himself into Tokyo Middle, Sasami was always on his tail, like a cat high on catnip. Never in his one month of schooling life did Sasami ever stop bothering him. It didn't help that Sasami's parents were famous models in the industry.

"Mind your own business, Sasami-kun." Mame ignored his taunt. He wasn't going to misbehave in front of the adults today.

"Nobody likes you here, Issei. You were never one in our class. Outsider." Sasami leaned in and whispered into Mame's ear harshly. Mame gripped his pants so tight that it wrinkled. Sasami pulled back, saw it, and smirked.

"Class!" The class went silent with a single word. Their homeroom teacher walked in with an air of confidence.

"As all of you know, today is Class Observation Day. Please stand up, face your parents, and bow. Welcome them to our class." The students politely complied. Mame turned back and scanned the back row of adults. None of them was Sho or Ruki. Feeling disappointed, Mame bowed.

"I'm sorry!! We're late!" The backdoor was slid open with a bang. All eyes were on the newcomers.

"You are..." The teacher asks amidst the silence.

"We are Mame's guardians." Sho panted, his hand still on Ruki's wrist.

"Ah... Mamehara-kun. Welcome." Realization dawned upon the teacher as she realizes who was the one that registered Mamehara into the school.

Mame's eyes were sparkling with happiness and couldn't even react when he saw Sho and Ruki through the door.

"Issei-kun, are they really your guardians? They look so hot!" The girls around him whispered to him after they turned back and sat down. A wide smile broke across Mame's face as he nodded proudly. Little did he know that Sasami was glaring at him with disdain.

Homeroom passed by smoothly as their teacher introduces to the parents/guardians on what their kids were learning and doing in school.

The next lesson was mathematics class before lunch. As the teacher starts his introduction on the topic, Sho leaned down to whisper, "The last time I was in middle school, I was sure that we weren't learning these until the third year." Ruki chuckled but didn't say anything.

The teacher quickly advanced into problem-solving, seemingly giving the students a chance to make their parents/guardians proud. And of course, Mame would raise his hand eagerly.

"I'll go!" Sasami was faster than him by a second though.

"Go get it, Sasami-chan! My son is the brightest kid!" A slender woman beside Sho suddenly cheered with her hands cupped around her mouth, surprising Sho and Ruki.

Sasami stood up slowly with an air of arrogance around him. He walked by Mame's table and gave him a side-eye and a smirk. He went up to the board and started solving the problem. After half a minute of chalk on board, Sasami stepped back proudly.

"Uhhh... Correct, that's correct!" The answer was obviously wrong, but the timid teacher couldn't afford to offend Sasami's parents.

"That's wrong, sensei!" Mame stood up and pointed out indignantly. The sensei couldn't help but broke into cold sweat.

"W-What do you mean, Mamehara-kun?" The sensei stuttered, earning whispers and quiet discussions amongst the adults.

"What a useless sensei." Ruki mumbled and rolled his eyes. Both Sho and himself could obviously see the incorrect answer to that problem. It was absurd that the teacher couldn't.

"A-Ah, yes! It is indeed i-incorrect, Sasami-kun. It's you being careless again. Don't worry. You can try again next time. Please return to your seat." The sensei scrambled for words as he nervously tried to find an excuse for the boy.

"Hmph!" Sasami huffed and returned to his seat, glaring at Mame the entire time.

"Now, can we have Mamehara-kun to solve the problem?" The teacher smiled nervously when he spotted Sasami's mom's squinted gaze. Mame happily nodded and solved the problem with ease. When the teacher announced it correct, Sho was the one that clapped the loudest.

"Good job, Mame-chan!" Ruki cheered proudly.

………

Time passes by like the river flow, the mathematics teacher finally released them for lunch. 

"Excuse me, are you Yonashiro-san?" As soon as the students were released for lunch, one of the parents tapped Sho on the shoulder and asked politely.

"Yes, I am." Sho inwardly sighed and nodded. He should've known that this was coming. When the other parents nearby heard that he was a Yonashiro, all of them started surrounding him, giving him their business card and asking about his parents. Ruki, on the other hand, was already beside Sho, so he was pushed onto Sho even further. With one arm around Ruki protectively, Sho politely answered their questions and excused themselves from the crowd.

"W-Where's Mame-chan?" Ruki asked as he panted nervously. There was a point in time when someone pushed Ruki too hard that he had no choice but to put his hands on Sho's chest to stable himself. Sho was too busy to notice, but Ruki was hyperaware of what he did.

"Sasami-kun pulled him outside." One of Mame's classmates helpfully answered beside them.

"Thanks!" Sho smile gratefully and pulled Ruki out of the classroom before any more parents could mob them.

Sho and Ruki looked through all the hallways for 10 minutes until they heard a whimper behind the stairs at the far end of the hall.

It all happened too fast in Ruki's eyes. One moment they were heading straight for the voice that sounded eerily like Mame, and the next moment, Sho had Sasami's wrist in a death grip. 

When they had arrived at the stairs, they saw Sasami raising his fist at Mame, who already had a slightly swollen cheek. Just right before Sasami could land the blow, Sho had intercepted. 

"Sho! Sho-kun! Sho-kun!! You're hurting the kid!" Ruki tried to pry the older's hand away from the boy, but the grip was just too strong.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Sasami whimpered at first, but Sho's grip was gradually cutting away his blood supply.

"Yona-nii!" Mame's voice finally got through Sho. Those eyes that promised death finally softened as they turn to Mame.

"Ah! Sorry!!" Sho released Sasami hurriedly and apologized.

"Monster!" Sasami's eyes quiver in fear when he looked at Sho.

"Sasami-chan!" It was his mom.

"Okaa-san!! Help!! He hurt me!! Sue him, Okaa-san!" Sasami whined and showed his wrist to his mom. There was a deep red mark around his wrist.

"You hurt Mame-chan first!" Ruki stood up against the boy.

"S-Sasami! Why did you punch this boy out of everyone?" Sasami's mom saw Sho and felt disappointed in her child. Now they had no chance of collaboration with the YS Corporation any more.

"What do you mean, Okaa-san?" Sasami was taken aback by his mom's reaction. He thought he could at least get back at Sho by suing him.

"Apologize to him!" His mom ordered.

"Ehh! I don't want to!" Sasami shook his head fervently.

"Do it!!!" Sho and Ruki looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay. Sasami-kun doesn't have to apologize. Yona-nii indeed hurt him too." Mame interrupted with his small voice.

"T-Thank you! Let's go!" Sasami's mom then dragged a reluctant looking Sasami away.

"I'm proud of you, Mame-chan." Sho placed a big hand over Mame's head and ruffled his raven locks affectionately.

"Ding dong... This is the school system speaking. The guardian of Mamehara Issei from Class J-1 has offered to treat everyone lunch. Please head to the cafeteria to collect the bento." The school system announced.

"Y-Yona-nii?" Mame stuttered and blinked in astonishment.

"You know how parents treat their child's classmates on their birthday? Just treat today as that special day." Sho winked. That was the surprise that he was preparing for Mame.

"You're doing on a much bigger scale, though." Ruki sighed with a smile on his face.

"Yona-nii!!!" Mame threw himself at the oldest and started sobbing loudly.

………

That night, when everyone has either gone back to their rooms or visit Ren's room for a game, Sho sat comfortably on his bed, fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Sho-kun?" There was a click of the door, and it opened slightly, revealing Ruki and his Duffy bear in his arms.

"Ruki? Can't sleep?" Sho recognized the voice and didn't raise his head.

"Uhh... I'm hungry." Ruki said with an embarrassed blush. Junki cooked carbonara tonight, but there wasn't enough pasta, and he didn't say, so they ended up having measly portions each.

"Don't you have a water boiler in your room? There is some instant food in the freezer." Sho asked, eyes still focusing on his report.

"I... I don't know how to use it." And that made Sho finally look at Ruki. The younger was looking at his toes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"......" Sho stared at Ruki for a good full minute before he chuckled.

"Pick something from the mini freezer. I'll boil some hot chocolate for you." Sho pointed at the mini freezer beside the beanbag. The older got up from his bed and took a sachet of hot chocolate powder from a small container.

"Okay." Ruki nodded and dragged his feet to the mini-fridge and bent down, looking through the different frozen foods stocked inside.

"Why are you wearing a unicorn onesie?" Sho asked with a shy glance in Ruki's direction.

"It's a gift from Ren-kun and Takumi. Ren-kun told me he would have killed me if I was really interested in Takumi. Hahaha..." Ruki laughed lightly.

"Ah! Is that stew I see?! Stew can be instant made? Since when?" Ruki shrieked suddenly, pulling out a white packaging with a picture of stew on top.

"Since forever?" Sho blinked and added the hot water into the mug.

"I didn't know that at all! I love to eat stews..." And Ruki proceeded to ramble on how much he loves stew, how he thought stews can only be made by chefs and how technology has advanced so much now that stews can be made instant.

Sho was initially slightly surprised at the sheer amount of words that were coming out of Ruki's mouth, but his eyes soften immediately as he recovers from the shock. It seemed like Ruki is opening up slowly. As Ruki kept on rambling, Sho took the stew from Ruki's hands and placed it in the mini microwave in his room.

"Am I talking too much?" Ruki stopped abruptly halfway and asked, a little embarrassed.

"A little. But I don't mind. Your voice is beautiful." Sho smiled gently as the microwave pinged.

"As expected of my fan." Ruki waved off his embarrassment and sat on the couch with his hot chocolate cupped between his hands.

"Your stew-" Sho was ready to give Ruki his stew when he heard two soft knocks on his door.

"Come in." Sho placed the stew on the coffee table and turned to his door. Ruki dove into eating.

"Yona-nii..." Mame peeked through the door with a small whine.

"What's wrong, Mame-chan? Come here." Sho beckoned the youngest to his side on the bed.

"I..." Sho noticed that Mame was trembling a little.

"Nightmare?" Sho asked gently, and Mame nodded.

"Don't worry. You can sleep with me." Sho comforted the younger with a side hug as they went further onto the bed and laid against the headboard.

"I can tell you bedtime stories!" Ruki offered after finishing his stew and throwing it into the bin. He crossed to the other side of the bed and sat beside Sho.

"Bedtime stories?" Sho looked at Ruki with an amused look.

"Yep! Let me start with Cinderella..." And Ruki starts storytelling on the whole of Cinderella's life. And somehow, Ruki was able to link Cinderella's story to Snow White's, and then to Belle's. When the clock struck 2 am, and Ruki was halfway through Sleeping Beauty's life story, he felt a heavy thud on his shoulder.

"Ahhh... They fell asleep." Mame had fallen asleep at the second princess' story while Sho tried his best to stay awake as long as possible. But he just couldn't deny his heavy eyelids.

Ruki lifted Sho's head gently and placed it on top of Mame's so that they were leaning against each other. The prince stood up from his position and left the dark room with a soft smile.

"Sweet dreams~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasami was just a random name I made up LOL he's not important. 
> 
> Anyways, Summer Vacation Arc starts next chapter. It's kind of hard to write cuz I don't go on vacations much but I'll see what I can do.


	25. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Vacation arrives as the boys start planning their trip. Their first destination was Sho's hometown, Okinawa,

Summer Vacation is a holiday that Japanese students look forward to a lot. Despite the piling homework that is a party pooper, many students enjoy their summer holidays in all sorts of ways. Some go overseas while some do domestic tourism.

"Where would be our first destination?!" One night before summer vacation officially starts, 11 of them were gathered in the lounge.

"Does your company allow you to have summer vacation?" Keigo asked S4. They were trainees after all.

"For some reason, they allowed us to have two weeks of holiday." Sukai answered.

"That's nice of them." All their eyes turned to Ruki who was just looking innocently at them.

"Yes? How about Disneyland?" Ruki ignored their knowing looks and suggested.

"I second Disneyland!" Shosei raised his hand excitedly.

"Me too! I've never been there before!" Takumi added in beside Ren, his head on the dancer's shoulder. On the other hand, Ren had his eyes fixed on the huge screen in front of him.

"Disneyland can be our last destination when we come back to Tokyo." Sho finalized as he wrote down on his black notebook.

"Okinawa! Okinawa! Let's go back to Okinawa, Sho!" Junki shouted on the other side of Ren, their fingers vigorously pressing on the controllers.

"Is everyone okay with Okinawa being our first stop?" Sho smiled widely. He was happy to bring them to his hometown.

"Of course! I want to swim! I'm good at swimming, you know!" Syoya boasted as he battled against Ren and Junki as the third player.

"Are we going there by a private jet?" Junki asked and earned a foot to his head.

"I mean, we can... But the rest of the journey after coming back from Okinawa will be on wheels. That'll feel like a vacation more, right?" Sho said, already grabbing his phone to contact his family's private jet.

"Woah!! We're going to fly on a private jet?!" Everyone gasped in awe and ignored what Sho said after the first sentence.

"Is that all you guys care about?!" Sho said in exasperation. 

………

"WOAHHHHH!!!!" 

The younger ones and Ren were starstruck by a freaking plane. With their hand-carry luggage, S4 ran into the jet and started caressing the furniture carefully with an awestruck expression.

The interior of the jet was monotonous in color. It almost seemed like a small apartment with a living space that, fortunately, could fit all 11 of them.

"DO NOT throw your luggage around!" Sho sighed dramatically as he picked up Syoya's and Shion's luggage that was hastily strewn onto the couch.

"Where do we put our luggage, Sho-kun?" Ruki asked. His family also owns a private jet. He had sat in one many times when he was young, so this was nothing surprising for him.

"In the cabinet." Sho led the rest with their luggage to an enormous cabinet and dumped them inside.

"Oohhh! The interior didn't change!" Junki noted as he jumped over the couch and flopped down on it.

"You flew on this before?" Takumi asked as he joined Junki on the grey couch. Ren dropped down beside him as Takumi naturally gravitated over to him.

"Yeah! Once when my family went to Okinawa together with Sho's. That was like more than five years ago, though!" Junki laughed loudly.

"Keigo-kun, you don't look surprised?" Sukai questioned the model.

"I flew on a private jet before when I was young." Keigo shrugged and folded his legs as he sat on an armchair.

"Get your asses down. The jet is about to fly." Sho caught Syoya and Shion by the collar and deposited them on the opposite couch.

"Mame-chan! Come here!" Ruki waved the youngest over as they shared a couch. When everyone was seated properly, Sho ordered for the jet to take flight and in no time, they were on their way to Okinawa.

It was 5 am when they depart, many of them got past the excitement and drowsiness took over. S4 was squeezed onto a 3-seater as they drooled on each other. Takumi laid on Ren's lap as the bubblegum boy slept with Ren's fingers treading gently through his hair. Junki, for some reason, had slid down the couch and ended up on the cold floor. Keigo was sprawled on the armchair with his long limbs spilling over the armrest. Mame snoozed safely on Ruki's lap while Ruki's eyes were wide open.

"Go to sleep, Ruki. You stayed up yesterday, didn't you." Sho poured himself a black coffee and sat down beside Ruki, his black notebook in hand.

"That's true." Ruki was already feeling the fatigue hitting him. As usual, he stayed up until 3 am yesterday and woke everyone up to get ready for the trip alongside Sho.

"..." Sho took out his pen and started writing on his notebook, all the while humming a relaxing tune. In less than 5 minutes, there was a sudden weight on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, everyone~" 

………

"WE'RE HEREEEE!!!" As expected, they were full of energy as soon as they were awake. Right after alighting from the jet, there was already a jet black premium private car waiting for them. They loaded their luggage into the car boot, and Sho sat at the driver's seat.

"You're driving us, Sho-kun?" Shosei asked as they climbed into the car one by one.

"Yep! Nothing beats a local driver, right?" Sho declared proudly as an Okinawan. Junki ended up sitting beside him.

"Where are we staying at?" Takumi asked, his voice dripping excitement.

"Do you remember what YS Corporation is managing?" Junki turned half his body back as Sho started the engine and drove off.

"Resorts! Oh my gosh! We're staying in a resort!!" Syoya shrieked.

"Can we go to the beach later?" Shosei asked and earned voices of agreements from the rest.

"After lunch." Sho answered, and the rest cheered.

"I want to swim!" Shion declared suddenly.

"I want to try scuba diving!" Ren added.

"I want to collect seashells!" Mame said cutely, and everyone laughed at his simple wish.

"I want to build sandcastles!" Keigo announced as everyone turned to him with a funny expression.

"What?"

………

As expected of Sho, their resort for two nights was HUGE. But there was a problem they found out.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE BEDS?" The beds in the bedrooms were gone with the wind.

"Oh, I asked people to get rid of them. We're sleeping on futons instead!" Sho declared as he started checking the resort out. 

"Is that what this huge ass empty room is for?" Shosei quipped as he slides open a double door.

"Yep!" Sho answered as everyone went to peer over Shosei's shoulder.

"Whatever, can we go to the beach already?" Syoya whined, pushing his luggage into the room.

"Lunch first!" 

Sho brought them to the resort's buffet that serves authentic Okinawan food, and obviously, food is life.

"That's Okinawan Soba!" Junki pointed out excitedly and took one bowl for himself and another for Keigo. And as Junki went around the buffet table, everything he gets, Keigo gets one too.

"Ren-kun! Look at that, Beniimo Tart!" Takumi's eyes sparkled at the purple tart pastry.

"Let's take one for everyone!" Ren smiled softly at his boyfriend and suggested. Takumi nodded earnestly and stacked the tarts onto one plate.

"Sukai! This bun looks like you!" Shion waved his friend over and pointed to a food tray. It was a sky blue bun with a ._. face on it.

"THIS looks like you." Sukai walked over and pointed to the neighboring tray. There were multiple green alien buns lined up in it.

"HAHAHAHA! You can have me. I'll have you." Shion placed the poker-faced bun on his plate and the alien one on Sukai's plate. A wide smile broke out on Sukai's face.

"Pudding! Look what I brought you!" Shosei was peacefully picking out his foods when something yellow and caramel was shoved into his view.

"A pudding?" Shosei deadpanned.

"No! It's your family member!" Syoya said nonsensically. 

"What are you saying?" Shosei flipped him off and walked away.

"Junki-kun!!" Mame shouted as he reached the end of the table where Junki was still stacking more food onto his plate.

"Oh, Mame! Look at this pork belly! We should take some!" Junki's eyes lit up and scooped a handful of pork belly onto Mame's plate. Just when Junki moved on to the next tray, Keigo leaned down towards Mame.

"Mame-chan, please don't take any more food. I'll give you some of mine." Keigo pleaded and showed the younger the tower of food on his plate.

"Eh? Okay. If you don't want anymore, let's go back." Mame blinked and suggested.

"Yes, we should totally ditch Junki." Keigo snickered as the duo sneaked away from the oblivious Junki and went back to their table.

"No appetite?" Sho slipped into his seat beside Ruki at the big round table.

"No. It's just been a long time since I went on a vacation with this many people." Ruki answered as he shook his head lightly.

"School trips?" Sho asked as he sipped on his third cup of black coffee of the day.

"Didn't bother to go." Ruki shrugged.

"Then you should enjoy this as much as possible, Ruki-kun!" Ren and Takumi came back with four full plates of different sweets.

"It's lunch... you know right?" 

………

After lunch, as promised and planned, they went out to the beach. Okinawa beaches were known for their beautiful white sand, turquoise seas and a paradise for scuba divers.

"Ren-kun! Please take care of them!" Sho shouted before S4 and Renkumi left for scuba diving.

"I will!" Ren waved back, and they were gone.

"I'm going to collect seashells!" Mame declared and kicked off his slippers.

"Don't go too far!" Sho warned as he put on his sunglasses.

"What are you going to do, Sho?" Junki asked.

"Sunbath." Sho plopped down on a beach lounger.

"Very Sho-like." Keigo hummed.

"What about you, Ruki-kun?" Junki asked.

"I..." Ruki was stunned by the question. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

"How about you join us in building sandcastles? It's going to be fun!" Keigo invited.

"Building sandcastles?" Ruki seems interested.

"Yeah, come on!" Junki nodded and pulled Ruki and Keigo to the center of the beach, kicking up sand in the process.

As the three of them were building their first tower, there was a commotion near them.

"Don't bully him!" Junki turned to see a tall, lanky boy that looked only about 7-8 years old pushing back a 12-year-old. There was a small, scrawny boy sobbing on the ground, his face and hands dirtied with sand.

"Hey, Keigo." Junki nudged his friend.

"Hmm?" Keigo hummed, concentrating on his sandcastle.

"Don't they remind you of us in the past?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW 
> 
> I need to calm down. No promises rmb 🙃 everything is in control, calm down. 
> 
> Y'ALL I'm giving u a preview for tmr cuz I'm suddenly soft for Junkeigo for absolutely no reason at all:
> 
> "KEIGO!! It's me! Junki! Your Junkichi! Look at me!" His words weren't getting through to the trembling boy. Junki was panicking. He didn't know how to break Keigo out of his trance. Without thinking, Junki placed his palms on either side of Keigo's face and forced the boy to look up.
> 
> I'm probably high from the lack of sleep


	26. Junkeigo's Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junki and Keigo had a flashback on their younger days when they first met each other a decade ago

10 years ago

Due to his parents' working needs, Keigo was forced to leave Aichi, his hometown and move to Tokyo in the middle of his first year in Elementary School.

Seven-year-old Keigo was shy and timid in the metropolis of Japan that is Tokyo. 

"H-Hello... M-My name i-is S-Sato K-Keigo." Keigo had stuttered out his introduction on his first day of school. Some of the students had giggled at him, but Keigo only had his eyes on a particular student beside the window who wasn't even paying attention to his introduction.

"Welcome, Sato-kun. You may sit at the back." Due to his DNA, Keigo was slightly taller than all of the kids at his age, and only slightly shorter than the students in the higher grade. He was asked to sit at the back of the classroom. Clutching onto his bag straps, Keigo strolled to his seat, passing by the boy that was looking out of the window with an intense expression.

After Keigo sat down, his eyes never left the boy's back. 

Keigo was not an antisocial person. He was just shy and tentative to approach people. Even as the lunch break came, Keigo has not made a single friend in his class. He watched as the shorter boy sitting beside the window stood up immediately during lunch break, breaking into a run for the exit.

Keigo stayed in class, taking out his mother's homemade bento and started quietly eating. The rest of the class had either went to the cafeteria to eat or headed out to the field.

Keigo chewed on his food as he looked down at the field next to their classrooms. There were a bunch of higher grade students playing soccer while girls from all grades watch from the side. Keigo watched on with no interest until the boy that sat beside the window dashed into the field and seemingly started pestering the older ones to allow him to play with them. Keigo knew that it wasn't the first time because the audience wasn't having any responses to the young boy.

It was common sense for the boy to back off when told by the senpais, but he just wasn't having it. And then when one of the senpais raised their fist, Keigo shot out of the classroom.

"Ah!!" Keigo was still too late, the fist had connected with the boy's cheek, and he fell. Without thinking straight, Keigo squeezed through the crowd and spread his arms in front of the boy.

"Who are you?" One of the senpais frowned and asked.

"Don't bully him!" Keigo snapped. Although he was the tallest in his age, he was still shorter than his senpais.

"HAHAHAHA!" After a short moment of silence, everyone around him burst into laughter. This was the first time someone stood up against the senpais.

"Who are you, pipsqueak?" A senpai walked forward, towering over Keigo. And this was when fear set in for the Aichi boy.

"U-Uh... U-Uhh..." Keigo stood rooted to the ground, eyes trembling and palms sweating.

"Ah!!" Before Keigo could react, a small hand wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd, running away from the eyes of the others.

The warmth given off by the small hand was enough to calm Keigo's fears until they reach a quiet spot in the school where only a few students were mingling around.

"Hahh... Hah..." The shorter boy was panting as they stopped.

"T-Thank you..." Keigo stuttered out with his boyish voice.

"Huh? I should be the one thanking you! Nice to meet you! I'm Kono Junki!" After recovering from his pants, Keigo realized that the boy had a cheerful and loud voice. It was exactly how he had imagined.

"I'm Sato Keigo. The new student from Aichi." Keigo shook Junki's outstretched hand and introduced himself timidly.

"Ah... So you were a new student! I wasn't paying attention in class!" And the seven-year-old laughed boisterously, earning a small smile on Keigo's face.

"C-Can we be friends?" Keigo asked shyly. This was his first major step in Tokyo City.

"Of course!!" Junki grinned so widely that Keigo thought his lips were about to split open. 

But Keigo thinks that Junki's smile is exceptionally contagious, smiling himself widely for the first time in Tokyo.

………

For the next few years in Elementary School, Keigo and Junki became inseparable. When someone talks about Junki, Keigo would somehow also be in the sentence.

As an elementary student, Junki was not very tall for his age and was often teased and picked on by his scrawny stature.

"Pipsqueak! Shortie! Runt!" Junki gets all sorts of nicknames. But he wasn't at all affected and always presented himself as the boy with the sun smiling down on him.

Ever since his first encounter with Junki and became his friend, Keigo had changed considerably over time. The shy and timid Keigo learned to stand up against the bullies and used his natural height against them. Especially when Junki was being called names, Keigo would help him to get back at the person behind the scenes.

"Who locked the door?!" Keigo and Junki hid behind the wall, snickering at their prank. The boy who was currently locked in the restroom had been calling Junki names for a week now. Keigo couldn't stand that. You could say this was the period when Keigo developed his prankster character.

Junki loved soccer. He had always wanted to play with his senpais, but they would still reject him because of how small and weak he looked. But the current Junki doesn't want to play with his senpais anymore. He had Keigo with him.

Keigo, the kid from Aichi, brought a soccer ball the next day after they had met and timidly asked him to play together. Junki naturally gave him a big bear hug. Even without a soccer field to play on during lunch break, Junki and Keigo still managed to claim it either early in the morning or after school where they'll play soccer for about half an hour.

This beautiful friendship blossomed throughout Elementary School and continued onto Middle School. Growing through puberty, both boys bloomed like flowers. Keigo's height continued to increase as his features developed prominently, earning him admirers for his looks. As Keigo's parents had successfully established their place in the fashion industry, Keigo was influenced by his parents in the fashion department, starting to observe how he dresses.

On the other hand, scrawny Junki had fortunately hit puberty and shot up to a comparable height, finally getting rid of his nasty nicknames. He had also achieved what he always wanted, to join the school soccer team. With his sunshine personality and sporty interests, there was no doubt a few of the girls were interested in him.

Even so, Junki and Keigo stuck together. They might be walking different paths in Middle School and having a different circle of friends. But their friendship never changed. 

However, there was a particular incident that changed their relationship dynamic.

It was the end of the second year of Middle School. Before the start of the new semester, the students had different plans for how they are going to enjoy their last break. Contrary to popular belief, Junki and Keigo spent their last break separately. They had their respective circle of friends to go with.

On one side, Junki and his soccer teammates spent their break playing soccer and arcade hopping.

Meanwhile, Keigo and his group of friends stood in front of an eerily dark building right in the evening when the sun was just starting to set.

"Do I really have to do this?" Keigo frowned as he stares at the creepy building with cobwebs hanging off the oak door.

"You lost the bet." His friends shrugged.

"Well, if I scream, please come in and save me." Keigo took in a deep, shuddering breath and took a step forward. None of his friends responded to him, though. To be honest, Keigo was immensely afraid. He might like to tell ghost stories to his friends because they give the best reactions, but it doesn't mean that he wasn't afraid of them. Clenching his sweaty palm on the dusty doorknob, the door creaked open.

Junki and his friends were watching a random comedy movie when he received a notification from an unknown number.

"Junki! Off your phone!" His team leader berated.

"Sorry!" Junki apologized before swiping his phone quickly to check what was it.

"Junki!! Where are you going? The movie is about to start!" Junki stood up abruptly and threw his backpack over his shoulders.

"I need to go." Junki pursed his lips with a serious expression and left the cinema, his mind in a jumble as he continuously repeats the message that he had received.

"Save Keigo. *Address*" Crown Emoticon.

Within half an hour, Junki had arrived in front of that famous haunted building. Panting slightly from adrenaline, Junki kicked open the door with a loud bang.

"KEIGO!" Junki screamed into the building, his worry building up when he saw how dark the interior was. The wind howling through the windows, and the curtains constantly floating in the wind gave the building its famous haunted feel. Junki knew Keigo was afraid of ghosts. He had confessed to him of his fear one day when they had played soccer in the middle of the night, and there was a shadow that flew past. (It was a cat)

"Where are you, Keigo?! Answer me!" Junki glanced through the first floor and looked behind worn-out furniture. His friend was nowhere to be found. Junki flipped through the haunted house like a madman, filling the silence of the haunted house with his boisterous voice.

"Kei-" Junki had reached the second last floor and was about to scream Keigo's name again when he spotted a trembling lanky figure crouched in a ball in the corner of the room. His head was down and arms hugging his knees.

"Keigo!" Junki almost tripped on the way to his friend. Upon reaching Keigo, Junki gripped Keigo's arms that were hugging his knees and shook him hard.

"KEIGO!! It's me! Junki! Your Junkichi! Look at me!" His words weren't getting through to the trembling boy. Junki was panicking. He didn't know how to break Keigo out of his trance. Without thinking, Junki placed his palms on either side of Keigo's face and forced the boy to look up.

"Open your eyes, Keigo! Look! It's me!" Junki leaned in and leaned his forehead against Keigo's so that when Keigo opened his eyes slowly, the only thing that he sees is Junki's eyes.

"J-J-Junkichi..." Keigo stuttered as he grasps onto his reality that is Junki. Their faces were so close that Keigo could feel Junki's breath on his.

"Yes, it's me. There are no ghosts. I'm here. I'm here. I'll protect you." Junki kept murmuring comforting words beside Keigo's ears as he pulled him into a hug. 

Keigo returned the hug immediately and gripped onto Junki's leather jacket like a lifeline. His heart was pounding in his chest. But it wasn't out of fear anymore. Instead, it was replaced by a far softer and pink emotion.

Ever since that incident, Keigo was no longer always the one that protects Junki. Their relationship dynamic turned into mutual protective friends. With the desire to protect, Junki started to work out in addition to his soccer training. Little did he know that Keigo was also secretly working out behind him.

………

Back to the present, Keigo widened his eyes at the memory of the haunted house where he first discovered his feelings.

"Y-Yeah..." Keigo nodded quickly and returned to his sandcastle. Junki shrugged and seemed like something came to his mind.

"Ruki-kun? Were you the one that told me to save Keigo in the haunted house?" Junki asked, remembering the crown emoticon that accompanied the message. 

Initially, Junki had thought it was one of Keigo's friends that texted him. But they found out that it was none of them. They didn't think much during that time, but now that Junki thought about it, Ruki was also their Tokyo Middle Senpai. It might be a coincidence, but Junki just wanted to make sure.

Meanwhile, Ruki chuckled.

"I was just passing by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a glimpse into Junkeigo's current relationship and where they stand 😉
> 
> And I wanna ask if ya'll okay with a little Syosei cuz I kind of ship them a little and no one else does 😢 Won't be much, just a little hint and there! 
> 
> Twitter April Fool Clowning Party is affecting my writing progress I hate y'all
> 
> Good night!


	27. Snorkeling (Friendships & Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4 & Renkumi try snorkeling in Okinawa's waters. Little accidents can't be helped.

"Sukai, I'm leaving them in your hands!" 

Renkumi and S4 were at the diving center preparing to snorkel. The boys had reached there and got the news of not being able to scuba dive unless certified. Since they had other plans for tomorrow, they decided to snorkel instead. Ren got themselves two instructors to teach them the basics. After the basic preparation and course, they were split into two groups, S4 and Renkumi to explore two different areas.

"We are going to dive~" Syoya sang as they were on the way to the speed boat.

"Have any of you ever snorkeled before?" Sukai asked.

"I did it in the swimming pool!" Shion raised his hand as everyone deadpanned at him.

"I'm a bit aquaphobic though. I almost drowned when I was 7." Shosei suddenly confessed, his palms sweating a little.

"You are?! Why didn't you say sooner?" Syoya frowned in worry.

"I don't want to spoil the fun." Shosei saw how excited Syoya was about the dive and didn't want to be the party pooper.

"You can not go if you don't want to." Shion said in concern.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. It happened so long ago. It'll be fine." Shosei took a deep breath and smiled.

"You sure?" Sukai placed a worried hand on Shosei's shoulder.

"Yep! Come on! Let's go!" Shosei then pulled Sukai's wrist and boarded the speed boat. Shion followed suit while Syoya frowned at the way Shosei seemed to glanced nervously at the sea.

The speed boat quickly got to the area of snorkeling, and the boys start to get ready.

"Woo!!" Shion was the first one to hop down the boat with a big splash.

"Sukai! Come on!" Shion took out the snorkel in his mouth and beckoned for the other boy to join him.

"Hol up!" And Sukai did an extra spin as he dove into the water, splattering Shion with water.

"That was so extra!" Shion gave Sukai a push on his shoulder when he resurfaced.

"Are you feeling okay, Pudding?" Syoya asked the blond as they stood at the edge of the speed boat.

"Y-Yeah..." To be honest, Shosei's lips were pale as he watched the calming waves lapped at their boat. The sound of the waves was crashing in his ears, drowning out any other sounds. He could barely hear Syoya. But the waves rippling in him slowly calmed down when a warm hand enveloped his.

"Pudding." Shosei turned to his friend as he realizes he had been breathing heavily.

"I'll hold your hand, okay?" Syoya asked softly. Shosei's eyes slowly floated down to Syoya's hand over his. The warmth was comforting as he slowly recovered his breathing tempo.

"Is Shosei okay, Syoya?!" Sukai shouted from the water.

"Yeah! We're coming!" Syoya shouted back over the wind.

"Are you ready, Pudding?" Syoya asked, looking back at the blond to see a small smile on his face. He nodded.

With Shosei's cold hands in his, Syoya hopped down the speed boat with his friend, joining Sukai and Shion.

"I'll be at your side, Shosei." Sukai noticed Shosei's insecurity while in the water and swam to his side. Shosei turned to him and smiled in gratitude.

"Me too!" Shion kicked the water to get closer.

"Thank you." Shosei felt warmth radiating from his heart. What did he deserve to have these precious boys as his friends.

The four boys adjusted their diving masks and snorkel before diving straight into the turquoise seas.

Okinawa's seas were as clear as crystal, enabling them to see every single organism and creature that swam past them. Shosei gripped harder onto Syoya's hand as they dove deeper. Shion twirling in the seas beside them and Sukai was poking at the fishes playfully.

Syoya led the three of them to the rainbow reefs as they almost gasped at the beauty of the Okinawan seas.

"Mmph!" Syoya felt a squeeze on his hand and instantly turned his head around. Shosei was pointing excitedly at something.

It was a sea turtle lazing nearby. The turtle was swimming through the waters gracefully with its flippers and passed right by Sukai. The boy reached out a hesitant hand and managed to touch the rough shell of the sea creature. Syoya could see Sukai's widened eyes that were in awe.

"Mmphh!!" There was another muffled cry, and the three of them turned to Shion. The alien boy was surrounded by fishes of all species, poking their body curiously against Shion.

"K-Kuh!" Shosei forgets that he was in the waters and chuckled, water entering his mouth. Shosei panicked instantly, letting go of Syoya's hand and flapped around.

Syoya exchanged looks with Sukai and Shion before they nodded and pulled Shosei out of the water together.

"Pwah!!" Shosei's head broke out of the water as he breathed in heavily, taking in tons of oxygen.

"Breathe, Pudding, breathe..." Syoya kept repeating to Shosei while Shion and Sukai kept patting Shosei lightly on the back.

"I...I'm o-okay..." Shosei pants in between breaths.

"Want to continue?" Shion asked. No matter how much he wanted to continue to snorkel, if Shosei shakes his head, he would drop snorkeling immediately for his friend.

"Y-Yes. I can keep going." Shosei nodded and smiled weakly. Syoya noticed the death grip he had on his arm.

"Don't let go of me again." 

………

"Ren-kun, are we on a date now?" Takumi asked innocently, blinking his eyes rapidly at Ren.

"E-Eh, ehhh... I guess so..." Shy, flustered Ren nodded as he had his fingers intertwined with Takumi's.

"Ren-kun, if I start drowning in the ocean, will you save me?" Takumi asked, his big brown eyes staring at Ren as they walked towards their own speed boat.

"What are you saying? Of course, I will!" Ren frowned at the sudden question. Was Takumi doubting him?

"Just to make sure~" Takumi sang and smiled gummily, melting Ren's worry and heart.

The speed boat arrived at the snorkeling area in less than 10 minutes.

Their hands intertwined and Ren gave Takumi a comforting squeeze. Takumi felt it and turned to Ren. He didn't look nervous, though. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded Ren of a playful puppy. Before Ren could even decipher what Takumi was thinking, the cotton candy boy pulled on Ren's arm, and they dropped into the sea together.

"Hahahahaha~" Takumi laughed carefreely as he resurfaced with his hand still tightly grasped in Ren's.

"Don't give me a heart attack like this-" Ren froze mid-sentence when he realized what his boyfriend had done.

"I like you, Ren-kun!" Takumi giggled after pecking Ren on the cheek.

"T-Takumi! You c-can't just do that like that!" Ren sputtered with a red face.

"You don't like it?" Takumi pouted.

"N-No! I mean y-yes! I like it!" Ren doesn't even know what he's saying anymore.

"You want more? Catch me first!" Takumi taunted and let go of Ren's hand. Fitting his snorkel in his mouth, the bubblegum boy dove into the water and started swimming away from Ren.

"You're on!" Takumi knows how Ren loves all kinds of games, so he took advantage of this and indulged his boyfriend.

Takumi swam through the rainbow corals and glided in between fishes, Ren always on his tail. Ren was a fast swimmer, but he didn't want the game to end so fast. Takumi turned back to check on Ren many times, and Ren could see the bliss and exhilaration in Takumi's eyes. He was glad that he was the cause of it.

But when Ren resurfaced to breathe and dove in again, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He thought Takumi was playing hide-and-seek with him and started searching for him behind coral reefs and small boulders. But 5 minutes have passed and Ren still couldn't find him.

"Takumi! Where are you?!" Ren resurfaced and shouted to the wind. He was starting to panic slightly. He couldn't be losing him this early into their relationship! 

"TAKUMI!!!" Ren resurfaced after another 5 minutes of searching underwater. Ren didn't know if the water on his face was seawater or his tears of distress.

"TAK-" Ren was about to scream Takumi's name one more time when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"BOO!" And when Ren turned around, a giggling wet face appeared in his view. The silver-haired dancer froze at the abruptness of the appearance of his boyfriend when he was panicking about his disappearance for a full 10 minutes.

"Did I get you, Ren-kun?" Takumi did not notice how distressed Ren was.

"R-Ren-kun?!" Takumi was taken aback when Ren suddenly threw himself at him, the dancer's arms tightened impossibly tight around him.

"Don't scare me like this next time! I thought I lost you!" Ren choked on his sobs when he realized Takumi was still warm and soft in his arms.

"Eh? Did I scare you? I'm sorry, Ren-kun..." Takumi relaxed into Ren's embrace and stroked his back comfortingly, finally realizing how much anxiety he had induced in his boyfriend. They stayed like that in the calming waters for awhile as rainbow-colored fishes circled them, creating small rippling waves.

"Ren-kun?" Takumi called softly after Ren's grip around him relaxed considerably. The silver-haired dancer pulled back slightly, their faces only inches apart.

Ren's eyes were slightly red around the rim when Takumi focused on his boyfriend's fox-like eyes.

"I'm sorry... Ren-kun..." Takumi's heart broke as if he could feel the fear Ren had experienced it just now.

"I won't scare you anymore. I promise. I will never leave you, okay?" Takumi whispered as he leaned against Ren's forehead. Ren sniffled but did not say anything. Instead, he nodded slowly and gave Takumi an appeased smile.

Takumi stared into Ren's eyes and saw his reflection. At that moment, Takumi was so thankful to have Ren return his feelings. Not everyone in the world gets their crush to have mutual feelings with them. Takumi is THAT lucky.

"Ren-kun..." Takumi started softly.

"Thank you for loving me." Without breaking eye contact, Takumi circled his arms around Ren's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

This was Takumi's first kiss, so he was all awkward about it. On the other hand, Ren who had kissed before was frozen at the contact.

Until Takumi let out a tiny whine did Ren react. The silver-haired pulled their diving masks away because they were becoming a hindrance to their relationship. 

"Oof!" Takumi gasped when Ren pulled at his arms till their bodies were flushed against each other. A hand flew to the back of Takumi's head and pushed it against Ren, deepening their kiss. Takumi, who was inexperienced, widened his eyes, and his face flushed cherry red. He quickly melted into Ren's kiss though, as his boyfriend kissed him senseless in the water.

They only separated when they were both out of breath and were starting to feel like they were sinking.

"You taste like strawberry, Takumi-chan~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter 1 hour early cuz I had a long day today and I wanna sleep 😴 Good nightie to my readers and see y'all tmr on twt for April Fools!


	28. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending their first night in Okinawa was a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is pretty chill~
> 
> IMPORTANT: Due to personal reasons, next chapter hopefully will be on Saturday

Yonashiro Sho sincerely regretted his choice. Yes, he was hoping to create bonding time for the 11 of them, but he did not expect such a chaotic bonding activity.

As soon as they were gathered all in the 'huge ass empty room' as Shosei had called it, after dinner, all showered and clean, the 'war' started.

It all started from unexpectedly, Sukai. 

"Sukaiiiiii, Sukaiiiiii, Suuukaiiiiii~" It all started with Shion annoying the boy who was just minding his own business.

"I'm trying to unpack here, Shion." Sukai sighed at his friend. During training back at their company, Shion was usually the one that is most serious in everything they do. So Sukai was a little surprise when he was so childish in the way he sometimes acts.

"Why are you unpacking when we're leaving tomorrow?" Shion whined.

"Tomorrow night, Shion. There's another day left." Sukai facepalmed. He was adjusting the clothes in his luggage when something soft hit him on his back.

"Play with me!" Sukai turned around to see a grinning Shion with a fluffy pillow in his grip. There was something that lit up in Sukai. His innate playful nature.

"You asked for it!" Sukai dropped what he was doing and grabbed his pillow, starting a fight with Shion.

"What are you doing? I want to join too!" Their resident clown Sato Keigo saw the two trying to kill each other and wanted to join in, jumping in with his pillow in hand.

"Oiii!" Junki was lying belly down on his futon, fiddling with his phone when something heavy fell over him.

"Hahahahahahaha~" Keigo did not bother to apologize and stayed lying across Junki.

"If you didn't know yet, you're not very light, Sato Keigo!" Junki shouted when he realized his friend had no intention on getting up from him.

"Mame-chan! Get him away from me!!" Junki squirmed underneath his friend.

"What are you doing, Junki?" Sho walked in with a bewildered look on his face.

"Your precious cousin is being bullied! That's what happened!" Sho deadpanned at Junki's words. The oldest took a look around the room. Shion and Sukai were trying to kill each other with fluffy pillows he provided for them, Keigo was attempting to join them as seen with the pillow in his hand but failed and fell on top of Junki, which led to his complains.

Syoya and Shosei were huddled in a corner, with bottles of god knows what lined up in front of them. Ruki was curious and went to join them in the corner.

Ren was playing his game console with Takumi beside him. The two shared a comfortable silence as Takumi fed Ren his chocolate-covered biscuit sticks once in a while.

Mame was soon dragged into Junkeigo's mess and was in a mess of limbs tangled together.

It wasn't long before Syoya, Shosei, and Ruki was forced into Sukai, and Shion's battle as Shion fell with Sukai's hit and knocked over Syoya and Shosei's bottles.

"HEY!" Shosei shrieked and threw his pillow at them in a fit.

"Sorry!!" Shion squeaked.

"Now that it's already a mess, you guys are gonna pay!" Syoya jumped up from his position, took Shosei's pillow, and swung it at Shion. And soon, it became 2 vs 2, Shosei and Syoya vs Shion and Sukai.

"Wahhh!!" Amidst the mess, Shosei tripped on Keigo's leg and joined the trio on the floor. Before Shosei fell completely, he pulled Syoya along with him. 

"Noooooo!" Syoya pulled Shion's sleeve while Shion grabbed Sukai's arm.

"OWWW!" Junki screamed in pain when the weight of 6 boys was on top of him.

"Are you guys serious?" Sho was speechless as he watched the human burger formed in front of his eyes.

"Get off!!!" Mame wailed above Keigo and underneath S4. With Mame's words, the burger slowly started to break apart, but the fight did not cease. And this time, Ruki joined in.

"Ow! We're trying to ignore you guys here!" Renkumi got a pillow into their face by Syoya.

"Get your ass up love birds! It's wartime!" Junki screamed, all his frustration from getting squashed is radiating from his body. And Renkumi were forcefully dragged up from their spot and into the middle of the fray where everyone was just either swinging their pillows blindlessly or dodging Junki's pillow.

"Why aren't all of you tired at all... What?" Sho froze suddenly when all eyes fell on him.

"SHO! SHO-KUN!" 

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Now there's finally peace..." Sho sighed deeply. After a chaotic hour, they finally gathered into a pile and fell asleep. The futons that Sho had painstakingly laid out in a neat row were now jumbled up into a mess in the center of the room.

"Well, they went snorkeling after all. Must be tiring." Ruki was fixing his hair and stood beside Sho, overwatching the rest.

Junki had used up all his energy and was snoozing on a sleeping Keigo's lap. S4's limbs were a tangled mess as half of their bodies were on futons while the other half is on the cold floor. Mame was sleeping in between Junkeigo and S4. He was the only one entirely on a futon.

On the other side of Junkeigo, Takumi was sleeping in Ren's arms. Ren resting his chin on Takumi's head while Takumi slept on Ren's chest.

"It's 2." Sho suddenly noted, swiping at his phone.

"Go to sleep, Sho-kun." Ruki said.

"Soon." Sho replied and started pulling blankets from the cupboards and spread it over the boys.

"What about you?" Sho asked as he was taking care of the younger ones, tucking them in warmly.

"Soon." Ruki copied Sho and grinned. Sho stared at Ruki's eyes meaningfully for a bit before lying down on one of the futons properly.

"Join me." Sho pat at the empty futon at his side. Ruki blinked twice before nodding silently.

"Care to tell me a bedtime story?" Sho requested with a gentle smile. Ruki looked surprised.

"Sure." 

In half an hour or so, Ruki himself fell asleep halfway through his words.

………

"It's morning~ Wake up~" Sho's melodic gentle voice woke up less than half of them. Only Ren, Mame, Shosei, and Syoya woke up alongside with Sho. They decided to have homecooked breakfast today, so Ren and Mame were working in the kitchen. Shosei and Syoya were doing their skincare routine in the bathroom while Sho was trying to wake the rest up.

He decided to start with the older ones. Excluding Ruki. 

"Junki. Keigo. Wake up." Sho called and shook them softly. 

"Mmggghhh..." Keigo whined and wanted to flip to the side, but there was a heavyweight on his lap that made his leg go entirely numb.

"Junkiii." Sho knew that for Keigo to wake up, Junki has to get up from Keigo's lap.

"Nnnooo..." Junki slurred and turned his head on Keigo's lap, shifting the weight of his head slightly. That shift of the weight though, as if a bucket of cold water was thrown on Keigo, he was instantly awake. Keigo never had bed hair; for some reason, he was perfect in waking up without looking like he just woke up. The only difference in him now was his slightly reddened face.

"What's wrong?" Sho blinked in surprise when Keigo sat up suddenly.

"N-Nothing. Junkichi! G-Get off my lap!" Keigo sputtered and pushed his friend violently off his lap, Junki giving out a painful groan.

"Why is your face so red?" Sho asked.

"Hot! The blanket makes me warm!" Keigo scrambled up on his feet and almost fell when his numb leg couldn't support him.

"Okayy..." Sho nodded slowly as Keigo scurried away. Now that Junki is half awake, time to wake the problematic ones up.

"Sukai... Shion... Wake up!" Sho raised his voice more, knowing that they wouldn't hear him in their sleep.

"Sukaiiiiii... Shionnnnn..." Sho shook them harder when they didn't give any response.

"Hahh..." Sho sighed at how stubborn they were in their sleep. Time to use his ways. Sho moved to Shion's side and pulled out his phone. Tapping a few times on his phone, he placed the phone near Shion's head. Haunted music started to play.

"Sssshhiiioonnnn~" Sho traced his finger against Shion's bare arm.

"AAAAHHHHH!! I'M UP! I'M UP! LET ME OFF!" Shion was instantly awake, shivering from head to toe. Sho immediately turned off the music and threw his arm around Shion, stroking his arm calmingly.

"Good boy~ The ghosts are gone! I chased them away!" Sho sang melodically, smiling down at Shion who was slowly relaxing in Sho's strong arms.

"Now go wash up!" Sho pulled the boy up and pushed him to the direction of the bathroom. He turned to Sukai. This is the real problematic one. He knew that none of his plans would work from experience and therefore he only had one choice.

"Come onnnn! Wake upppp Sukai!!!" He stood in front of the boy and pulled him into a sitting position. Obviously, the boy was still sleeping.

"Sukaiiii!!" Sho called out as he pulled him to a standing position. Sukai's head flopped around without strength. He was, by this time, half asleep. Sho half supported him and pulled the boy into the bathroom, where Shion was brushing his teeth now.

"Hwe's uwncwoncious?" Shion asked with foam in his mouth.

"Half." Sho sighed and took the resort's toothbrush, squeezed toothpaste onto it, and stuck it into Sukai's mouth. He brought Sukai's hand to the toothbrush.

"Brush." Sho ordered, and Sukai indeed started brushing with his eyes lidded.

"You're spoiling him, Sho-kun." Ruki dragged his feet in slowly.

"Ruki? You're awake." Sho blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. Ren-kun came in to wake Takumi up, and I couldn't stand their sweetness, so I decided to wake up instead." Ruki explained with his eyes half-closed.

"Ahhh..." Sho nodded in understanding. He turned back to Sukai and saw the boy just standing there with his toothbrush hanging off his mouth.

"Gargle." Sho took the toothbrush out and placed the mug of water against Sukai's lips. The boy complied and spat out the foam, along with the water. 

"Time for the last step." Sho said to himself and guided Sukai's head to the side of the faucet.

"Wakie wakie~" Sho turned on the faucet and splashed the cooling liquid onto Sukai's face.

"Bwah!!" Sukai opened his eyes fully and was wide awake instantly.

"Ah. Sho-san." Sukai straightened up and saw Sho, his face dripping wet. Sho smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Sukai~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much development this chapter. Just chaotic kids and Sho being momma :)
> 
> IMPORTANT: Due to personal reasons, next chapter hopefully will be on Saturday


	29. On to Fukuoka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrived safely in Fukuoka and went sightseeing straightaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I'm back!! Today's chapter is a bit long hehe...

The plan for the last day in Okinawa was entirely for shopping.

"Just show them this, and you'll get a 90% discount. Please don't buy so much. This is only the first stop." Sho had passed out the company's business card to everyone and dismissed them in the shopping district of Okinawa.

Everyone scattered in all directions, those that want to buy clothes went to the boutique together. Those that want to buy sneakers went to the shoe shop. Those that just want to chill, like Sho, went to a cafe and spent the rest of the time there. 

By the time they were gathered in the evening, everyone had shopping bags in their hands.

"Yona-nii!" Mame ran towards Sho and held out a bag.

"We all bought these for you!" Sho looked into the bag and found a set of clothes that consists of a white hoodie, jeans, a pair of sunglasses, and a pair of white sneakers.

"We thought since you were born here, you must have gotten everything. So we bought things that can last and remind you of us!" Ren explained.

"That's nice of everyone." Sho smiled softly. He would be happy with anything they bought him.

They went back to have a homecooked dinner before packing up and headed straight to the jet for the flight to Fukuoka, Ren's hometown.

………

"Are we going straight to Ren-kun's house?" Sukai asked when they were all sitting in the car.

"Nope, I told my mom that we're going in the evening." Ren shook his head. Fukuoka being his hometown, Ren sat at the front passenger seat while Sho drive.

"So where are we going now?" Keigo asked excitedly. Sitting beside him was Junki snoozing on his shoulder. Out of the 11 of them, 4 of them were sleeping. Shion, Shosei, and Syoya were all lying against each other.

"The Uminonakamichi Seaside Park! I've been there once as a child, and I find it beautiful! So I want to bring all of you there!" Ren explained animatedly.

"The ride will be around 40 minutes, so y'all can sleep if you want." Sho reminded them and took a look at the mirror above him, Mame had fallen asleep too.

"Ren-kun, you can go to sleep too. I'll wake you when we reach." 

………

"WOAH!!" This was the first time many of them had been to Fukuoka.

"I've read about the Uminonakamichi park in some travel agencies pamphlet, but I never knew it was so pretty!" Syoya marveled at the sea of flowers before them.

"It's the summer season now. The flowers are more beautiful in spring and autumn." Ren explained.

"What flower is this?" Takumi asked, his voice unusually small.

"Hydrangea." Ruki answered instantly.

"How do you know?" Shion asked.

"My mother used to be a florist before she started helping my father in the entertainment business." Ruki replied, watching the hydrangeas swaying gently in the wind.

"The park is massive, so I suggest everyone go around by bicycle." Ren said, pointing at the bicycle rental stand nearby. Everyone agreed and got their bicycle, except for Takumi, who's sharing one with Ren.

"Come back by noon!" Sho shouted before everyone took off in groups.

………

Ren and Takumi were on a tandem bicycle, riding slowly along the pathway, passing by hydrangea seas and the ocean.

They were silent for a while before Ren spoke up.

"Takumi, you've been unusually silent since we step foot in Fukuoka. What's wrong?" Ren asked, his eyebrows creasing with worry.

"Are you sick?" Ren asked again when Takumi stayed silent and shook his head.

"Let's stop in front of that tree." Ren sighed and forced the bicycle to a stop when they got closer to the tree. They got off the bike and sat down at the bench.

Ren looked at Takumi carefully, his eyes were anxious, and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Ren covered Takumi's restless fingers with his hand.

"I... I'm worried." Takumi finally got something out of his mouth.

"About?" Ren asked softly.

"...Going to your house." Takumi's eyes dropped to his feet. Ren froze for a while before chuckling.

"Is that it?" Ren smiled cheekily, causing Takumi to glare half-heartedly at him and slap him on the thigh.

"Don't be worried~ My mom is a really nice woman. She'll love you." Ren put his arm around Takumi's shoulders and pulled him in, the pink head lying against his chest.

"I hope so." Takumi was still worried.

"You'll be fine, Takumi-chan." 

………

As for S4 and Mame, as soon as Syoya knew there was a petting zoo in the park, he was adamant in visiting it.

"Look! Look! Look!" They were nearing the zoo when Syoya started freaking out.

"Yes, Syoya, what did you see?" Shosei asked, being very patient to his friend.

"Rabbits! Rabbits!" Syoya repeated twice as he got off his bicycle and leaned against the fence. There were a bunch of furry balls coddling against each other, nibbling at lettuce on the ground.

"You like rabbits?" Shion asked as all of them joined Syoya at the fence, looking at the bunnies hopping up to them, curious at their visitors.

"Yeah! Aren't they just the cutest!" Syoya screeched as he put one hand into the area and stroked a bunny.

"Let's go in!" Mame beckoned for the older ones as he entered through the entrance, leading them to more animals.

The five of them split up in the zoo, Syoya never left the rabbits. He sat on the wooden stool provided for him and fed the rabbits with a serene expression on his face.

Shosei came back to the rabbit area after leaving Mame to feed and pet the prairie dogs. Shion and Sukai were off to chase kangaroos.

"Syoya?" Shosei sat quietly down beside his friend.

"Pudding, did you know that I used to have a black bunny?" Syoya said softly as he fed a carrot to a black bunny on his lap.

"Really?" Shosei prompted for him to continue as he carried a white one into his arms.

"Yeah. His name is Kuro. I had him when I was seven years old. He's adorable. He would hop around energetically when he's excited." As Syoya talked about his bunny, a soft, tender smile appeared on his face.

"He would always nibble my hand to ask for food. And throw tantrums when my mom doesn't let me." Syoya continued, the bunny finishing the carrot and Syoya started stroking the soft fur.

"How does a bunny throw tantrums?" Shosei asked.

"He sulks in a corner." Syoya chuckled.

"That's cute." Shosei smiled.

"Yeah, but he passed away because of a malignant tumor." A sudden wave of sadness swelled in Syoya as he was reminded of the time when Kuro lay motionless in his arms, his breath weak and shallow. He felt his eyes becoming blurry and then there was a light hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he had the best time of his life with you, Syoya." Shosei comforted his friend with a soft voice. Syoya wordlessly nodded, sniffled and wiped his falling tears away with his wrist.

"Thank you for listening to me." Syoya raised his head to Shosei and gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"What are you talking about? We're friends!" Shosei grinned and ruffled Syoya's hair.

"Hey! Keigo made my hair this morning!" Syoya protested while Shosei smiled. His friend is clearly in a better mood now.

"I'll make it for you!" Shosei stood up after placing the bunny back down. Syoya did the same and ran.

"Nooooo!!!" 

………

"Race you to the end!" Junki yelled over the wind as the two best friends rode from the start to the end of the seaside course.

"Don't cry if you lose, Junkichi!" Keigo shouted back and paddled harder, taking over Junki. 

They rode under forest green trees and zoomed past many people who were just strolling by. They were nearing the end of the course, and Keigo was leading.

"WAHHH!" A girl that just entered into Keigo's view shrieked along with him. Keigo pressed on the brakes and swerved sharply to avoid the girl. He did avoid her but in what expense?

"KEIGO!" Junki's heart dropped when he saw Keigo flying out of his bicycle and tumbling on the ground after a hard landing. He quickly stopped his ride and raced over to where his friend was lying at.

"Oh my!! Are you okay?" The girl had reacted first and was by Keigo's side. She was frowning and looked so guilty.

"Y-Yeah..." Keigo groaned.

"Don't touch him!" Junki was about to touch Keigo when the girl screamed at him.

"S-Sorry for screaming at you! I'm a nurse. Let me run a few checks before we touch him." The girl pushed a worried Junki slightly back and started asking Keigo a few questions.

"He should be fine. Just a few nasty scratches." The girl concluded with a serious nod.

"T-Thank you." Keigo sat up slowly with a few gasps of pain.

"Please don't move for a while. I have some medical supplies with me. I'll disinfect your wounds." The girl shrugged off her backpack and pulled out a medical kit.

"Woah. You have a medical kit in your bag at all times?" Keigo marveled lightly as he showed her his wounds.

"Yeah. If I see anyone hurt, I can treat them immediately!" The girl answered cheerfully.

"My name is Sato Keigo, from Aichi." Keigo introduced himself when he couldn't find anything more to say.

"Aichi?! Really?! I'm from Aichi too! I'm Yamada Hikari!" The girl's eyes brightened up.

"Ow ow ow!" Keigo shrieked in pain when she accidentally used too much strength in cleaning his wounds.

"Sorry!!" The girl apologized as Keigo shook his head.

"So which part of Aichi are you from?" 

Both of them started to chat endlessly on their hometown without noticing their surrounding.

Meanwhile, Junki had left wordlessly on his bicycle after realizing he wasn't part of the conversation. That was one reason why he left. The other reason was the strange feeling that swelled in his heart. What was it? Was he angry? What was he mad at? It was kind of like eating dark chocolate. He recognized bitterness as one of them. There was a little lemon sour too. But Junki didn't know why. He couldn't place a word to that feeling.

As he rode slowly down the seaside course, he spots two familiar figures sitting side by side, facing the calm ocean. Junki thought it was one of the most serene sights he has ever seen before in his life.

………

After Sho had dismissed everyone, Ruki left on his own. He had seen the park's map and already have a destination in mind.

"Hi sir, how can we help you?" Ruki walked into the Forest House.

"I want to carve something." Ruki answered politely.

"Sure, come this way." The staff brought him to a workbench and passed him over to the sensei.

"Hello! Do you have something in mind?" The sensei asked with a smile.

"Hmm..." A small smile appeared on Ruki's face as Sho's gummy smile flash past his mind.

"A Hibiscus." Ruki finally said.

"Sure, would you like it as a keyring?" The sensei asked as he started preparing what was needed.

"Can a necklace be done?" Ruki asked.

"Of course! Is it for your girlfriend? Hibiscus is a good choice. Your girlfriend must be a very gentle lady." The sensei kept talking as he starts piling wood and carving materials in front of Ruki.

"U-Uh..." The sensei's assumption dumbfounded Ruki. Well, he indeed chose Hibiscus because it's the flower of gentleness. But he forgot that it's also a flower of feminity.

"It's okay! You don't have to tell me! It's your privacy. Come on, let's start!" Ruki was too embarrassed to change the flower at this point and just went on with it.

After 45 minutes of carving, Ruki dangled the necklace in front of him and smiled proudly. It looked pretty good.

"Wow, young man! You have talent! The Hibiscus is carved very prettily!" The sensei praised.

"Thank you." Ruki grinned at his work and left the Forest House with the necklace kept safely in a wooden box the sensei gave him.

To his luck, as soon as he got out of the Forest House, he saw the man he was searching for near the seaside. Ruki was all smiles as he skipped over to Sho.

"Okaa-sama?" Ruki stopped in his tracks when Sho answered his phone. Without meaning to, Ruki dove behind a tree.

"Yeah. I'm on vacation with my friends." Sho said in a polite formal way.

"Yes, they are. How did you know?" There was a hint of distrust in his voice.

"What?! No! They're my friends! I don't want to be close to them because of the company's sake!" Sho got agitated, and his voice was unusually enraged.

"...I know. Bye, Okaa-sama." Ruki couldn't see Sho's expression, but he knew that Sho was feeling downcasted.

Picking up his courage, Ruki approached Sho.

"Sho-kun?" Ruki called out softly, and the man turned around so quickly his neck cracked.

"Ruki? Why are you here?" Sho was surprised.

"To find you." Ruki answered, and he saw a pale pink splash on Sho's tanned face.

"E-Eh?" Sho blinked, dumbfounded.

"Come on, I want to watch the sea. Can you accompany me?" Ruki smiled and asked.

"O-Okay." Sho nodded dumbly, followed Ruki to the seaside and sat down side by side on the bench.

"......" They stayed silent for a while before Ruki broke it.

"Tell me...? About the call just now?" Even though Ruki is a talker, he is willing to be a listener too.

"You... You heard it?" Sho turned to Ruki, who was staring blankly ahead as he nodded.

"My parents... They want me to get close to you and Keigo..." Sho sighed and leaned back heavily.

"For the company?" Ruki asked, and Sho nodded.

"To be honest, my father did too. I'm sure Keigo's parents would have done the same when he heard his son is staying under your roof." Ruki continued.

"Really?" Sho looked mildly surprised.

"Yeah. That was the reason why they left me alone when they found out I was staying under your roof." Ruki nodded and smiled ruefully.

"You-" Sho wanted to say something but was interrupted by Ruki.

"I stayed, not because I was really going to get close to you for the company's sake. I stayed because I felt like I found a family here." Ruki confessed with a contented smile.

"Ruki-"

"Wait, I'm not done. During this period, I have experienced what a family feels like. Homecooked food by you, Ren-kun, Syoya, and Junki. Little brothers like S4 and Mame. A carefree laugh because of everyone. These are only some of the precious memories that I made with you guys. And we're making even more now. All of these are only possible because of you, Sho-kun." Ruki turned to Sho and smiled gently. 

Meanwhile, after Ruki's speech, Sho was flabbergasted. He didn't know they were such an impact to Ruki's life.

"Ruki... I..." Sho was speechless.

"Here, I got you something." Ruki pulled out the wooden box and gave it to Sho.

"This is..." Sho took the wooden box in his big hands and opened it slowly, gasping lightly at the beautifully crafted wooden hibiscus pendant.

"It's a thank you gift." Ruki answered. He was feeling unusually nervous. He wasn't sure if Sho would like the gift.

"It's beautiful. Hibiscus is the flower of Okinawa, and I love it a lot. Thank you, Ruki." Sho took out the necklace and caressed the wood in his palm.

"I'm glad you like it." Ruki smiled and was inwardly relieved. They sat in silence for another 10 minutes until they heard a familiar loud voice.

"Sho! Ruki-kun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so right, I was actually planning one chapter per prefecture, but there was too much content to write and I don't wanna drag on so at max 2 chapters per prefecture, I hope. That's why Okinawa Day 2 was only a short one before we move on to Fukuoka. 
> 
> Anyways... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYOYA!!! I'M SORRY I MADE KURO DEAD IN THIS STORY 😥 Congratulations to our bunny for turning 20 this year!!! 
> 
> ps. Sorry if there's too many random OCs in the story 😬 but they aren't important and only appear once hehe...
> 
> Edit: I feel like my ff is so heavily based on dialogue... Is it okay...?


	30. Home Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit Ren's family and spend the night over

"Konnichiwa!!"

The 11 of them bowed down respectfully when Ren's mom opened the door.

"Ohh!!! Welcome!!!" Ren's mother had long black hair with beautiful curls at the end. Her eyes were the same as Ren, disappearing when a smile is present.

The boys respectfully placed their shoes aside before stepping into Ren's household.

"Obaa-san-" Sho started.

"Just call me Okaa-san like Ren! I would love to have ten more sons!" Ren's mom interrupted.

"Okaa-san, you already have 4 of us, and you want to have ten more?" Ren was inwardly glad that his mom was so friendly and welcoming.

"Ren~" An unfamiliar voice joined them as they stepped into the living room.

"Kiku-nii!" Ren greeted with a gummy smile. 

"This is my older brother, Kawashiri Kiku." Ren introduced his brother. Similarly, Kiku had small fox-like eyes that disappear behind his smile. But he was taller than Ren and was even slightly taller than Keigo. And he tends to like cute things.

"Awww! Who's this? He's so tiny and cute!" Kiku saw Takumi in the middle, beside Keigo, making his short height even more prominent. Kiku walked forward and took Takumi's hand into his and shook it.

"Hello! I'm Kawashiri Kiku! What's yours?" As Kiku introduced himself to a flustered Takumi, the other boys were all nervously glancing between Ren and his brother.

"K-Kawanishi T-Takumi. Nice to meet you, Kawashiri-san." Takumi introduced back and bowed slightly.

"Takumi? Cute name! Just call me, Kiku!" Kiku grinned, and they could all see why he is Ren's biological brother.

"Nii-san! Stop it! He's my boyfriend!" Ren pushed his brother away and stood in front of Takumi, his hand possessively around Takumi's waist.

"So he's your boyfriend? THE Takumi-chan?!" It was Ren's mom who pushed Kiku away suddenly and was in front of the couple. Her bright shining eyes surprised the boys.

"Thank you for taking care of Ren! We all know he's a little picky in food and a little bit too in love with sweets but, for some reason, doesn't like cream. Thank you for willing to be his boyfriend!" His mom took Takumi's hand in hers and shook it energetically, blabbering with watery eyes.

"U-Uhh... No problem, O-Okaa-san?" Takumi was extremely flustered, and the shade of red on his face was darker than his hair.

"Cute!! Come on! I've prepared dinner! Let's eat while we talk!" Ren's mom pulled Takumi away from Ren's arms and led him to the dining room, sitting him down beside her main seat.

"Does your mom not know that you have more than half of the school pining for you?" Junki leaned towards Ren and whispered.

"Nope." Ren shook his head innocently.

"Ren wasn't a heartthrob when he was young~" Kiku joked as he led the rest to follow his mom.

"Nii-san!" Ren half glared at his brother. He was getting embarrassed by his brother.

"Ren is so lucky to have Takumi-kun. I wish I had him for myself." Kiku made a pouty face at Ren which got slapped away by him.

"Don't even think about it!" Ren warned with his fox glare.

"Stop bickering! Sit down!" Their mother scolded the two. Ren and Kiku flinched at their mother's voice before sitting down obediently, Ren on the other side of Takumi while Kiku sat opposite Takumi.

"Please take a seat!" Ren's mom ushered the rest of the boys to sit around the dining table.

"Woahh..." The boys couldn't help but gasp at the spread that was on the table. In the middle of the table was a giant pot of Motsunabe.

"It smells heavenly." Shosei's eyes were glued to the pot.

"I prepared lots of Fukuoka dishes! And Ren's favorite hamburger!" His mom excitedly pointed out every single dish she had prepared for the entire day.

"I love hamburger too!" Takumi's eyes lit up at the sight of hamburger.

"Really?! I'll make you one right now!" Ren's mom was excited in finding out that Takumi has a similar taste with his son.

"N-No! It's okay, Okaa-san." Takumi stopped the woman embarrassingly.

"Kaa-san, Ren is the boyfriend here. They can share a hamburger." Kiku teased as the couple turned bright red.

"How could I forget that!" His mom forehead palmed comically, and the boys sweatdropped.

The dinner went on rather smoothly, with the boys eating politely in someone else's house and Sho was glad they were behaving well for once.

He was finally taking a breather until Junki happened.

It all happened when Keigo offered to help Junki refill his rice.

"May I have a second serving of rice, please?" Junki had politely asked, his voice in a normal volume for once.

"Of course! Hand me the bowl! I'll help you, Junki-kun." Ren's mom was about to stand up when Keigo interrupted.

"Allow me instead." Keigo was closer to the kitchen, so he thought it was reasonable to do so. But when he reached out for Junki's bowl and accidentally touched Junki's fingers, the loud boy retracted back his hand immediately.

"Wahhh!!" In the midst of retracting his hand, Junki accidentally swiped his hand on the table and knocked over two things.

"......" The plate of dumplings was fortunate to have their lives cushioned by Sho's thighs, but Sho's phone wasn't so lucky. The crack of the phone screen caused a deafening silence in the room.

"Uhh... Sho?" Junki was panicking inwardly. He knew that even though a phone wasn't much to Sho, it was the food and Junki's clumsiness he cared about. Sho didn't like food wastage and watching the dumplings fall from his thigh to the ground was horrifying for Junki.

"...... It's okay. I can always get it repaired." Sho shot Ren's mom and brother a smile of assurance. The other boys knew that the phone wasn't the one that mattered.

"Junki, sit down. I'll get you some rice instead." Sho took his bowl forcefully with a gentle smile and stalked into the kitchen.

It was silent for a while as Shion gave Syoya a questioning look which says, "What happened?" 

And then Syoya frowned at Shion, replying with his eyes, "Junkeigo, what else?" 

"Eat more, Junki. You're still growing." Sho came back with Junki's rice bowl.

"Thank you..." Junki shakily thanked his cousin.

"Uhh... Hahaha... How about we get to know more about Ren-kun? How is Ren-kun when he was young?" Ruki broke the tensed silence and asked Kiku.

"Ren? He used to be bullied in elementary school for his small eyes and never get any girls at all." Kiku shrugged.

"What?!" The reactions of everyone were collectively the same. Who would have thought the golden boy of Tokyo High was a nobody and bully-victim in elementary school.

"It's true. He even asked me to help him beat up bullies." Kiku nodded, amused at their reactions.

"Can you imagine if Ren-kun's fangirls know about this? The bullies would be destroyed." Shosei said, his mind imagining a bunch of bullies ganged up by Ren's fangirls. He chuckled.

"How about you give them a tour of your room, Ren?" Ren's mom suggested with a warm smile on her face.

"Sure!"

………

"You look so cute, Ren-kun!" Sukai raised a photograph of kindergarten Ren on a shelf.

Ren's room wasn't as big as the one back in Sho's mansion, so fitting 11 of them in his room was a challenge.

"Woah! Your trophies and medals!" Shosei marveled at the golden trophies that lined up the shelves.

"Ren-kun? This is..." Keigo called the dancer over and pointed at an expensive long coat hanging on a clothes hanger.

"Kiku-nii gave it to me during my Middle School Graduation. It's such a coincidence, isn't it? He bought it from K-5." Ren explained the origin of the long coat from Keigo's family brand.

"Can I try it?" Junki's mischievous eyes were twinkling.

"Sure!" Ren, ever the generous man he is, passed Junki the long coat. Junki slipped into the long coat's sleeves and wore it clumsily.

"It looks funny on you." Ruki commented.

"You look rich!" Mame quipped.

"What are you doing, Junki?" Sho questioned as Junki climbed onto Ren's bed and started posing as if he was on a runway. He was getting so carried away that he starting bobbing up and down on the mattress.

After sighing at Junki's actions, Keigo was just browsing through some of Ren's certificates near the bed when there was a familiar yelp behind him, causing him to turn around.

"AHHH-" Junki stepped on the long coat and slipped. He was preparing for the impact or a domino effect if he hits someone in the room, but all he felt was a soft and warm body holding him securely.

"Nice catch, Keigo-kun!" Takumi clapped at the side. It was purely coincidental that Junki fell into Keigo's arms.

Junki slowly opened his eyes just to meet soft brown contact lenses that were staring into his soul like he was a deer in headlights. The arms around him never left though.

"E-Eh..." Junki's face was as vibrant as a red rose when he realized what position they were in. Keigo had one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist to stabilize him.

*cough cough*

No matter how much Ruki loves Disney, this scene was too much for him. With his warning cough, Keigo helped Junki down from the bed with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Ruki nudged Ren.

"My long coat." Ren nodded quickly and took his coat back from Junki, who was feeling a little hot all of a sudden.

"How about we wash up and call it a day? We'll head to Okayama first thing tomorrow morning." Sho took a look at Junki and knew he had to help his cousin out even though he had cracked his phone screen during dinner and spilled dumplings all over him.

"Y-Yeah! We have two guest rooms! Nine of you can split between the two." Ren quickly added on.

"9? Why 9?" Mame asked.

"Takumi will be sleeping with me, of course!" Ren declared giddily.

"Ehhh! No, no! Both of you aren't adults yet! No way! Takumi! You're coming with us!" Sho shook his head furiously and grabbed a red-faced Takumi out of Ren's room.

"Ehhh!! Sho-kun!!!" Ren pouted and whined, unable to retort.

That night, Takumi and Ren slept in different rooms, and so did Junki and Keigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ren is Lotus, I decided to give his older brother a flower name too. Kiku is Chrysanthemum btw. 
> 
> We hit 30 chapters! I wonder how much can I write...


	31. Issei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head over to Mame's hometown, Okayama, and finds out who Issei really is.

"STOP pulling a long face in front of us! It's annoying!" 

"Why won't you smile? Maybe I'll give you some food if you do." 

"Smile, Issei-kun. More people will love you if you smile."

Before entering the Orphanage, Mamehara Issei was a wandering kid on the streets of Okayama. Whenever someone approached him and gave him some food, he would thank the person with a poker face. 

He was sincere. He was grateful. But he just didn't know how smiling feels like.

It was until Shizuki, the Orphanage Director took in Mame from the streets that he finally knew what a smile was.

Shizuki taught him how to smile. A smile and a grin that would please adults and make them feel protective of him. Making use of his cute face and what Shizuki had taught him, Mame indeed stole all the hearts of the staff at the Orphanage.

But Shizuki did not teach Mame how to smile to win the hearts of his peers and the older kids.

"STOP smiling! It's creepy!!" One of his peers had said to him one day.

"Creepy...?" Mame had dropped it immediately after entering the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Am I creepy...?" Mame frowned. He thought a frown suited him more.

"Don't come near us! Creepo!" Mame only wanted to play like a normal kid. But no one would let him. In the end, Mame spent most of his time in the Orphanage cleaning with the adults who love him like how a human loves their puppy.

He didn't know. He had no idea if he was happy or sad when the Orphanage caught fire and was burnt down to ashes. Did he have happy memories here? Was anything important to him here at all?

When he was told that he would be sent to someone's house as an infiltrator, Mame shrugged. He was fine with anything as long as he has a roof over his head.

But little did he know that this was a changing point in his life.

He had appeared in Yonashiro Sho's life as planned, gave him a good impression like he was supposed to. But his walls were already broken by the young man in less than a day.

He continued to put on a bright smile every single day, but unlike the kids in the Orphanage, Sho did not find him creepy. He wanted to ask Sho, but he didn't dare to.

However, as Mame spent more time with Sho and slowly with the other boys that moved in, Mame had found his smile looking a little different than what it used to look like in front of the mirror. He couldn't point out the difference, but he felt like he knew, he knew what happiness felt like for once in his life.

When Sato Keigo and Shiroiwa Ruki moved in, and Shizuki got word of it, he had contacted Mame in school and told him to do the same to the both of them. It reminded Mame of what he was supposed to do, to gain Sho's trust. He gained it, and he didn't want to lose it.

Honestly, Mame was afraid of going back to Okayama. He didn't want to see Shizuki again, even though she was the one that changed the first part of his life.

………

"Mame!! Are you excited?! We're going back to your hometown! We'll bring you around to play!" Junki asked with exuberance. Sho had told all of them about Mame being from an Orphanage and haven't been around Okayama. So their goal in this Okayama trip is to bring Mame around his hometown.

"Yeah!" Mame nodded and grinned, his signature puppy smile etched on his face.

"Where should we go first?" Keigo asked, his eyes glued into Junki. Ever since Fukuoka, Junki seemed to be avoiding him. Those lively eyes never seem to meet his anymore. 

"Ikurado Cave." Sukai answered as he flipped through an Okayama tourist pamphlet. 

"Ooh! I saw that on TV! Let's go!" Shion nodded, leaning over Sukai's shoulder to look at the pamphlet.

"Sure!" Mame nodded.

Ikurado Cave isn't near his Orphanage. It's too low of a chance to meet anyone he knew there.

………

"It's so pretty!!" 

Sho paid for their entrance fees, and they were inside the limestone cavern.

With Junki, the ball of sunshine, Mame could always forget all about his worries and let himself relax fully.

"Look at that, Mame! It's shining!" Junki pulled Mame to a small cliff and pointed at the rocks. Mame gasped as his eyes twinkled. He never knew Okayama had a place like that.

Meanwhile, while Junki was leading their group and Sho was at the rear, Keigo was lagging behind, strolling beside Takumi.

"Are you okay?" Takumi asked his friend.

"No..." Keigo sighed as his eyes were glued to his best friend, pulling Mame everywhere. On the other hand, Syoya was posing left and right for Shosei's camera while Shion and Sukai was constantly being a nuisance and photobombing them.

"We all felt it. He's avoiding you, right?" Takumi said, his voice not loud enough to travel to Junki's ears.

"Yeah, and you were chosen to speak to me about it?" Keigo chuckled. Takumi was one of the last ones he would think of to talk to him about relationship problems.

"Come on, I'm trying to help here!" Takumi grumbled.

"Hehe... Sorry. But I have no idea what the problem is. It started as early as after we went to Uminonakamichi Seaside Park. He has been actively avoiding me." Keigo sighed and explained.

"Have you ever thought that Junki might return your feelings?" Takumi blurted out.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Keigo cupped Takumi's mouth in panic.

"Mmmmphhh!!" Takumi thrashed around before Keigo released him.

"Come on! It's so obvious! Everyone knows it by now." Takumi rolled his eyes.

"You think so?" Keigo huffed in defeat.

"Try to ask him once. It'll end yours, and our misery." Takumi concluded and left Keigo to his own thoughts.

"Should I...?" 

………

Mame was glad and relieved that they indeed did not encounter anyone that he knew.

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't always smiling at him.

"Kibi Dango!!" They were on the traditional streets of Okayama, trying out all the different local street foods Okayama offers. With a bottle of sweet Ginger Ale in hand, Mame was bouncing left and right, from food stalls to game stalls.

He was moving pretty fast, and soon he found that he had thrown the rest of the gang far behind. Mame decided to wait for them under the shade of a tree when someone approached him from behind.

"Mamehara Issei." 

Mame's blood froze.

"It really is you." An older boy circled his side and entered his view.

"Ouji-kun..." Mame dipped his head as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"How have you been?" Ouji smirked.

"......" Mame ignored him.

"I heard from the others that you've been doing your job pretty well for Shizuki-san." Ouji continued, unaffected by Mame's silence.

"I'm-" Mame was about to rebuke when the rest caught up to him.

"Mame!!" Junki shouted and waved.

"Start your bootlicking system, Mamehara." Ouji spat in disgust before Junki, and the rest finally reached their earshot.

"Who's this? Your friend?" Junki blinked and smiled.

"O-Old acquaintance." Mame answered shakily.

"We were from the same Orphanage." Ouji said in a laidback manner, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Really? Nice to meet you! We're Mame's friends!" Junki introduced cheerfully.

"Yeah, friends..." Ouji smirked, making Sho uncomfortable.

"Yona-nii, can we go? I want to go somewhere else to play." Mame hinted to Sho that he was uncomfortable.

"Of course. Let's go, guys. We have a train to catch." Sho nodded quickly, ushering the others to leave. Just when they were about to walk entirely past Ouji, his words stopped them.

"Do you think Mamehara is just an orphan that Shizuki-san asked you to raise?" Ouji raised his voice.

"What do you mean?" Ruki turned back and asked.

"He is a child that is planted by your side just to get close to the Yonashiro, Sato, and Shiroiwa." Ouji dropped the bomb, and everything was silent for a second as if time had stopped. Mame's breathing was getting heavier and louder, almost as if he was hyperventilating.

"Shizuki-san wants to make use of Mamehara's relationship with you guys to embezzle money in the future, and Issei is very well aware of that, right?" Ouji continued smugly.

"Is that true, Mame-chan?" Ren broke the silence, and then Mame broke into a run.

"MAME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WRITE THIS PLOT FOR MAME. 
> 
> But I just wanted to give Mame some attention u know, our kawaii lil mame shiba. Our Mame deserves all the love in the world. And his 10 brothers uwu 
> 
> And so Mame gets a background story phew~
> 
> This ff is getting so complicated I swear urgh


	32. What Does The Future Hold For Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho and the others managed to get Mame to back as they continued their trip in Okayama. Under the night skies of Okayama, the boys start thinking about their future.

"Shion, Junki! Can both of you chase him? Tail him from behind if possible. Let him calm down first." Sho instantly turned to the fastest ones in their group.

"On it!" And both of them were gone in a flash.

"Now, as for you. I have some questions, and I take nothing but truthful answers." Sho turned slowly back to Ouji with a sharp glint in his eye. The rest of the boys backing him up.

"S-Sure." 

………

It was over. It's over even when it just started. He would go back to the life he was once indifferent with. Sho would hate him. Everyone would hate him.

Mame ran and ran. He didn't know where he was running to, or who he was running from. Was it his ten fabricated brothers? Or his life?

Mame was used to running. He was proud of his speed, and that was one of the only things he could be proud of. He ran through the streets, avoiding people skillfully and barged into Okayama Korakuen unaware.

"OIII!" Mame heard the security guard screaming at him before he was entirely out of earshot. He didn't know if they would track him down or not, he would just have to keep running then.

He kept running until his lungs were screaming for him to stop. Stumbling, Mame reached an empty pavilion near the pond and fell onto the ground.

His heart was pumping madly, blood rushing to his head, and he thought he was hallucinating when he saw Junki and Shion entering his view.

"Mame-chan..." It was a voice void of disgust and judgment. There was nothing but concern.

Junki and Shion kneeled and helped Mame up onto a small bench. The youngest was drenched in his sweat and looked as though he was crying.

"Shion, contact Sho." Junki was using his no-nonsense voice for once, causing Shion to comply without question.

"Mame..." Junki sat down beside the boy, who was looking down at his hands on his lap, trembling slightly. Mame didn't know if it was nervousness or the fear of being rained down with insults.

"Mame... Look at me." Junki coaxed with a steady voice, his usual liveliness gone.

"......" Mame kept his silence.

"Fine. Stay silent if you want. But you have to listen to me." Junki sighed.

"A frown and a poker face don't suit you." Junki started.

"Leave the poker face to Sukai. A smile suit you more." Junki continued and was surprised when Mame looked up.

"Is... my smile creepy...?" Mame asked and smiled for Junki. Junki was taken aback at the sudden response. The smile on Mame wasn't the one that he had first seen when he had moved in into Sho's mansion. It was different.

"Mame... Are you...smiling from the bottom of your heart?" Junki's words stroke Mame's heart like a hammer, making him hard to breathe. 

He wasn't.

"The smile I first saw you with Sho... It's genuine. I know. You were happy with us, right?" As though ripping away a wrapping paper, Junki was tearing into Mame's heart.

"Mame..." It was Sho. Junki turned around to see the rest of them behind, eyeing them in concern.

Sho wordlessly joined them on the bench on the other side of Mame.

"Listen, Mamehara Issei. Yes, you indeed moved in with me with a motive in mind. But how many times have you really thought about your plan? Your smile did change, Mame. Your eyes don't lie. You're only 13 years old. You can't lie to your feelings." Mame missed it. Even if it was only for a while, he missed Sho's gentle voice. Silently, tears started streaming down his eyes.

Sho turned to the others, motioning at them if they have anything to say. Takumi walked around the bench and knelt.

"Mame-chan, do you remember the first time we met?" Takumi started softly as Mame nodded.

"I was a nobody—just an employee at a mart. I'm not the son of some rich company like Sho-kun, Ruki-kun, or Keigo. But you came to me, and we became friends, with no strings attached, right?" Takumi asked again, and Mame nodded, his tears continuing to flow, mixing with his sweat.

"No matter what, Mame. You'll always be my friend, my little brother, and I'll always treat you an ice popsicle if you want, okay?" Takumi reached forward and embraced Mame into his arms.

"Mmm!" Mame sniffled and buried his face into the crook of Takumi's neck.

"Mame-chan, do you still remember our promise?" Junki shifted so that Ren could sit beside Mame.

"Y-Yes..." Mame raised his head to see Ren smiling gently at him.

"You can't run away when I haven't fulfilled my promise, okay?" Ren made Mame promise him with a pinky hook.

"All of us don't hate you, Mame. We love you. You're our little brother. That'll never change." Takumi released Mame so that Sho could say it to him properly.

"But..." Mame couldn't stop his tears as he glanced guiltily at Keigo and Ruki.

"Mame! We trust you! Cheat us if you want, we're going to spoil you with everything we have." Keigo stepped forward and raised his voice, hoping that his intentions could get through Mame.

"We don't blame you for what happened. You didn't have any other choice. Now that you're here with us let the 6 of us protect you instead." Ruki ruffled Mame's hair with an encouraging smile.

"Hey! What do you mean 6?" Syoya voiced out.

"S4 are under our protection too." Ruki answered naturally.

"We can protect Mame too!" Shosei protested.

"We don't need your protection!" Shion retorted.

"I learned Karate before." Sukai suddenly said, causing the attention to switch to him for a second.

"What? That's new news." Junki blinked.

"Right?" There was an awkward silence for a moment before a chuckle broke it.

"Hehehe..." Mame chuckled at the silence as everyone turned to him.

"So have you gotten all that into your head?" Sho smiled in relief.

"I guess so..." Mame said in a tiny voice. He was still unsure.

"Let's just continue with our trip, and you'll understand eventually!" Ren placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

Mame looked guilty all of a sudden.

"But... I didn't pay for the Korakuen entrance fee..." Mame mumbled.

"We paid for it already!" Shion answered with a grin.

"Eh? Really?" Mame widened his eyes as Junki nodded.

"Come on, we're running out of time! We have one last destination to go!" Sho pulled the youngest up enthusiastically.

"Where are we going?" Mame dried his tears and asked.

"Wait and see!"

………

"Uwahhh!! So pretty!!" 

The 11 boys, with their luggage in hand, stood atop the Hiruzen Kogen highlands, looking down at the vast green fields as cows lazily chewed on emerald green grass against the sunset.

"Are we camping here tonight? Shosei asked.

"Yep. I've called to book enough tents for us. Two of us each tent." Sho nodded with assurance. But little did he know...

"What? What do you mean you don't have enough tents?" Sho questioned in distress. The staff behind the counter kept apologizing at mixing their booking with another group. 

"So what did you prepare for us?" Ruki asked, calming Sho down with a hand on his shoulder.

"We only have two 6-persons tents left. We're so sorry." The staff bowed her head.

"Well, at least that's enough for us all to fit in." Syoya quipped.

"It's okay, Sho-kun. We can share." Ren added in, and Sho sighed. There was no point arguing with the staff, so he relented.

They took all their stuff to the camping site and got to work. Sho, Ren, Junki, and Syoya were in charge of dinner as always. Mame was called to help them because he was the most reliable one out of the others.

"That's not how you pitch a tent!" Shion cried out when the rest of them were struggling with the tents. As Shion was from Shiga, a place surrounded by nature, he naturally learned how to pitch a tent ever since he was young. But city boys like Ruki and Sukai had entirely no clue.

With a little screaming and cries of help, they finally finished pitching the tents.

With camping comes bonfire. Under the starry night sky and the sound of crickets, the 11 boys gathered around the glowing fire.

"Here." Syoya was the last to sit down. He handed Shosei a down jacket, knowing that the boy feels cold easily.

"Thanks." Shosei, who was rubbing his hands, thanked his friend. He was touched at the thoughtful gesture.

"Mame, how do you feel now?" Sho asked the boy next to him, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I... I'm contented and grateful." Mame thought for a while before saying, everyone else patient and waiting for him.

"I know what happiness feels like when I'm with you all. I know what a family feels like when I'm here, with ten brothers." Mame smiled to his mug of hot chocolate.

"Don't worry about the past, because it's over. And don't worry about the future, too, because we're here for you." Ruki said with a small smile, and everyone gasped at his words.

"You sure know how to conclude things up, Ruki-kun." Shion marveled. Ruki dipped his head in embarrassment.

"All of this started just because I started renting out rooms. I guess you can call it fate. This won't last forever, though. We have our own future paths to walk." Sho stated seriously, looking at the fire crackling on the twigs.

"To be honest, I won't be in Tokyo anymore after I graduate." Sho continued when everyone stayed silent.

"My life has been planned for me. Once I graduate from University, I would have to work at the company, which requires flying around a lot." Sho explained, feeling a little emotional himself.

"I wasn't planning on keeping the mansion after I graduate. It would be meaningless then. But now... I'm not so sure." Sho ended his long speech.

"I... want to go abroad to further my dance." Ren confessed after half a minute of silence.

"Me too... I want to go abroad to further my studies in fashion design." Keigo added.

"I doubt we are allowed to stay in the mansion if we debut." Shion said, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"It seems like we would be scattered more or less in the future." Sukai sighed inwardly.

"I don't want to!" Mame scrunched up his face like an upset puppy.

"I don't want us to separate!" Mame repeated his words with finality. Takumi and Shion nodded along furiously.

"We won't." Sho shook his head, and everyone looked at him.

"The mansion will stay. It'll be a place that belongs to the 11 of us. You're free to go and come as you guys like, okay?" Sho continued with an assuring smile, the bonfire reflecting in his eyes.

"It's my home..." Mame dipped his chin and mumbled to himself.

"Forever." 

………

That night, when everyone was in their tent, asleep, Sho was the only one lying down on the grass field with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Can't sleep?" A face appeared right above his, obscuring his view of the sky.

"......" Sho was blanking out at those pearly whites directing at him. Those eyes that seem like they have the same shine as the stars around them.

"Sho-kun? Sho-kun?" Ruki waved his hand to get back Sho's attention.

"A-Ah! Yes! Sorry!" Sho blushed embarrassingly and was about to sit up when Ruki stopped him.

"Don't get up. I want to lie down anyway." Ruki said as he laid down beside Sho. The older turned his eyes to the boy beside him. Even at his angle, Ruki took Sho's breath away with his side profile.

"Stop staring, will you." Ruki chuckled.

"S-Sorry!" Sho's blush deepened even further and turned back to the sky.

"What were you thinking about?" Ruki asked.

"Our future." Sho blurted out before realizing half a minute later how wrong that sounded.

"A-Ah!! No! I mean... I mean the future of the 11 of us!" Sho sputtered nervously.

"I know." Ruki giggled, and Sho froze at the melodic sound. His crush for Ruki was always suppressed deep down in his heart so that he wouldn't make him uncomfortable unintentionally. But Ruki who is constantly approaching him isn't helping his situation at all.

"So what have you thought about?" Ruki asked when Sho wasn't responding.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sho asked back.

"Sure." Ruki was slightly surprised but recovered immediately.

"You're not interested in taking over Shiki Ent?" Sho asked. He has always been curious about Ruki's decision. Their circumstances were similar, but Ruki seemed not to have decided on his path yet.

"......I'm... It's not that I don't want to take over. It's just...how I'm treated and looked at by my parents." Ruki was silent for a whole minute before deciding to speak up.

"I'm...tired of being the prince, you know." Ruki sighed in defeat.

"I want my parents to know that I'm not their perfect prince son and that I am also a human that could make mistakes." Ruki spilled his feelings.

"I understand. You might think I admire you just like your fans from campus. I admit, though, that I did like you because of how you look. But throughout these few weeks of getting to know you, I can tell you are not a prince." Sho stared up at the night sky, watching as the clouds slowly float by, hiding the moon that was shining down on them. In the temporary darkness, Ruki was staring at him in mild surprise from the side.

"The only thing you have in common with a prince is Disney. In one way or another, you could be called a Disney Prince? Otherwise, have you ever seen a prince that is talkative, humorous, and doesn't know how to use a water boiler?" At this point, Sho was amusing himself as he chuckled out loud towards the dark sky.

"But underneath all that, I also know that you have a lonely side. I've witnessed it with my own eyes. Remember the Duffy Bear in Disneyland? That was me. I saw how downcasted you look, and other than being Duffy, I had no idea how to cheer you up without embarrassing you and myself." Sho confessed. He didn't know where he had borrowed the courage to say all these. Maybe from the stars?

Sho realized Ruki hasn't been giving him any response and so he decided to bring up his courage and turned.

"......" Ruki was asleep.

"How much has he actually heard?" Sho sighed as a cold wind blow across the highlands. He stood up and pulled out a down coat from his luggage.

"Sweet dreams, Ruki~" Sho draped the coat over Ruki and laid back down.

In less than a minute, Sho found himself slipping into dreamland. But before he lost total conscious, he thought he had heard a voice whisper.

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a heavy and depressing chapter? But it needs to be done phew~ I hope it came out okay...
> 
> Was there fluff in this chapter for you guys? This was supposed to be a fluff ff tho oops 🤭


	33. Junki's Failed Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrived at Aichi and split themselves between Syoya and Keigo's home. That night, Junki came back drunk and Keigo attempted to test out Junki's feelings towards him

"The both of you stay opposite each other?!"

"Yep! Come on, let's put our stuff down, and we'll bring you around Nagoya! It'll be fun!" Keigo was especially excited. It's been a while since he came back. Even though he spent most of his youth in Tokyo, he would come back every holiday just to hang around his hometown.

"It'll be fun!" Syoya repeated, equally as enthusiastic. Keigo's house was empty, so they decided that majority of them can stay at Keigo's while S4 can stay at Syoya's.

Even though the Aichi brothers volunteered to be tour guides, the trip around Aichi seemed more like a nostalgic train for them.

"Syoya! It's that stall! The Goheimochi! I missed it so much!" Keigo slapped the younger excitedly when the stall came into view. 

"We can get one for everyone!" Syoya didn't mind the slapping as his eyes lit up at the Goheimochis lined up at the display case of the street stall.

"Is no one going to explain to us what a Goheimochi is?" The rest of them stood at the entrance of the food street, sighing at the way Syoya and Keigo were in their own world.

After about 45 minutes of food hunting, Syoya and Keigo had fed them until they couldn't eat anymore, piling up more food in their arms.

"This one too! It's one of our favorites!" Syoya brought back a paper bag of rolled sweets and gave out one by one.

"What's this?" Ruki kind of gave up in stopping them and asked.

"Ooanmaki! It's a specialty of our prefecture." Syoya explained as he gave the last one to Shosei and emptied the bag.

"We'll bring you to eat Miso Katsu for lunch later!" Keigo announced beside Syoya, who was munching on one of the Ooanmaki.

"Huh? Weren't we eating lunch already?" Takumi said in confusion. In this period of late morning, early afternoon, they had eaten all sorts of street foods, and they were bringing back a lot more.

"What? That's only the appetizer. Shion still can eat a lot more." Syoya said, pointing at the boy in question, chewing happily on the red bean sweet.

"Aren't you supposed to watch your weight?" Sho asked and glanced at Ruki, who was frowning at S4.

"Uh oh..." S4 slowly looked towards Ruki and yelped.

"Sorry! We'll stop eating immediately!" Syoya squeaked.

"Stop squeezing the pancake into your mouth, Shion!" Sukai snatched the sweet away from the boy's hand.

"We'll eat it for you!" Takumi took the unfinished sweets from S4 and gave half of it to Ren.

"You still can eat?" Sho looked at the small boy in shock.

"Keigo, is there Miso Katsu Hamburger?" Takumi asked, his head tilted to look at tall Keigo.

"I think so, let me search." Keigo whipped out his phone and started web searching.

And so for the rest of the afternoon, they were going around Aichi on foot, S4 sightseeing while the rest continued to eat and shop. It was until early evening when they decided to call it a day.

"Onsen anyone?" Keigo brought them to his favorite onsen place, Canal Resort.

"Finally we're not eating anymore..." Sho sighed. This is what happens when you leave it to the younger ones to plan the trip.

"I came here with Syoya every time I come back." Keigo explained as Syoya started registering with the counter staff.

"Count me out. I want to take a breather." Junki merely said before exiting the resort with a bell jingle.

"Count me out too. Stay in contact." Sho looked at Keigo's sad eyes before deciding to chase Junki. His last sentence was directed to Ren, the second oldest. Ren replied with an affirmative nod.

"Don't worry. Sho-kun would find out what happened." Takumi gave Keigo a pat of assurance.

Even as they successfully entered the public bath and were soaking their fatigue away, Keigo could not take his mind off Junki. What did he ever do wrong for Junki to not even want him to be around him? They've been to countless onsens throughout their school days. What changed?

………

Sho had sent Ren a message to bring them back to Keigo's house first. He would bring Junki back later. And so Ren did.

Even after they split ways, and the stars were out to greet them, Junki and Sho were not back.

Keigo sat on the couch of his own house, knees pulled up against his chest. 

"Waiting for Junki?" Ruki joined him on the couch.

"Yeah..." Keigo nodded, his arms wrapped protectively around his long legs.

"Planning to tell him today?" Ruki asked, and Keigo wordlessly nodded. The older felt that Keigo would want to be in silence, and so they sat without a single word passing in between.

"Waiting for Sho-kun?" Ruki was surprised when Keigo suddenly asked.

"N-No. I'm just keeping you company." Ruki denied, looking away. Keigo found the tips of the older's ears red.

"You seem to be finding Sho-kun every night." Keigo said without a teasing tone. It was a genuine statement. But Ruki was flustered at the statement because he knew it was true himself.

"I... I..." Ruki was trying to stutter out an excuse when there was a flurry of knocks on the door. Keigo was up in a second.

"I...ammmm...noooott drunkkk...." That was the first thing Keigo heard when he opened his door. A half-eye lidded Junki was half slung over a panting Sho. 

"Help me!" Sho whispered loudly as it was in the dead of night. Keigo was stunned for a moment before springing into action.

"What happened? You let him drink?" Ruki got himself into the situation and took over Sho's side of Junki as they threw him onto the couch.

"He said he wanted to drink so badly. Since I was there with him, I thought it would be safe. And then after I came back from a toilet break, he was dead drunk." Sho explained and sighed. His clothes were vomited on, and the stench was filling the house.

"I'll go wash up first. Take care of Junki." Sho simply stated before finding his way to the room that he was assigned to in Keigo's house.

"I'll go get a warm towel and some tea." Ruki left quickly.

"Why did you drink so much, Junkichi?" Keigo asked the boy who was slurring all over the place.

"I.... DID noT!" Junki slammed his forehead into Keigo's.

"Owww!!" Keigo flinched backward and rubbed his forehead sorely. This was the first time Junki got so drunk.

"What got into you?" Keigo pouted. That smash hurts.

"Do NOT pout like THAT!" Junki slurred as his hands clumsily rubbed on Keigo's lips.

"Okay! Okay!" Keigo slapped the hands away.

"Here, the warm towel! I'll put the tea here." Ruki came back in record time and passed the towel to Keigo, who was trying to keep a fidgeting Junki still.

"AH!" There was a shout from the bathroom.

"I think you should go help Sho-kun. I can handle Junki." Keigo frowned. Sho still wasn't familiar with his house, so he was sorry that he couldn't tend to him.

"Okay." Ruki nodded and quickly left Junkeigo alone.

"Junkichi, stay still." Keigo coaxed as he pushed Junki to lay his head on the couch and put the warm towel on his forehead.

"Do you feel better?" Keigo asked softly, his hand pressing onto the warm towel. Junki had calmed down but was scrunching his face up and whining because of the alcohol in his brain.

"I was supposed to confessed today, but you just had to screw it up, huh." Keigo sighed at Junki's delirious state. This was not a situation he wanted to confess in.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Keigo stuck out his tongue childishly although he knew Junki wasn't really listening at all.

"Drunk words are one's sober thoughts. Should I try it?" Keigo mumbled to himself as he stared at Junki's face. The boy was still shaking his head most likely due to his headache.

"Hey, Junki." Keigo brought up his courage and called.

"Mmmm?" Junki hummed vaguely.

"Do... Do you like me...?" Keigo asked, his blood pumping in his ears. He could barely hear the mumbling from Junki anymore.

"Mmmm???" Junki pushed away Keigo's hand on his forehead and leaned in. He squinted his drunk hazy eyes and stared into Keigo's clear, sober ones.

"......" Keigo was holding his breath with Junki so close to his face. He was 99% sure his face was as pink as his smaller friend's hair.

"Like you...?" Junki repeated, his breath ghosting over Keigo's lips as Keigo swallowed hard. The next sentence would decide Keigo's fate.

"I...don't like you. I...lo-" 

The four words rang loudly and repeatedly in Keigo's ears. It covered whatever Junki was saying next. It doesn't matter anyway because Junki fell asleep before he could finish the sentence.

Junki fell into Keigo's arms and happily slept there. Meanwhile, Keigo was trying to piece his broken heart back. He knew that it was a 50-50 chance. Why didn't he prepare beforehand? Now that it happened, he had to pick up the broken pieces with his bare hands, without a single glove on.

He stayed in that position for a while, holding the boy that had made both his heart race and also made his heart dead. As the clock struck 2 am, Keigo carefully laid Junki down on the couch in a comfortable position before retreating to his room.

"Good night, Junki." 

…………

While Keigo was having his heart broken by Junki, Sho and Ruki was dealing with an awkward situation.

When Ruki came into the room to see what had caused Sho to scream, he found a half-naked Sho sitting on the ground of the bathroom. He was groaning in pain with a hand fisting his hair in frustration.

"What happened?" Ruki was trying his best not to look at how well-toned Sho's muscles looked. Boys were supposed to be used to half-naked boys 

"Ah! I forgot to bring in a fresh change of clothes. And then I turned and slipped. Hehehe..." Sho was chuckling at his misery and slowly stood up.

"Are you okay then?" Ruki asked again, turning away as Sho walked out of the bathroom.

"Of course. Just a simple fall." Sho shrugged casually and to Ruki's relief, threw on a black hoodie.

"How's Junki?" Sho asked.

"Keigo's taking care of him. He should be fine." Ruki answered and turned. He froze.

"Ruki? Ruki??" Sho saw the boy freezing up and turned to see what he was looking at. The bed.

"Ah! Why is it a double bed? I'll go ask Keigo." Sho realized the bed arrangement and thought Ruki must be uncomfortable.

"No! I mean, it's okay. It's only for a night. Besides, I think we should give Keigo some time with Junki." Ruki reasoned as he walked towards one side of the bed and sat down on edge.

"That's true." Sho agreed for the last part. His cousin needs to deal with this on his own. With that, Sho got to the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Sho asked again, hoping that he wasn't making Ruki uncomfortable.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, that is." Ruki nodded, slipping his legs under the covers. Sho quietly switched off the lamps, and the room was covered in darkness.

"Is it too early for you?" Sho asked as they lay side by side, none of them dared to make huge movements.

"Nope, I'm feeling drowsy already." Ruki answered softly. He wasn't lying, though. He was indeed feeling drowsy by the warmth that was given off by Sho by his side.

"That's good. It seems like your insomnia is improving." Sho smiled.

"How did you know?" Ruki asked, his eyelids already drooping.

"I saw your pills by accident." Sho answered.

"Ahhh..." Ruki slurred, half into dreamland.

"Sweet dreams, Ruki~"


	34. S4 over at Syoya's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3 visits Syoya's Family, had an overnight stay, and a little heartfelt talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh sorry it's a relatively short chapter today

"Tadaiima!" 

Syoya led S4 into his house to greet his parents.

"Syoya!!!" Turning from the corner, a middle-aged woman jumped onto Syoya, almost making him fall if it weren't for S3 behind him.

"Okaa-san!" Syoya called out in embarrassment as he hugged back.

"Oba-san." The other three greeted.

"Oooh! Are the three of you Syoya's friends? Come in, come in!" Syoya's mom released her son and led the four of them into their home.

"Have you guys had dinner?" Syoya's mom asked casually.

"Yep! I brought them to eat Tebasaki!" Syoya nodded proudly as a local tour guide.

"Good job, son! Please feel free to ask Syoya for anything you need. I'm going over to Takeuchi-san's place for a moment. The kitchen has some Oden, eat all you like!" Syoya's mom said with a warm smile.

"Oh! And don't mess up our house!" She joked, and then she was gone.

"Where's your father, Syoya?" Sukai asked when he saw the family picture on the shelf.

"He comes home late because of work." Syoya answered simply as he walked towards his room, the rest following him like ducklings.

"Uwah! You sleep on futons?" Shion questioned as soon as Syoya opened the door to his bedroom. Four futons were already laid out on the ground.

"Yeah. I asked my mom to bring in 3 more." Syoya nodded and placed his luggage aside.

"Can we have a pajama party?" Shosei suddenly voiced out, causing the other 3 to look at him.

"Eh?" The other three blinked in confusion as Shosei started pulling out a bag of clothing he bought from Nagoya.

"This is yours. This is yours, and this is yours." Shosei pulled out the onesies from the bag and handed them out.

"This is mine." Shosei stretched the hamster onesie out in front of him and grinned.

"Why is everyone an animal except for me?" Shion whined as his was a green alien.

"It looks like it'll suit you." Shosei reasoned.

"It suits you." Syoya nodded.

"It's definitely yours." Sukai added with a nod.

"Shut up, the three of you." Shion rolled his eyes.

"I can understand Syoya's bunny onesie, but why is mine, penguin?" Sukai asked, looking at his black and white one.

"Your name means the sky and the sea, so doesn't a penguin fit the bill?" Shosei explained proudly.

"Eh? But penguins can't fly, though?" Syoya tilted his head.

"Shhh!" Shosei slapped his friend as the other two laughed out loud.

The four of them changed into the onesies and sat in a circle around the futons, a bowl of oden each in hand.

"Syoya, why is your mom so good at cooking?" Shosei complained as he was slurping the soup.

"I got her genes." Syoya smirked smugly.

"Okawari!!" Shion finished his in seconds.

"Go get it yourself!" And Syoya kicked him.

………

After the sinful supper, they were planning to sleep.

"What happened to the pajama party?" Sukai asked as they all laid side by side in a line.

"Maybe next time. We still have a schedule to follow tomorrow." Shion exhaled, his body feeling the fatigue of running around Aichi. There was silence for the next 3 seconds before Shosei got curious.

"Syoya, why do you have ceiling light stickers?" Shosei asked, his eyes glued to the glowing green rabbits stuck onto the ceiling in the dark.

"There was a point of time when I watched a horror movie and couldn't sleep in the dark. So my dad pasted these light stickers. If I can't fall asleep, I'll just count them, and I'll sleep in no time!" Syoya explained.

"Just staring at those glowing bunnies make me sleepy." Sukai said, his eyes going unfocused as the bunnies split themselves up in his view.

"Hey, I have something to ask you guys before we sleep." Shion suddenly spoke up, his serious nature emerging.

"What is it?" Syoya answered for the other two.

"Why did you decide to step into the entertainment industry?" Shion asked. This was a question they had never touched on before ever since they joined the company.

"To be honest..." Shosei spoke up suddenly, and the other three listened.

"I wasn't planning on becoming an idol. My dream was to become a professional dancer, like Ren-kun." Shosei continued, and the other 3 gave nods and hums.

"But when I was scouted, I gave it a serious thought. My mom is a single mom. She isn't supportive of me entering the dance industry. If I wanted to assure my mom, I would need a strong backing to convince my mom that I would have a future in what I do." Shosei explained with a serious tone.

"Ahh... You can be our main dancer, Pudding! We'll let you shine bright like Ren-kun!" Sukai clapped suddenly.

"That's right!" Shion added in loudly.

"That's right! That's right!" Syoya copied as the four of them burst out laughing.

"What about you, Syoya?" Shion turned serious all of a sudden in a manner that Shosei and Syoya almost couldn't take him seriously.

"Me? I always had the dream of becoming an idol ever since I was young. I talked a lot about my dreams with Keigo in this room. We even had a promise that he would become my personal stylist consultant if I ever debut." Syoya was grinning in the dark as he reminisces about the times when he and Keigo would squeeze into a futon together and talked about random nonsense that didn't matter.

"That's nice... I also want Keigo-kun to be my personal stylist consultant." Shosei sulked.

"I'm sure he'll do it for the four of us!" Syoya said with confidence.

"What about you, Sukai?" Shion turned to the boy beside him.

"Me? I was lost in life." Sukai shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Syoya asked, concerned for his friend's use of words.

"I was working as a singer in a bar before I joined the company. My life was becoming a mundane routine, and I didn't know what to do until I came here." Sukai's voice was light as he ended the sentence as if a heavyweight was lifted off him.

"We're always here for you, Sukai! Not only the three of us! Sho-kun, Ren-kun, Ruki-kun, and everyone else!" Syoya said with an energetic voice.

"I know, and like Mame-chan, I'm contented and thankful." Sukai smiled genuinely to himself. Joining Shiki Ent. and meeting these chaotic bunch of people were some of his best choices in life.

"Me too. I'm grateful to have you guys." Shion agreed wholeheartedly.

"Shion?" Shosei frowned. He knew Shion wanted to continue. With a concerned look, Shosei encouraged his friend to continue.

"I've been in Shiki Ent. for five years, running up and down the building freely because my parents were in a high position in the PR department." Shion started after nodding to Shosei.

"That sounds cool." Syoya commented.

"Right? It sounds cool at first. But I've seen so much drama that happens behind the glamour of the company. Sometimes, it's the company's fault, but sometimes, it's because of how the artists have changed over time." Shion continued and sighed. The rest were silent as they allow Shion to continue.

"They became 'fake,' and then there were all the despicable actions they do behind people's backs. I saw them all. I can feel it. All of us are such genuine people, and I want the 4 of us always to be honest with each other. Can it be done?" Shion's voice was almost pleading. He had seen too much of pretentiousness in his days in the company.

"Of course, Shion. We can promise you that." Shosei nodded and grabbed Shion's hand in comfort.

"I promise too!" Syoya turned on his side to look over Shosei who was blocking his view.

"Don't worry, Shion. We can do that." Sukai placed a comforting hand on Shion's arm.

"Thank you." Shion squeezed Shosei's and Sukai hand back gratefully.

"And since we're on honesty topic, I have a confession to make." Syoya suddenly raised his hand.

"What?" The other three collectively asked.

"I actually eat a lot." 

"Everyone knows that by now already!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed just right to that's right because just right just makes no sense 😅


	35. Just Another Day At Biwa Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion brought the boys to Biwa Lake. Sho got teased by his crush while Ren assures Takumi about their relationship. Meanwhile, Junkeigo is just... disappointing

Saying Junki was confused is an understatement. He was extremely baffled when he woke up the next morning, and Keigo was treating him like he was invisible.

He had a painful hangover from yesterday's crazy drinking, and Sho has been acting like a mother hen, going out to buy umeboshi for him as soon as he got up and cooking ochazuke for him as breakfast.

The rest of the boys were going about their morning routine as normal, packing up and getting ready to leave for Shiga. At a glance, Keigo would seem normal to anyone as he was helping everyone out in pulling their clothes out of the dryer machine and repacking his stuff. 

But throughout the whole morning until they arrived at Shiga, Keigo hadn't spoken a single word to him or even look at his direction.

"Sukai, is Keigo avoiding me?" Junki had asked when they first arrived at Shiga and the two lagged behind the group.

"Aren't you the one avoiding him?" Sukai replied with a frown.

"T-That's..." Junki kept his silence, and Sukai shrugged, leaving Junki to his thoughts. 

………

"Shion... You promised me that you'd bring us somewhere fun..." Sho almost cried when Shion brought the group to Biwa Lake. It wasn't the Biwa Lake's problem. It was the activities that Shion had brought them to do.

Sho's eyes were shaking as he glanced up at the zipline and the skywalk that was 5m off the ground.

"THIS is somewhere fun!!" Shion declared excitedly. S4 were oozing with excitement.

"By any chance..." Takumi started suspiciously, leaning into Sho with a squinted gaze.

"Are you afraid of heights?!" Takumi suddenly shouted, causing Sho to jump as well.

"Are you serious?! With those muscles, you're afraid of heights?" Keigo was baffled at his train of thought.

"What does having muscle have anything to one's fear of heights?" Shosei questioned, not following Keigo's reasoning.

"I don't know? But what's important now is to get Sho-kun up there and overcome his fear!" Keigo announced as he grabbed one side of Sho's arm.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Ren was getting excited and was bouncing up and down even when he was clinging onto Sho's other arm.

"W-Wait! I did not agree with this!!!" Sho was panicking on his own and did not notice how Ruki was whispering into Keigo's ear before disappearing on his own.

"Let's go!!" Mame cheered, ignoring Sho's pleas.

In half an hour, the kids have coaxed Sho into the PPE of the zipline, and the oldest was now standing at the edge of the platform with cold feet.

"NOO! I can't do this!!" Sho was about to backtrack from the platform when Keigo stopped him from behind.

"Come on, Sho-kun, it's just a step forward." Keigo pointed at the zipline.

"What do you mean it's only a step forward?! Can't you see how far away we are from the ground?" Sho's voice was desperate to convince the kids to let him off.

"Hey, Takumi, can we do the couple one later?" Ren asked excitedly, pointing at the couple zipline on the other platform.

"Okay!!" Takumi nodded, grinning at his boyfriend.

"I want to go after Yona-nii!" Mame raised his hand.

"Let's go try the skywalk later!" Syoya turned to S3, who agreed loudly.

"Listen to me!!!" Sho shouted exasperatedly when no one was listening to him.

"Just do it, Sho. Or we'll push you down." Junki threatened with a glint of mischievous in his eyes.

"No way!! I'll kick all of you out of my mansion!" Sho paled at the thought of being pushed out of the platform.

"You wouldn't have the heart to." Junki grinned. His cousin is just a big softie.

"Listen Sho-kun." Keigo leant in to Sho's ear.

"Ruki-kun told me he's waiting at the end of the zipline. He has a surprise for you." Keigo's words kept repeating in Sho's ears.

"Just take one step forward..." Swallowing hard, Sho closed his eyes and took Keigo's advice, one step forward.

"AHHHH!!" His screams sailing with the wind.

"What did you say to him?" Ren asked, curious.

"Nothing, really. Sho-kun is really brave." Keigo smiled innocently as they split up to do their own adventures.

Meanwhile, Sho's eyes were tightly shut as he felt the wind blowing against his face.

"It'll soon be over, it'll soon be over..." Sho chanted in his mind as he gripped onto his harness straps tightly. The speed down to the ground was expectedly fast, and soon, in a couple of minutes, Sho could felt the rush of wind just beside his ears slow and calm down to a stop.

His feet slowly touched the ground, and he would have fallen to the ground if not for the harness gripping onto him. Sho panted with his eyes closed, the adrenaline rush was over, and Sho was beginning to remember what it felt like up there.

But before he could focus on his trembling legs, there was a cool palm on one side of his cheek, and then a feather-like peck on his other.

"I'm proud of you, Sho-kun." A soft familiar voice rang beside his ear, and he stopped breathing. He didn't respond for a second until he felt the other person moving away from him and the footsteps getting further and further away from him.

"Ruki!" Sho's eyes snapped open to see a lush green forest and a small station to help the people out of the zipline.

"Did you see a boy with dark silver hair here just now?" Sho asked urgently when the staff came down to help him.

"Yeah, he just left." The staff nodded and pointed in a direction, where Sho instantly turned to. Indeed, there was Ruki's back view, casually walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Sho was about to chase him, but the PPE proved harder to remove than expected. By the time he was free, Ruki was already nowhere to be found.

"That Ruki..." Sho sighed with a slight pout.

………

After doing the couple zipline, Takumi had turned to Ren and asked him, "Ren-kun, can I have a talk with you?" 

Ren had nodded and led his boyfriend to a quiet place of the Biwa Lake.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ren asked gently, engulfing Takumi's hands in his.

"Ren-kun..." Takumi started out with a sigh.

"What are you worrying about again?" Ren gave Takumi a cheeky smile.

"That night around the bonfire. You said..." Takumi stopped when Ren interrupted.

"That I wanted to go overseas to further my dance?" Ren continued his sentence and sighed. He guessed it was time to tell Takumi.

Takumi nodded to Ren's words.

"Yes, that was what I've said because it was what I've planned after graduation. But, that was before I got together with you, Takumi." Ren pulled Takumi into his arms, and they stayed in a hugging position as Ren continued.

"I thought it over. If you don't want me to go, I won't. Japan also has some pretty good dance universities too." Ren whispered into Takumi's ear. His voice filled with nothing but affection and adoration.

Tears pricked Takumi's eyes as he heard Ren's words. With his arms around Ren, Takumi tightened his grip as if Ren would disappear if he loosens it. On the other hand, Ren stayed silent and held Takumi in his arms patiently, allowing Takumi to think through his options.

"I... No. Ren-kun, I want you to chase your dreams. Don't worry about me. I'll wait for you." Takumi replied after 5 minutes of silence. Ren sucked in a deep breath at Takumi's last few words and broke apart from him.

"Follow me." Ren grabbed a surprised Takumi's wrist and pulled him away.

Ren rented a bicycle with a rear seat.

"Come on, I'll bring you somewhere Shion introduced me to yesterday night." Ren got onto the bicycle beckoned Takumi to follow suit. Takumi awkwardly sat sideways on the rear seat before Ren pulled his arms and secured it around his waist.

"Don't want you flying away~" Ren teased and gave Takumi a gummy smile. The younger blushed and complied, squeezing a little tighter on Ren's waist and rest his head on Ren's back.

"Where are we going?" Takumi asked as Ren started cycling.

"Somewhere as pretty as you~" Ren answered with a grin, knowing that his boyfriend would blush at his words. He felt so blissful at the moment.

It was a 15 minutes ride of silence, but both boys were contented and comfortable with it.

"We're here." Ren stopped, and Takumi got off the bicycle, freezing right on the spot.

"T-This..." Takumi was speechless at the scenery displayed right before him.

"Shion said in summer, the sunflowers are blooming in Daiichi Nagisa Park, and I wanted to bring you here to see it." Ren explained, parking his bicycle beside a tree.

"They're so pretty..." Takumi gasped at the sea of 12,000 blooming sunflowers, all facing the bright sun.

"Do you know the meaning of sunflowers?" Ren asked, smiling at the stunned expression of his boyfriend. The sun rays that were shining on Takumi made him look ethereal behind the shadows.

"Nope, did you ask Ruki-kun?" Takumi finally tore his eyes off the sunflowers and turned to look at Ren. 

Ren stepped closer to Takumi and took both his hands into his, his fox-like eyes oozing tenderness.

"Of course I did. According to the Greek Methodology, Sunflowers symbolize adoration, longevity, and loyalty. Do you know what that means?" Ren smiled gently and asked. Takumi shook his head even though he knew. He just wanted to hear it from Ren. Ren knew, and so he did.

"I adore you, Takumi. I want our relationship to last forever. Thank you for being such a kind boyfriend. I don't deserve you." Every single word Ren had spoken, Takumi felt the genuine sincerity behind it. He thought it was the opposite. He didn't deserve Ren's love.

"Ren-kun... Please... I trust you more than anything. Don't worry. I have Mame-chan, Shosei-kun, Syoya, and the rest. As you said, sunflower symbolizes loyalty, right? I won't look at anybody else except you, Ren-kun." Takumi teased and grinned.

"You better." Ren scrunched up his nose in a threatening manner.

"Cute." Takumi cooed, touching Ren's nose lightly with his finger.

"Excuse me, did you just say I'm cute? Did you see yourself?" Ren reached around Takumi's waist and pulled him in, their foreheads touching as Ren leaned down.

"Nope!" Takumi giggled as he pushed Ren away.

"Hey!" Ren pouted. He almost got to taste those cherry lips again.

"Catch me first before I surrender!" Takumi teased the older and started to run around the sunflower field.

"You better beg for mercy when I catch you!"

………

Meanwhile, Junki was still thinking of how he was invisible to Keigo after Sho was down the zipline.

Yes, he indeed avoided Keigo first, but that was because he was confused about his feelings and he needed some time on his own without Keigo. During that period, Keigo would still sometimes call his name and seemed concerned about his wellbeing. Now? Not so. He was literally invisible to his friend.

After Sho stepped off the platform, Keigo offered to do the couple one with Mame, so they could go off to do more things later. As Mame was as clueless as a baby, he agreed, leaving Junki behind alone.

Junki had no choice but to leave the high elements alone, bumping into Sho along the way.

"Junki! Have you seen Ruki?" That was the first question Sho asked him before anything else.

"Nope." Junki answered truthfully. He was too downcasted to notice anything else.

"You okay?" Sho frowned when he noticed his cousin's dejection. Ruki can wait.

"It's Keigo again?" Sho sighed. He had to deal with Junki the whole night yesterday and counsel on his feelings even though he doesn't really have any experience on it.

"Does your head still hurt?" Sho asked again when Junki nodded.

"It's milder now." Junki rubbed his temples.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sho asked in concern.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll ask him about it when I'm ready." Junki shook his head and thanked Sho for his offer.

"Do it soon. It'll be better for both of you." Sho sighed and patted him firmly on the back.

"I know."


	36. Sukai's Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukai and Shion tried the Skywalk and while Shion is too afraid to continue, Sukai gave him a reason to

"NOOOOOO! WHY DID I DECIDE TO COME HERE?" 

Beside the zipline station stands the high elements section, in which they called it the Skywalker.

"STOP moving!!! The whole bridge is SHaKing!" Sukai screamed at Shion who was behind him.

S4, as Syoya had suggested, went to the Skywalker.

"IT DIDN'T LOOK SO SCARY WHEN I WAS A KID." Shion was gripping tightly onto the rope that was connecting him to Syoya, who was belaying for him.

"Come on, Shion! You're only 2m off the ground! You still have the 5m bridge to conquer!" Syoya was deadpanning at his friend. The level he was on now was literally child's play. Playgrounds have even higher platforms than this.

"That's true." Shion sucked in a deep breath and took a good look at the ground below. He could literally just jump off and still be safe on his two feet. It just looks far away because of his height.

"Let's continue." Sukai sighed at his friend's antics before leading the way to the next obstacle.

A few moments later~

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Sukai and Shion had reached the 5m platform and was about to cross the bridge. Shion kept shaking his head and refused to look down. 

"Come on, Shion. After this, we'll go down, okay?" Sukai spoke calmly, hoping to calm his friend's nerves.

"It's impossible!" Shion shook his head, his eyes tightly shut.

"SHION!! YOU WON'T FALL! I PROMISE! I'M HOLDING ONTO YOU!" Syoya screamed from the ground, pointing at his belay device.

"COME ON, SHION! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BRAVEST AMONG US!" Shosei added on.

"I can't! I can't!" Shion kept chanting as his legs began to tremble.

"SUKAI! Should we let him down?!" Shosei felt sorry for his poor friend.

"No! Gimme 5 minutes!" Sukai shook his head and shouted back. Syoya and Shosei nodded.

"Listen, Shion." Sukai turned to his friend together with him on the small platform and placed his hands on both of Shion's shoulders firmly.

"I can say you're one of the most independent ones among us, and even though you seem like an idiot most of the time, you have the mature and serious side that made us rely on you naturally. You guys joke that I have the most onii-chan vibes among the four of us. But you don't know how much I rely on the three of you." Sukai shook his shoulders slightly, trying to shift Shion's attention elsewhere.

"Really?" It was working when Sukai could feel the trembling calming down.

"Of course. When did I ever lie?" Sukai smiled when Shion was slowly opening his eyes.

"Don't look down, just look at me." Sukai shook Shion's shoulders to get his attention again. Shion nodded and glued his eyes to Sukai's fox-like eyes.

"Yesterday, I promised you honesty, right?" Sukai continued with a short sigh. Shion nodded with a curious look.

"I'm still not fully honest with you guys. I... used to have mild depression." It hurts Sukai to say it out.

"Depression...?" Shion widened his eyes, his focus no longer on how he is 5m off the ground.

"Yeah... I overcame it on my own one year ago. So you can overcome yours too! And this time not on your own, but with me, Syoya, and Pudding." Sukai looked down to remind Shion of his current situation.

Shion stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Will you tell me your full story if I cross the bridge?" Shion's request surprised Sukai. He didn't know if he was ready to tell them about his story. But he promised them.

"I will." Sukai finally sighed and nodded, giving Shion his word.

"L-let's cross it then." Shion smiled and gestured forward. 

"WE'RE READY!" Sukai shouted to Syoya and Shosei who gave them a thumbs up.

With Sukai leading, Shion followed behind wobbly. Step by step, Shion was crossing the wooden bridge tiny platforms.

"I can do this... I can do this..." Sukai heard his mumblings and smiled to himself. He was proud of his friend.

"ONE MORE STEP SHION!" Syoya screamed, he was almost in tears when Shion finally stepped across to the wooden platform.

"WOOO!!" Shosei and Syoya were celebrating on the ground as soon as Shion was together with Sukai on the platform.

"OI! Stop bouncing!!" Shion screamed at Syoya as he was bouncing a little, causing the rope to sway with him.

"Let us down!!" Sukai gave them a hand sign, and Shosei gave a thumbs up. Both Syoya and Shosei slowly let both of them down until they stood firmly on the ground with their feet.

"GOOD JOB SHION! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" Syoya slapped Shion dramatically on the shoulder and acted as if he was crying.

"Stop with your drama." Shosei rolled his eyes.

"It's our turn!" Syoya switched his emotions really quickly.

"Syoya-kun! Sukai-kun! Shosei-kun! Shion-kun!" S4 heard an adorable voice calling them from afar.

"Mame-chan! Keigo!" Syoya's eyes lit up at the duo who had just finished ziplining.

"I want to do this too!" Mame pointed at the course Sukai and Shion just went through.

"We can do this together!" Shosei nodded excitedly.

"I'll belay for you, Mame." Keigo grinned at his younger friend.

"Yayy!"

………

"Sukai?" 

Sukai sighed upon hearing the short knock on his door. Tonight would be a long night.

That night, the 11 of them were staying in a hotel in Shiga, two people each room with one person getting a whole room to himself. Sukai got it.

Shion was sharing a room with Sho, and when he told Sho that he was going to visit Sukai, the older thought it wasn't surprising at all. What's surprising is that Shion didn't come back the whole night.

The next morning, when Sho went to wake Sukai up as usual, he was amused to see the two boys asleep side by side with a relaxed expression on their faces.

"Wake up boys~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shion and Sukai just platonic kay~
> 
> Tbh I feel abit closed off these few days, so it might affect the length of the chapters 😥


	37. Kyoto, Machiya, & Yukata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys entered Kyoto, Shosei's hometown. Just Shosei being a good little tour guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally unplanned omg. I already planned the orders of the prefectures before I even start the arc and I can't believe I'm posting Kyoto on Shosei's bday 😭 Don't worry bby on ur b'day it's all fluff becuz you're the fluffiest pudding ever 💞

"We're here!" Shosei announced proudly as they stood in front of the enormous traditional townhouse.

"Why are we not staying near your house, Pudding?" Syoya asked. During the audition, they had to fill up their address in, and Syoya saw Shosei's. It was nowhere near where they are now.

"This is part of my house too!" Shosei answered, undeterred.

"What do you mean?" Sukai asked.

"My mom owns these Machiya." Shosei replied and smiled at their surprised expressions.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you guys! Let's go in!" Shosei pulled his luggage in and set it aside.

"My mom knew that we were coming, so she prepared the lodging for us." Shosei explained, pointing to them the different rooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the balcony area.

"That's really nice of your mom!" Sho nodded in gratitude. He wouldn't have to worry about their one night stay in Kyoto then.

"What's the surprise?" Takumi asked.

"That'll be in the evening! Let's get changed, and I'll bring you to some of my favorite places in Kyoto!" This was the first time the boys saw Shosei this excited. He must love Kyoto, his hometown a lot.

………

With Shosei bouncing with excitement at the front passenger seat, Sho drove their rented car to the western outskirts of Kyoto where Shosei had directed him to.

"The cherry blossoms here and autumn leaves are stunning in spring and autumn! But since we're in summer now, we don't get to see it. But it's okay! We still have a lot to see!" Shosei rambled in the car.

"My mom used to bring my older sister and me to Arashiyama to play!" Shosei continued with a bright smile. The rest of the boys only smiled and melted into Shosei's excitement, hyping their friend's hometown up.

"This is the Tenryuji Temple!" Like a local tour guide, Shosei brought the boys to the largest temple of Arashiyama.

"Woah!!! It's huge!" Mame ran forward to the group and stood beside Shosei, marveling at the sheer size of the temple.

"It's even more amazing inside! The garden too!" Shosei nodded and pulled Mame through the entrance, leaving Sho behind to pay the fees.

"Wait for me!" Keigo glanced around before deciding to go with Shosei and Mame lest he gets left alone with Junki.

"Me too! My Disney partner!" Ruki saw Sho approaching them from behind after paying the entrance fees and decided to be the second person to flee from reality.

"Are we all not going together?" Sukai scratched his head in confusion.

After going around the temple, Shosei brought them to the Bamboo grove to take some commemorative pictures. All the while Keigo and Ruki jumping around, clinging onto the younger ones and dragging Takumi away from Ren just for the sake of it.

"Stop dragging my boyfriend away from me!" Ren sighed in despair when Keigo and Ruki had pulled Takumi away the nth time to take another picture among the grove.

"Shosei, can we get out of here already?" Ren pleaded animatedly.

"Okay!" Shosei laughed at Ren's plight before leading the group out of the bamboo grove and showed them the Nonomiya Shrine.

"My mom told me she came here to pray before she gave birth to me." Shosei smiled and tried to search for the wooden plaque that was supposed to have his mother and his name on it. But among all the wooden plaques, it was quite impossible to find it.

"Maybe that was why Shosei was born so perfectly." Sho commented, grinning.

"Yeah!" There were all sorts of agreements that went around the group, causing Shosei to become shy and flustered.

"The only Pudding from Kyoto!" Syoya teased, looking at Shion and Sukai.

"That's right!" Both of them got the message and shouted.

"Stop right there! Let's go, Mame!" Shosei was getting so embarrassed that he pulled the youngest to their next destination.

"We're having lunch!" Shosei screamed to the back as the rest cheered.

………

Apparently after lunch, the sky wasn't so happy with how Keigo and Ruki kept avoiding their other half that it cried so much, not intending to stop anytime soon.

"I guess we have to return to our machiya sooner than expected." Sho and Shosei stood next to each other, frowning at the grey skies and occasionally, thunder.

Getting back to the Machiya proved to be longer and more tedious than expected because of the pouring rain that obscures the view of the driver.

"And here I am thinking how our summer vacation was so smooth sailing..." Sho sighed as he drove slowly in the rain, most of his passengers were trying to get some sleep in them.

By the time they were back at where they came from, it was late afternoon, early evening. It was still raining, but not so hard as before.

"We should all take a bath before resting. Make sure to dry yourselves properly! We don't want anyone to catch a cold!" Sho ran into the Machiya, calling out like a mom. The path from the car to the house wasn't sheltered, so all of them were decently drenched.

"There are Yukatas prepared for us!" Shion shouted from one of the bedrooms. The boys gasped in pleasant surprise as soon as they peeked into the room.

"My mom must've come by when we were out." Shosei mused when he saw the 11 yukatas of all colors and designs nicely hung on the walls like they were on display.

"It's not, Pudding. It's from your older sister." Syoya pulled out a small card from one of the yukatas hangers and passed it to Shosei.

"Have fun, lil brother?" Shosei read the message out and laughed. His older sister is always cheeky with messages.

"Why is there a pink one?" Sukai looked at the striking plain pastel pink yukata with a pale yellow obi beside a full black one.

"My older sister is a bit mischievous. She often bullied me. Hehehe..." Shosei explained, sighing at the pink yukata.

"I guess someone has to wear it then. And it's not going to be me!" Shion ran to pick a grey yukata with a red obi down the wall. There were designs of red clouds lined with black at the bottom of the yukata. Otherwise, everything was plain.

"Can I take the full black one?" Sukai asked and glanced at the rest, who nodded their heads.

"Why don't you take the pink one, princess?" Keigo teased, the nickname for his friend coming back.

"Stop calling me that!" Takumi wanted to slap Keigo on the arm, but the taller skillfully dodged it, causing the younger to chase him around the small room.

Meanwhile, Junki had already picked the sky blue yukata with white stripes and a white obi, seemingly very satisfied with it.

"Pudding, this is definitely yours!" Syoya took the light yellow yukata with a black obi and pushed it into Shosei's arms.

"How can you tell?" Shosei sighed. It was indeed his.

"The pompompurin!" Syoya pointed at the Sanrio character purposely sewn at the chest area of the yukata like a logo. The rest of the yukata was plain colored, so the pompompurin stood out like a sore thumb.

"Ruki-nii, which one are you choosing?" Mame asked, there weren't a lot of choices left.

"You can pick first Mame." Ruki smiled at the youngest.

"Hmm... I've never worn a yukata before. I don't know which one suits me." Mame frowned at his choices.

"How about the red one? Don't you like red?" Ruki suggested, taking the red yukata with black obi down and placing the piece of clothing against Mame. He nods in approval.

"It looks good on you." Ren commented from the side.

"Really?" Mame's eyes twinkled at their compliment.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sukai nodded.

"Okay! I'll take the red one!" Mame grinned.

"Ruki-nii! I think the white one suits you!" Mame was giddy from excitement and started throwing out suggestions. The one he had pointed at was a full white yukata with a black-white striped obi.

"That's white like snow." Junki commented, blinking at the flawless yukata.

"It really suits you, Ruki!" Ren laughed, took down the yukata and passed it to Ruki.

"Don't disappoint Mame." Syoya popped out of nowhere and whispered to the older.

Ruki was reluctant in wearing such a bright snowy white outfit, but Mame's eyes made him unable to reject.

"Fine." Ruki sighed and gave Mame a small smile.

"Yes!" Syoya, Junki, and Ren did a three-way high five.

The remaining yukatas left were a lavender one, the pink one, a golden brown one, a moss green one, and a sapphire blue one.

"Stop fooling around and just pick one!" Sho had enough of Keikumi running in circles around him and grabbed them by the collar.

"I'll get the camel one." Keigo said eventually with a pout.

"Camel? Do you mean the brown one? Just say the brown one, urgh." Sho's blood vessel was about to burst. Ren, who was closest to the brown yukata with a white obi took it down and handed it over to Keigo.

"I'm taking the purple one!" Syoya swiped the lavender yukata down so fast that the white obi slipped off.

"What about you, Ren-kun?" Ruki asked, but he was glancing between the pink yukata and Sho. Somehow, he imagined the oldest in the pink yukata.

"I'll take the blue-" Ren was halfway through his sentence when Ruki shrieked.

"Ruki?" Sho released Keigo and Takumi off his grip.

"A-Ah! Nothing!" Ruki was flustered at everyone's attention. It was as if everyone was witnessing his thoughts, even though it was impossible.

"If there's nothing wrong, I'll take the blue one then?" Ren blinked at Ruki, who nodded furiously, trying to get everyone, especially Sho's attention away from him. 

Ren took the sapphire blue yukata with wave designs and started comparing it with Junki's sky blue one.

"I guess you have no choice, Takumi." Sho shrugged and took the moss green yukata naturally, leaving the pink yukata for the younger.

"What?" Takumi opened his mouth in shock.

"Ren-kun wouldn't take his eyes off you that way." Syoya whispered into Takumi's ears, and the older instantly flushed bright red.

"Syoya!" Takumi pushed the other away playfully.

"Fine." Takumi sighed and took the yukata in front of everyone's expectant eyes.

"If anyone needs help in changing into the yukata later, let me know!" The Kyoto boy cheerfully offered.

………

After the bath, everyone changed into their yukatas and were slowly gathered in the common room.

"Where's Shosei?" Syoya asked as soon as he stepped into the common room, fumbling with his own obi.

"He stepped out awhile ago." Ren answered, leaning against the wall and playing with his phone.

"How did you tie your obi?" Syoya pouted, helplessly holding onto his obi.

"Shosei helped me. He helped Mame, Junki, and Sukai before he left." Ren shrugged, still focusing his eyes on his game. Mame was playing Super Smash Bros with Junki on a Nintendo Switch, while Sukai watched them from the side.

"Ehhh? Then who's going to help me?" Syoya whined.

"I can try." Ren gave up on his game and stood up, walking over to his younger friend to take his obi.

"Are you sure?" Syoya gave Ren a look with no confidence.

"I hope so." Ren chuckled and started trying to tie the obi around Syoya's waist.

"HOW DOES ONE TIE THIS?" Shion dramatically barged into the common room with his obi in hand and his yukata clumsily worn over him.

"Dry your feet, Shion!!" Sho strolled into the room with a stern voice.

"Sorry!" Shion apologized sheepishly before exiting to wipe his feet thoroughly.

"Ooh! Sho-kun! You know how to tie the obi?" Syoya was impressed at how neatly tied Sho's obi was around his waist.

"Kind of. I was forced to learn it." Sho nodded.

"Tie it for me! Ren-kun doesn't know what he's doing!" Syoya cried.

"Oi!" Ren smacked the younger's head.

"No! Sho-kun promised me first!" Shion intercepted just in time and shielded himself in front of Sho.

"Who else knows how to do it?" Syoya asked in defeat, smacking Ren's hands away from messing up his obi any further.

"Keigo's doing Takumi's one now. Ruki should know it too." Sho hummed, taking Shion's red obi into his hands.

"Yep, I'll help you, Syoya. Pass me his obi, Ren." Ruki appeared from behind the screen door, in his snow-white yukata.

"Yay! Finally, someone reliable!" Syoya snatched his obi from Ren's hand and skipped over to Ruki.

"Ungrateful brat." Ren sulked before retreating over to the gaming trio.

"Sho-kun! Stop staring at Ruki-kun! When are you going to start tying my obi?" Shion was standing there like a statue for a whole 5 minutes, and Sho hasn't start tying his obi. He turned and saw the oldest gawking at Ruki, his eyes barely blinking.

"......" On Shion's words, Ruki's hands, who were halfway in tying Syoya's obi froze. He willed his blush down successfully, but the tips of his ears remain blood red, a bright contrast to his yukata.

"I-I'm not gawking! Shut up, Shion!" On the other hand, Sho was weak in hiding his blush; the red splash across his cheeks was brightly visible. He shook his head a little before continuing on his task in tying Shion's obi.

"Takumi's done!" Keigo's voice broke through the 10 seconds silence as Keigo led Takumi into the room.

*pong!*

The game control fell from Ren's grip as soon as he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, with Junki screaming at the older for dropping the controller.

"Cover Ren's eyes! He's going to have a nosebleed!" Syoya screamed from his spot. He would've done so if it weren't for Ruki still tying his obi for him. And his nearest friend did it for him.

"Sukai! What are you doing?!" Ren cried out when he lost his sight all of a sudden.

"Syoya told me to cover your eyes." Sukai was holding in his laughter.

"And you just did?!" Ren tried to pry the boy's hand away.

"Uh-huh." Sukai chuckled and let his hands be pried away.

"You-" Ren was about to say something but all words were lost on his tongue when he opened his eyes to Takumi's smiling face kneeling in front of him.

"......" Ren was speechless and dumbfounded with Takumi blinking innocently at him. The younger had no idea what he was doing to poor Ren's heart.

"Ren-kun!!" Takumi jumped at Ren, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. If it weren't for the wall behind Ren, the poor boy would've fallen onto the ground at the weight of Takumi.

"Cover Mame's eyes!" Sho finished tying Shion's obi and dived towards the youngest, his hands reaching around Mame's eyes.

"Eh? Why?" Mame was clueless as to what was going on.

"S4 cover your eyes too!" Sho screamed.

"We're not doing anything, Sho-kun!" Takumi turned his head back slightly to shout back.

"They're just hugging, Sho-kun." Keigo deadpanned.

"Junki-kun, what are you staring at? The game is about to start!" Sukai slapped the older. It was Sukai vs. Junki this time.

"A-Ah y-yes!" Junki finally tore his eyes away from Keigo. With Keigo's model figure, he thought Keigo would've been mistaken for a mannequin that was adorning a yukata. Even though he had attended Keigo's runway uncountable times, Junki is looking at Keigo in a different light now. His heartbeat started to race.

Meanwhile, Ren was still frozen from Takumi's hug.

"Ren-kun? Ren-kun?" Takumi whispered into Ren's ear when he noticed his stiffness.

"A-Ah!" Ren recovered from his surprise and steadied both of them to a sitting position, with Takumi sitting in between Ren's legs, his back against him.

"You need to stop giving me heart attacks, Takumi-chan." Ren sighed and hugged Takumi from behind, leaning his weight onto the younger.

"You don't like it?" Takumi giggled at Ren's breath on his neck.

"I love it, baby~" Ren sneaked a kiss on Takumi's cheek.

"Ren-kun!!!" Sho screamed at the PDA.

"Guys!! I'm back!" The entrance door was slid open gently, and Shosei entered with a huge tray in hand.

"What's that?" Syoya asked.

"Tea Ceremony! It's a service in our Machiya. Usually, the staff does it, but since I'm here, I want to do it!" Shosei beckoned everyone to gather around the long-short table in the center of the common room. He kneeled beside the table and set the tray on the ground.

"You look so professional!" Keigo commented as Shosei continued with the ceremony with a soft smile on his face.

When the ceremony was over, and Shosei served them matcha tea, Ren guiltily raised his hand.

"Shosei? Do you have normal tea instead?" Ren mumbled softly.

"Eh? You don't like matcha?" Sukai asked.

"Not really..." Ren shook his head.

"But, Ren-kun, you bought matcha chocolate when we first met at the mart I was working at. And I even offered you matcha popsicle!" Takumi grabbed Ren's arm agitatedly.

"......" Ren looked away from Takumi sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Takumi felt guilty for giving Ren something he didn't like at all.

"That's-" Ren was about to answer when the entrance door was slid open again.

"Sho-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this much this chapter HAHAHA and there I thought it would've been another short chapter again but boom there u go 😲 
> 
> Happy B'day Purin!!! 🍮💞💞


	38. Shosei's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho talked to Shosei's mother about her Shosei's childhood dream

"Okaa-san?!" Shosei's greeting made everyone else scrambled to stand up out of respect.

A middle-aged woman whose hair was dyed dirty blond like Shosei entered with a huge delivery box in hand. She was wearing a traditional pink and red kimono with cherry blossom designs.

"Sho-chan! Are these all your friends? Welcome to Kyoto!" Shosei's mom was bubbly and cheerful as she gestured for the boys to take a seat.

"Thank you for having us here!" The boys chorused politely before sitting back down.

"What are doing here, okaa-san?" Shosei asked as his mother knelt professionally and set the delivery box down gently.

"To deliver dinner, of course!" She announced, slowly taking apart the delivery box and pulling out trays of food.

"Dinner? It smells so nice!" Whispers were going around in excitement as soon as the word 'dinner' was mentioned.

"We thank you for your kind offer, Oba-san." Sho thanked Shosei's mom politely.

"You must be the oldest of them all, right?" Shosei's mom looked at Sho with a curious look.

"Yeah..." Sho nodded embarassingly.

"Thank you for taking care of our Shosei." She bowed her head a little.

"No problem, Oba-san. It's nothing! Shosei is one of the unproblematic kids among them." Sho was used to formality and responded accordingly.

"Sho-kun!" There were noises of disapproval among the boys.

"That's good to hear." Shosei's mom smiled in relief and continued pulling out dish after dish, the boys spreading them out on the table.

"How's Shosei doing in school?" His mom asked, and the room became instantly pin-drop silent.

"O-Okaa-san! Why are you asking them about my school?" Shosei sputtered nervously.

"Aren't they your friends and seniors from school? Who am I going to ask if not them?" His mom questioned back innocently.

"U-Uhh..." Shosei was speechless.

"Don't worry oba-san, Shosei's doing well. We're really proud of your son." Ruki came into Shosei's defense.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." Shosei's mom gave them a warm smile before she stood up.

"Enjoy your meal." She bowed.

"Are you not joining us, oba-san?" Sho asked out of politeness.

"No. I would rather you boys eat comfortably." She smiled kindly as her eyes disappeared behind her smile.

"Oba-san, can I have a word with you?" Sho called out before Shosei's mom exited the house.

"Sure." Shosei's mom nodded as they retreated to the corridor to speak.

"Can I have a talk with you after dinner? It's about Shosei." Sho said softly.

"No problem. You can find me two machiyas down from here. You are a good kid, Yonashiro-kun." Sho wasn't even surprised anymore when someone recognizes him as a Yonashiro.

"See you later then, oba-san." Sho bowed his head in respect as Shosei's mom left.

"Sho-san, what did you say to okaa-san?" Shosei asked worriedly. Not that he doesn't trust Sho, he was still worried about telling his mom the truth.

"Nothing, just business matters." Sho gave Shosei a reassuring smile, which seemed to work as Shosei nodded in understanding.

"Come on; let's start eating." Sho was pleasantly surprised when the boys were waiting for him to start dinner.

"Itadakimasu!"

………

That night after dinner, when the boys were fooling around in the common room, Sho stepped out quietly, heading down to where Shosei's mom had told him to. 

"Oba-san." Sho knocked softly on the wooden bamboo doors.

"Come in, Yonashiro-kun." Sho slid open the door and stepped into the tatami room.

"Have a seat, Yonashiro-kun." Shosei's mom was in a kneeling position in front of a tea table. On the table were two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Thank you-" Sho was cut off.

"Tadokoro." Shosei's mom smiled softly at Sho, but her gaze was firm.

"Thank you, Tadokoro-san." Sho bowed his head in respect.

"You've been raised well, Yonashiro-kun." The woman praised.

"It's expected of a Yonashiro son." Sho politely replied.

"You wanted to talk to me about Shosei?" She questioned. The room was silent other than both of their voices, causing their soft voices to amplify in the room.

"Yes. Shosei had already quit school." Sho told the woman, licking his dry lips.

"I know." Two simple words made Sho widen his eyes in disbelief.

"You know? But why didn't you..." Sho was indicating about the scene just now before dinner, where Shosei's mom was acting as if she thought Shosei was still in school.

"His older sister told me. Young people these days have ways to find out things that people want to hide, right? Furthermore, the audition was such a huge thing that it made it into Kyoto's newspapers. I can't believe my son hadn't thought of that before." Shosei's mom chuckled.

"I understand." Sho nodded with a small smile.

"Shosei was raised by me, a single mom. He's a peculiar kid. But he has a soft and gentle personality." Shosei's mom smiled in adoration as she talked about her son.

"You raised him well, Tadokoro-san." Sho complimented.

"Thank you. He always showed an interest in dancing. Even when he was an elementary student, he would always dance for the customers as service in our machiya. Our customers loved him." Sho listened on and smiled. He could imagine small, young Shosei dancing happily in front of strangers just because it made him happy.

"Shosei told us that his mother disapproves of dancing as his career." Sho stated, a hidden question inside.

"Yes, I did tell him that. I wanted to see if he has the guts to chase his dream. He would grow up more this way. And looks like he did. I could see his growth." Shosei's mom looked at Sho in gratitude.

"And that would be your credit, Yonashiro-kun. Thank you for taking care of him in Tokyo. I heard that Shosei is staying under your roof?" Sho was surprised at how much the woman actually knew.

"No need to thank me, Tadokoro-san. It's a mutual benefit thing. I'm still taking rental from Shosei." Sho shook his head.

"No matter what, we're grateful to you and the rest of the boys. Please, I have a favor to ask of you." Shosei's mom bowed her head slightly.

"Don't say that. I will do whatever I can that is within my ability." Sho nodded.

"Please do not tell Shosei that I already know about his trainee status." Sho expected that somehow, so he wasn't that surprised.

"I understand." Sho nodded to her request, and it was the lady's turn to be surprised.

"You're not asking me the reason for it?" She asked.

"You want Shosei to tell you himself, right?" Sho tilted his head.

"Hahaha... You're really smart. That's right. Thank you, Yonashiro-kun." 

………

The talk between Sho and Shosei's mom unexpectedly took a couple of hours, as the machiya owner started asking about the Yonashiro family and how Sho was coping. Sho was inwardly glad to have a motherly figure that he could talk with about the struggles of being the only heir of a famous and wealthy family.

By the time he was back to their machiya and slide open the entrance door softly, Sho could hear soft snoring noises coming from the back of machiya.

Sho tiptoed through the corridor and peeked into one of the bedrooms.

"Why is this happening when I just left for a few hours?" Sho sighed and stepped into the room. This room was shared by Junki, Shion, Mame, Sukai, Shosei, and Keigo. It was obviously overcrowded when seven people shared futons that were meant for six people.

The covers were all over the place, and many of them were exposed to the cold wind because of the rainy weather.

Avoiding their sprawled limbs, Sho took the covers one by one and tucked them in snugly before turning around to leave.

"WOAH!" Sho got a shock when he turned around to see Ruki leaning onto the screen door frame, arms folded across his chest, and looking at him with a soft smile on his face. Meanwhile, Sho had his hand placed over his heart which had just jumped from pure shock.

Ruki tilted his head as an indication to leave the room, and Sho nodded.

"Why are you not asleep?" Sho asked after closing the door to the bedroom.

"You'll know if you look at the other room." Ruki shook his head with a chuckle.

Sho still didn't understand.

"Keigo and Shosei were supposed to sleep here. But they moved there halfway." Ruki said with an eyebrow raised. Ren and Takumi were the only ones in the room, and among the futons that could fit five people, Renkumi was only using one out of five of the futons.

"So why did they move there? Ren-kun and Takumi look non-disruptive enough." Sho tilted his head in confusion.

"You can ask them tomorrow." Ruki chuckled before closing the door.

"Not sleeping? Hungry?" Sho asked as they head back to the common room.

"Where did you go?" Ruki ignored Sho's question and asked back.

"Somewhere not important." Sho answered casually.

"You know you could tell me. My lips are tight." Ruki raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Really? With the number of words coming out of your mouth? Not convincing." Sho joked and sat down, pouring himself a cup of matcha tea.

"I thought you preferred coffee?" Ruki laughed at Sho's words before tilting his head in question.

"Kyoto's matcha tea is nice." Sho took a long sip and sighed in content.

"Ruki, jokes aside, were you avoiding me?" Sho suddenly dropped the question that Ruki was desperately hoping he wouldn't ask.

"N-No? I wasn't. W-What makes you think that I'm avoiding you?" Ruki laughed nervously, avoiding Sho's gaze.

"What makes me think? For example, your behavior now?" Sho was having fun teasing the younger.

"What about my behavior?!" Ruki snapped, but Sho found it cute.

"Like how you're avoiding my eyes." Sho chuckled amusingly.

"Am not!" Ruki retorted.

"Then do you dare to play the eye contact game? Hold my gaze for 30 seconds." Sho suggested confidently.

"B-Bring it on!" Ruki wasn't confident, but for his pride, he accepted it.

"Ready, set, go!" 

Sho was doomed. Ruki was also doomed. The older was confident at first, but not so much when their eyes actually meet. 

"......" Both of them were holding it in terribly without breaking eye contact. Seconds tick by, and the blush was rising from Sho's neck, his palm slathered with cold sweat. Meanwhile, Ruki's blush started from the tip of his ears.

The tension in the air was so thick that a pair of scissors couldn't even cut it. But someone's voice just busted it instantly.

"Yona-nii, Ruki-nii, what are the two of you doing?" Mame entered the common room while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Woah!" Both of the older ones got a shock of their lives as if they got electrocuted, taking several steps back from each other.

"M-Mame! What are you doing up so late?" Sho stuttered as he covered his whole face with his big hands, leaving only his eyes visible.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom..." Mame slurred, exiting the common room, leaving Sho and Ruki alone yet again.

"Uhh... Good night!" Sho didn't even look at Ruki again before retreating to the room where Renkumi were peacefully sleeping.

"Why is my heart racing so fast...?" Ruki, on the other hand, was clutching the left side of his chest as a foreign emotion blossomed in his heart. 

"What is going on...?" Ruki murmured to himself. He felt so tired suddenly. But when he realized that he had no choice but to sleep in the room where Sho and Renkumi was, he groaned.

In the end, Ruki and Sho laid one futon away and back faced each other.

Neither got much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave the Renkumi part up to y'all's imagination 🤪
> 
> On a side note, I reached 100 kudos!! 🤯😭🥳  
> I still find it unbelievable that there are new readers with every single kudos or did old readers read 37 chapters and just decided to give me a kudos then 😅
> 
> But at least I know there are at least 100 of y'all out there reading my fic! Don't know how many of y'all left but I appreciate your kudos regardless!


	39. Onii-sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head down to Hyogo and visited Takumi's house. In his humble apartment, the boys were introduced to Takumi's older brother

"Do we really have to go to my house?" 

Sho was surviving on 3 cups of black coffee's caffeine as he entered the Hyogo prefecture after almost an hour's drive when Takumi suddenly voiced out softly from the front passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" Junki and Ren asked simultaneously. 

"My house..." Takumi pouted before saying.

"Is a little small." His words stunned the rest of the boys.

"Takumiiiii! You worry about the smallest things!" Ren wanted to squish his boyfriend's cheeks, but he was unfortunately held back by the seatbelt.

"And well, there is one more thing..." Takumi hesitated and wrung his fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Keigo asked. Takumi was making all of them very curious.

"I have an older brother...and he's very annoying." Takumi pouted.

"Every older brother is annoying, Takumi." Ren said as Junki nodded furiously, agreeing.

"You don't understand. My brother is 10x more annoying than Kiku-san." Takumi retorted, dissing his brother as if it was normal.

"No matter how annoying your brother is, I'm sure Junki would be able to annoy him back." Sho shrugged tiredly with a hidden smile.

"Oi!" 

………

"Here goes nothing..." 11 boys stood in front of a small apartment door as Takumi reached out a hand to ring the doorbell.

"...ming, coming... COMING!!" And then the door was swung outwards hazardly. If it weren't for Ren's fast reaction that pulled Takumi out of harm's way, the door would have slapped Takumi in the face.

"Sorry! Eh? Takkun? You're back? What day is it? Oh! Yeah! Okaa-san told me you guys would be coming today." The male that greeted them looked just like an older and more mature looking Takumi. His facial features were that of an idol, expressive eyes, a tall nose, and Kawanishi family's cherry lips. His striking red hair was pushed back with a hairband with two green apple ornaments boing on top of the hair accessory. 

"Nii-chan! Did you just wake up?!" Takumi got up from Ren's arms and huffed exasperatedly at his brother, who was in similar red fluffy pajamas like Takumi's pink one.

"Hehehe... Yup! Come here, Takkun! Introduce to me all of your friends!" Takumi's brother was surprisingly strong when he manhandled Takumi to his side and grinned at their guests.

"Uhhh... This is-" Takumi awkwardly started before he was cut off by his brother.

"OH! How rude of me! I should've introduced myself first! My name is Kawanishi Takeru! I'm 21 years old this year, and Takkun's older brother!" Takumi's brother threw his arm over Takumi and strangled him.

"O-Onii-chan!!!" The Kawanishi brothers fought for a while before Sho coughed awkwardly to gain their attention.

"Sorry guys, this is how annoying my brother is." Takumi gave his older brother a disappointed look, but the older was unaffected.

"Nice to meet you-" Sho was about to start introducing himself when Takeru interrupted.

"There's no need to! You must be Yonashiro Sho, Shiroiwa Ruki, Sato Keigo, Kono Junki, Kimata Syoya, Ohira Shosei, Kinjo Sukai, Tsurubo Shion, Mamehara Issei, and finally Kawashiri Ren, my baby brother's boyfriend, right?" Takeru straightened up with a confident smirk as he pointed out everyone's name correctly in one go, even Ren's relationship with Takumi.

"How do you know our names?" Keigo asked curiously. He was impressed by this older brother figure.

"As Takkun's older brother, I have to know everything about him, because I love him sooooo much!" Takeru wrapped his arms around Takumi and squeezed the life out of him.

"Stop it nii-chan!!! Your morning breath stinks!" Takumi gave up resisting.

"Nonsense! I brushed my teeth already! Anyways! Come in, come in! Don't just stand outside!" Takeru released Takumi and pulled him inside along with his luggage.

"Our apartment is kind of small compared to yours. Hope you don't mind, Sho-kun!" Takeru's call of Sho's first name surprised the younger ones.

"Of course not, Kawanishi-kun." Sho wasn't fazed and replied.

"Just call me Takeru will do!" Takeru led them to the living room as they set their bags to the side.

"Your brother is a born socializer." Ruki whispered to Takumi, and the younger helplessly nodded.

"I'm cooking lunch today! Any orders?" Takeru walked into the open spaced kitchen, which was just beside the living room.

"Anything would be appreciated, Takeru-san." Ren answered politely. He was a bit fazed by Takeru's personality.

"But I heard that you're quite a picky eater, Ren-kun." Takeru chuckled at Ren's flustered expression.

"Stop teasing my boyfriend, nii-chan!!" Takumi snapped at his brother.

"It's okay, though! I'm an excellent cook! Junki! Can you help me?" Takeru waved at Junki who was staring at him with a frown.

"Takeru-san, you look familiar..." Junki frowned deeply as he walked into the kitchen.

"I knew it! How could you forget me, Junki!!" Takeru threw himself at the unsuspecting boy as the rest of the boys turned their eyes to Keigo. As expected, Keigo was subtle in his glare. In that second, he had forgotten about his self directed act of ignoring Junki. 

After Takeru knuckled Junki's temple affectionately as if there was an electric shock that stimulated Junki's memory, the younger screamed in realization.

"OHH! YOU'RE TAKERU-NIISAN!"

………

"What a small world!!" Syoya exclaimed when Takeru explained how they knew each other as he started cooking, taking things off the shelves without looking at it.

Apparently, Takeru is friends with Junki's older brother, Kono Junsei, and often went over to Junki's house to work on high school projects. Junki was only in Middle School then.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you, Takeru-niisan!!" Junki instantly became a little ball of sunshine as he started bouncing around Takeru like a baby kangaroo.

"How come I didn't know the both of you were acquainted?" Takumi grumbled loudly.

"Because Junsei doesn't come over." Takeru answered with shrug.

"I still remember how surprised I was that aniki got a friend like you!" Junki laughed loudly along with Takeru. 

"They really have the same energy..." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why is that so?" Shosei asked.

"That's because Junsei/aniki is a nerd!" Takeru and Junki shouted unanimously and then more boisterous laughter followed.

"Okay..." Takumi facepalmed. Not only he has to deal with his brother now, but he also has Junki to hype his brother up.

Leaving Junki and Takeru to fumble around in the kitchen, the rest of the boys turned away from them and sat around the living hall.

"Your brother seems like a perfect domestic person, eh." Shosei commented.

"Domestic?" Takumi tilted his head in question.

"He cooks well." Shosei explained, looking at how Takeru was flipping the food in the frying pan professionally.

"That's your definition of domestic?" Sukai gave Shosei a look of disbelief.

"That's because he likes to cook, and I like to clean up afterward." Takumi explained.

"That's a real good combination." Sho glanced between Takumi and Takeru with an envious expression. He wished he had a sibling too.

"Renkumi has the same energy!" Syoya noted in delight as Renkumi blushed in realization.

"Hey, S3, does any of you like cleaning? I'll cook for all of you if y'all are willing to clean up for me." Syoya blinked hopefully at his friends.

"I'll see if your food is worth it!" Shion said, earning a cushion flying his way.

"Mine is definitely worth it! Lunch is ready!" Takeru suddenly shouted, his voice louder than before because there's Junki next to him. He felt like there was a hidden competition to see who's voice is louder.

"That was fast!" Mame whirled around to see a feast on the dining table.

"Your brother's totally a chef, Takumi!" Ruki gasped at the dishes displayed on the table. Somehow, they had managed to dish out one of everyone's favorite food.

"Why are there two plates of Carbonara?" Syoya asked, pointed at the side of the table where two plates of carbonara were placed together.

"We agreed to a cooking competition!" Junki announced.

"In the middle of nowhere?!" Takumi facepalmed.

"We won't tell you which one is cooked by who. Try them!" Takeru then started serving out a forkful of pasta each for everyone.

"How was it?" Junki was excited to compete with his signature dish. In the end, Junki's pasta got two votes, while Takeru's pasta got the rest.

"I've eaten Junki's pasta for more than a decade, I would've known which one is his without even tasting it." Sho was one of the two that voted for Junki's pasta, just being a supportive cousin.

"...... Why is everyone staring at me?" Keigo blinked, the tips of his ears turning pink from embarrassment. He was the other vote.

"I genuinely liked this pasta more than the other! I didn't know that was Junki's!" Keigo defended himself as he wiped his plate clean of sauce.

"Yeah right, says the one that has eaten the same carbonara for the past decade too." Shion's straightforwardness suddenly made the atmosphere awkward.

"Anyways! I won! There's no prize prepared, but I demand one!" Takeru clapped loudly and broke through the awkward silence.

"What do you want?" Takumi covered his face in embarassment that is his brother.

"Let me bring you guys around-!" Takeru was halfway through his suggestion when his phone rang. He took a look at the caller ID and shrieked.

"It's Junsei!!" He showed Junki his phone.

"Aniki??" Junki's face changed, and Takeru picked up the call.

"JUNSEI!" Takeru screamed into the speaker as soon as the line clicked.

"Good afternoon, Takeru..." Everyone heard Junsei's tired voice as Takeru had clicked on speaker mode.

"Aniki!" Junki greeted.

"Junki? Is that you? Oh right. You are on summer vacation now, right?" Junsei's voice was quiet and mature compared to Junki.

"Yep! I'm at Takeru-niisan's house now!" Junki nodded even though Junsei couldn't see it.

"Right. Take care of Junki for me, Takeru. Bye." Junsei was about to end the call when Takeru screamed at him.

"WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME KONO JUNSEI!" Takeru's voice made everyone cover their ears.

"What do you want?" But Junsei seemed accustomed to it.

"They're going to Nara tomorrow, will you be at Nara tomorrow?" Takeru's words were going at train's speed, but Junsei seemed to have caught it perfectly.

"Yeah. I'm at our Nara house. Can you tell Junki to come back and clean up his room? It stinks whenever I pass by it." Junsei answered.

"Oi! I can hear that, Aniki! It's not even that messy!" Junki grumbled.

"I'll go with them tomorrow! Then we can hang out!" Takeru was almost trembling with excitement.

"Can we don't? I want to stay in my room." Junsei groaned.

"I don't take no as an answer! Bye!" Takeru ended the call abruptly.

"I kind of pity Junsei-san as your friend, onii-chan." Takumi sighed as soon as the call ended.

"You're wrong, Takumi. Takeru-niisan is a good influence on my Aniki!" Junki grinned.

"So what was it that you want for your prize?" Takumi asked, sighing.

"Let me bring you guys-" He was cut off yet again by another phone call. This time he took a look at it and swiped.

"Okaa-san?" Takeru talked on the phone for a while before disconnecting the call.

"Too bad I won't be bringing you guys around Hyogo. Okaa-san told me to do some grocery shopping. Ren-kun, can you follow me later?" Acting cute was apparently one of Kawanishi's unique ability, and it didn't look awkward on the 21-year-old man at all.

"Eh? Okay..." Ren glanced around before nodding. Everyone gave him pitiful looks.

"I'll follow too!" Takumi didn't want his older brother to be torturing his boyfriend in any way, so he insisted in following.

"No, Takkun! You still have to bring the rest of your friends around Hyogo! Ren-kun comes with me because he's your boyfriend! We need to have some bonding time." Takeru grinned like a mad man.

"You better not bully Ren-kun or you'll feel my wrath!" Takumi bared his little fangs at his brother.

"Yeah, sure, strawberry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry to those that doesn't like OCs in a fanfiction, because I'm one of those that don't really like OCs. So it's very ironic for me to have so many OCs in my ff 😂
> 
> I tried to make the number of siblings as canon as possible but not all of them would have siblings because just think about the amount of names I have to make up urgh 😫
> 
> Anyways, just want to say I love Junki's name a lot since it meant pure happiness like how accurate is that 😭 so I gave his brother's name as Junsei which means genuine (if the translation is correct 🤪). And Takeru is just a Japanese name I really like and it kind of sounds like Takumi so why not HAHAHA


	40. The 'Older Brother' Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets the 'older brother' talk with Takeru before Junki confronted Keigo in front of everybody else

"Are we not going grocery shopping, Takeru-san?" 

Takeru had gotten Ren into his car, and he drove away from the Kawanishi apartment.

"May I ask you a question, Ren-kun?" Ren was surprised at the mature and no jokes voice of Takeru. It was as if it was another person.

"S-Sure." Ren was getting nervous. Takeru was older than him after all.

"Do you know why Takkun has this head of pink hair?" Takeru asked, his eyes not leaving the road.

"N-No..." Ren didn't think anything was weird about Takumi's pink hair. He thought it was just a high schooler thing.

"There's a story behind it. I can tell both of you have strong mutual feelings for each other. I doubt Takkun would tell you this himself, so if you really want to date my baby brother, there is something I would like you to know." Takeru continued seriously.

"Please do, Takeru-san." Ren's expression changed to a serious one.

"I'll bring you to a place first." 

………

"This..." Ren looked up at the building. They were in front of the gates of Kobe Elementary School. It was late afternoon and students were all starting to leave school.

"This is where Takkun and I spend our Elementary School Days in." Takeru had a sad smile on his lips.

"When Takkun first enrolled in the school, I was already in Grade 6. I could only take care of him for one year before I graduated." Takeru started his storytelling session, and Ren listened attentively.

"Takkun was a timid boy and didn't know how to make friends. Before he even went to Elementary School, he only clings onto me and requests for piggybacks all the time." Takeru chuckled fondly, his eyes soft and gentle.

"He was still quite a shy boy when he entered High School." Ren added, recalling how Takumi didn't have many close friends until he met them.

"Yeah. But it was worst when he was small. He wouldn't talk at all. We're not a rich family, so there weren't any students that would bootlick him too." Takeru sighed softly.

"Believe it or not, Takkun wasn't that good-looking when he was in Elementary School. You could call it a glow-up when he slowly transited from Middle School to High School." Takeru shook his head slowly with a small smile.

"Really?" Ren was slightly surprised.

"He had really low confidence during that period of time. If you go to his room, there won't be any pictures that are from his Elementary to Middle School days. Let's go inside. I have more stories to tell." Takeru seemed to be friends with the security guard that he let them in without questions.

"Grade 4-5 was the worst when Takumi got bullied a lot. He came to me crying a lot of times, and I beat up the bullies a lot of times as well. I ended up getting warning letters from my school. But I don't regret my actions." Takeru laughed, looking at his palm as he recalled the days when he fought a small gang of grade-schoolers. It was a middle difficulty win.

They walk through the school gardens and passed the baseball field.

"Takkun used to aspire to be a pro baseball player. Didn't know why he gave up after graduating from Middle School, though." Takeru shrugged as he looked at the field. It was as if he could imagine small Takumi running around the field shouting "HOMERUN!", it brought a smile to his face.

"I've seen him looking at baseball videos sometimes." Ren said, making a mental note on Takumi's interest.

They continued to walk, and Takeru led Ren to the second-floor corridor and stopped in front of the washroom.

"There was once when Takkun was in Grade 4 and one kind-hearted classmate of his used the school's public phone to call me to rescue him. He was pranked and trapped in the washroom. The classmate didn't want the bullies to find out that it was him that freed Takkun, so he called me instead." Takeru said, his fists slowly clenching as he remembered how terrified Takumi was when he busts the washroom's door open and his baby brother was crouching under a sink, trembling in fear.

"I... I wished I was born in Hyogo instead..." Ren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in regret.

"You don't have control over that. Don't worry about it." Takeru flipped off cooly and continued to walk down the corridor.

"The worst one was in Grade 5 when his classmates locked him up on the rooftop for hours, and it rained. It was his baseball juniors that called me. Surprisingly, Takkun was popular with his juniors." Takeru continued his story as he tracked up the stairs, leading to the roof.

"That was why Takumi was comfortable with Mame-chan." Ren mumbled to himself.

"If you ask what happened to his classmates, I'll only say they got it much worst than what they did to Takkun." Takeru was smiling casually as if he didn't say something scary. Ren shivered at the side. Older brothers are definitely annoying AND scary. There was one time where he witnessed his brother pushing back the bullies by himself while he hid behind his brother's back. They both got warning letters that day.

He could relate to Takumi in a sense where he also got bullied during Elementary School Days, but it wasn't that bad compared to what Takeru had said. 

"When Middle School came around, the bullying subsided considerably as Takkun got his place in the baseball school team and has his teammates behind his back." Takeru continued, leaning on the silver railing and looking over the school grounds. The summer wind that blew against them ruffled Takeru's blazing red hair slightly.

"Is that why he is so attached to baseball?" Ren asked, joining Takeru at the side.

"Probably." The older nodded.

"But there were still constant teasings and name-callings throughout his Middle School years. That's why when he finally graduated from Middle School, I gave him two presents." Takeru chuckled as he recalled Takumi's dumbfounded face when he presented his gifts.

"What is it?" Ren asked curiously.

"A pair of scissors and pink hair dye!! HAHAHA!" Takeru's sudden burst of laughter made Ren flinch in shock.

"Wha-" Ren was speechless.

"Sorry! It was just too hilarious! Your expression was exactly the same as Takkun when I gave him the gifts!" Takeru bend over in laughter as Ren joined him with a little chuckle.

"Anyways, I brought Takkun to a hairstylist, gave him a new hairstyle, dyed his hair bright pink and sent him to Tokyo, to start a new life. Hopefully, he'll have more confidence that way. I even gave him matching fluffy pink pajamas as a parting gift. He was always yelling at me 'WHY IS EVERYTHING PINK?' and I showed my support by dyeing my hair red!" Takeru imitated Takumi dramatically and ruffled his ruby-colored hair in the wind.

"Pink really suits him, though." Ren chuckled and thought of how Takumi looked downright gorgeous in the pink yukata.

"Right?! I knew I chose the right color!" Takeru agreed excitedly, literally bouncing on his feet.

"What is the real reason you brought me here for, Takeru-san?" Ren suddenly asked amidst laughter, and Takeru instantly calmed down.

"You're quite perceptive, Ren-kun." Takeru smiled.

"Takkun is my baby brother, and I'm extremely protective of him. Today's trip is to let you in on Takkun's past. I need to let you know what Takkun has gone through. Please protect him for me on my behalf. I'll be forever grateful to you. But if you hurt him or make him cry in any way, I won't hesitate to push you down this building." Takeru's tone was initially pleading, but his last sentence was accompanied with a cold smile that sent shivers down Ren's spine.

"Of course, Takeru-san. Don't worry about Takumi. I won't let you have a reason to push me down." Ren nodded firmly, his fox-like eyes staring right into Takeru's expressive ones. They had a staredown for about half a minute before Takeru broke it with another laugh.

"Good! Good! I can see your sincerity! Now let's go grocery shopping! We're seriously late!" Takeru was back to his goofy self as he wrapped his hands around Ren's wrist and pulled him forcibly down the stairs.

"Ehh?! So we really had grocery shopping to do?!"

………

"......what happened...?" 

As soon as Takeru and Ren got back from grocery shopping, the first thing they saw was seven people crouching in their living hall, seemingly a dark cloud looming over their heads.

Junki fumed silently on the couch with Sukai, Takumi, Shosei, Syoya, Shion, and Mame while the oldest two and Keigo were nowhere to be found.

"Hello?!?! We're back! What's with the atmosphere? Takkun, didn't you bring them out? Where's Keigo and the rest?" At the mention of Keigo, Junki visibly flinched, and the tension got even thicker. Takumi sighed inwardly in relief when he saw his brother and boyfriend back home.

"I'll explain to you guys in the kitchen." Takumi hopped up from the couch and dragged them to the kitchen by the arm.

"So things happened..." 

………

After Ren and Takeru went out, Takumi started facilitating the discussion on where they should go.

"Have you guys heard anything about Hyogo?" Takumi asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Himeji Castle!" Mame raised his hand and answered with equal excitement.

"Ohh! But that's a bit far, and we only have an afternoon to spend." Takumi reached out his hand and pat Mame's head.

"Can we go shopping?!" Sukai asked with Shosei nodding his head beside him.

"I want to eat Kobe Beef!" Syoya was almost drooling.

"Both can be done! We can go to Harborland!" Takumi nodded in approval.

"Yes! I want to buy something for Takeru-niisan!" Junki declared excitedly.

"Takeru-niisan, Takeru-niisan..." Everyone paused at the low grumble.

"Keigo?" Syoya was the first one to react.

"That's not even your biological brother, why are you so nice to him?" Keigo's voice was sour, and only Sho and Ruki identified it as jealousy in his voice.

"What's wrong with you, Keigo?" Junki questioned with a frown, the feelings and emotions that he had oppressed for days now had surfaced with Keigo's switch of attitude.

"Nothing." Keigo folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner and looked away. Meanwhile, the rest of the boys stayed silent, allowing the two to clash after so many days of drama.

"Sato Keigo. You've been ignoring for days now. May I know the reason why?" Junki gritted his teeth at Keigo's nonchalant attitude, but he managed to squeeze out words that may seem polite, but in actual fact is extremely foreign between the two best friends.

"I wasn't." Keigo replied stoically, refusing to meet Junki's eyes.

"Are you serious? I've been almost invisible to your eyes since two days ago!" Junki took a step forward and raised his impossibly loud voice.

"I told you I wasn't. Even if I were, you wouldn't like the reason." Keigo pulled up his courage and met Junki's eyes. Keigo thought he could see the fire in them.

"Say it, Sato Keigo." Junki clenched his fist, and his voice was low and threatening.

"......" Keigo pursed his lips and refused to speak. There was a rigid silence hanging in the air for a few seconds as Junki and Keigo held their intense eye contact.

"SATO KEIGO!!" Before anyone could react, Keigo had stormed out of the apartment with his long legs.

"Junki, S4, Mame, and Takumi, stay here. Ruki and I will bring Keigo back. Hyogo isn't a place most of us are familiar in. I don't want you boys to get lost. So stay here, okay? Promise me." Sho quickly acted as he stood up.

"Why am I staying?" Junki huffed, his anger disappeared as soon as Keigo was out of the apartment door. How he had wished he had the courage to chase Keigo right after he disappeared through the door.

"I don't want you boys to be arguing in the middle of the street." Sho merely said before turning to Takumi.

"Takumi, please explain to Ren-kun and Takeru-san when they are back. I'm counting on you." Sho smiled at the younger before nodding at Ruki who was already waiting at the door.

"No problem!" Takumi shout back as Sho and Ruki were already out of sight.

………

"And that's how we're all sulking here right now." Takumi sighed as he finished his story.

"How long has it been?" The sun was starting to set, and as Takeru was the oldest, he felt responsible for all of them.

"About a little longer than half an hour." Takumi answered.

"Takumi-niichan!" Mame suddenly interrupted them.

"What is it, Mame?" Ren replied instead.

"Junki-kun ran out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew we are at 40 chapters 😭 when will this ever end 🤔
> 
> And after this chapter it's so messy that I wrote a whole summary of the direction I'm going or else I'm gg to get lost 😬


	41. Doki Doki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho and Ruki get caught up in a moment of a hot blushing situation while looking for Keigo. Meanwhile, Junki found Keigo and gets his heart stolen

"Wow, damn. Didn't know Keigo's that fast!" Sho huffed when both of them found the streets outside the apartment Keigo-free.

"His legs are the longest ones among us after all." Ruki shrugged.

"You go left. I go right. Keep in contact, okay?" Sho raised his hand with his phone in his grip. Ruki gave him a firm nod, and they split ways.

Honestly, Sho didn't know where to start. Hyogo wasn't his territory. He could only look blindly into the nearby cafes and whatever resting areas that Keigo could possibly go.

But half an hour passed by and Sho still found no Keigo. And then there was a vibration in his pocket.

"Ruki? Did you find Keigo?" Sho picked up the call.

"No. It's been half an hour. I think we should meet up. The sun is setting." Ruki's smooth voice came through the speaker.

"Okay. See you in front of Takumi's apartment." Sho nodded and ended the call.

In about 10 minutes, Sho and Ruki had reached their rendezvous spot.

"What now?" Ruki frowned in worry.

"I think we should- Ruki!" Sho was about to tell Ruki his plan when the door to the apartment got slammed open, and someone dashed out like a soccer ball across the field.

The blurry figure almost rammed into Ruki if it weren't for Sho pulling Ruki forward, thus avoiding the tragedy.

*dokidoki*

Time was frozen for a second as Ruki stumbled from the sudden pull, his hands reaching out in a frenzy to stable himself.

*dokidoki*

Sho widened his eyes as Ruki was falling in his direction. Too close! Too close! The sirens in his mind were whirling dangerously.

Instinctively, Sho's other free hand reached out to Ruki's waist and stabled the younger just in time before their faces crash against each other painfully.

*DOKIDOKI*

Their faces were just inches apart as Ruki's hands kept his body upright on Sho's broad shoulders. Widened black eyes stare back at each other as they swallowed visibly, their adam apple visibly bobbing.

Sho was trying so hard to look away so that things wouldn't be awkward later, but Ruki's eyes were naturally sucking him in like a moth to a flame and realized he was helplessly lost deep in them.

Meanwhile, that foreign emotion surfaced in Ruki yet again, but stronger, and it felt like it was crushing Ruki, his lungs. He felt like his breath was taken away, being this close to Sho. He wanted to push him away, but Sho's breath on his lips made him powerless and helpless. Sho's huge but warm hand on his waist and around his wrist was burning his skin, and the older seem to be clueless of what he was doing to Ruki's body temperature.

After what seemed like hours but actually seconds, Ruki was the one who broke the eye contact. He was weak in holding eye contact, after all. His eyes were trembling as they slowly tracked from Sho's warm, gentle eyes to his lips, which are slightly apart. Sho seemed to have noticed what Ruki was staring at and was about to follow suit when their moment was horribly interrupted by a loud ring of the older's phone.

"Ah! Uhm... Hello!" They finally gathered the strength that was needed to push the other away to a safe distance.

"Sho-kun!! Junki ran off!" Takumi didn't notice the older's flustered voice.

"He ran off?! That brat! Can't even sit still until I go back? AH! I think I saw him! He passed by us earlier! Ruki and I will go and find him!" Sho recalled the blurry figure earlier, and something in him told him that it was Junki. Sho was in such a hurry that he ended the call without listening to Takumi's reply.

"Change of plans. Junki ran off. Did you see where the person just now ran off to?" Sho turned to Ruki, who was clearly still stunned from their moment just now. But with Sho's firm voice, it snapped Ruki out of it, and he pointed left. In his hindsight, he did saw where the figure ran off to.

"Great. Let's go." Sho instinctively went to grab Ruki's wrist.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ruki's small flinch made Sho realized what he had done and released the younger's wrist immediately.

"N-No. It's okay. Let's go." Ruki shook his head rapidly and ran off. He couldn't take his mind off how he was tempted to lean in onto those lips if it weren't for the interruption. Ruki messed up his hair in frustration much to Sho's confusion.

"Urghhh!!!"

………

"SATO KEIGO!!"

Junki was dashing through Hyogo's streets like a mad man after almost running into Ruki.

He was undeniably worried. The sun is setting, and it's getting darker by the minute. Keigo isn't familiar with Hyogo, and he's also not really good with directions. With the night approaching, Junki was afraid that he would find Keigo in the exact same scenario as to how he had found him in that haunted building a few years ago, quivering and out of his mind.

Junki's breathing quicken as fatigue hit him hard. As he stopped to catch his breath, in his hindsight, he caught sight of something huge, neon bright, and blinking. The Ferris Wheel.

_"Hey Junkichi, did you know that I like to chill in a Ferris Wheel? They give me a chance to calm down and also inspiration."_

The memory flashed past Junki's mind for a quick moment before Junki's legs went into action and made a dash for the tourist attraction.

"Sorry! This is the last ride for the day!" The staff stopped Junki's mad dash into the Ferris Wheel.

"Are there any more people still inside?" Junki took a deep breath before asking.

"Yeah. Six more carriages to go." The staff nodded as another carriage was opened and a couple came out with their hands intertwined.

Junki nodded at the staff in thanks before taking a step back and tilted his head up. At the top of the Ferris Wheel, there was the last carriage that contained a single human.

It was Keigo.

Junki was sure of it. The tall boy was standing in front of the glass window, staring out blankly into the port city that is Hyogo. In the empty carriage, there was an air of elegance that was surrounding Keigo, as if he was a princess that is waiting for her prince.

Junki couldn't tear his eyes off his best friend. After a decade of friendship did Junki realized how beautiful his friend was.

In about 10 minutes, Keigo's carriage slowly reached the ground, and the door slid open for Keigo to exit.

Junki was still frozen in his spot as Keigo stalked out with his head down, seemingly not have noticed Junki's presence. The taller was about to walk past Junki as their shoulders brushed, prompting Junki's hand to shoot out and grab his arm, effectively stopping his friend.

"......?!" Keigo jumped when he felt a strong grip on his arm. He whipped his head around, and his heartbeat almost stopped when Junki's face came into view. That was the last face he needed to see now.

"We need to talk." Junki's voice was low and deep with a note of finality.

"Fine. If that's what you want, that's what you get. Don't regret it." Keigo sighed tiredly. Tonight will be legendary.

Junki released Keigo's wrist and they walked in silence to the nearby empty grass field.

"So? What do you want to know?" Keigo asked, folding his arms instinctively across his chest in a defensive manner.

"The reason for treating me as invisible." Junki stared into Keigo's brown lenses in the dark. He could almost see stars reflecting in them.

"I... I just don't want to get hurt." Keigo initially was strong and confident in holding eye contact with Junki, but he knew he lost when the question dropped.

"Hurt...? I'm hurting you?" It pains Junki to know that he was hurting Keigo in a way he doesn't know what.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have... Nevermind." Keigo turned away and looked up at the moon. It looked so lonely up in the sky although it was surrounded by stars.

"No! Tell me! Aren't we best friends? We tell each other everything! I don't want to lose you!" Something in Junki snapped as he forcefully turned Keigo around by the arm, forcing him in place with his hands on his shoulders.

"...... Are you sure?" Keigo swallowed hard, the rims of his eyes turning red under the night sky. The emotions were too hard to swallow, it was choking him.

Junki nodded solemnly after a moment of silence.

"Fine. Listen, Kono Junki. I DON'T want to be your best friend! YOU'RE someone I cherish! YOU'RE someone I love!" Keigo took a step forward every time he spoke a sentence while Junki took a step back in disbelief.

"Every single time you get a girlfriend each year in Middle School, online or not, over here, it hurts." Keigo pointed at his heart and poked it with force, his voice cracking at the last two words.

"Everyone could see it, but you don't." Junki's heart skipped a beat when he was backed onto a slope.

*dokidoki*

Keigo slammed his hand onto the slope, next to Junki's head as his tall figure loomed over the shorter.

"Why can't you see?! Can't you see that even if the whole world abandoned or gave up on you, I am still here beside you!" In the rush of adrenaline, Keigo did something he would never have thought he would do in his life.

He kissed Junki.

There were no thoughts in Junki's brain. But Keigo's words kept repeating itself in his ears. As if his memory was a videotape, it rewinds itself to the years he spent with Keigo in school.

Other than his couple of exes, whenever Junki was played by the girls, or even humiliated when he was pranked by his friends, in the end, Keigo was always there.

When he looked deeper, throughout Elementary to Middle School, his circle of friends had changed countless times due to his sociable personality. But there was only one stagnant person.

And he was right here, with his lips on top of his trembling ones.

Keigo's adrenaline rush soon calmed down, and he realized Junki wasn't reacting. He felt a firm squeeze to his heart before he leaned back. Junki's eyes were hazy and unfocused. Keigo couldn't read them, but he was too pained to decipher anything anyway.

"JUNKI! KEIGO!" There was that familiar voice that Keigo would want to let himself sink into. But he didn't have the courage nor face to do so now.

Keigo did what all cowards would do. He ran.

"Ruki!" When Sho confirmed that those two figures in the dark were indeed his cousin and their model friend, he instantly turned to Ruki, and the younger understood.

"Keep in contact!" Ruki shouted before he started chasing Keigo.

"I won't lose you this time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew this chapter so cringey 😶 I'm so bad at writing confessions cuz nvr been confessed to in my sad life huehuehue 😬


	42. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 boys split up due to Junkeigo's issue as depressed and confused Junki gets a talk from his older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at me being all soft with Kawachuu and Ironoftime on Twitter until I almost forget about the update 🤪

"This is so worrying!" Takumi was walking back and forth in his own house ever since Sho ended their phonecall.

"Where could they have gone? That Sho-kun! We could've been of help!" Takumi grumbled.

"There's no use worrying about it, Takkun. Sit your ass down, come on." Takeru pulled his brother by the arm and pushed him down onto the couch.

"Where's okaa-san and otou-san? Why are they not back yet?" Takumi asked.

"Okaa-san called me during lunch, remember? She told me both of them would be out of Hyogo for tonight. They won't be coming back." Takeru answered his brother's question patiently. He had to be the mature older brother in this situation.

"We bought the groceries. Ren-kun and Syoya-kun, would you like to help me for dinner?" Takeru smiled widely at the others who were worrying silently.

"Sure-" Ren was about to straighten up from his position at the wall before his phone rang.

"Sho-kun?" Ren's words made everyone pause and shift their attention to the silver-haired dancer.

"Eh? You're going to Nara with Junki straightaway? What happened?" Ren repeated Sho's words as everyone stood up from their seats.

"Okay. We'll meet you there tomorrow." Ren nodded to Sho's words from the speaker and ended the call.

"What did Sho-kun say?" Takumi asked worriedly.

"He didn't say. Apparently, it's a long story. He'll tell us when we meet at Nara. Takeru-san, we'll be counting on you to bring us to Junki's house tomorrow." Ren turned to the oldest and bowed his head slightly.

"No problem!"

………

Meanwhile, Ruki who was chasing Keigo was barely successful as he pounced on the taller at the last minute.

"Ahhh!!!" Both of them tumbled down to the ground and rolled a few meters.

"Oww..." Ruki groaned as he turned to face the night sky.

"Ruki-kun... Ow, ow... Why did you jump on me...?" Keigo arched his back in pain as he rolled on the grass to alleviate his pain.

"You won't stop if I don't jump on you, right?" Ruki defended himself and spread his arms out flat on the grass field. Keigo didn't answer, but he did the same.

"Keigo... Sho-kun and I did not see what happened earlier. I won't force you to tell me-" Ruki sighed. He thought Keigo would keep silent, but unexpectedly, Keigo interrupted him with the truth.

"I kissed him." 

"Wha-?" Ruki blinked at the sudden confession.

"I kissed him. I kissed Junki." Keigo repeated twice, and he felt like he was choking on his tears.

"Keigo... Did he...?" Ruki asked tentatively. He could hear Keigo sobbing, and he didn't want to upset him any further.

"No." Keigo shook his head and looked up at the bright moon. It was slowly getting covered by a huge mass of clouds, the light shining on Keigo disappearing slowly. How sad.

"I'm guessing you're not going back to Takumi's apartment?" Ruki wanted to redirect his attention.

"No. I'm sorry I can't continue the summer vacation with you guys. I really had fun these few days." Keigo apologized and smiled sadly, recalling the earlier days they had spent together in the different prefectures.

"I understand. We all understand. Do you want to go back to Tokyo? I can accompany you." Ruki offered as he sat up.

"It's alright, Ruki-kun. You don't have to accompany me." Keigo sat up as well and shot a grateful smile at the older, but Ruki shook his head.

"It's not only for you, Keigo. I need to sort out my own feelings too. I need a runaway." The older sighed as he mentally counted the stars. There were 11 of them that were visible amongst the cloudy sky.

"You too?" Keigo could guess what Ruki was talking about and snickered amidst his tears.

"Yeah. But we can't just go to Tokyo on our own. Two of the others have to come with us. In case you stray away from me again with your long legs." Ruki said with a serious look on his face. Keigo couldn't refuse a serious Ruki.

"Fine. Then can I choose who's coming?" Keigo let out a deep breath before agreeing.

"Of course."

………

Before the boys were preparing to sleep, Takumi was washing the dishes with vigor when his phone rang.

"Mame-chan! Can you help me pick up my phone?" Takumi shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Mame poked his head into the kitchen and nodded. Skipping over to Takumi, he reached into Takumi's pockets and pulled out the device.

"It's Ruki-kun!" Mame's words almost made Takumi dropped the plate in his hands.

"Pick it up!" Takumi urged, and Mame nodded, putting it on speaker mode.

"Takumi?" Ruki's voice came through the speaker.

"I'm here, Ruki-kun." Takumi quickly washed the last plate and placed it on the rack for it to dry.

"I'm here too, Ruki-nii!" Mame cheerfully greeted.

"Oh? Only the two of you?" Ruki's voice was hopeful.

"Yeah. The rest are unpacking in the guest rooms." Takumi nodded.

"Great! Takumi, I need you and Mame to come over to Meriken Park now. Keigo and I are here." Takumi widened his eyes at the request and looked at Mame.

"Why?" He questioned.

"We're going back to Tokyo." Ruki merely said.

"Is it...because of Junki-kun?" Takumi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah..." Ruki sighed on the other end.

"Okay. I'll tell my brother, and we'll be there in about half an hour." Takumi replied after a second of silence.

"See you then." Takumi hummed and ended the call.

"Are we really going back to Tokyo, Takumi-niichan?" Mame asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Things are a little complicated now. Ruki-kun should explain to us when we get there. Now let's go talk to the rest." Takumi ruffled Mame's hair in assurance before they left the kitchen together.

………

Meanwhile, on the midnight trip to Nara, Junki was unusually quiet and blanking out.

"Junki..." Sho didn't know what to say to his cousin. He would have to hope Junsei would know how to comfort his brother.

………

"Okay, so now we have two teams." 

In about 20 minutes, the boys in the Kawanishi household have packed their stuff and were ready to leave Hyogo.

"Takumi and Mame to Tokyo and the rest of us to Nara." Takeru finalised.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ren asked his boyfriend worriedly.

"Don't worry Ren-kun. I'll be with Ruki-kun as soon as possible. Hyogo is my hometown, while Tokyo is Ruki-kun's. Nothing will go wrong." Takumi assured Ren with a confident smile. With Mame, Takumi had to lead.

"No matter what happens on either side, we keep in touch, okay?" Takeru said.

"I'm pretty sure Sho-san and Ruki-kun will be in touch." Shosei said.

"You never know, Pudding." Syoya shrugged.

………

Throughout the night in Hyogo, the 11 boys were separated.

Takumi and Mame met up with Ruki and Keigo and they were soon on their way to Tokyo.

Sho and Junki arrived at Nara at dawn, where the sun wasn't even up yet.

*knock knock* 

Sho had to opt for knocking on the door as Junki shook his head when Sho asked him if he had the key.

"It's too early in the morning..." Sho sighed. He was regretting not getting Junsei's new number from Takeru earlier. Junki's phone battery was flat, and he couldn't remember his brother's new phone number. If that was the case, they might be stranded outside for quite a while. But surprisingly, at the fourth knock, the door clicked open.

*gacha*

"Junsei! You're awake at this timing?!" Sho was surprised when the door opened to reveal his older cousin.

"Actually, Takeru messaged me a few hours ago." Junsei scratched the back of his head with a bashful smile.

"Junki?" As soon as the door was opened, the youngest boy among them three dragged his feet in even without greeting his brother.

*gacha*

The door to Junki's room was locked.

"What happened?" Junsei tilted his head up to look at Sho seriously. That wasn't like his brother. He was expecting a lively and loud greeting, something like "ANIKI! DO YOU WANT TO GO FOR A WALK?" and then he wouldn't even wait for Junsei's reply before pushing his brother's wheelchair out for a spin.

"Can we go in and talk?" Sho sighed tiredly. He didn't sleep the whole night, driving from Hyogo to Nara.

"Oh sure, sorry! Hehehe..." Junsei chuckled awkwardly before wheeling himself into the living room.

"It's been years since I've been here. Where is the black coffee?" Sho asked as he moved to the kitchen straight away.

"The second cabinet at the bottom." Junsei answered without a second thought.

"Thanks." Sho smiled in gratitude. He could use a load of caffeine now.

"So what happened to my baby brother?" Junsei asked again.

"Relationship problems I guess." Sho shrugged. He didn't know where to start.

"You guess? And...relationship?! Junki is in a relationship?! With who?" Junsei shot out a string of questions that made Sho's headache.

"Not exactly a relationship. He isn't in one yet. Or shall I say it ended before it even started..." Sho mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Junsei frowned.

"I think you better ask him yourself." Even with the caffeine, Sho was falling asleep.

"Hah... Fine. Catch a wink. I'll see if I can dig something out of Junki later." Before Junsei even finishes his sentence, Sho was already out cold. As a year older than Sho, Junsei shook his head at his younger cousin. He was always shouldering so many things more than he could take. 

On the other hand, he had Junki. He was glad that Junki was close to Sho. Junki would treat Sho just like how he treated him. Junki has always been the happy pill for both Sho and himself. Now that Junki was visibly distressed, both Junsei and Sho were both worried and concerned as blood-related brothers.

Junsei wheeled himself to Junki's door and knocked.

"Junki? Junki. Can you open the door?" Junsei asked softly. But there wasn't any response.

"Junki! Junki! I'll take it that you're dead if you don't open the door!" Junsei threatened, but there was still no response.

"Sho's asleep right now. I just wanted to talk to you! AH!" Junsei screamed and then groaned in pain.

*gacha*

The scream and groan successfully lured Junki out.

"Aniki-" Junki was initially worried for his older brother, but semi glared at him when he realized his brother was lying.

"Let me in, please." Junsei placed a hand on the door, not allowing Junki to lock himself in again.

"......" Junki hesitated for a while before he eventually relented, stepping back and opening the door wide enough for the wheelchair to be wheeled in.

"Do you find comfort in this stinky mess?" Junsei sighed at the mess in Junki's room. He could barely wheel himself any further from the entrance.

"Yes, I do." Junsei was surprised at his brother's answer. Junki would usually defend himself, saying it wasn't a mess, and it's not stinky. It's just his natural body perfume. 

Junki walked over to Junsei and crouched down, his back facing his brother. It was such a familiar position. Ever since Junsei was wheelchair-bound, Junki would always be the one to piggyback his brother everywhere. There were no words exchanged between the brothers as Junsei circled his arms around Junki's neck naturally.

"Thank you, Junki." Junsei smiled affectionately as the younger carried him on the back from the wheelchair to his bed.

"Cut the formality." Junki shook his head.

"You said it. Tell me what happened?" Junsei questioned instantly after Junki's words, catching the younger off guard.

"......" Junki was silent as he sat beside his brother, contemplating on whether, to tell the truth, or not.

"You know I can tell when you lie." Junsei eyed Junki's fidgeting fingers and immediately knew what the younger was thinking.

"Aniki..." Junki whined and pouted. His brother was always perceptive, especially towards him.

"I'm waiting~" Junsei gave him a lopsided smile.

"Fine." And Junki spilled his guts out.

………

"And here I am now...regretting my life." Junki sighed loudly, falling back and laying flat on his bed.

"Hmm..." Junsei hummed and followed suit, thinking through his words.

"So...do you like Keigo-kun?" He decided to ask the most basic of the basic questions.

"Yes." Junki nodded.

"Not as a friend you know. Not necessary love, but like, romantically." Junsei continued, and Junki paused.

"Y-Yes?" There was a hint of unsureness.

"Let me ask you a few questions." Junsei snickered. His baby brother was so cute.

"Can you imagine Keigo dating someone else?" Junsei asked.

"No!" The answer came almost instantly that even shocked Junki himself. Now that he thought about it, Keigo had not dated a single person since he met him. He didn't find it weird, though. He was more than happy that Keigo could spend time with him than some petty females.

"How about some basic questions I learned from a dating magazine?" Junsei mused, and Junki reluctantly agreed.

"Do you always want Keigo-kun to be happy?"

"Yes. But don't all best friends want that?"

"Valid. How about, do you always think about Keigo-kun when he's not there with you?" 

That made Junki paused for a while, searching through his memories. He remembered. There were times, in fact, many where he was dozing off in the classroom he didn't share with Keigo and thought of what his friend was doing at the moment. Whenever he was watching movies or arcade surfing with his circle of friends in Middle School, he would always think about how he would prefer hanging out with Keigo rather than his friends. But those thoughts were often thrown to the back of his mind after a second.

"You do, right?" Junsei smirked and allowed Junki to sink in his own memories.

"Do you prioritize him over others?" 

Junsei's words yet again made Junki feel hot on the cheeks when he remembered all those times he canceled his get-together with his friends just because of a text or call from Keigo.

"Do you do things to seek for his attention?" 

There was this one time where Junki was mad that Keigo rejected his call because of a project meeting. He freaking fell down the stairs on purpose and texted Keigo about his fall just to get the boy's attention.

"Second last question. Do you feel sour or bitter when you see Keigo-kun with someone else?" 

That brought Junki back to Fukuoka, Uminonakamichi Park, where that sour and bitter feeling had first surfaced when Keigo was talking all smiley not to him, but a stranger. He was super sour about it.

"Last one. If you had a second chance, would you return Keigo-kun's kiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of skip scenes this chapter 😅


	43. #43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw summariessss

*knock knock*

Amidst his short nap, Sho, a light sleeper was disturbed with a series of lazy knocks. The 20 year old dragged his feet to the door and pulled it open weakly.

"Sho-kun!" First came a few loud calls of his name and then he was tackled by a body. When he finally recovered his senses, he found himself an arm full of Kawashiri Ren.

"Ren-kun?" Sho was confused. Behind him, S4 and Takeru were grinning widely upon seeing him. Meanwhile, Ren was fake ugly sobbing in Sho's arms.

"Sho-kun! I missed you! They were too hard to handle!" Ren cried as he start moving to hide behind Sho.

"Huh?" Sho's brain was still not fully functioning.

"I'm not going to travel alone with S4 anymore!" Ren complained.

"Isn't Takeru-san there?" Sho scratched his head.

"He's the one leading them!" Ren whined dramatically.

"We did not do anything! We swear!" Syoya defended themselves.

"We swear!" Shosei, Sukai, and Shion chorused one after another.

"I have enough problems on my hand. Don't add more. Come in." Sho sighed and ran a hand through his 'bed' hair. He wanted to continue napping as soon as possible.

"Where's Junsei?" Takeru asked as they all filed in.

"Junsei? He was here when I slept. He probably went back to his room or is trying to talk to Junki." Sho shrugged. He trusted Junsei.

"I'll go check his room." Takeru nodded and stalked off.

"So what happened, Sho-san?" Shosei asked as everyone turned serious.

"I'm actually not really sure. When Ruki and I saw them, Keigo was already preparing to run away. Junki refused to tell me anything." Sho shrugged.

"And Ruki..." Sho pulled out his phone and checked it.

"They have safely reached Tokyo." Sho reported Ruki's message to the others.

"I'm sorry our vacation has turned this way..." Sho apologized when he saw the saddened faces of the S4.

"It's not your fault, Sho-kun." Sukai shook his head.

"Yeah. You couldn't have prevented their conflict." Shion added on.

"This needs to be resolved by themselves." Ren sighed as everyone nodded, agreeing.

"Junsei's not in his room. I'm guessing he's inside Junki's." Takeru came back from the corridor that leads to the back of the house.

"We'll give them some time. Junsei is the best person to talk to Junki now." Sho addressed the others.

"That's right. How about some breakfast? I'll cook. Sho-kun, you can continue your nap for now." Takeru looked at Sho's dark circles and pitied the man.

"Thank you." As soon as Sho hit the cushion on the couch, he was out cold.

Meanwhile, Ren had thought it was a good idea to switch on the TV and started surfing the channels.

"......plane crashes in Japan." The channel switched to a documentary channel which was specifically covering on the plane crashes history in Japan.

Unexpectedly, Ren did not switch the channel, and two of the S4 were getting jittery.

"The most recent plane crash of Japan belongs to the Japan Airlines. It occured 1 year ago in Osaka. The plane crashed into a small village and the death toll reached more than 500 people onboard, including the pilot and more than a 1000 including the people from the village." As the documentary continued, it showed the devastating damage the plane crash had done to the small village. It had caused a village fire that had spread even to the forest around them.

"I remember... This plane crash was all over the news back then..." Ren mumbled to himself. It was scarring for him to see it on the news.

On the other hand, Shion who was initially sitting next to Syoya moved immediately next to Sukai, who was sweating cold sweat.

"This is one of the footage in the plane that was recovered not too long ago. From this footage, it can be seen that the pilot and the crew members were trying their best to bring the passengers to safety after discovering that the plane crash was inevitable." The documentary played a video where a middle aged man wearing a pilot uniform was trying to calm the passengers down and even tried to shield a child when the plane crash occured and the video was cut. 

"Sukai, Sukai! Answer me!" Ren, Shosei, and Syoya's attention to the documentary was interrupted with Shion's urgent voice.

When they turned to both boys, they saw Shion holding onto Sukai's shoulders and shaking it vigorously. But the boy in grip wasn't responding. In fact, he was staring blankly straight at the TV, which was no longer documenting on the Osaka plane crash.

"Sukai! Please!" Shion's panic was starting to influence the others.

"What's going on, Shion?" Ren asked worriedly, he was restless on his seat.

"The plane crash! It's from Osaka! The pilot is Sukai's father! Sukai-!" Just as Shion finished his sentence, Sukai broke free of his grip and ran out of the house.

"Sukai!!" Shion was the first to react and followed Sukai out of the house within a second.

"Wha-?" Sho was shocked awake with the slam of the door.

"What's going on?" Sho questioned when he saw Sukai and Shion missing.

"Shion and Sukai ran out!" Ren replied urgently.

"Eh? Why is everyone running out?" Sho suddenly had the urge of not ever waking up due to the runaway kids around him. It's an endless cycle.

"Don't worry, Sho-san. Syoya and I will be enough." Shosei and Syoya were already up and ready to bolt.

"Wait! Are your phones charged?" Sho shouted.

"Yes!" They answered before disappearing behind the door.

"Will they be fine?" Ren asked worriedly.

"They will. Even if they get lost, Junsei will find them. Don't worry." With Junsei as the tech expert, Sho was okay with the kids running out on their own. 

"Breakfast is ready! Eh? Where are the kids?" 

………

"Sukai! Sukai!! Stop running!" As the fastest runner among S4, Shion easily caught up to his friend. He skidded to a sudden stop in front of Sukai, and because Sukai wasn't in his right mind, he couldn't stop in time and rammed into Shion head first.

"OW!" Shion screamed in pain as his hands flew to cover his forehead. 

Both of them fell back and landed butt first on the ground. 

"Sukai! Shion!" Syoya and Shosei soon caught up and saw the two boys nursing their red and pounding forehead on the ground.

"Why do you have such a hard head?" Sukai complained.

"I'm stubborn that's why!" Shion childishly retorted.

"What's wrong with the both of you?" Shosei sighed and questioned, knocking both their heads lightly.

"Ow! Don't knock! My head is still pulsing." Shion whined as he covered the spot where Shosei had knocked.

"Get up the both of you. You guys owe the both of us an explanation." Syoya pointed at both Shosei and himself with a frown on his face.

"Where do we go?" Shion sighed and stood up with the help of Syoya while Shosei helped Sukai.

"I saw a park on the way here. We can go there." Shosei answered.

"Then let's go." Syoya nodded, looking at the now silent Sukai in concern.

The four of them reached the park Shosei mentioned in silence. With the heavy silence hanging, the four boys sat down in a tight circle on the grass field.

"Sukai..." Shosei started softly, but unsure.

"I...I haven't been truthful about my past." Sukai dipped his head and spoke softly.

"I changed my mind, Sukai." Syoya's words gained all of their attention, even Sukai raised his head a little to look at Syoya.

"You can keep your past hidden if you want. If it hurts you when you speak about it now, we can wait until you're ready to tell us about it." Syoya reached out a hand to pat on Sukai's one comfortingly. Shosei nodded at the side, agreeing to Syoya's words.

"I..." Sukai was touched by Syoya's words. Honestly, he didn't want to talk about it so that he wouldn't remember all the painful days he had endured. But, he remembered that night where he had broke down and cried about his parents so badly to Shion. He had felt so much lighter the next day, as if someone was sharing the burden and pain with him. If he told Shosei and Syoya, would he be 2x more burden free in the end?

"Take your time." Shion placed a comforting hand on Sukai's shoulder as the quiet boy was contemplating his choices.

"I... I will say it." Sukai nodded in finality after making his decision. Seeing the determination on Sukai's face, the other 3 broke into wide smiles.

Sukai revealed his past to the other two. He talked about how he was a happy and proud child of a pilot before that fateful day. He talked about how his uncle and aunt had found him after his parents' death. He talked about how he had moved to Tokyo and got enrolled into Tokyo Middle.

"I heard that there was a transfer student from Osaka in my second year in Tokyo Middle. He quitted after only a few weeks of school. Was that you, Sukai?" Shosei asked when Sukai paused in the middle of his story.

"Yeah. It was me." Sukai nodded solemnly and Shosei regretted not wanting to get to know more about the transfer student that was rumoured to be a thug student before he was transferred. How wrong were those rumours.

"During that period of time... I had mild... depression." Sukai squeezed out the last word with his eyes closed. It was hard for him to admit it, but Shion's light squeeze on his shoulder gave him some sort of strength and support.

"You don't have to go into details, Sukai." Syoya told him softly, his hand reached forward again to grip Sukai's with reassurance.

"Thank you..." Sukai nodded in thanks.

"I eventually got out of my depression on my own. I thought I got over 'it'..." Sukai sighed at the end as he remembered all the flashbacks and the feeling of wanting to self harm so badly when he watched the documentary. He was so glad and fortunate that Shion knew the truth and chased after him before he did anything stupid.

"Don't worry, Sukai. We're here for you. We can overcome your depression fully together, okay? Take it easy." Shosei took Sukai's other hand into his and squeezed it lightly.

"Yeah. Don't run away from us anymore. If you feel like self harming, I allow you to punch me." Shion said seriously, earning weird looks from the other three.

"What?" Shion questioned.

"Do I get the chance too?" Shosei asked.

"No! I only allow Sukai! Not you, Pudding!" Shion waved his hands frantically.

"Pudding's punches are hard." Syoya nodded.

"If Shion fights Shosei, who do you think will win, Sukai?" Syoya continued with a grin.

"Definitely Pudding." Sukai answered. After the talk, his heart felt so much lighter. He felt like he could use a good laugh.

"Hey! Then why aren't the two of you stopping him?" Shion shrieked when Shosei cracked his knuckles.

"Eh?" Sukai moved away from Shion and stick close to Syoya. Both of them acting innocent.

"Let's go for a round, Shion!" Shosei grinned widely and jumped up along with Shion, the latter scooting away with his speed before Shosei could catch him and pummel him down for absolutely no reason at all.

"Nooo!!! Sukai! Save me!!" Shion turned to Sukai and then he paused. So did Shosei and Syoya.

They were glad.

They were glad that they could make Sukai drop his pokerface and laugh so carefreely in front of them. They swore under their breaths.

"We'll keep that smile on your face, Sukai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say today *sukai's voice* See you~👋 
> 
> ps. Why don't they have a dabbing emoji


	44. #44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave up writing summaries

"Takumi, how are you doing over at Tokyo?" Ren and Takeru were having a video call with Takumi while Sho was downing black coffee at the side.

"We've safely reached Tokyo and is back at the mansion!" Mame poked his head into the camera and answered. Takumi then showed the surroundings which was indeed the mansion where everything all started.

"Uwah... So that's where you guys stay at Tokyo? It's so pretty and huge!" Takeru gaped at the small screen.

"That's Sho-kun's mansion." Ren looked at the owner in question, who was still sipping his coffee, allowing the caffeine to sink in.

"Our mansion." Sho corrected while smiling.

"How's Keigo?" Sho asked right after as Ren shoved the screen in his face.

"Junki's not here, don't worry." Sho assured when he heard distinctly Keigo's whispers off camera. With Sho's assurance, Keigo appeared in front of the camera.

"Sho-kun." Keigo greeted with a tired smile.

"You look skinnier! It's only been a night!" Sho almost dropped his coffee as he went to grab Ren's phone.

"Keigo-kun's been crying all night, Yona-nii!" Mame suddenly squeezed into the small frame.

"I didn't!" Keigo retorted.

"I'm a witness." Takumi teased and laughed when Keigo tried to strangle both him and Mame with his long arms.

"Where's Ruki-kun?" Ren walked over to behind Sho and crouched down to the camera's view.

"He's..." The three froze at the mention of Ruki as their eyes moved to somewhere off camera.

"AH! IT BURNT AGAIN!" A distant but familiar scream was heard through the speaker.

"Not again..." Keikumimame sighed simultaneously. 

"What's going on?" Sho frowned worriedly. Did something happened to Ruki? 

"Nah... It's the third time Ruki-kun is trying to fry some eggs for breakfast." Keigo shook his head, along with Takumi and Mame.

"Ruki-kun's part of the reason why I look so skinny." Keigo still even has the mood to joke.

"Hey! I heard that! Nonsense! It's only been a few hours!" Ruki's voice was frustrated.

"Why don't you guys help him?" Ren asked, pitying Ruki.

"He insisted on making breakfast for us. Yona-nii! Ren-niisan! I miss your breakfast!" Mame whined as Keikumi nodded furiously.

"Can you guys stop humiliating me!" Ruki's voice got louder as he entered the view at the back.

"Ooh! Sho-kun, isn't that your apron?" Ren blurted out without thinking. Indeed, Ruki was wearing the bright orange apron that Sho had bought right before the summer vacation. He had only used it once though.

"I-Is it? I thought it was new and I never saw it before! Sorry!" Ruki sputtered out an apology and excuse, but made no move to remove the apron. And everyone knew the flashy orange screams Sho.

"I-It's okay. I only wore it once." Sho was flustered and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Ruki-nii... Is breakfast ready?" Mame turned and pouted at the older.

"Eh? No... I burnt the eggs again." Ruki flushed in embarassment.

"Let's just eat Tamago Gohan. At least we managed to cook the rice." Keigo sighed as the rest agreed.

"I'll go get the bowls and chopsticks!" Mame volunteered and exited the cam zone.

"We're going to eat breakfast soon, so byebye. Keep us updated, okay?" Takumi frowned. He was worried about Junki's condition too.

"No problem. See you soon, Takumi." Ren's lips curved downwards in a frown as they had to stop their video call.

"Bye bye!" They said their last good byes before the line was cut.

"Why is Takeru-san-" Sho was about to ask about Takumi's brother but realised the man had fallen asleep on the table in the middle of the video call. Leading S4 must be a tough job too.

"I wonder-" Ren was just about to mention Junki when the sound of the door opening was heard.

*gacha*

"……" Junki wheeled Junsei out and paused just right before they enter the living hall, all their eyes meeting at once. 

Sho's eyes were filled with relief mixed with a little tad bit of anger as all the emotions he had suppressed surfaced.

"Kono Junki! How dare you make us worry like that?!" Junki thought Sho was going to give him a punch or strangle him to death, but little did he know...

"Sho..." Junki froze at the body contact with his cousin. Sho was bear hugging him.

"Did you know how worried I was when you did not talk for the entire ride here from Hyogo? You were acting like a glass, as if slightly pushing you will make you break. And then you proceed to lock yourself in your room? We are all separated here now and S4 isn't even back yet and I'm worried about Sukai and I'm also worried about the other group! None of them can cook a decent meal!" Sho wasn't crying, he was just letting it all out, and Junki was listening to it attentively, catching every word from Sho's mouth and stroking the older's back in a comforting manner.

Ren opened his mouth to say something, but his breath was caught in his throat when he saw their oldest semi breaking down.

"I'm sorry, Sho. It won't happen anymore. I promise." Junki hugged back and whispered softly in the older's ear.

"You better!" Sho broke away from the hug and shouted in Junki's face.

"I...I didn't know you were so stressed, Sho-kun. I'm sorry." Ren walked over with a frown and a hint of guilt.

"Don't need to apologize, Ren-kun. I just need to let off some steam." Sho shot Ren a grin, any trace of sadness had disappeared into thin air.

*gacha*

"We're back!" They heard Shion's energetic voice even before they saw the actual person.

"Come here, Sukai." Sho walked towards Sukai and enveloped the boy into his strong arms.

"What's with Sho?" Junsei blinked in confusion.

"He's feeling especially motherly today." Ren answered with a shrug.

"I don't know what happened but you can always count on me. You know that right?" Sho whispered to the younger. Sukai buried his head in Sho's chest and nodded with a whimper.

"Sho-kun, we have a request." Syoya spoke up.

"Yeah?" Sho hummed but kept Sukai in his arms.

"Can we cancel the trip to Osaka?" Syoya asked after a beat of silence. Hearing the request, Sho tapped Sukai on the back twice as a silent question, in which the younger nodded in confirmation.

"Okay... I will not ask for the reason why now. You can tell me when you're ready." Sho nodded with understanding and broke away from Sukai.

"So where are you guys deciding to go?" Takeru asked, leisurely leaning onto the couch. He had woken up from his little nap.

"To Tokyo." Sho answered, turning to look at Junki. As soon as their eyes meet, Junki knew what Sho was trying to convey. 

Keigo's at Tokyo.

………

"Do you really have to go, Keigo-kun?" Mame pouted.

"It's only for the best." Keigo nodded his head as he repacked his clothes neatly into his luggage.

"But-" Takumi wanted to stop his friend but Ruki stopped him with a raised arm.

"It's okay, Takumi, Mame. Let Keigo go. It's really for the best." Ruki understood his position. If Junki and the rest were to come back now, the atmosphere would be too awkward to handle. If Keigo moved away temporarily, there still might be chance to reverse their relationship.

"Thanks, Ruki-kun." Keigo smiled at Ruki in gratitude and lugged his luggage to the first floor.

"Where are you moving to, Keigo-kun?" Takumi asked.

"Back to the dormitories. You could come and see me." Keigo looked down at the shorter and pat his head.

"Can I come too?" Mame asked on the other side of Keigo.

"Of course! Takumame are always welcomed!" Keigo reached over both their shoulders and pulled them in for a group hug.

"What about me? Am I not welcomed?" Ruki asked, a hand over his heart, feeling hurt.

"Nope! Old people are not allowed in!" Keigo snickered, teasing the older.

"Hey! I'm just one year older than you, remember? Brat!" 

………

That night, Sho and the others weren't back to Tokyo yet and Ruki was worried about how he'll sleep tonight.

Lunch and dinner were dealt with by takeouts. Sho would definitely kill them if they burn down the kitchen.

Lying down on his bed, Ruki stared at the ceiling as the white paint stared back. It was almost striking midnight and Takumi and Mame were all closed up in their rooms. It was the first time Ruki felt that the mansion was cold and lonely.

Ruki reached for the closest comfort that is a gigantic Duffy Bear plushie. It gave him a sense of security and comfort. Now that Ruki knew that the Duffy Bear that was trying to cheer him up at Disneyland was Sho, the Duffy Bear character had become something more significant than just a favourite Disney character.

However, even as he tried to hug the bear to sleep and even played soothing Disney songs in the background, he still stayed awake for an hour more and the clock striked 12.

"Urgh!!" Ruki sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration. He pouted to himself for awhile before he thought of a very dangerous idea. It could help him sleep, but it might be awkward in the morning if someone found out.

"Sleep is more important!" Ruki struggled for another half an hour before deciding to do it.

………

"Shhh! Don't make so much noise! It's the middle of the night!" Sho and the rest came back to their mansion at 4am in the morning and rolled their luggage in as quietly as possible.

"Shosei! Close the door!" Sho initially turned back to ask S4 to quiet down but when he saw Shosei was the last one in but the door was still open, he groaned.

"Sorry!" Shosei chirped softly before closing the door behind him gently.

"Take a nap, and we'll deal with everything tomorrow, okay? Remember to wake up for breakfast!" Sho told the boys before dismissing them upstairs. 

Junki was tempted to check Keigo's room opposite his. But it might be awkward to discuss about their matter in the middle of the night. So Junki depressingly returned to his own room and waited for the day to rise.

On the other hand, Ren instantly went to Takumi's room to check on his boyfriend. But he bitterly found out that Takumi's room was locked. 

"At least I know he's in there to lock the room." Ren comforted himself before retreating sadly to his room on the left.

Meanwhile, after Ren had closed his room door, Sho opened his and hand carried his heavy luggage in with his muscles silently. 

"WOAH-" Sho slapped his hand onto his mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out any further. 

Sho lightly slapped himself to check if he was dreaming. And he wasn't.

Sleeping in the middle of his bed was indeed Shiroiwa Ruki. Sho padded across his room to the side of his bed to take a clearer look.

Ruki was fully tucked into Sho's soft white covers, only revealing what was above his chin. There was a serene look on his face as the boy was breathing evenly into Sho's pillow. 

The fact that Ruki was sleeping peacefully on his bed and breathing in his scent was enough to make Sho giddy and he was blushing red in mere seconds.

"Did he enter the wrong room?" Sho asked himself. But it was quite impossible since their rooms were in totally different hallways.

"He looks beautiful..." Sho's blush became a shade darker upon hearing his own comment and realized he was staring at the sleeping boy for almost 15 minutes. Unable to control himself, Sho reached down and brushed Ruki's bangs away from falling into his eyes, his fingers inevitably ghosting against Ruki's cheek bones.

"Forgive me!" Sho yelped and squeaked softly before running out of his own room as if he was guilty of doing something horribly wrong.

But when he left his room in a hurry, Sho failed to notice light sleeper Ruki was controlling his blush as soon as Sho had entered the room. He was in extreme danger of being found out he was awake when Sho complimented him.

He could feel his body temperature under the covers getting higher and higher when he felt Sho's fingers against his face.

"Phew..." Ruki finally breathed a sigh of relief and let his blush fully take over his face after Sho ran out of the room.

"I'm in deep deep trouble..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE FINALLY BACK IN TOKYO YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> That means the summer vacation arc is coming to an end but not the end yet. I have a few things to address once I finish this summer vacation thingy 😮


	45. #45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *-*

"What?! What do you mean Keigo had already moved out?" 

Junki had bust open Keigo's door first thing in the morning to find the room empty. He initially thought Keigo was up early, but he bumped into Mame at the stairs and found out that Keigo was no longer living in the mansion since yesterday.

"Keigo-kun insisted in moving out." Mame dipped his head in regret. He didn't want any of them moving out.

"Where did he move to?" Junki asked as they walked into the living hall together.

"To the dor- AH!" Mame screamed when he saw a human figure sleeping on the couch with a blanket draped loosely over his face.

"Who's that?" Mame pointed shakily at the figure. Junki shrugged slowly before reaching out to uncover the covers.

"AHHHHH!!" Both of them jumped in fright when the human figure sat up suddenly.

"Junki? Mame-chan? Is it morning already?" Sho slurred as the covers slide down his face.

"SHO! YONA-NII!" Junki and Mame screamed at their oldest.

"What?" Sho blinked blurrily.

"Why are you sleeping in the living hall? And why did you cover your face with the covers?!" Junki screamed and released Mame from his arms, throwing a cushion at Sho's face in the process.

"Ow! I... I thought a short nap here would be sufficient since it's going to be morning soon." Sho stuttered out an excuse and hugged the cushion guiltily towards him.

"Ridiculous." Junki rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Mame, where did you say Keigo is staying at again?" Junki turned towards the younger.

"At the dor-" Mame was about to answer when Sho interrupted.

"Ehh?! Keigo's not here?!" Sho stood up suddenly.

"Shhh! Mame's speaking." Junki covered Sho's mouth with his hand in frustration.

"He's at the school's dormitory." Takumi strolled down the stairs and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His little oversized pajamas pants dragging on the floor.

"Oh, Takumi-niichan! Good morning!" Mame greeted and bounced over to the older.

"Morning, Mame-chan. I was jolted awake by your screams." Takumi grinned like a kid and ruffled Mame's hair.

"Dormitory?! I'll go there now." Junki was about to zoom out of the mansion when an arm caught him. Junki thought it was Sho because of the strong grip, but to his surprise, it was Takumi.

"Wait, Junki-kun." Takumi said.

"What is it, Takumi?" Junki asked urgently. He was literally bouncing on his feet.

"Don't go and find Keigo-kun first. Ruki-kun said that he has a plan." Junki looked at Mame for confirmation and the youngest nodded.

"Ruki-nii thought you guys wouldn't be back so soon so the plan hasn't really been thought out yet." Mame added on.

"Eh? Really?" Junki stopped his bouncing.

"Listen to them, Junki. I'm sure Ruki would have a sound plan." Sho added with persuasion.

"Okay." Junki sighed and nodded.

"How about making you in charge of breakfast today? We can discuss over the plan over breakfast. I'll go wake the others up." Sho was planning the morning already.

"Sure!" Junki accepted energetically and zoomed off into the kitchen.

"I'll go wake up Ren-kun!" Takumi volunteered and before anyone could say anything about it, he was gone.

"I'll go wake up the other hallway, Yona-nii!" Mame raised his hand up enthusiastically.

"Eh? Wait-" Sho wanted to stop Mame because Ruki wasn't in his room. If they found out Ruki was sleeping in his room, Sho would be the one running away instead of the kids.

"Ruki-nii!" Mame delightfully greeted and interrupted Sho's thoughts. The Shiroiwa heir was already up and about, meeting Mame half way down the stairs.

"Morning, Mame." Ruki smiled and ruffled the younger's hair. But as soon as he raised his head, his eyes met the one that he wanted to avoid the most. He knew it was inevitable anyway.

With just an eye contact, it made Ruki remember what happened just a few hours ago, and it made the tips of Ruki's ears embarassingly red.

This time however, Sho was quick to avert his eyes before he gets high blood pressure due to how hard his heart was pumping.

"I'll take a shower before I wake up Sukai." Sho mumbled quickly before rushing up the stairs, passing Ruki briefly.

"Ruki-nii, Junki-kun is making breakfast! I'll go wake Shion-kun and the rest up!" Mame informed before continuing his journey to the other hallway.

"Ruki-kun! Is that you?" Ruki heard Junki calling for him, breaking his thoughts instantly.

"Yeah." Ruki walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the door frame.

"Can I talk to you about Keigo?"

………

"Are we...having a party?" Sukai came down with Sho after being physically woken up by their oldest. What came into their view was a feast on the table. 

"Junki-kun is in a good mood." Takumi shrugged as he and Ren were already seated beside each other with a bewildered look on their faces as more dishes were being served up.

"What? He should be anything but in a good mood!" Sho frowned and decided to head to the kitchen to see for himself.

"These are all delicious though!" S4 were seated on the opposite of Renkumi. Syoya and Shion were already stuffing themselves with Junki's food, clearing plate after plate.

When Sho slide open the kitchen door, he froze.

"Morning, Sho-kun. I'll just...bring these to the table." Ruki retracted back his hand which was about to open the door and quickly skittered out of the kitchen.

"Morning..." Sho mumbled back but Ruki was already out of earshot.

"MORNING, SHO!" Junki replied loudly to his greeting instead. 

"We saw each other already, come on..." Sho sighed tiredly, but damn he was glad that Junki was back to his loud self. The younger boy was standing in front of the stove, stirring what seemed like...

"PASTA?! Why are you cooking pasta in the morning?!" Sho gasped at the carbonara sizzling in the pan.

"Something wrong?" Junki asked innocently.

"It's too much for breakfast! Especially how you already cooked up so much food on the table!" Sho tried to explain without fainting.

"Okay okay... Calm down. You'll get high blood pressure at this rate. This will be the last dish okay?" Junki pacified the older and slowly coaxed him out of the kitchen.

"It better be the last one." Sho rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a seat between Mame and Ren.

"Sho-kun, here's your black coffee. Takumi prepared it for you." Ren pushed a cup of black liquid towards him.

"Thanks." Sho smiled in gratitude towards the strawberry head boy and raised the cup to his lips.

"BWEH! Why does it taste like sweet syrup?!" Sho spat out the 'coffee' in his mouth. It felt as though someone put in 10 tablespoons of sugar into the coffee. It cannot be even called coffee anymore.

"Eh? Really? I thought it was too bitter. So I added sugar until it was at least drinkable. Ren-kun even said it was okay." Takumi scratched his head innocently and Sho semi glared at Ren, who smiled with equal innocence. Ren could never refuse nor reject Takumi.

"Nevermind. I'll just go make myself another cup." Sho sighed in defeat and made his way to the kitchen again. Everyone outside could hear Junki's loud voice.

"Why are you here again?!"

………

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Syoya asked, S4 having heard about the details from Mame and Takumi.

Ruki and Junki, after bouncing ideas off one another early in the morning, had already thought out a decent plan.

Junki took a glance at Ruki, who nodded at him and gave him the 'go ahead' sign.

"So what we plan is..." Junki started blabbering and talked without missing a single beat about what Ruki and himself had planned.

"Is it going to work?" Sukai asked, skeptical about the plan.

"Leave everything to me! I only need Ruki-kun, Takumi, and Mame-chan's help. The rest of you can go and play!" Junki grinned and nodded, hitting his chest with confidence.

"Okay! I'll call Keigo-kun! Mame-chan, help me!" Takumi pushed his chair back and went upstairs with Mame, so that there won't be anyone interrupting their call.

"We have one major problem now though." Sho spoke up suddenly, earning the rest of their attention.

"What?" They chorused.

"Who's gonna wash the dishes?" Sho looked down at the piles and piles of empty dirty plates. But as soon as he looked up again, the seats were all empty. Sho grumbled to himself.

"Takumi would have stayed if he were here..."

………

"Is he really coming?" Ruki asked as the three of them stood in front of the huge overhead sign that wrote big maroon letters 'Tokyo Disneyland'.

"Keigo-kun said he would. He promised us!" Mame nodded. It was 10 minutes to their promised meeting time. The sun was setting and casted an sunset orange glow to the huge disney castle they could see from their position.

"The sky is getting dark! The lights are going to be switched on! I'm excited!" Takumi bounced in excitement.

"Did you forget why we are here in the first place?" Ruki deadpanned.

"I mean, we just have to bring Keigo-kun in right? Then we'll have our own free time! I want to see the Disney Castle!" Takumi's eyes were sparkling.

"Me too!" Mame nodded furiously.

"Provided we do our task properly. Then I'll bring you guys over to have a thorough Disney experience." Ruki grinned.

"Yay!" The Disneyland first timers high fived each other. But after moving his eyes away from Takumame, Ruki's eyes almost fell out of his socket when he saw the rest of their group 'hiding' behind a bunch of flower pots.

"What are you guys doing?! Hide! Keigo will be reaching in another 5 minutes!" Ruki shouted softly as he tried to suppress his voice as much as possible without garnering attention, his hands gesturing wildly.

"I swear they are idiots." Mame commented while Takumi and Ruki turned to him sharply.

"What did you just say, Mame?" Takumi frowned as if to confirm what came out of sweet Mame's mouth.

"Nothing! Ah! Keigo-kun!" Mame innocently turned away and spotted the taller, waving him over. Meanwhile, Ruki was nervously glancing between Keigo and the group hiding behind the flower pots. Luckily, they were mostly not visible and suspicious if you're not looking closely.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!" Keigo apologized as he jogged over to them upon seeing Mame's wave.

"Don't worry about it! Come on, Keigo-kun! Mame and I can't wait anymore!" Takumi bounced on his two feet as the two younger boys grabbed Keigo's arm one side each and dragged the taller into the amusement park.

"Wait for me!" Ruki sighed like a tired older brother before chasing them from behind, not forgetting to give the group behind the flower pots an 'okay' sign.

But as soon as Ruki, Takumi and Mame hit the amusement park, they totally forgot about their task. By the time they remembered because they saw the humongous blinking ferris wheel, it was already an hour after their initial meeting time.

"Ah! Keigo-kun! Can we go ride on the Ferris Wheel? I've never been on one before!" Finally did Takumi recalled what he and Mame were supposed to do.

"Of course! I love Ferris Wheels! I'm sure you guys will fall in love with it too!" Keigo nodded, not at all suspicious about anything.

"Eh? The line is quite short for a Ferris Wheel ride." Keigo mused. Surprisingly, there were not a lot of tourists or visitors queuing up for the ride, courtesy of Ruki and his Disneyland connections.

"Who cares? Maybe we're lucky! Come on, Keigo-kun!" Mame shrugged before dragging Keigo to the queue. When there was only a couple in front of them left, Ruki suddenly spoke up.

"Ah. Wait, let me call someone. It's urgent." Ruki made up a poor random excuse and ran off to the side, calling Junki to get ready.

"Ruki-kun?" Keigo was bewildered at the older's actions but Takumi and Mame distracted him.

"Keigo-kun! It's going to be our turn soon!" Takumi shrieked in excitement, but he wasn't excited about the ride, he was excited about their surprise. Soon, the next carriage moved down to the platform.

The door opened.

"You're going to have lots of fun, Keigo-kun!" Mame grinned at the taller.

"Eh?" Keigo frowned at the younger's words.

"I'm sure you'll fall in love, Keigo-kun! Good luck!!" Takumi gave Mame the cue as they pushed Keigo into the carriage.

"Eh?!?!?" Keigo was dumbfounded. What was going on?! But before he could step out of the carriage to ask them what was happening, a familiar shadow dashed in from the side and tackled the taller, both of them tumbling onto the floor of the carriage as the door started to close.

"Good luck, Junki-kun!!!" Takumi and Mame screamed into the gap of the carriage door as they grinned giddily at the thumbs up raised by Junki.

The last thing Takumi and Mame heard before the carriage started to rise was...

"KEIGO! I MISSED YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love tormenting Sho *slaps myself*


	46. #46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkeigo focus

"Get off me, Junki." Keigo sighed at his demise. He was obviously being set up. Now he had no choice but to face the only person that had made him so distressed in his life. He wasn't ready though, but he was forced to, in this situation.

"No. Call me Junkichi." Junki refused stubbornly. They were lying on the ground with Junki's arms wrapped around Keigo's torso, his head lying on his chest and could clearly hear how Keigo's heart was pounding against his ear. He couldn't stop the wide smile blooming across his face.

"Junki..." Keigo sighed with a warning tone. If this was going to end in a bad note, he didn't want to have anymore cute nicknames with the boy.

"I'll release you if you call me that." Junki mumbled against Keigo's casual shirt. Keigo contemplated about his choices for awhile. If he refused to appease stubborn Junki and his demands, he would have to stay in this position for the rest of the ride, and Keigo was not sure if his weak heart could handle Junki literally on him for 15 minutes. And he was not sure if the door would open after 15 minutes.

"Fine. Please get off me, Junkichi." The nickname rolled familiarly off his tongue, but it was void of affection compared to the other times that Keigo would use the nickname fondly.

"Okay." Junki didn't like the tone Keigo used but he would have let it go for now. As promised, Junki unwrapped his arms from Keigo's torso and stood up, dusting his pants off.

Keigo slowly stood up, following Junki as he also dusted his shirt. There was a moment of silence before Keigo spoke up.

"You guys set this up?" He asked.

"Yep!" Junki admitted without a sense of guilt.

"For what purpose?" Keigo turned away and sat down on the edge of the square bench in the middle of the carriage. Junki followed him, but did not sit down. His following action surprised Keigo.

*thud*

There was a dull thud with the contact of one of Junki's knee with the floor. He was in a half squat half kneeling position in front of Keigo for 5 seconds before deciding to sit back on his heel because he was feeling the ache on his knee cap.

"W-What are you doing? Stand up." Keigo was flustered and was about to pull Junki up along with him, but Junki yet again stubbornly shook his head and pushed Keigo back down.

"10 minutes. Just give me 10 minutes of your time, Sato Keigo." Junki tilted his head up and looked seriously into Keigo's eyes.

"Fine." Keigo took a deep breath before agreeing. He would hear what Junki wants to say.

"Do you remember...the day we first met?" Junki smiled softly as he himself was deep in their memories.

_"Don't bully him!"_

Keigo had been the first one to protect him from the seniors when no one had stepped up for so many months. He was touched by the kind actions of this tall boy at that time. He had wondered then if they would be good friends in the future.

"Of course. It's super clear in my mind as if it had just happened yesterday." Keigo nodded slowly, diving deep into his own mind as well.

_"C-Can we be friends?"_

Keigo had also been the first one to extend the offer of a new friendship. Little did he knew what a friendship it had became.

"It was where we started, 10 years ago, where you protected me from the seniors when no one did. You became my first friend when no one did." Junki listed off his head as he stopped for awhile, allowing his words to sink into Keigo.

"You were the first one that is willing to play soccer with me. You were the only one that gave me a cute nickname amongst all my degrading ones." Junki continued as Keigo widened his eyes. The reason why he had given Junki the 'Junkichi' nickname was because he didn't want Junki to think about all the awful nicknames he has and just focus on the one he gave him.

The nickname stuck to Junki ever since then, and Junki wouldn't want it any other way. He didn't knew how the nickname was so precious to him until there was one day one of his soccer friends called him Junkichi because he overheard Keigo calling him so. Unfortunately for that boy, Junki ignored him for a whole week after telling him to not ever call him that nickname anymore.

He realised, he was kind of protective over it.

"I... Yes." Keigo wanted to say something but he didn't knew what, so he nodded to Junki's words. They were facts after all.

"And do you remember that day? Where our roles kind of reversed after that day?" Junki asked, his voice still as gentle as how he started. Keigo has never heard Junki this soft and gentle before. It made his pounding heart quicken a tad bit faster.

Keigo knew which day he was talking about even without Junki specifying it. It was the highlight of their friendship.

"Of course... That was the day... I fell for you." Keigo unexpectedly confessed, slightly startling Junki. He let Keigo continue.

"That day...when you found me, something small rose up within me. I would say it's the seed. The seed of puppy love." Keigo slouched his body and said.

"Of course, since it was puppy love, and I wasn't experienced in this topic, I clearly didn't know what to do. Fluttering around you was enough to feed that seed inside me. But it refused to grow." Keigo continued with a pleasant expression, but changed to a painful one the second after.

"The seed rattled a little every time you announced to me that you had a girlfriend or you're meeting an interested date." Keigo unconsciously pouted.

"All of them failed though." Junki added, chuckling to himself. It wasn't because the girls aren't good. Junki was ditched by the girls because of his overwhelming energy. They were all puppy love as well, so it wasn't as painful as witnessing Keigo running away from him.

"By the end of Middle School, we graduated. My seed graduated as well. It turned into a bud." Keigo smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" Junki was trying to wrap his head around the stages of flower growth.

"Just like a bud, my feelings decided to conceal itself after graduation. It told me, just being with you is enough. Just keeping you safe and happy is enough to feed my pulsing flower bud." Keigo continued, his smile fading away.

"It wilted that night." Keigo closed his eyes as he tried to control his rising emotions. He would not cry in front of Junki.

"There is a chance, for it to bloom." Keigo was surprised, not at Junki's voice, but the light touch of the boy's hand on his. Junki lightly grabbed Keigo's hand and enveloped it with his own, causing the taller to open his eyes.

"If you would give me a chance." Junki pleaded with sincerity.

"I'm so sorry to have make you wait for so long. There is a similar seed inside here." Junki raised his other hand and placed it above his heart.

"It has grown without me noticing. It made me realise how important you are to me, Keigo. No one can replace you in my heart. You are the only sunshine to my flower." Junki squeezed Keigo's hand.

"......" There was a silent pause.

"Nevermind, ignore that last sentence. That was too mushy." Junki stood up quickly and turned away, all flustered at his own words. But before Junki could fully turn away, Keigo's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Woah!" The momentum was disrupted and Junki got knocked off balance. If it weren't for Keigo's grip still on his wrist, Junki would have embarassed himself. It wouldn't be his first time embarassing himself in front of Keigo anyway.

"Ahh... Ahhh!" Keigo gave one strong pull and Junki flew towards him. Junki's eyes flew shut and prayed that he's not going to get a concussion before Keigo agrees to go out with him.

*thud*

"......" It wasn't pain Junki felt but a wave of Déjà vu. He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

"Do you mean what you say?" Junki found himself on Keigo's lap. He had apparently crashed into Keigo, but fortunately, there was a pillar in the middle of the bench where Keigo's back had slammed against.

"Uhhh... Yes? I MEAN! YES! YES!" Junki was distracted by how close he was to Keigo's face that he almost stumbled over the meaning of his words.

When Junki saw hesitancy flashing over Keigo's eyes, he panicked.

"Keigo, did you know what my brother asked me?" Junki asked quickly while Keigo shook his head curiously.

_"If you had a second chance, would you return Keigo-kun's kiss?"_

"Did you know what my answer was?" Junki smiled softly when Keigo shook dumbly, his eyes unfocused. Junki could feel Keigo's breathing quicken as he waited for his answer.

*chu*

Without answering his own question, Junki physically acted. He tilted his head and leaned forward, his lips innocently met Keigo's ones as his eyes fluttered close.

"...!!" As if the roles have reversed from that night, Keigo was now the one that was stumped by the kiss. He was too overwhelmed by the things that had happened so far that he blanked out. No thoughts.

It made Junki pull back though.

"Keigo? Sato Keigo? You in there? Hello???" Junki called the boy several times but there was still no response until he had to shake him literally out of it.

"Ah! Sorry! I...blanked out." Keigo finally snapped out of his trance after feeling that his guts were about to be shaken out of his body.

"SATO KEIGO!!" Junki suddenly screamed. He had enough of this. What had this confession become? Them clowning each other?

"WHAT?" Keigo screamed back after being taken aback by Junki's scream.

"I'll ask you one question and just answer me yes or no." Junki was still on Keigo's lap as he put his hands on each side of the taller's shoulders.

Keigo nodded.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Junki asked seriously, not a hint of joke in his voice.

"I-"

"I said to just answer yes or no!" Junki proceeded to shake the life out of Keigo.

"Yes! Yes! Satisfied?" Keigo shouted his answer while being shook front to back repeatedly.

"Very!" Junki stopped his shaking and instead pulled Keigo towards him. But it was too sudden and the distance was too close that they ended up ramming their noses at each other.

"OW!" They screamed simultaneously.

"Aaaahh!" Junki released his grip on Keigo and started to fall backwards, off Keigo's lap. His arms flailed around him as he prepared for his second fall in the carriage. But just like the first fall, he didn't hit anything hard, he only felt two lanky but strong arms around his waist as he was pulled forward and steadied back on the lap.

"That was close!" Keigo sighed in relief when he managed to catch Junki before he fell.

Junki slowly lifted his eyelids and saw Keigo's face in front of him yet again. Feeling bold, he threw his arms around Keigo's neck and finally pulled him into a successful kiss.

Fortunately, this time, none of them blanked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to say, writing these kind of romance type of scenes worry me because I have to keep in mind of their age. They're literally teens in this ff and I don't know how much is overboard y'know 😥 sucks to have 0 dating experience irl 😮 I hope I'm not making anyone uncomfortable 😓


	47. #47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonaruki warning warning!! 
> 
> Yonaruki antis (if there are any) can skip this chapter 
> 
> I should have gave the same warning last chapter 🤷♀️

"Phew! That was close!" Takumi breathed a sigh of relief after the carriage had rose quite a distance.

"Can we continue to play now?" Mame asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course!" Takumi and Mame just exited the Ferris Wheel platform when Ren jumped on Takumi's back with a loud call of his boyfriend's name.

"Ah! Ren-kun!" Takumi immediately hooked and supported Ren's legs before the older could fall.

"Was it a success?" Ruki joined them from the side.

"Yeah!" Mame nodded, grinning.

"Great! Now we have a problem off our backs!" Ruki cheered as they clapped, except for Takumi.

"Where did the others go?" Takumi asked.

"Sho-kun walked off, seemed like he saw someone he knew." Ren answered, playfully blowing against Takumi's ear, earning a semi-hearted glare from the younger.

Ruki knitted his eyebrows. Who could it be?

"What about S4?" Takumi continued to ask, shaking his boyfriend on his back as if to warn him to stop blowing against his ear or he'll throw him down.

"They ran off as soon as we entered the park." Ren answered his boyfriend again and this time, he did not blow against Takumi's ear, he started nibbling against his neck instead.

"It's itchy, Ren-kun!" Takumi got shivers down his neck as he squirmed under Ren's touch. Ren stopped his nibbling and instead took a deep breath of Takumi's scent.

"REN-KUN!" Takumi flushed red in embarassment and was really tempted to throw his boyfriend down from his back.

"Eh? Where's Ruki-nii?" Mame turned away after blinking twice and noticed the absence of the older.

"Probably sick of us." Ren grinned.

………

Ruki strayed away from the couple and Mame and started walking through the familiar streets of Tokyo Disneyland.

Tokyo Disneyland had a very special place in Ruki's heart. It's a place where it gave him serenity even with huge crowds of tourists around him. 

With his hands in his pockets, Ruki strolled through the crowd and smiled when he spotted the Omnibus. In the dark, the bus was lit up with neon lights and blinking fairy lights were hanging off the roof, attracting all the kids as they jumped aboard.

Ruki walked past the different rides until he reached the Castle Carousel and saw someone very familiar.

"Sho-kun?" Ruki saw the familiar copper brown hair amongst the crowd.

"Sho-" Ruki was about to shout the older's name when he stopped himself as he walked closer. Sho wasn't alone. 

"Ruki!" Ruki was about to turn back when Sho noticed him. He froze and turned stiffly. Sho was waving at him to go over.

Ruki sighed and complied, he didn't want to seem rude to Sho's seemingly all female 'friends'. He thought Sho was just going to introduce him to his friends, but as soon as he reached Sho's side, the older's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him against his side.

"Sho-kun?!" Ruki's face burned bright red like he couldn't even hide it anymore, because it was so sudden. 

"Help me." Sho bent down and whispered into his ear. Ruki widened his eyes before understanding the situation.

"Sho-kun, who are they?" Sho wasn't expecting Ruki to be adapting that fast. His silky smooth voice was driving him mad even though they were just acting. 

"T-This is Nakamoto-san and her friends. They're all from my University." Sho introduced the girls standing in front of him to Ruki. There were 5 of them in total, and Ruki could feel 5 heated glares directed at him. There's no wonder Sho wanted them off his back.

"Nice to meet you, Nakamoto-san." Ruki stretched out his arm for a polite handshake.

"Hn. Who are you? Do you even fit to have a handshake with me?" Nakamoto rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly unwilling to shake Ruki's hands.

Ruki fumed inwardly. He was the heir for Shiki Entertainment. If he wasn't lowkey in his status, he would have drowned her in his riches.

"Even if I'm a nobody, the fact that I'm Sho-kun's boyfriend is enough to make me worthy of a mere handshake, right?" Ruki raised his eyebrows with an arrogant smirk. The friends of Nakamoto were fuming with anger as they stomp their feet in frustration.

"Sho-kun! Is it true?! Is it true that he is your boyfriend?" One of Nakamoto's friend asked with a whine.

Meanwhile, Sho was staring at Ruki with a slightly opened mouth, his breathing a little faster than normal. As soon as Ruki called himself as his boyfriend, Sho got a little giddy with happiness until the girl called him.

"A-Ah y-yes, what?" Sho didn't hear the question properly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Nakamoto was eerily calm, but her eyes were burning through Ruki's soul.

"R-Ruki? Y-Yeah, he is." Sho was terrible at lying, Ruki concluded. He wasn't convincing at all.

"We don't believe you. We know you can't lie, Sho-kun." The girls chorused at the back.

"I'm not l-lying!" Sho tried to refute embarassingly while his arm around Ruki's waist started to falter. The lie was about to be exposed.

"Prove it then." Nakamoto smirked. She was sure they were acting.

"How?" Sho regretted his question instantly.

"Kiss him. If you kiss him, we'll believe it." Nakamoto suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? K-Kiss...?" Sho's face flushed red immediately as he slowly turned to Ruki like a robot. Ruki inwardly sighed at Sho's reactions. How are they going to convince the girls like that?

"Kiss back." Ruki leaned up against Sho's ear and whispered.

"Eh...?" Before Sho could even respond properly, Ruki pulled back from his ear, tilted his head a little and went straight for the lips. 

Even though Ruki was the one that initiated it, a spark still jolted down his spine and his face turned hot instantly. But the show still had to go on. The girls were still watching, and Sho wasn't responding.

"Nakamoto, Sho-kun's not even responding to him." The girls giggled at the back, riling Ruki up. He couldn't embarassed both of them like this. He had to make that blockhead respond somehow.

"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" In a moment of panic, Ruki let his tongue slip out and it slightly went over Sho's bottom lip, causing Sho's heart to skip a beat and jump back. But Ruki's hands on Sho's shoulders prevented him from going further than an inch between their lips.

"Respond! And put your arms around my waist!" Ruki hissed softly before closing the gap yet again, this time his arms circling Sho's neck. Even though this was the second time Ruki initiated the kiss, Sho still hadn't gotten used to it. His heart was pumping all his blood to his face that he felt a little light headed. 

Ruki's words replayed in his head and his body slowly reacted. His hands winding around Ruki's waist slowly. It might feel awkward to Sho, but to someone who is looking from a third person's view, it was sensually slow.

Slowly pulling Ruki towards him, but still kept a not touching distance between their bodies, Sho's eyes fluttered close and started to move his lips against Ruki's.

Satisfied with Sho's response, Ruki smiled and relaxed into Sho's hold. They had totally forgotten about Nakamoto and her friends until they screamed.

"AHHHHHH! STOP IT!" Ruki's shoulders hunched at the volume before he felt his arm being forcefully torn from Sho's neck and he was separated from Sho with a single sweep across his cheek. He was slapped.

"Stop acting! I know the both of you are acting and I refuse to believe it!" Nakamoto was still gripping onto Ruki's wrist and it was starting to bruise.

"Let go." Ruki heard a frigid and emotionless voice that sounded nothing like Sho.

"Sho-kun?" Nakamoto turned to Sho slowly, her face paling from the glare and animosity emitting from Sho himself. No one had ever seen Sho mad before. He was always the kind, gentle, heir of the richest company in Japan.

"I told you to let go." Sho repeated with a voice that almost seemed like a growl. Ruki was released almost immediately as they stepped back unconsciously. On the other hand, Ruki turned to Sho. The man reminded him of a pissed off Great Pyrenees trying to protect his owner.

"Do not follow us." Sho grabbed Ruki's other wrist and started pulling the boy away from the traumatized girls. With how angry Sho was, the grip on Ruki's wrist was surprisingly light.

"Sho-kun? Where are we going?" Ruki asked after they had been walking aimlessly for 10 minutes, not that Ruki minded with Sho's hand on his wrist.

"Ah! Sorry! I got carried away!" Sho actually wanted to stop 5 minutes ago. But he knew they would get awkward afterwards so he kept walking.

"It's okay." Ruki shook his head and grabbed at his wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" Sho frowned worriedly as his eyes followed Ruki's movements.

"Nope. You were really gentle." Ruki shook his head again and smiled. 

"Uhh... About that thing just now..." The blush on Sho's face resurfaced when he remembered the kisses that they shared.

"No need to thank me. I know I have really good acting skills. I'm the heir of an entertainment company after all. I at least has to be good at that." Ruki shrugged off cooly, trying to ease the awkwardness. But his heart was aching in denial.

"O-Oh... Right. Thanks, anyway." Sho's heart dropped to the bottom of the abyss of disappointment when he heard what Ruki said. Ruki reminded him, they were acting. It wasn't real. He had hoped that at least 10% of what happened just now were real and Nakamoto didn't exist. But it weren't.

"Don't worry about it." Ruki smiled and gave Sho two strong pats on his arm. Sho nodded and gave him a forced smile.

"Sho-kun! Look at that! It's the Tokyo Disneyland Hotel! Should we all stay in that today?" Ruki's attention was caught by the shining golden castle-like building.

"I booked the rooms already, if Junki succeeded, then we can celebrate here. If he doesn't, we can still drag Keigo here and force him to accept Junki." Sho couldn't hide it from an over excited Ruki.

"Really?!" Ruki's eyes sparkled, as expected of a Disney enthusiast.

"Yep, I'll contact the rest. You can go get the keys first." Sho raised his phone and started dialling the phone numbers.

"YES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die from Yonaruki y'all 😏
> 
> I initially wanted to write jealous!Ruki, but then when I was writing, my brain just turned this way and I didn't want to rewrite so 🤷♀️ deal with this short chapter 😬


	48. #48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4 floof

"Is it really okay for us to go off on our own?" Sukai asked the other three after they ran off as soon as they were permitted into the amusement park.

"It'll be fine!" Shion reassured.

"But isn't Keigo-kun in the park? What if he sees us? Won't that ruin the plan?" Shosei asked, being the most considerate and thoughtful one amongst the four.

"That's true. We should find a way to disguise ourselves." Syoya nodded to the blonde.

"Then I have the perfect solution for that." Shion grinned and stopped walking, looking to a certain direction. The other three stopped and collectively turned towards Shion's line of sight.

"Let's go!" 

………

By the time the 4 of them walked out of the apparel shop, they couldn't even recognize each other anymore.

"Syoya? Sukai? Shion?" Shosei pointed at the three and tried to recognize his friends.

"No! I'm Shion! That's Sukai!" The 'Sukai' that Shosei pointed at shook his head and pointed at the boy with Gelatoni's headband, the cat ears peeking out of the hair.

"Then you're Syoya?" Sukai reached out to grabbed StellaLou's ears.

"Obviously?" Syoya rolled his eyes beneath the bunny printed sunglasses.

"Can you see underneath those sunglasses? It's really dark now." Shosei asked. Apart from Syoya who was wearing sunglasses, Shosei and Sukai were wearing ShellieMay and Gelatoni themed masks respectively. On the other hand, Shion was wearing swimming goggles with CookieAnn's puppy ears headband.

"Of course I can. Look at Shion! I don't recall them selling swimming goggles!" Syoya pointed accusingly at the goggles on Shion's face.

"I brought them." Shion answered with a shrug when he saw the other three's bewildered faces.

"That's just Shion's fashion for you." Syoya waved off and started walking around the square. Keigo wouldn't even recognize them physically anymore. They had nothing to fear.

"Hey, let's play all the rides!" Shion suggested excitedly. This was all their first time coming to Disneyland with their friends. As teenagers without a single adult to control them, they either go all out or go home.

In merely two hours, the four of them had finished all the rides except for one.

"I'm hungry! Can we go eat?" Shion suddenly proposed nervously.

"There's one more ride left! We can go eat after this one!" Syoya pointed at the ominous dark looking mansion.

"Could it be that... Shion you're afraid of GHOSTS?!" Shosei deliberately shouted the last word into Shion's ear.

"AHH! SHOSEI!" Shion visibly flinched and went to hide behind the nearest comfort, which is Sukai.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Syoya chuckled along with Shosei.

"Look at what HE did after he knew! I can't trust you guys with my fear." Shion childishly crossed his arms and turned away, huffing like a kid throwing a temper.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Sukai asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Y-Yeah... Sho-kun." Shion mumbled.

"Sho-san?! Is that how he wake you up almost everyday?" Shion peaked Shosei's interest and turned the boy around forcefully. They always had no idea how Sho woke Shion up so fast and efficiently.

"Y-Yeah." Shion nodded, a little embarassed.

"No need to be embarassed! Just look at how Sukai wakes up everyday!" Syoya roasted his friend who gave him a smack on the arm.

"I'm not a morning person okay. Let's not talk about it anymore. The ride is going to close soon if we don't hurry!" Sukai diverted their attention back to the ride much to Shion's dismay.

"Yes! Come on, Shion! We'll protect you!" Syoya grinned insincerely and started pulling Shion to the mansion along with Shosei's help.

"Nooooooo!" 

………

"IYAHHH!"

"What are you screaming for? We're only at the entrance!" Syoya smacked the back of Shion's head. They entered through the ornate gloomy gates of the mansion and joined the queue. When Shion screamed, some of the visitors looked back at him with an amused expression. Some even giggled and snickered at him.

"Are those not tomb stones?! And that horse!! Did you hear it nicker?!" Shion pointed at the cemetery just past the trimmed garden bushes and the hologram horse that was linked to a physical white carriage.

"It's a haunted mansion, Shion. Cemeteries are not surprising. And that horse is a programmed hologram." Shosei and Syoya rolled his eyes while Sukai chuckled softly at Shion's reactions. They were really interesting.

"Can we just leave?" Shion gave them puppy eyes behind his goggles, but the three weren't having it.

"Nope. Come on, it's our turn." Shosei shook his head and pointed out how the staff were waving at them to enter. Frowning in defeat, Shion had no choice but to hunch his back beside Sukai as they entered the foyer. 

Shion looked up and grimaced at the chandelier covered in enlarged manmade cobwebs. It was the only light source lighting up the foyer. Shion was looking around suspiciously when a voice resonated loudly and he jumped.

"Eek!" Shion flinched and hooked his arm around Sukai's.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls, whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight ..." The opening monologue was accompanied by a few creepy and unnatural laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Shosei commented, the hairs on his arm already standing.

"This is exciting!" Syoya bounced.

"Is not!" Shion disagreed fully.

"The doors are open." Sukai cut them off and pointed at the pair of sliding doors that were closed previously.

"How does it open without giving off a single sound?!" Shion shrieked.

"Let's go!" Syoya was the first one to lead as they entered the octogonal room.

"WELCOME, foolish mortals." A deep but childish voice greeted them as soon as Sukai and Shion stepped into the room as the last ones of them four.

"Waah!" Shion's heart skipped again when the doors behind him slammed shut automatically.

"I am your Host for the tour of this gorgeous mansion. Now, if you would, please step into the red circle in the dead center of the room." The voice instructed as the boys glanced down. Indeed, there was a red circle as if drawn by chalk in the middle of the room. Syoya and Shosei quickly complied, while Sukai had to drag Shion to the circle.

"Great! Seems like everyone's in! Now let's begin the grand tour!" At the end of his words, the room started to rumble a bit before the walls started to stretch vertically, the portraits and paintings spread on the walls also started to elongate, revealing the grim stories of the previous residents.

"I think I'm going to faint." Shion stated shakily.

"What? The ride hasn't even started yet!" Syoya hopped to the other side of Shion and started slapping his back for courage.

"Hey, look at that painting! It's a girl with an axe on her shoulder! She's sitting on a tombstone which has a photo of a woman with an axe in her head! There's blood on the axe!" Shosei described the painting as if it wasn't a horror one.

"That's TOTALLY not scary, Pudding." Sukai rolled his eyes.

"IT SEEMS like my guests are giving great reactions to our masterpieces...!" The host came back with a creepy laughter accompanying his invisible entrance.

"Do I seem like I'm giving a great reaction?!" Shion shouted back as if the host would reply him. The other 3 sighed.

"I have a challenge for my guests..." The host continued.

"What do you want this time?!" Shion shouted.

"Find a way out..." The host snickered as if mocking them.

"I'm so going to punch this host." Shion clenched his fist.

"He's not real, Shion." Sukai sighed and replied.

"But if you can't... Of course...there's always MY way..." And hysterical laughing ensues.

"Wha-?" The boys didn't have the time to react when there was a booming sound of thunder out of nowhere and the lights burned off.

"Who turned off the lights?" Sukai asked calmly.

"Save me!!!" Shion was screaming and was grabbing onto Sukai's arm like a lifeline.

"Look!" Shosei shouted when something illuminated above them. 

"Shion! I think that's the Ghost Host! Go and punch him!" Syoya pumped his fist into the air.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Shion pulled Sukai to the ground so that he would be as far as possible from the skeletal corpse dangling above.

"The lights look like fireworks." Sukai commented as the on and off lightning flashes illuminated the room partially.

"Huh?" Shosei and Syoya gave Sukai a look before the whole room plunged into darkness and a bloodcurdling scream was heard.

"Oh my gosh, Shion was that you?" Syoya asked.

"No. It wasn't." Sukai answered instead.

"I...I'm still alive." Shion swallowed his bile back hard after the room fell to the ground and the chamber was relit.

"It's opening." Sukai pointed at the splitting wall with his free hand.

"The walls here are so useful." Shosei mused before they walked through the wall when they confirmed that Shion could walk properly by himself.

"Oh my, look at this, Shion. These are some pretty women portraits." Syoya looked at the portraits hanging off the walls through the stretch of the gallery.

"Really?" Shion slowly let go of Sukai's arm and moved to Syoya, peeking over his shoulder to look closer at the portrait.

"Mmm~ It looks- AHHH!" A flash of lightning shone through the windows on the opposite side of the portraits and changed the women's feminine features to something ghastly and beastly, blood staining her hair and down her eyes.

"Well, that kind of shocked me too." Syoya jumped back at the change of appearance. On the other hand, Shion staggered more than a few steps back and was back to Sukai's side, gripping onto Sukai's already red arm for his sanity.

"Let's proceed to the ride before Shion faints." Shosei quickly urged them forward until they reach the far end of the corridor, where two holographic strict looking man and woman were staring and following their moves like emotionless hawks.

"I would punch them if they weren't holograms!" Shion shouted to boost his guts.

"Yes, yes. Shion, we know that." Shosei sighed and nodded superficially.

Turning the corner, they finally reached the ride where black carriages await them.

"Why are we the only ones riding?" Shion asked, looking left and right. They were the only ones there.

"Oh I requested in the name of Ruki-kun. I didn't think they would approve of it." Syoya answered, shrugging.

"Why would you do that?!" Shion shrieked. It was even scarier when there was only four of them.

"It seems more fun this way. Come on, let's board it! The host is waiting!" Syoya grinned before boarding one of the carriage with Shosei. Shion was literally glued to Sukai's arm so he had no choice but to go with him.

Shion thought going through the elongating chamber and portrait gallery was bad enough. He was never so wrong. And his experience was made even worse by his friends.

"Hey, look, that candelabra floating there." Syoya pointed out and turned back so that he catches the other two's attention as well.

"What about it?" Sukai questioned, following Syoya's finger and saw the floating candelabra lighting up briefly before going off again.

"It'll look good in our mansion right?" Syoya asked with a laugh.

"Stop! Don't drag our mansion in this!" Shion shook his head furiously. He didn't want to recall about the candelabra when they were back to their mansion.

"Fine, fine." Syoya rolled his eyes and faced back front.

They continued down the ride, flinching at jump scares and frowning at the wails and maniacal laughter behind doors and walls. They were continuing down a corridor of doors as they witness the handles and knobs of the doors being twisted and moved with an invisible force.

"What if I tried to open the door?" Sukai suddenly said, looking at the handles that were just an arm's reach away.

"Don't you dare, Kinjo Sukai. I'll twist your arm off your shoulder." Shion warned darkly.

"You belong here, Shion." Sukai joked with a laugh.

"As if!" Shion straightened up for a second before hunching back down to make himself smaller.

The ride continued to a balcony where they could overlook a literal ghost party.

"They look like...they're having fun." Shosei commented as they see the ghosts and phantoms dancing and reveling themselves in rotton food and cakes. Until two ghosts started to shoot at each other with pistols.

"Maybe not." The blonde took back his words.

Shion was slowly getting used to the ghosts floating around and had strongly convinced himself that the ghosts would not be anywhere near him, and he was safe. He was wrong, yet again.

"I think we are ending soon." Syoya noted as he looked at his watch.

"I hope so!" Shion squeaked as they entered the last hall, the Hall of Mirrors.

"Woah, that's a lot of mirrors!" Shosei pointed down the track. 

"I think you should see how miserable you look in the mirror." Sukai told Shion.

"Really?" Shion raised his eyebrows and was ready to turn to look at the mirror.

"I think you shouldn't-" Syoya was about to stop his friend but it was too late.

*POW*

………

After the ride, Syoya received Sho's call to gather in front of Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and hence they were on their way there.

"It was your own fault, Sukai. You shouldn't have asked me to look in the mirror." Shion mumbled under his breath.

"I can't believe you really punched him!" Shosei sighed as he looked worriedly at the bruise forming on Sukai's cheek.

"I thought there was a ghost sitting between us!" Shion defended himself weakly. When he had looked into the mirror, he could see one of the ghosts sitting in between Sukai and himself in the carriage.

"Are you okay...? Sukai?" Shion asked as he slowed down his steps to walk beside his friend.

"Do I look fine to you?" Sukai teased.

"I'm sorry..." Shion pouted.

"Don't worry about it, your punch isn't that painful." Sukai chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Shion sighed at the hidden insult but let it go.

"Sho-kun!" Syoya located their oldest and waved. The four of them ran foward to meet Sho and greeted him loudly. But as Sukai came in front to greet the older, Sho turned into an over protective brother when he saw the bruise on Sukai's cheek.

"Did you have- SUKAI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO PUNCHED YOU?" 

When Syoya turned to look, Shion was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to Tokyo Disneyland before 😭


	49. #49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Summer Vacation

With Ren, the one that gets excited at every little thing, Renkumi and Mame, this holy trinity trio acted like three never ending balls of energy as they went attraction hopping.

The first attraction they stopped at was the Penny Arcade, where Ren had insisted in going into and Takumame didn't mind. They were both equally excited.

"Let's play this!" Every time Ren saw a new game machine, he would either drag Takumi or Mame together with him.

"Look! The claw machine! They are hats!" Takumi was the one that pointed out. He was in love with hats.

"Ren-kun! I want the newsboy hat!" Takumi tapped excitedly on the glass panel.

"I want the headband!!" Mame followed suit and poked the panel.

"Okay! Watch me!" Ren was excited about how Takumi and Mame were relying on him for games and he promised himself to get them what they want.

"Nooo!!!" Takumi and Mame screeched when the box containing the hat slipped from the claw's grip. This was their fifth time trying.

"It's okay Ren-kun. Let's go play the others!" Takumi placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No, Takumi. I can do this." Ren refused to give up. He held the joystick in his grip and put in another coin.

"......" Takumi and Mame were holding in their breaths as Ren's claw, for some reason was gripping onto two at once, and they were both what Takumi and Mame wanted.

*thud*

"YESSS!" Takumi and Mame cheered and highfived each other before they celebrated with a group hug. Ren took the newsboy hat with mickey mouse ears and tucked it snugly onto Takumi's head, grinning at how cute it looked on his boyfriend.

"How do I look, Ren-kun?" Takumi asked shyly.

"Adorable." Ren couldn't hide his affection and gave Takumi a bear hug, secretly nibbling at his neck where Mame couldn't see.

"Ren-kun! Mame's here!" Takumi whispered.

"It's just a hug! Look." Ren pulled away from Takumi and placed the Chip and Dale headband onto Mame's head.

"You're adorable too, Mame-chan!" Ren bear hugged Mame and the boy giggled.

"Don't tickle me, Ren-niisan!" Mame laughed and squirmed in Ren's grip. Ren continued after awhile before releasing Mame from his misery.

"Where's Takumi?" Ren noticed his boyfriend was gone.

"Hmmm?" Mame blinked and looked around.

"There!" Mame spotted the big mickey mouse ears on the newsboy hat. Ren and Mame walked over to where Takumi was and took a look at what the boy was staring at.

"Takumi..." Ren called out softly when he noticed what Takumi was looking at, the baseball game machine. He wasn't playing it, just staring at it with longing and passion in his eyes.

"Takumi-niichan?" Mame shook Takumi's elbow gently, snapping him out of his daze.

"E-Eh?" Takumi turned to look at Ren and Mame.

"You wanna play?" Ren asked with a small encouraging smile. Ever since he knew from Takumi's older brother that Takumi used to love baseball, Ren was trying to find ways to get Takumi back to the sport if he was still interested in it. And looking at how Takumi was reacting to the baseball game machine, the boy clearly still loved the sport.

"Nope, just thinking about something. Let's go try other attractions!" Takumi shook his head with an unnoticeable sad smile.

"If you say so." Ren frowned inwardly. He was going to find out the reason why Takumi quit doing baseball when he clearly loved the sport so much.

Ren decided to let it go for now and think about it later. They went to the Westernland Shootin Gallery and Mame was unexpectedly good at shooting, while Ren was the poorest.

"Ren-kun! Didn't knew you were so bad at aiming!" Takumi teased his boyfriend and laughed.

"I'm not! I gave chance to Mame!" Ren retorted, slightly embarassed.

"Yeah, sure, yeah, sure." Takumi placed both his hands in front of mouth bashfully to hide his chuckles.

"I can hear you laughing, Takumi!" Ren said with his high pitched voice before chasing Takumi around the Gallery.

"I wasn't!" Takumi replied with a sweet smile and slipped away from Ren's incoming arms.

"I bet you were!" Ren wasn't embarassed anymore. He was just having fun chasing Takumi around. He knew the boy would always end up back in his arms at the end of the day.

Meanwhile, Mame was ignoring the older pair. Out of the blue, he was invited to a small competition with another boy around his age shooting beside him.

"Want to play?" The boy asked.

"Sure!" 

………

When they were finally chased out of the gallery because of how much noise Renkumi were making, Mame suggested they go to the Carousel, a much milder ride than the others.

But before they could reach the Carousel, Ren, who was fortunately walking in front, halted his steps all of a sudden and blocked Mame's way with his arm.

"What is it, Ren-niisan?" Mame asked when he felt the warm palm over his eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Ren replied with a red hot face. Takumi who was frowning in confusion followed Ren's line of sight and his face instantly flushed red as well.

At the side of the Carousel, where there were fewer visitors around, were Sho and Ruki, along with a few ladies. What Takumi and Ren witnessed were making them feel all flustered and shy. Ruki's arms were around Sho's neck and the older's arms were pulling the younger closer by the waist. At their position, they could see the lips of their older friends' interlocking and moving against each other sensually and slowly, as if they had done this many times before.

"Are they dating...?" Takumi asked breathlessly. Even though they were not the ones kissing, it was breathtaking to watch. Takumi felt like they were looking at something they were not supposed to. It was too intimate.

"Even if they weren't, they sure look like it..." Ren replied, unable to take his eyes away from the enchanting scene.

But before the kiss could continue longer, Renkumi saw one of the ladies separating them and slapped Ruki.

"What?! Who does she think she is to slap him!" Takumi was fuming for his friend.

"Who are y'all talking about?" Mame asked innocently, unwrapping a lollipop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth without needing to look at it.

"N-Nothing, Mame!" Takumi almost forgot about Mame whose eyes were being covered by Ren.

"Sho-kun is dragging Ruki away!" Ren blurted out as he dropped his hands away from Mame's eyes.

"Mm? Yona-nii? Ruki-nii? Where?" Mame blinked several times to adjust to the street lights.

"They left. Listen, that woman there, you see?" Ren suddenly crouched down a little to Mame's height and pointed at the woman who slapped Ruki.

"Yeah, why?" Mame nodded when he pinpointed the woman Ren was pointing at.

"She slapped Ruki." Ren said.

"Eh?! What?!" Mame scrunched up his nose in anger.

"Should we give her a little lesson?" Ren asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Of course!" Mame nodded with determination.

"Let's think of a plan." Ren was about to discuss with Mame when the younger noticed something odd.

"Where's Takumi-niichan?" Mame asked, looking around. Ren widened his eyes and instantly turned to the women.

"He's there!" Ren pointed. Takumi was facing the five ladies alone. With high heels, the ladies easily towered over Takumi who was still growing. Before Ren could reach where they were, he saw the woman raised her hand and was about to slap Takumi across his cheek.

"Don't you dare." Before the woman could land a hit on Takumi, Ren was right beside his boyfriend, his hand in a death grip on the woman's wrist.

"Who are you?!" The woman shrieked, struggling from Ren's hold.

"He's Ren-niisan! I'm telling you this! If you ever trouble Ruki-nii again and I find out about it, you're going to be so dead!" Little Mame stepped forward and threatened, but none of them found it threatening at all.

The ladies were about to start laughing at Mame's threat when they felt a chill down their spine. The source of the chill were from a silver haired boy and Takumi. The fox eyed glare from Ren and emotionless stare from Takumi were enough to intimidate them even if the ladies were older and taller.

"Fine! But I will not give up on Sho-kun!" The woman huffed and Ren released his hold on her. The women all stomped off, fuming mad.

"Was I threatening just now?" Mame asked, proud of himself.

"Yeah! Of course! You chased them away, Mame-chan! Good job!" Ren praised and ruffled the younger's head. Meanwhile, Takumi's phone rang.

"Sho-kun?" Takumi answered his phone.

"Okay. We'll be there in a minute." Takumi listened to the other line for awhile before nodding.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Sho-kun asked us to gather in front of Tokyo Disneyland Hotel." Takumi replied, pocketing his phone.

"We get to stay in the hotel?!" Mame gasped.

"Probably!" Ren nodded, grinning. Having a rich friend is always a bonus. Having 3 rich friends is literally a blessing.

"What are we waiting for?"

………

"Ooh! There they are!" Takumi noted when he saw the duo in front of the golden castle, Junki waving at them as he bounced uncontrollably.

"How was your night?" Ren asked as he looked at Junkeigo.

"Can't be any better!" Junki grinned as he tiptoed a little to peck Keigo on the cheek.

"I can't believe you guys set us up like this!" Keigo complained half heartedly, apparently already used to Junki's kisses.

"That's because we were sick of the two of you skittering around each other!" Ren rolled his eyes, but he was happy that Junki finally succeeded.

"We weren't." Junki turned his head away innocently.

"Yeah, we weren't skittering around each other." Keigo nodded, agreeing to his boyfriend's words.

"Whatever floats your boat." Takumi sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Where's Yona-nii?" Mame asked.

"He went in to help us register along with S4 and Ruki-kun. We were waiting for you three." Junki answered.

"Ah. Sorry! Let's go in!" Ren smiled guiltily before leading the way into the castle.

"...force Shion into doing something he doesn't like. Understand?" The moment they stepped into the lobby, they saw S4 sitting side by side on a couch, being nagged by none other than their oldest, Yonashiro Sho. Meanwhile, Ruki was snapping selfies and pictures everywhere with the Disney character statues.

"Sho! What are you doing?" Junki's loud voice crossed the lobby.

"Lower down your volume, Junki!" Sho hissed when he heard his cousin. 

Meanwhile, Ren was observing Sho and Ruki quietly. Even though Ruki looked like he was taking pictures like a normal tourist, but Ren's observant nature noticed how Ruki would glance at Sho's direction every now and then. There was even a moment where he stared for a little too long that he turn away quickly with a flustered expression.

"How many rooms did you book, Sho-kun?" Ren turned back to ask the older, who was talking to Takumi and Mame about their day in Disneyland.

"I only managed to book 3. The Character Rooms. We're going to split into 4-4-3." Sho had already took the keys from Ruki and showed it to the rest.

"I'm going with Keigo." Junki said with finality as if challenging someone to change his mind. He intertwined his hands with Keigo's and grinned.

"I'm going with Ren-kun!" This was the first time Takumi was expressing his interest in sharing the same room with Ren.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need to keep an eye on the both of you." Sho shook his head and looked at the keys in his hands, trying to figure out the perfect way for room distribution.

"There's no need to, Sho-kun! I've got the perfect plan!" With Ren's fast reflexes, he snatched the keys from Sho's hands and dangled in front of him.

"Junkeigo and Renkumi will share a room, S4 one room, and Sho-kun, Ruki-kun, and Mame-chan will share the last." Ren nodded with satisfaction as he handed out one key to Syoya and another to Sho.

"What?!" Sho was hoping desperately to avoid rooming with Ruki tonight.

"P-Perfect!" Junki was about to disagree when he caught a look from Ren and decided to go with his flow.

"Got any problems?" Junki turned to S4 as the boys who were feeling the fatigue shook their heads slowly. On the other hand, Ren turned to Mame and bent down.

"Find a way to come to our room later, Mame. I brought my switch." Ren whispered, smiling. Mame nodded and smiled widely.

"Perfect! None of us have any problems here! Do you have one, Sho-kun?" Ren straightened up with the most innocent grin.

"Uh... No." Sho sighed. He didn't have an excuse to avoid rooming with Ruki.

"Great! Ruki-kun!" Keigo waved the older over, indicating that they are heading up to check their rooms.

"You're rooming with Sho-kun and Mame-chan. Is that okay?" Keigo asked as Ren observed carefully.

"Yep." Ruki nodded casually, which surprised Ren. He thought Ruki would be just as flustered as Sho.

"It's been a long day. We should all rest. Sukai, remember to apply ice pack to your bruise." Sho reminded as they went up the lift.

Their rooms were next to each other so it was convenient for them to visit each other. As soon as Junkeigo and Renkumi locked their door, Junki voiced out.

"What's the tea?" Junki asked, instantly next to Ren.

"We saw Ruki and Sho-kun kissing in the park just now." Ren answered, opening up the closet to see what they had prepared for them. They hadn't brought any change of clothes with them. But Sho had obviously taken note of that and prepared for them a whole new set of Disney casual wear aside from a fluffy bathrobe.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE DATING ALREADY?!" Junki screamed on top of his already loud voice.

"But they don't look like it." Keigo hummed, taking out his bathrobe and laid it on one of the double bed, preparing to bathe.

"I don't think they are...YET." Ren said.

"What do you mean, Ren-kun?" Takumi questioned, pulling his newsboy hat off his head and placed it gently down on the other bed.

"Mutual pining?" Keigo replied instead.

"Yeah. They are at THAT stage." Ren nodded.

"So what, are we helping them?" Junki asked.

"Sho-kun's an adult already. Do we really have to do that?" Takumi shrugged.

"We can push and hint. I'm sure they can figure out themselves one day." Keigo suggested.

"Why not we just do it my way? You know, lock themselves into a room and make them settle themselves?" Junki said.

"I don't think they are the type to settle relationship issues this way." Takumi shook his head.

"I think Keigo's right. The best way now is to give them as many chances as possible for them to actually own up to their feelings." Ren finalised as the other three nodded.

"Now, when is Mame going to come over?" Ren was only musing out loud when a few knocks broke through his thoughts.

………

Ruki was initially afraid that Sho would avoid rooming with him after that impromptu act. He didn't knew what happen and who planned the allocation of the rooms, but all well ends well.

Ruki didn't knew when, but he had slowly began to rely on Sho to stabilize his insomnia condition. He didn't need them to be in the same bed, just in the same space would make Ruki feel safe enough to sleep in.

After Mame had left to play with Ren, Ruki and Sho had taken turns in taking a shower before they found themselves in their own world, a comfortable silence fell upon them.

"I'm a bit tired today. I'll sleep first, is that okay?" Ruki broke the sacred silence as he climbed into the colorfully printed covers.

"Sure." Sho's voice was soft and gentle in the silence. Sho was sitting on his bed, reading through emails that his father had sent him without a word when Ruki broke it again.

"Sho-kun...?" Ruki called out half asleep and Sho hummed in reply.

"Do you mind...humming for me?" Ruki requested in the haze of sleep. He didn't noticed how Sho widened his eyes before softening his gaze on the boy. He would indulge him even if everything was an act.

"No problem." 

Night fell over Tokyo's Disneyland as the enchanting lights go off one by one, signalling the end of the day, and also the end of the Summer Vacation of 11 boys.

………

"I guess today is the last day of our Summer Vacation. A couple more days and S4 will be back to training. I'm sure the rest of us also have assignments to work on." Sho was driving all of them back to their mansion in the morning.

"This was the best Summer Vacation ever for me!" Shion suddenly shouted from the back of the car.

"Me too! Me three!" There were several of them that chorused the same answer.

"This is my first and also my best!" Mame was bouncing on his seat.

"What about you, Sho-kun? You must have a lot more amazing Summer Vacations in the past, right?" Syoya asked.

"You're wrong." Sho smiled softly. Through the rear view mirror, Sho could see Ruki chatting animatedly with Takumi and Keigo.

"This summer vacation is unparalleled. Thanks to you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the whole Summer Vacation thingy. 
> 
> I've never been to Japan before not to mention either of their prefectures. All that I've written here are all based on my vague online research and I hope it's as close to the real thing as possible. 
> 
> As this vacation ends, this fic is almost at it's end (oh thank god) but I still have to settle some character stuff (for example yonaruki) so there's still like I think 10+ chapter more? (That's a lot to write LOL) anyways thank you to those that are still reading this ff. It's okay if you left halfway! You won't see this if u left tho HAHA


	50. #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonaruki getting their shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL BLOWN BLAST YNRK

Since their domestic trip around Japan, a week had passed. And just like what Sho had said, everyone had been busy even though it was a holiday period.

As a University student, summer vacation were usually non existent for them due to their overwhelming assignments, projects, and report writings. On top of that, Sho is already partially a part of his family's company, learning the ropes of what the company's system is and how the management works. Sometimes, his father would send him mini projects of their companies for him to work on, adding on to his mounting workload.

"Yona-nii?" Mame peeked into Sho's room, only to be faced with the older's back in front of the work desk, furiously typing away on a laptop as he shifted his glasses up his nose bridge every now and then.

"......" Mame didn't get a reply from the older. The younger slowly closed the door and shook his head to the one standing behind him.

"Still no reply?" Ruki frowned. Ever since the day after they came back from Disneyland, Sho had been cooped up inside his room, drowning himself in studies and work. Meal times were always almost neglected until either Mame, one of S4 or Junki came to drag the older out of his room. And sometimes, he would be out of the mansion for the whole day and nobody knew where he went.

"It's okay, Mame. We still have an hour until dinner." Ruki pat Mame on the back before ushering him back to his room. There was a vague thought that passed through his mind. Could Sho be intentionally avoiding him after the kisses at the park? He might be using studies and work as an excuse to run away from Ruki.

"Ruki-kun! Junki-kun cooked your favourite dish today!" Takumi's voice travelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Ruki replied as he buried his thoughts to the back of his head.

………

After an hour, Mame and Junki managed to drag Sho out of his room for dinner.

"Morning..." Sho greeted tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking his glasses down in the process.

"We're having dinner, Sho-kun!" Takumi corrected.

"Oh... Sorry. I forgot about the time." Sho's lips curved into a tired smile as he joined them at the dining table, where Ren had saved a seat for him.

"Sit here, Sho-kun!" Ren pulled the older and forced him to sit down. Sho shrugged and didn't think of anything weird until he saw who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Not done with your work?" Ruki asked with an inquisitive smile.

"N-Not really... By the way, where's S4?" Sho diverted his attention away, not meeting Ruki's eyes as he answered his question.

"They're still in the company. They rarely join us for dinner these days." Keigo replied with a worried frown. Sho wasn't himself. He used to be the one that always knew where all of them were even when they were separated.

"Oh... Alright. Let's start eating then." Sho nodded in understanding. He made a mental note to find out what the rest of them had been up to during the holidays.

"Itadakimasu."

………

"Okaa-sama?"

After dinner, Ruki retreated back to his room and received an unexpected call from his mother.

"Ruki, do you have time now?" His mother asked with a calm voice.

"Yeah." Ruki answered.

"Listen, I know this shouldn't be talked over a phonecall, but your father and I would just want to let you know that we wouldn't be forcing you to take over the company if you don't want to." His mother's voice was smooth like the petals of a flower.

"You could do whatever you want. We won't force you to do or attend something you don't like anymore. You could even learn flower arrangement from me! I'm sure you would find it useful in the future!" His mother reminded him of the sunflowers Ren took pictures of in Shiga, bright and cheerful.

"W-Why...? Why the sudden change? Did something happen?" Ruki suddenly became worried. There must a reason for their change of attitude.

"No. Nothing happened, dear." There was a giggle on the other line.

"But how? Something must have happened for you guys to change your mind." Ruki frowned.

"If you really wanted to know, you could go and ask Yonashiro-kun. I'm sure he'll be more than glad to tell you." His mother's words stunned him like a stun gun. He wasn't expecting to hear Sho's name in their mother-son conversation.

"Eh...? Sho-kun?" Ruki dumbly replied, brain still processing.

"Yeah. Have a good night, Ruki! Sleep well!" His mother laughed like flowers ruffling in the wind.

"You too, okaa-sama." Ruki greeted back instinctively before the line went dead.

"......"

Ruki sat in silence as he stared at the white walls of his bedroom, the emptiness staring right back at him. His mind was fully occupied with what his mother said just now.

What does she mean by 'asking Yonashiro-kun'? What did Sho do? Why did he go to his parents? How did he convince his parents?

All sorts of questions floated around his mind and he had none of the answers.

Ruki was initially worried on how he was going to fall asleep when they get back from Disneyland a week ago. He couldn't be sneaking into Sho's bed every night. But fortunately because it was the summer holidays that Ruki was allowed to sleep at 4am every night and wake up late afternoon.

But he was so sure that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Ruki didn't know how long he had sat on his bed, struggling with the choices of going straight to Sho and demand answers or to just do nothing at all. By the time he had decided on doing something, it was already 1am.

Opening his door quietly, Ruki padded through the hallway and reached the lounge area that was connected to the two hallways.

"Urgh!" Ruki huffed in frustration as he regretted his decision the last second, sinking into the velvet armchair at the lounge area, crossing his arms and glared at the innocent pot of bonsai on the coffee table.

Unknowingly, Ruki sat on the chair for a full half an hour before he heard a faint string of guitar notes wafting out of the other hallway. The notes were calm and gentle as Ruki imagined how it would sound like on a piano. It would be beautiful.

Ruki thought he could hear some words accompanying it, but it was soft, faint and faraway, as if the person singing it was unsure and lacking in confidence. In order to catch the words, Ruki's eyes fluttered close so that his hearing sense would be sharper.

But little did he know that the gentle and soft notes were calming his nerves down, lulling him to sleep. And the last words he caught before he drifted off were...

"Bokura no seishun..."

~~~

"ki-nii...Ruki-nii?" Ruki was shook awake by their youngest and he realized it was already morning. It had been a week since he had woken up this early.

"Mame...?" Ruki slurred as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping here, Ruki-nii?" Mame asked calmly.

"It's nothing." Ruki shook his head to assure the younger. For some reason, Ruki had this overwhelming want and need in him to see Sho, and so Ruki did. He stood up and stalked right up to Sho's room.

"...?" He opened the door just to find the place void of the owner of the room.

"Are you looking for Yona-nii?" Mame suddenly appeared behind his back, surprising him. He thought he had saw him go down the stairs.

"Y-Yeah. Did you see him?" Ruki asked, looking at Mame's eerily calm face.

"Yona-nii went out early in the morning. He said he was going to his university." Mame answered obediently.

"Oh, thanks. I'll go look for him." Ruki thanked Mame for the reply as the younger nodded and retreated to his room beside him with a small smile.

Ruki didn't know why but he just had this impulse to look for the university student. Ever since he woke up, he had this overpowering courage to demand Sho of answers about the questions he had yesterday night.

Ruki took a quick shower, threw on a black hoodie and black jeans before going down the stairs.

"Morning-" Ruki slide open the kitchen door to greet whoever is cooking breakfast but he found no one inside. The first floor of the mansion was chillingly empty.

"Maybe they are all busy today." Ruki shrugged to himself before deciding to have breakfast outside instead. He slipped his black sneakers on and he was on the way to Sho's University.

At least Tokyo's streets were normal. Everybody were still busy hustling about even if it was still in the middle of the Summer Holidays.

"......" In half an hour, Ruki had reached the school gates of Tokyo University and found the campus packed with students.

"Why are there so many students in the middle of summer break?" Ruki mumbled to himself. Even though he knew that University students were too busy to have holidays, but he didn't expect to see almost 100% of the students in campus, just like a normal school day.

"Is there an event going on?" Ruki murmured before walking straight in, putting his sunglasses on so that he wouldn't attract attention. Little did he know that his full black outfit was nothing less than attention demanding.

"Did you see? Yonashiro-kun is so handsome!" Ruki overheard a pair of female students as they walked past him.

"I envy Yonashiro-san so much! Both brain and brawn!" A group of male students were discussing heatedly on the topic of the Yonashiro heir.

"Wow, Sho-kun's pretty popular on campus." Ruki noted to himself. As he walked through campus, he felt some glances on him whenever he walked. He was being lowkey though?

Ruki walked up to the directory and figured out the second year classrooms' location. They were on the third floor.

"Yonashiro-kun is playing the guitar! Let's go!" Ruki was halfway up the stairs when a pair of female and male student ran up the stairs two steps at the time.

Lucky for him, Ruki didn't have to check every classroom for his older friend. He quickened up his steps and followed the pair. Before he reached Sho's classroom, there was already a crowd forming outside. Screaming ensues as a strum of the guitar strings was heard. Ruki joined the crowd as he tiptoed to take a look inside the classroom.

There he was. That perfectly sun kissed Okinawan skin color that was accentuated by the sunshine shining through the window, making Sho's skin radiate a healthy glow. His charming smile that Ruki had it printed in his memory was etched on his face as he tuned his guitar over and over again.

"Yonashiro-kun! You're so handsome!" Some girl in the crowd had shouted. Ruki would have agreed aloud if it weren't for the crowd.

"Yonashiro-san! You're so hot!" It was a guy that had shouted that, and there were even several agreements from the other guys.

For some reason, alarm bells were ringing in Ruki's head as his tongue tasted sourness when he swallowed. Even though Ruki agreed with the guy's sentiment and taste, he could feel something bubbling in him.

Before he could dwell on his feelings any further, Sho had started to play and the crowd went silent. Similarly, as Sho continued playing, Ruki frowned. The melody was so familiar but he just couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Sho seemed like he was singing something, lyrics to the song, but the crowd suddenly began to sing along, and apparently the university students here have such bad pronounciation that Ruki couldn't make out a single word.

Just when Ruki was almost going to scream out of frustration, the students quiet down instantly when Sho placed a finger to his lips.

"Bokura no seishun~"

Ruki froze at the lyric as Sho dragged out the mellow note with confidence. He was sure he heard that somewhere, but he just couldn't figure out where. But before he could dig deep enough, someone pushed him hard enough to make him stumble.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Someone with flaming red hair pushed through the crowd and squeezed all the way to Sho.

"Who's that?" Somebody asked.

"That's Honda Kosuke from the next class. He's the choreographer for our school's dance team. He had been asking Yonashiro out for quite some time now." Someone nameless replied.

"Honda Kosuke? Isn't that our alumni from Tokyo High?" Ruki blurted out with wide eyes, but nobody seemed to have noticed him.

"But Yonashiro rejected him every single time. I think he has someone in his heart already." The nameless student continued as Ruki's heart skipped a beat. He knew. He knew that the someone was him. And the fact that he knew that but they weren't together made Ruki guilty for some reason.

"Don't you think Yonashiro should accept him already? The person that Yonashiro is pining for made him wait for so long. I don't think he deserve Yonashiro anymore. Honda-san would be a much more perfect match for him." Ruki's brows furrowed into a deep frown when he heard that.

"No!" Ruki shouted out, but he didn't know who was the one that was saying all the stuff that he was hearing.

"Say yes! Say yes!" The chant broke Ruki out of his search and brought his attention back to Sho in the classroom. Honda Kosuke was standing in front of Sho, an arm full of roses.

"Was he holding one when he entered?" Ruki mumbled to himself, but he saw Honda Kosuke's lips parting and hence he squeezed forward to hear what he was going to say. Suddenly, the crowd was silent.

"Would you...be my boyfriend?" Ruki froze mid step as he appeared in the first row, looking at how Kosuke held out the bouquet of roses for Sho. As if time was frozen, Ruki's mouth parted slowly at how the look in Sho's eyes was eerily familiar. They were the same look when Sho was looking at Ruki.

Ruki was initially confident, that Sho would definitely reject Honda again, just like what the nameless student said. But when he saw the muscle in Sho's big hand twitching, Ruki's heart followed and twitched.

"No...no...no..." Ruki chanted underneath his breath, his eyes widening slowly as Sho raised his arms to take the bouquet.

"NO!" Ruki dashed forward and kicked the bouquet of roses away, all his mother's teachings of treating flowers gently flew out his mind.

"Ruki?" Sho didn't look surprised much to Ruki's bewilderment, but his mind was too jumbled up to care about the weirdness. And so he pushed Honda away, which to his surprise, did not retaliate. His surprise did not last long though, since he turned on his heels and faced his older friend.

"Yonashiro Sho! Listen! You are MINE! And MINE alone! You understand?!" Ruki poked his finger onto Sho's chest at every sentence, his eyes deadly serious. Meeting Ruki's rude confession, Sho raised his eyebrow in amusement and gave Ruki his best gummy smile.

"Wha- URGH!" Ruki was blown away by the smile and was in a sudden realization what he had just said in front of so many people. Feeling embarrassed, Ruki punched Sho once in the chest and ran out of the classroom like a crossbow being fired.

His eyes were closed tightly as he ran and ran aimlessly. But he stopped when he suddenly realized. What was he running away from? He just ran away from Sho again.

Opening his eyes once again, he found himself on the road side just opposite the University's school gates.

"Ruki!!" Ruki heard that gentle and familiar voice that he had came to love. Slowly as if someone pressed the slow motion button, Ruki turned around just to see Sho running across the street, towards him.

Finally, they would finally get together like they were supposed to. Ruki wouldn't run away anymore, not anymore. His lips slowly curved up into a wide smile as he watched Sho running up to him, but then...

*BEEEEEEEEPPPPP*

*CRASH*

~~~

"SHO-KUN!" Ruki shivered as he jerked awake, panting heavily. He was zoning out as he took in deep breaths. His nightwear was soaked in his cold sweat as if he had just ran a marathon. On his face, tear streaks were still evident as he had cried at the last second before he woke up.

Slowly turning his head, he looked at the clock beside him, 2am, it read.

"Was I...dreaming?" Ruki confirmed it when he heard the guitar notes again. The one who was playing had been playing for half an hour straight. He slept because of the song, and he woke up to the song too.

"Sho-kun! Right!" Ruki jumped up suddenly. His friend freaking got into a car crash in his dream, but it felt so real that Ruki had to check it for himself.

"SHO-KUN!" Ruki invited himself to Sho's room loudly. There was a bang of the room's door and then silence.

Sho was sitting on the bed with his guitar on his lap, looking up at Ruki like deer in headlights. So Sho was the one that was playing the guitar, Ruki mentally noted. But that wasn't the point now.

"Ruki...are you okay?" Sho frowned in worry when Ruki didn't move for awhile.

"Wha-?" As soon as Sho placed his guitar down to the guitar stand at the side of his bed, he was tackled and fell back, to his bed. Sho was stunned for a second before realizing he had an arm full of Shiroiwa Ruki.

"Ruki...?" Sho was having a mixture of emotions right now. Worry because this wasn't how Ruki normally acted. Embarassed and shy because he had his crush in his arms. Giddy because Ruki couldn't stop tightening his hold on him as if he was going to disappear any second.

"Sho-kun, you're alive..." Ruki mumbled.

"Of course I am. Did you have a nightmare?" Sho intelligently guessed as he slowly wrapped his strong arms around Ruki's slimmer frame. Ruki nodded into Sho's neck.

"D-Don't worry. I'm not dead." Sho shivered from Ruki's breath. He felt like he was comforting a child. They stayed like this for awhile because Ruki went silent and Sho didn't know what to say.

"C-Can we sit up?" Sho asked softly and Ruki nodded immediately. Sho had thought Ruki would climb off him after he sat up, but Ruki stayed on his lap, straddling him with his arms still around his neck.

As Ruki pulled back to face Sho with his arms still circling Sho's neck, the older felt that the position was very familiar. Ruki did it when they were acting in the park.

"R-Ruki?" Sho called out shakily.

"Can you kiss me?" Ruki's blunt request made Sho flushed a bright vibrant red as he widened his eyes.

"E-Eh? You mean...a kiss of comfort?" Sho was so stiff that his muscles keep twitching at every attempt of a movement. Sho didn't wait for Ruki's reply and gave the younger an innocent peck on the cheek. He thought he satisfied the younger and he would let him off from whatever prank he is pulling.

"No!" Oh well. Ruki frowned at the peck on the cheek.

"Ruki... Are you sleep walking?" Sho asked even though he knew Ruki was perfectly conscious.

"Of course not!" Ruki shook his head, sighing at the reactions of his older friend. How is he not getting it?

"Just kiss me!" Ruki was getting frustrated.

"Don't regret it then." Sho sighed and shakily raised one large hand to the side of Ruki's face. Ruki stared into Sho's eyes as they turn soft and gentle, just like how he looked at Honda in his dream. Ruki would make sure those eyes would forever be directed at him.

Sho placed his palm on Ruki's cheek as he swept away the stray hair that were sticking onto Ruki's forehead. Sho continued to caress Ruki's cheek with his thumb gently, as if he was something fragile that would break even with a weak hit to it.

Pulling Ruki's face down, Sho placed his lips on Ruki's forehead first, experimentally. Meanwhile, Ruki sighed in content as his eyes flutter shut. Sho slowly pulled away as he slowly took in Ruki's looks. The way his eyelashes looked so pretty on his eyelids. His nose, cheekbones, and those lips he had tasted before. He loved them all. But what he loved the most about Ruki were his eyes, which had opened when Sho was staring at his face.

Those eyes were always his weakness, especially when they are so close. This was not the first time Sho was lost in them.

"Are you sure?" Sho asked for the final time.

"Absolu-" Sho didn't even give Ruki time to answer. They were already at this stage. If Ruki were to reject him, he would just faint on the spot and pretended nothing ever happened.

As Ruki was straddling him, the height difference was negated. Sho's hand on Ruki's cheek stretched to the back of his head and pushed the younger forward, their lips meeting half way.

This time, Sho wasn't a blockhead anymore. With one hand at the back of Ruki's neck, and the other snaking around Ruki's waist, Sho pulled the younger impossibly close to his body as he moved his lips against Ruki's, kissing him senseless.

On the other hand, Ruki's hands had graduated from around Sho's neck to entangling themselves into Sho's hair.

Both of their eyes had fluttered close ever since their lips touched. All movement were based on their touches now.

By the time they separated because of the lack of oxygen, Sho's back was lying on the bed with Ruki on top of him, their foreheads against each other.

"Do you get my answer, Sho-kun?" Ruki breathed, his breathing ragged as he sucked in deep breaths.

"What happened?" Sho couldn't stop smiling.

"Dreams happened." Ruki laughed as he toppled over to lie beside Sho. The older turned on his side and pulled Ruki by the waist to do the same.

"I should thank your dream then." Sho chuckled and kissed Ruki's forehead.

"You really should." Ruki laughed again as he remembered his rude and bold confession in his dream.

"Sho-kun?" Ruki remembered that he had questions to ask.

"Hmm?" Sho hummed in reply.

"How did you convince my parents to free me from their clutches?" Sho laughed at Ruki's use of words.

"You really want to know?" Sho booped Ruki's nose with his finger. Ruki nodded earnestly.

"I told them..." Sho's answer made Ruki blush pink as the younger went in for another kiss.

_"Your son is my boyfriend now. I will take over the company WITH him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN OMG HAHAHAHA 
> 
> I'm sorry for dragging Yasupon into this mess 😅
> 
> Did anyone notice the change in scene break ' ~~~ ' instead of '………' because it was a dream 😂
> 
> I used your idea!! @Key_La96
> 
> I screamed, laughed and rolled around a lot writing this chapter 🤣🤣 cuz it was too dramatic
> 
> The car crash scene was so sudden I almost died 🤣 Can you believe I planned the car crash ever since I started this fanfic 🤣 I was just waiting for this moment (I WAITED FOR 50 CHAPTERS WHAT)
> 
> Okay bye, I had fun while it lasted


	51. #51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Summer Vacation zoomed by like a flash as the students welcome the new term.

Before they knew it, a month had passed since their vacation and 3 months since they all first met.

"Can I say something?" Mame spoke up one day over dinner.

"Of course Mame. Speak your mind." Sho nodded with a kind smile. He was happy that Mame was comfortable enough with them to speak his own mind.

"The School is organizing Sports Day next week-" Mame started slowly as he pushed his oden around.

"OH! RIGHT! Sports Day is coming for Elementary and Middle School students right?!" Junki interrupted excitedly. He was always one to be overexcited about sports. He was in the Soccer School Team afterall.

"Yeah..." Mame nodded meekly.

"Do you want us to help you?" Ren asked and Mame nodded shyly. He was shy to ask them favours about school events.

"What events did you sign up for?" Syoya asked.

"Soccer and Baseball." 

*clatter*

"Takumi?" Ruki looked to his right where Takumi was silently eating his food ever since the topic Sports Day was brought up. The clattering of his chopsticks to the table attracted everyone's attention to the strawberry head boy.

"S-Sorry. Accident. Ow!" Takumi mumbled before attempting to grab his chopsticks and his hand accidentally knocked onto the pot of boiling oden.

"Takumi! Bring him to the kitchen! Under running water!" Sho ordered as Ren took action quickly, dragging his boyfriend to the kitchen and placed his slightly reddened hand under the cool running water.

"Sorry, Ren-kun." Takumi apologized as Ren frowned in worry.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ren asked as he turned his head slightly to look at Takumi. The boy had a downcasted expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Takumi explained, his eyes looking down at his feet. Takumi heard the faucet being turned off after 5 minutes of silence between the two of them. In a flash, Takumi felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace.

Being wrapped in Ren's arms made Takumi feel safe and protected. He raised his arms and returned the hug, tightening his hold on Ren as if he would run away if he released it. 

Feeling how distressed Takumi was, Ren moved his hand down to Takumi's waist and pulled him closer to his body. His other free hand went up to press the back of Takumi's head into his shoulder as he stroked the strawberry strands gently.

"It's okay... I'm here... I'll always be here for you..." Ren repeated comforting and soothing words into Takumi's ears as Takumi burrowed his head into the crook of Ren's neck.

"Will you tell me when you're ready?" Ren asked softly. After a few seconds of hesitation, Takumi nodded.

"Shall we go out and finish dinner?" Ren asked again as he pulled away, Takumi whining at the loss of body heat.

"We'll cuddle all you want later. Don't let the rest worry, okay?" Ren placed Takumi's face in between his palm and placed a light feather kiss on Takumi's nose.

"Mm." Takumi gave a sound of strained approval before following Ren out of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Sho asked as soon as the couple was out.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Leave everything to me." Ren flashed a reassuring fox smile at them.

"Who else better than you?" Ruki replied as everyone laughed.

………

That night, Ren was in Takumi's room. Ever since they started dating, they stayed in Ren's room most of the time, hanging out and playing games when Junkeigo or Mame came over. Takumi often ended up sleeping in Ren's room when they stayed up too late even though his room was just next door.

But tonight, Ren wanted Takumi to be more comfortable in his own space, so they decided to spend their night at Takumi's instead of Ren's.

"Come here, Takumi." Ren waved his boyfriend over after his bath. Takumi obeyed and climbed onto his own bed and made his way over to Ren. 

Ren sat against the headboard and allowed Takumi to nestle himself under his arm.

"You can start whenever you're ready, okay?" Ren smiled softly as he ruffled Takumi's hair with the arm that is around Takumi's shoulders.

"...I joined baseball when I was grade 3." 

………

"You want to join the baseball team?" 

9 year old Takumi had showed up at the baseball field one evening where the elementary baseball players were.

"Yes!" Takumi nodded earnestly at the coach. The coach squat down to Takumi's height and smiled.

"Why do you want to join?" It was a genuine question with no hidden mockery.

"I... I want to be good at something!" Takumi answered after hesitating for a second. Takumi had very low self-confidence ever since he joined Elementary School. His older brother had always ask him to be more open and join a club or a sport in school to build up his confidence. And so he did.

"Are you willing to train hard to catch up with the rest?" The coach grinned at the determined boy and smiled.

"Yes!" Takumi nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome to the team then, Kawanishi-kun." The coach reached out a hand and ruffled Takumi's hair.

Training with the baseball team was Takumi's favourite time during his elementary school days.

"Keep going Takumi! You can do it, Kawanishi-kun!" Takumi wasn't the fastest at running when he started baseball. But his teammates weren't treating him as badly as his peers in his class, so he was extremely happy to spend time with them.

With Takumi's determination in baseball, even with his lack in speed in the beginning, Takumi trained the hardest and caught up to the rest, earning him a position in the school team, where he can compete in competitions.

As Takumi continued his years in elementary baseball, taking part in small competitions every year, he has tried every single position in baseball and eventually earned himself the center fielder position among the team, making himself very proud. With his small stature, Takumi had the highest agility and accompanied with his speed that he had trained, he was the best player to be the center fielder. 

At Grade 5, he even got to become the captain of the baseball team. His juniors and even seniors were all very proud of him, as well as his coach. But the position also brought about envy and jealousy of his resident bullies.

"What are you doing?!" Takumi was cornered one afternoon, before baseball training in the evening. His bullies had forcefully grabbed his arms and dragged him up the stairs.

"Stop being cocky about being a little baseball captain!" One of them spat at him.

"I'm not!" Takumi retorted, struggling to break free. But 3 vs 1 isn't really fair.

"You need to be taught a lesson! Stop dreaming to come out at the top!" Another pulled at his short hair harshly.

"I'm not!!" Takumi screamed again and thrashed, but it was futile. School hours were over, hardly any students were around to hear Takumi's cries of help.

The bullies threw Takumi through the entrance of the rooftop and locked it from inside.

"Let me out!! Let me out!!" Takumi's screams and pleas fell on deaf ears as the bullies walked away, laughing.

The laughter of the bullies rang in Takumi's ears as he tried all sorts of ways to break through the door. He had left his bag and phone in the baseball field. He had no way to find help. He tried to scream for help but the wind turned so strong suddenly that it carried Takumi's voice away.

*pit pat pit pat*

Takumi didn't know why he was so unlucky. He was just an 11 year old, giving his best in something he loved to do. He hid under an abandoned desk on the rooftop, his knees drawn up all the way to his chest as he hugged them in a defensive manner, curling himself up into a fetus position.

"Onii-chan..." Takumi weeped, but it was drowned in the thundering rain.

That day, after Takumi was brought home after being found by Takeru, he sat on his bed with a warm towel draped over his head, his arms still wrapped protectively around his knees.

He looked at the small medals and trophies he had gotten over 2 years in baseball. He loved the sport, and he didn't want to give up. He would perservere, like the brave boy he tried to be.

And Takumi did, for another 2 years before he graduated from Elementary. His results in baseball got him the team captain position yet again in Middle School.

Takumi thought everything would start afresh in Middle School. But he was wrong. Wherever he went, there would always be people that envy his captain position and bully him for that sole reason.

But his time in Middle School was relatively better than Elementary. The people that he met in his Baseball Team were braver and more courageous. They stood up to the bullies when Takumi was being bullied. They couldn't stop the verbal bullying, but at least the physical side was no longer a problem.

As the Team Captain, Takumi has led his team to win the nationals where they represented Hyogo and their school, earning him quite a reputation amongst the baseball youths.

However, even when Takumi brought glory to the school and prefecture, the verbal bullying did not stop. In fact, it even amplified. 

"Just ignore them, Takumi. They are just jealous." His teammates, juniors, and seniors would often tell him that. It seemed easy, but it wasn't for Takumi, since it had been going on since Elementary.

He loves baseball. He loves the sport so much that it hurts to even think of giving up on it.

But when he graduated and his brother gifted him the pair of scissors and hair dye to start anew in Tokyo, Takumi knew. He knew that he had to give up everything in Hyogo. Both the bad memories and baseball, to truly start afresh.

And when he did, in Tokyo, he found a new life, a loving boyfriend, and a second family. 

His Elementary and Middle School days were buried back in Hyogo's campus grounds. 

He thought, maybe it was all worth it.

………

"That was it... I guess..." Takumi finished his childhood story and rested his head on Ren's chest, playing with his fingers.

"......" Ren was silent for awhile.

"R-Ren-kun?" Takumi called out hesitantly, not sure how Ren was going to react.

"That's why you were able to piggyback me even if I'm taller than you!" Ren pretended he didn't knew Takumi was a baseball player in the past and gasped dramatically.

Even though Ren's dramatic reaction surprised Takumi, he was laughing out loud in the next second, and Ren could feel the vibration on his chest.

"You're not that heavy, Ren-kun!" Takumi said after his laughter subsided.

"So would you like to continue playing?" Ren asked suddenly and Takumi fell silent, grappling at his own fingers nervously.

Looking at how hard Takumi was thinking, Ren reached out and wrapped Takumi's hands in his, stopping his actions effectively.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I'll support you in every decision you make, okay?" Ren smiled softly and kissed Takumi's temple, soothing him.

"Thank you, Ren-kun." Takumi nodded in gratitude. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Ren's waist, burying his face into the older's neck.

"Don't mention it, my strawberry. Takumi?" Ren called out after ruffling his boyfriend's hair in indulgence.

"Hmm?" Takumi hummed in reply.

"What do you think about coaching Mame in baseball for the upcoming sports day?"

………

"Takumi-niichan, you're a baseball player?!" Takumi had accepted Ren's suggestion and told Mame the next morning over breakfast.

"Y-Yeah..." Takumi nodded embarassingly. Ever since he came to Tokyo, he had been prepared to bury his baseball player status forever.

"Why hadn't we known this before?" Junki asked.

"It's all in the past." Takumi shrugged, averting his eyes.

"If Takumi doesn't want to say, it's fine. Anyone else wants to participate in coaching Mame-chan?" Sho shook his head at Junki when the younger seemed like he wanted to say something.

"I can help in baseball! But only this weekend." Shosei voiced out before scratching his head sheepishly. They had training schedules to follow.

"Leave it to Ruki-kun and me for soccer!" Junki flashed his pearly whites and high fived the older sitting beside Sho.

"I guess that's more than enough people." Sho looked at Mame and their youngest nodded with twinkling eyes. He was touched at how they were all so ready to help him. 

"We'll all cheer for you, Mame! So do your best!" Shion put out a fist and Mame met it with his own.

"I will!" 

………

Throughout the week where Takumi and sometimes Shosei would coach Mame every evening after school, Ren would always be watching at the side.

He saw how bright Takumi was when he was coaching Mame. And the joy that baseball brought him, it was nothing Ren had ever seen before. 

Even though Takumi hadn't told Ren if he wanted to continue baseball, but Ren was sure. He was sure that continuing baseball was going to be the right choice for Takumi.

"Good job, Mame-chan! You're doing really good!" Takumi praised Mame with a wide smile on his face, ruffling the younger's hair a little too hard.

"Takumi-niichan!" Mame pouted at the mess of his hair.

"Sorry!" Takumi laughed as he picked up the baseball that had fallen on the ground. He picked it up and cradle it in the middle of his palm. He had forgotten when was the last time he had ever laughed and enjoyed baseball so freely. He was reminded of the days he had with his baseball team, and a soft affectionate smile bloomed across his face.

"Takumi-niichan?" Mame looked at Takumi's smile and shook him out of his memories.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the past." Takumi snapped out of his thoughts and apologized to Mame.

"About your days as a baseball player? You look really happy, Takumi-niichan!" Mame noted as he recalled the smile on Takumi's face when he was looking at the baseball.

"I guess I really was." Takumi nodded with a smile.

………

On the day of Mame's Sports Day, it was a weekend. Parents of the students came to join the school event and cheered on their kids as loud as they could. 

Even though only Sho was the legal guardian of Mame, everyone tagged along. Ever since the Class Observation Day, almost everyone in campus knew about Mame's background, but they didn't know how many guardians Mame actually has.

"Oh my gosh. Mamehara's brothers all look so hot." Some of the students' siblings were also there to support their brother or sister, but in the end, ended up ogling at Mame's brothers.

"Yonashiro-san!!!" As soon as Sho stepped into the school, a wave of Déjà vu washed over him as he watched the parents rushing to him like a pack of wolves that had spotted their prey.

"STOP!" Sho raised his eyebrows in amusement as Ruki stepped in front of him, stopping the 'wolves' from mobbing his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to say this. Today is a school event, and Yonashiro-san will not be entertaining any business related matters." Ruki crossed his arms and phrased his words as politely as possible.

"Who are you?" One of the parents barked, followed by some others.

"Ruki-" Sho knew Ruki doesn't want to be known as Shiki Ent's heir so he wanted to pull him back and settle it himself, but Ruki raised a hand and stopped him. The rest of the boys peeking out from Sho's back playfully.

"I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Shiroiwa Ruki, or better known as the heir of the biggest entertainment company in Japan." Ruki introduced himself as Sho widened his eyes in surprise.

"Shiroiwa Ruki? Heir of the biggest entertainment company? Does he mean Shiki Entertainment? I heard that the heir is named Ruki, but no one has ever seen him before. So they're not rumours?" There were loud discussions amongst the adults as Ruki waited for them to subside.

"How can you prove it?" One of the adults asked. Ruki didn't have anything to prove that he was the heir on him.

"I can testify." Sho spoke up behind him. If the Yonashiro heir testified Ruki's words, there was no reason that they weren't the truth. Within seconds, as they didn't want to annoy either of the heirs, the adults dismissed themselves automatically.

"How nice it is to be a heir..." Ren sighed as he pulled Takumi and Mame past Yonaruki.

"How nice it is to be a rich couple... Keigo, we better work hard to catch up." Junki sighed as he held Keigo's hands and followed the holy trinity.

"I apologize for my rudeness. We shall not be lightbulbs here." Shion imitated Ruki as he teased the older pair.

"Get lost, Shion." Ruki rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Shion. We are just sore eyes here. Let's go." Syoya said with a teasing voice.

"I'll show you guys my classroom! Sukai! Which one was yours last time?" Shosei announced excitedly, pulling Sukai by the arm and whooshed past the four as Tsurukima followed behind, leaving Yonaruki alone.

"Why did you decide to announce yourself as Shiki's heir?" Sho asked, turning Ruki around and pulled him in by the waist.

"I've decided. To take over the company when I'm capable. They would know it sooner or later. Furthermore, everyone would be so surprise at how the heirs of YS and Shiki are dating." Ruki smiled like a sly fox, throwing his arms around Sho's neck, forcing the older to look at him when Sho was about to avert his gaze somewhere.

"It would be all over the newspapers tomorrow." Sho sighed with a smile. He was going to swoop in for a kiss before Ruki stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"We're in a Middle School. Mind your behaviour, Yonashiro-san." Ruki winked before pulling away from Sho and walked off. Sho couldn't help but groaned.

"Ruki!"

………

"GANBAREEE! GANBAREEEE, MAME-CHAN!" 

The boys were sitting at the audience seats, watching the friendly baseball match alone because a certain someone kept screaming until everyone moved away.

"Junkichi, you just annoyed everyone away." Keigo sweatdropped at the empty seats around them except for themselves.

"If we weren't used to his loud voice, we would've moved somewhere else too." Syoya shrugged as he popped some popcorn that Shosei bought from the canteen into his mouth.

"I mean... Where's the lie?" Sukai added in as Shion laughed out loud.

"You're equally loud in laughter, Shion." Shosei rolled his eyes.

"Then don't make me laugh!" Shion retorted.

"Look! Look! Mame caught the ball!" Ren suddenly pointed out, bouncing with excitement beside Takumi, who was watching anxiously. But as soon as Mame caught the ball, Takumi relaxed into a proud fatherly smile.

"HOMERUNNN!! GOOD JOB MAME!" Junki screamed, making the others turn to him.

"That's not a homerun, Junki." Ruki slapped his forehead.

"It's not?" Junki tilted his head in confusion as everyone collectively sighed and shook their heads.

"Doesn't matter! Nice! Mame!!!" Junki cheered again.

"Keigo, can you ask your boyfriend to lower his volume down?" Sho asked.

"He's your cousin, why don't you do it?" Keigo replied as they stared at each other for a moment before letting out a sigh simultaneously. It would be a futile effort.

………

At the end of the day, Mame's team did not win for both soccer and baseball.

"It's okay Mame! You did your best!" Junki gave their youngest a strong pat on the back as they drove home.

"Sorry everyone... We lost even though you guys came to support me." Mame pouted.

"It's fine if you lose, Mame." Takumi who was sitting next to the boy went to grab his hand.

"When I was a baseball player in the past, my team lost more than the times we won. Losing is inevitable. It's the learning process that matters." Takumi gave Mame an encouraging smile as the rest of the boys gave nods of agreement.

"Mm! Thank you, Takumi-niichan, Shosei-kun, Junki-kun, and Ruki-nii, and everyone!" Mame nodded and smiled widely.

………

That night, Ren was sitting on his bed, waiting for Takumi to come over after his bath.

"Ren-kun?" There was a soft knock on his door before Takumi pushed open, standing there with his fluffy pink pajamas.

"I've decided." Takumi closed the door behind him and climbed into Ren's embrace habitually.

"Yeah?" Ren waited patiently for Takumi to continue even though he had a good idea what his boyfriend was about to say.

"I'm going to continue baseball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I mean by settling character stuff, building up so that it ends with reason. I can't have Takumi suddenly wanting to continue baseball without any reason. But a reason takes up a whole chapter 😭 
> 
> From today's chapter onwards, there would be short time skips like a few months jump as I start wrapping up the fanfic. But there's quite a lot to write before I completely wrap up and end this so...
> 
> I have a feeling the tempo's going to get fast but I'm not really sure until I start writing the next few chapters cuz uk if my words keep flowing and I start producing 3k words every chapter, this is nvr gg to end 
> 
> And I have a feeling the longer the fic is, it kind of scares ppl cuz it kinds of get very long-winded? Like I'm alr at 50 chapters, I'm afraid that the number of chapters intimidate ppl or sth. It's intimidating me even, like what kind of content do I have to have 50 chapters, and I'm even reaching 100,000 words. I know I'm ranting a little sorry 😅 okay bye


	52. #52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Visit

"What?! What do you mean your homeroom sensei is coming to our mansion tomorrow?"

It had been 3 months since the Sports Day at Mame's school. A lot has happened since then. As predicted, the next day, Yonaruki's dating news were all over the news, someone even took a picture of them hugging in Mame's school. Ruki's face was printed on every news cover as this was the first time Shiki Ent's heir was revealed.

There were lots of media coverage on it but it didn't bother the couple. They politely answered every single question posed to them as social manners and the way to deal with the press were drummed into both of them since young.

Some reporters even came right to the gates of the mansion, demanding for an interview, disrupting their personal life. And then all it took was both Shiki and YS sueing the news company to scare all the other reporters away. It took three whole months for the news to finally die down and brought peace back to the mansion.

"I told you that last week, Yona-nii!" Mame frowned.

"Ah! Right! I'm sorry! I totally forgot about it." Sho pouted apologetically at the youngest. Even though Sho's parents were quite surprised at the news, they were unsurprisingly accepting of it. But that didn't stop Sho's father from slowly handing over a heavier work load to his son.

"It's okay, Yona-nii! I know you are very busy!" Mame was a very understanding kid. It wasn't like he didn't saw how Sho was extremely busy every single day. He barely had rest days and his innate responsible nature isn't helping him to make sure he has enough rest.

But Mame was glad. He was glad that Ruki was there to help Sho. Even though Ruki was busy studying for finals to graduate, he still made sure Sho had enough sleep every day. Ruki knew that Sho couldn't refuse him, and he's making full use of that advantage over him.

"Thank you, Mame. BUT! Your sensei is still coming tomorrow! Is there something I need to prepare? Anything?" Sho panicked. He didn't have home visits in the past in Okinawa since his parents were too busy. Additionally, this was his first time as a legal guardian attending to a home visit.

"Why do you sound like you're more nervous than me, Yona-nii?" Mame chuckled as he flopped down on Sho's bed.

"Should I not be?" Sho scooted his desk chair backwards and turned to face Mame.

"Just be natural, Yona-nii. I'm sure it'll be fine!" Mame shook his head and grinned.

"Sho-kun..! Ah! Mame-chan, you're here too?" Ruki bust open Sho's door naturally as if it was his own room.

"Ruki-nii! You're here again?" Mame greeted the older with a hug when Ruki came closer.

"What are you doing here?" Ruki asked.

"To remind Yona-nii about home visit tomorrow." Mame replied, lying down on Sho's bed as Ruki did the same.

"Home visit? Why would the school have home visit at this time of the year?" Ruki questioned.

"Sensei said because I joined the class late and did not have home visit at the earlier part of the year." Mame explained.

"Ahhh. That makes sense." Ruki nodded in understanding.

"Lucky for you, Sho-kun." Ruki suddenly laughed.

"Why?" Sho left his work alone and joined the two on the bed, sitting at edge.

"I heard that none of us would be in tomorrow." Ruki replied, making space and pulling Sho down next to him and Mame, so that he was in the middle.

"None?" Sho blinked as he stretched his arm for Ruki to rest his head on his chest. His arm going around his boyfriend's shoulder protectively, pulling him in.

"Junki told me he has soccer training. Keigo's going to wait for him before they go on a dinner date They'll probably come home after dinner. Likewise for Renkumi." Ruki answered as he snuggled even further.

"I want a hug too!" Mame turned on his side and threw an arm around Sho.

"Hahahaha! Sure!" Sho laughed and gave Mame a side hug.

"You feel taller, Mame!" Sho placed a hand on Mame's head and compared with himself.

"I did grow taller!" Mame nodded excitedly as Sho ruffled his hair.

"What about you, Ruki?" Sho turned to his boyfriend and asked.

"I'm going over to my house after school tomorrow. My father asked for my presence." Ruki answered, playing with Mame's fingers as the younger was already drowzy from the body warmth.

"I'm assuming S4 won't be coming back till late." Sho sighed. S4 had been really busy with their training sessions lately.

"That's going to leave you and Mame alone to deal with his sensei." Ruki concluded.

"Yeah. I guess, it's easier to leave a good impression on his sensei that way." Sho nodded and kissed the top of Ruki's head, inhaling the woody shampoo Ruki used that smelled like the forest.

"Mmm..." Ruki nodded, eyelids sliding shut. Sho's eyes were impossibly soft as he slowly stroked the dark silver strands of Ruki's hair, lulling his boyfriend to sleep. Sho remembered how when Ruki had first moved in, Ruki's insomnia was always troubling him. He wanted to help him somehow.

_Sho-kun, do you know why you always 'coincidentally' see me at night? That's because you're the only one that can make me sleep the whole night, just your presence, your body heat is enough to make me feel safe. And that's why I consciously looked for you._

Ruki had confessed one day as he sneaked into Sho's bed one night. He was glad that he was the one that is able to cure Ruki of his insomnia. Sho couldn't help but smile when he recalled how Ruki had burrowed himself in his bed when he was on the way back from Nara.

Raising a drowzy Ruki's face up gently, Sho planted a soft tender kiss on the younger's lips.

"Sweet dreams, my prince~"

………

As mentioned by Ruki, when Sho came home after his morning lessons, the first floor was empty and he assumed no one was in by the silence that was echoing in the mansion.

Not even 10 minutes later after Sho had changed into a more casual and comfortable wear, the door was opened.

"Sensei! This is my home!" Mame excitedly introduced. Unlike other students who are nervous for home visits, Mame was totally jubilant to show his teacher around.

"That's a nice house you have here, Mamehara-kun." The teacher was clearly trying to hide her astonishment at the sheer size of the mansion.

"Welcome to our humble household, Mitsui sensei." Sho barely remembered the woman's last name from the Class Observation Day months ago.

"Nice to meet you, Yonashiro-san." The two adults shook hands before Sho ushered them to take a seat at the living room, where a pot of Kyoto Matcha Tea they brought back from Shosei's hometown was brewing.

"The reason why the school insisted on this visit was because Mamehara-kun joined the class a few months late and hence missed the home visit period." Mitsui explained to Sho as she sat down with a confident smile.

"I heard it from Mame-chan. Thank you for taking care of Mame-chan in school." Sho bowed his head slightly.

"It's our responsibility to do so. Mamehara-kun has been an exceptional student in class. He's very well behaved and has good manners towards his peers and teachers." Mitsui nodded before she starts praising Mame to the sky. A wide smile bloomed across Sho's face as he ruffled Mame's hair proudly.

"Most of the senseis were really curious to what Mamehara-kun's living environment might be like. It must be a very conducive environment." Mitsui continued as her smile didn't leave her face.

"Nothing, really. Just normal-" Sho was about to answer when there was a scream from the direction of the lounge.

"NOO! THERE! THERE! IT'S ON YOUR RIGHT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" The eerily familiar voice froze Sho as his facial features went extremely stiff. Aren't they the only ones in the mansion?!

"S-Sorry, I think that was our neighbour." Sho gave a lame excuse but there was clearly no neighbour that could be so loud and clear.

"IT'S BEHIND YOU, PUDDING! IT'S ALMOST DEAD!" Another scream and it made Sho's headache intensify. He looked towards Mame who gave him a helpless shrug.

"It's all your fault! We could've won that monster!" The door to the lounge room banged open and Syoya walked out in annoyance.

"My controller wasn't working that well! Plus, Sukai's the first one that died!" Shosei retorted and crossed his arms defensively.

"He was saving YOU!" Syoya pointed out, poking at Shosei's shoulder.

"How about you join us, Shion? I think we would have a higher chance of beating that monster if you joined us." Sukai sighed at Syosei's bickering in front before turning to Shion who was lazily strolling behind.

"Maybe next time." Shion's answer was always the same.

"OH! MAME! You're back?! Wanna join us in the next round?" Syoya saw Mame first and invited him into gaming.

"Syoya!" Sho glared at the boy as he failed to notice the stranger.

"You dumbwit! Can't you see there's a guest around?" Shion instantly alerted the other S3 on the presence of Mame's sensei.

"Oh sorry! You are...?" Sukai was the first to react.

"I think we saw her around during Sports Day." Shosei whispered unsurely.

"I'm Mamehara-kun's homeroom sensei." Mitsui stood up to greet the four boys.

"Mitsui sensei is here for home visit." Sho gave the four of them a warning glance.

"Ah! Right! We have a dance assignment to finish! Let's go up!" Sukai got Sho's cue and instantly got onto ushering the other three up the stairs.

"Wha-? Since when do we have a dance assignment?" Innocent Shosei questioned with a frown.

"I'll let you know when we get into my room!" Sukai laughed nervously before shutting the door behind him.

"......" The living room was silent for a moment as Sho let out an audible sigh.

"I'm sorry, sensei. They are trainees at Shiki Entertainment and aren't usually home to distract Mame from his studies." Sho apologized to Mitsui for the unexpected disturbance.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'm sure they help Mamehara-kun to relax when he's stressed." Mitsui replied with a sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah...kind of..." Sho chuckled softly as he remembered how S4 likes to drag Mame from his room and include him in whatever prank they were going to pull on their older friends. He was usually the victim though.

"But I have a concern, Yonashiro-san. With so many young males living in a mansion, like this. Is anyone cooking for all of you?" Mitsui asked in genuine concern as a mother of 3.

"I understand your concern. Don't worry, some of us have cooking experience and wouldn't starve Mame. He's still growing-" Before Sho could finish his sentence, another scream was heard. This time, in the direction of the kitchen.

*CRASH*

*BANG*

*BOOM*

"AHH- *cough cough*" The door to the kitchen was slid open abruptly and a blur of silver and pink ran out, coughing their lungs out.

"Ren-kun?! Takumi?!" Sho groaned inwardly. He was trying his damn hardest to give Mame's sensei a good impression, but these kids weren't helping.

"Ren-kun! This is the third time you almost blew up the kitchen!" Takumi complained as his wheezing continued, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs.

"I'm sorry! I thought I followed the recipe! Guess my baking skills ain't up to par yet." Ren pouted as he dusted the flour off his and Takumi's shirt.

"Ren-kun! You look like a mouse!" Takumi giggled suddenly as he drew three black stripes on either side of Ren's cheek with the soot on Ren's nose.

"Oh yeah? Watch this little mouse claim his strawberry!" Ren squeaked in his naturally high pitched voice and started chasing Takumi.

"Nooooo-" Takumi skidded to a halt as he ran to the living hall, freezing up at 3 pairs of eyes.

"Caught you! Hm? What happened?" Ren caught Takumi from behind and nibbled the younger's neck like a mouse before he noticed the lack of reaction. He raised his head and was met with a pair of resignated eyes, a pair of puppy eyes, and a pair of eyes filled with amusement.

"Sho-kun! Mame-chan! And...who's this?" Ren didn't release an embarassed Takumi from his arms even after identifying a stranger.

"We're having Mame's homeroom teacher over. By the way, why are the two of you in the kitchen? Ruki told me that Takumi had baseball training." Sho sighed and answered Ren, before asking the reason for their floury presence.

"My baseball coach called off today's training for some reason." Takumi answered the second question, leaving the first one for Ren.

"I wanted to try baking and since both of us love sweets, we decided to try it together. Though we failed miserably." Ren laughed as soon as he met his boyfriend's eyes.

"Does that mean my kitchen is now in ruins?" Renkumi's laughter instantly stopped when they heard Sho's voice. It was slightly dark and emotionless.

"No! We'll clean up right away! Come on, Takumi!" Ren straightened up behind Takumi before pulling his boyfriend back to the kitchen.

"Sorry for the second time, Mitsui sensei." Sho sighed and apologized.

"My brothers are so much fun! Right, Mitsui sensei?" Unlike Sho, who was embarassed, Mame was proud of his brothers and is happy that his sensei could meet them.

"R-Right..." Mitsui sweatdropped. Is this really a good environment for a 13 year old to be raised in?

"But, at least even if Mamehara-kun has such a rich background, he isn't flaunting it and I'm sure it's because he's living with such humble people around him." Mitsui added on quickly so that the atmosphere wouldn't be so awkward.

"You could say that..." Sho scratched the back of his neck embarassingly as he knew that she was talking about him. When Sho thought everything was going to go smoothly from then on, the door was busted open harshly as a loud voice announced their entrance.

"MAME-CHAN! WE'RE BACK! KEIGO HAS A LOT OF EXPENSIVE CLOTHES WITH HIM! COME AND GET THEM!" Junki's voice echoed in the mansion, making Mitsui flinch in pure surprise.

"......" Sho's muscle twitch in annoyance as Junkeigo made their presence known.

"Not before I use them for research purposes, Junkichi." Keigo warned before snatching all the brand printed shopping bags away from Junki.

"Junki-kun! Keigo-kun!" Mame leapt from the couch and hugged two of his favourite brothers.

"Mame! Look at all these branded clothes! Do you want one? What's your wish list? Chanel? Prada? Louis Vuitton? I'll bet Sho can at least buy one of the brands down!" Junki laughed loudly as he hugged Mame back.

"I'm not as rich as Sho-kun or Ruki-kun, but I still can afford something that'll spoil you rotten, Mame!" Keigo turned Mame's face over and squished his cheeks with his slender fingers.

"Mmm? Sho? And who's this?" Junki turned and blinked at Mitsui slowly.

"My homeroom teacher!" Mame was released from their arms and bounded back to the couch.

"Ah... Home visit." Keigo placed the shopping bags down and habitually reached over Junki's shoulders to rest his hand on it.

"And I thought you had soccer training, Junki?" Sho sighed at his fate. He had given up on giving a good impression to the sensei.

"It's going to rain soon, seems like a thunderstorm. Coach cancelled training." Junki answered, before swatting away the fingers that were playing with his hair at the back of his head.

That explains the cancellation of the dinner date Ruki mentioned too.

"But hey, Sho! Did you know we had 50% discount on all these clothes just because we're living with YS and Shiki's heir? The privilege!!" Junki boasted as if Mitsui was invisible. Ever since the news that Sho and Ruki dating were exposed, everyone in the household were also disclosed to the public. But not everybody was interested in them.

"All the humble image just flew out of the window..." Sho mumbled to himself as he facepalmed, glancing at Mitsui.

"Uhh... Yonashiro-san? Seems like it's going to rain soon. I better get going. Today's home visit is rather informational and I'm sure Mamehara-kun will continue to excel in this environment. Thank you for your hospitality." Mitsui sighed inwardly before deciding to make a move.

"Ah yes. I can send my driver to send you home. Please do accept my offer." Sho offered as he shove Junki out of the way and led Mitsui to the porch, where his driver and limousine was parked at.

"Thank you." Mitsui nodded and accepted the offer. With a start of the engine, the teacher finally ended the eventful home visit.

"I can't believe the whole lot of you messed up Mame's home visit!" Sho walked back in and saw that everyone had miraculously gathered in the living room and was standing in a single horizontal line.

"I don't see how we've messed up the home visit." Junki blinked and shrugged, linking his arm with Keigo's and resting his head on the taller's shoulder.

"You-!" Sho wanted to rant about every single one of them but he failed to find the breath to do so.

"Mame's sensei looks kind of satisfied." Shion said bluntly, earning nods of agreement from S3.

"At least the home visit ended on a peaceful note." Keigo added on, stroking Junki's arm absentmindedly with his other free hand.

"And we finally managed to get a successful batch of cupcakes out!" Takumi announced suddenly, sharing a proud look with Ren.

"Finally...?" Sho squinted his eyes at Renkumi and quickly glanced at the direction of the kitchen.

"Mame!" Junki sensed the doom and pushed Mame out hurriedly.

"Y-Yona-nii! The home visit was good! You did a great job!" Mame latched onto Sho's arm and blinked his puppy eyes rapidly.

"Really? I did well?" The dark air around Sho vanished as he turned to Mame, melting at the younger's cute praise.

Everyone collectively sighed in relief before Shosei sniffed the air.

"I smell something burning." Everyone's head snapped to Shosei so fast that the boy took a step back with his hands up.

"Burning...?" Sho turned to the kitchen and indeed there was smoke wafting out of the gap between the wall and the kitchen door.

*gacha*

The entrance door opened as Ruki stepped in with a bewildered look. Everyone was looking at him as if he was a ray of sunshine in a world of darkness.

"RUKI! RUKI-KUN! RUKI-NII!"

The kids plus Ren simultaneously jumped and hid behind his back.

"Ehhhhh?!?!"


	53. #53

"Why can't you just understand?!"

*BANG*

Ruki flinched at the slam of the room door. He was innocent. Ruki was just on his way to find Sho when he witnessed the wrath of a strawberry. The excitable and sweet cherry strawberry boy had just stomped out of Ren's room and slammed the door of his own bedroom, locking himself inside.

"What?" Ruki blinked for three seconds and when he realised none of them were going to come out and explain to him, he continued to be on his way to Sho's room.

"Sho-kun..." Ruki opened the door and talked to his boyfriend about what happened just now.

"Maybe... Ren-kun is just stressed about his results?" Sho suggested as he played with Ruki's smaller hands. He was sitting against the headboard with Ruki resting against his chest.

"Ren is not the type to be stressed over that." Ruki frowned and shook his head lightly.

"How about you talk to Takumi while I talk to Ren-kun if you're worrying so much about it?" Sho wrapped his arms around Ruki's lower torso and rest his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"That's a good idea! I'm a little worried about Takumi. I'll go talk to him now." Ruki broke free from Sho's embrace without a thought and then he was gone.

"But what about me..." Sho sighed and pouted at the loss of Shiroiwa Ruki from his arms.

………

*knock knock*

"Takumi?" Ruki called out softly. Other than Ren, he was the only other one that Takumi lets in to his room, so he was the perfect candidate to talk to Takumi.

After a minute of waiting, Ruki finally got a small little gap opened for him as he spot half of Takumi's face.

"Can I go in? Only me." Ruki asked and Takumi nodded, opening up the door wider to let Ruki through.

………

"What's going on with you and Takumi?" Unlike the pair beside Ren's room, Sho busted Ren's door open and walked in unceremoniously, surprising the dancer.

"Eh?" Ren was venting half way through by gaming when Sho invited himself to his room, causing him to drop the controller.

"Ruki saw Takumi stomping out of your room." Sho stated as he sat down on a beanbag with his arms crossed.

"Ahh... Ruki did?" Ren switched off his game before turning to Sho, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Yes, so spill." Sho said.

"It's not that serious." Ren sighed and hugged his knees.

"It's about my university plans." Ren continued, causing Sho to raise his eyebrow.

"You previously said that you wanted to go overseas, right?" Sho asked, recalling the day when they were camping in Okayama, where Ren had first talked about his post-graduation plans.

"Yeah. But I told Takumi I would give up the plan." Ren sighed as his shoulders sagged.

"Why?" Sho tilted his head.

"I don't want to leave Takumi." Ren's fox eyes drooped. Sho had never seen the dancer so down before. The older connected the dots together before trying to reason with the second oldest.

"Have you really thought of what Takumi really think about this?" Sho asked carefully.

"He...He doesn't approve of it. He wants me to continue with my plan." Ren answered, his eyes still glued to his white socked feet.

"I don't understand... Is he not happy that I'll have more time to spend with him?" Ren frowned and looked up at Sho, hoping the older had an answer.

"Ren-kun, I might have an idea why Takumi wants you to continue on with your plans. But it would be better if Takumi tell you the truth himself. I'm not Takumi afterall." Sho smiled wisely, standing up and sat next to Ren. 

"Mm..." Ren nodded and sulked.

"Your graduation ceremony is in three days. Are you prepared for it?" Sho asked, changing the topic.

"Kind of... I'm not really in the mood." Ren shook his head.

"Your juniors should be congratulating you left and right, right?" Sho inquired.

"Yeah. They were asking about my plans post graduation." Ren nodded solemnly, they were back to the same topic.

"If you're not going overseas, then what's your plan for local?" Sho asked, sighing.

"I've looked at a few Universities. I'll probably take their entrance exams next January." Ren shrugged, not at all excited about his University life. Sho looked at Ren and instantly knew why Takumi was so upset that Ren gave up in going overseas.

"Listen, Ren-kun. You better talk to Takumi soon about this matter. It's a problem that can be solved if the both of you really tell each other what you're thinking. Okay?" Sho land a comforting hand on Ren's shoulder and gave the younger an encouraging smile.

"I know. I will. Thank you, Sho-kun." 

………

Contradicting to what Ren had promised Sho, the couple had been ignoring each other for two whole days. Not that Ren wasn't trying to reach out to Takumi. It was because Takumi wasn't back until midnight, and he always left at dawn. 

Ren was wondering what Takumi was up to for two days before Junki and Keigo came up to him.

"Hey, Ren-kun! What's Takumi up to in school? Aren't we in Spring Vacation now?" Junki questioned.

"He's in school??" Ren widened his eyes at the information.

"You didn't know?" Keigo frowned a little when Ren shook his head.

"Other than baseball training, he's been in school pestering your dance juniors and peers." Junki informed.

"Takumi is?" Ren was even more surprised. He thought Takumi was avoiding him.

"Are you that busy preparing for tomorrow's graduation ceremony? You don't even know what's your boyfriend going on about." Keigo frowned deeper.

"Ruki-kun's not even preparing. But he's sure busy as hell." Junki noted. The older who was about to graduate tomorrow had been going back and forth from his house and their mansion since a few days ago after finals.

"I heard he's preparing to start working at Shiki as he prepare for his University entrance exams next January." Keigo's arm went around Junki and rested on his shoulder. He just felt uncomfortable not doing so.

"What about you, Ren-kun?" Junki asked.

"A-Ah... Yes... Me too." Junkeigo blinked at Ren's vague answer but decided to let it go for now.

"I...I'll go find Takumi." Ren excused himself before running down the stairs.

"O-Oh sure! Good luck!" Junki shouted after him.

"Why did you wish him good luck?" Keigo asked and Junki shrugged.

"Dunno. I felt like he needed it." 

………

Thunder was rumbling beneath the clouds when Ren ran out of the mansion. 

Why was Takumi in school? Why is he looking for his dance juniors? What was he doing?

Ren had all of the questions running through his mind as he ran on foot all the way to their school.

As soon as he stepped foot into the campus grounds, the clouds gave in and started pouring, accompanied by occasional thunders. Ren quickly sought the nearest shelter and started seeking Takumi out.

He initially had no idea where to start, but recalling what Junki said, he turned and headed to the dance studios.

"Thank you for your help, Minato-san." Ren heard Takumi's voice coming from the dance studio that he most frequented.

"No problem! It's my pleasure!" Minato was one of the teachers in charge for the dance club in Tokyo High, and Ren was very close with him. He wondered how Takumi knew about Minato though. But before he could think about it any further, the door to the dance studio slide open and Takumi walked out, turning the corner and almost bumping into Ren.

"R-Ren-kun?! Wah!" Takumi's heart skipped a beat and stepped back, slipping on a wet puddle that was formed by the rain spraying in from the window.

"Gotchu!" Takumi was never worried about the fall if Ren was there. Arms shot out and pulled Takumi in by the waist before he could fall. Takumi's hands habitually went around Ren's neck with a single folder tight in his grip.

"R-Ren-kun!" Takumi's face flushed red when Ren sneaked a kiss on his lips. The older couldn't help it. Their faces were only an inch apart and Ren missed Takumi terribly. He wouldn't give up the chance when those cherry lips he missed so much was right in front of him.

"I missed you, Takumi. Can we don't fight anymore? Can you stop avoiding me? I'm dying inside." Ren whined as he stole a couple more kisses from the younger.

"I...I wasn't...avoiding you..." Takumi had to complete his sentence in between kisses. He missed Ren's kisses and cuddles too, but there were more important things to do. 

Melting into Ren's tender kiss, Takumi gave up trying to explain why he was in school and deepened the kiss further, entangling his one free hand into Ren's hair.

"Satisfied?" Takumi asked after they finally separated their lips, but their foreheads were resting against each other.

"I know you miss me just as much, baby." Ren smirked, giving Takumi another peck on those slightly swollen cherry lips.

"You are lucky there isn't anyone around." Takumi pouted as he pulled back a little.

"I don't care. So? Care to tell me what are you doing in school during spring vacation?" Ren finally asked what's important.

"I... I was asking for testimonials and whatever achievements the dance club has achieved together with you." Takumi looked down at his feet as he answered.

"Why?" Ren asked in surprise.

"I wanted to apply scholarship for you at Korea National University of the Arts..." Takumi murmured under his breath timidly. He was not sure how Ren would react since Takumi did it behind his back, and Ren had already said he didn't want to go overseas.

"Kawanishi Takumi..." Takumi heard his full name being breathed out at the top of his head.

"Why?" Ren asked. He was speechless when he heard Takumi's reason. Even though Takumi knew that if Ren ever gets accepted into the University, they would be not only miles away but also years away before they could properly spend time with each other again, he still wanted Ren to go.

"Ren-kun, you have already helped me a lot since we've met. You even helped me pick up baseball, my dream, again. I don't want to be the one to delay yours. Your future is really bright, Ren-kun! I will support you from behind!" Takumi slowly raised his head and met Ren's unbelievably wide eyes.

"Takumi..." Ren almost choked on his saliva because he was focusing on how bright Takumi's smile was. Ren slowly pulled Takumi into his embrace as he hugged the smaller impossibly tight. He didn't deserve this angel. 

Takumi didn't reject the hug as he gently stroke Ren's back with his shorter arms, resting his chin on Ren's shoulder.

"I'll wait for you, Ren-kun! Don't worry! I'll become the best baseball player for you and you'll become the best dancer for me, promise?" Takumi chirped cheerfully into Ren's ears as Ren nodded wordlessly into Takumi's neck, emotions overwhelming him speechless.

"I promise." 

………

"Congratulations!!" Imaginary party poppers popped around Ren and Ruki as the graduation ceremony ended in customary silence. Their family members or friends could only congratulate them after the ceremony.

"Why didn't your family come, Ren-kun?" Takumi asked as soon as Ren and Ruki were done dealing with their classmates, juniors and seniors. Both of them had immediately accepted congratulatory hugs from the boys and left their boyfriends for the last.

"My mom only come for University graduations." Ren answered and laughed.

"How peculiar!" Keigo laughed at the side.

"My parents were too busy to attend the ceremony." Ruki sighed and shrugged.

"Relatable." Sho chuckled and gave Ruki a one arm hug.

"Will all of you come to my graduation in the future?" Mame asked with his puppy eyes shining.

"Of course, Mame!" Everyone chorused with a laugh.

"Where's Junki?" Ren asked as he turned to Keigo.

"Backstage. He's performing for the graduation concert." Keigo answered like a proud boyfriend.

"Ooh!!! Really?! Let's go support him!" Takumi bounced excitedly.

"I would've performed too if I could." Sho pouted as he intertwined his hands with Ruki, the graduate reaching up to give the older a peck on his cheek.

"You can perform for me personally in my room, Sho-kun."


	54. #54

"Four Seasons? That's so lame." 

S4 were gathered in a small circle in a practice room at Shiki Entertainment after lunch. 

"You better think before you say, Shion." Sukai warned as he looked nervously at the practice room entrance, making sure none of the company's staff members walk in on Shion's sentence.

"They merely gave us a suggestion, Shion. We're supposed to brainstorm for our group name." Shosei shrugged. They were just informed this morning that amongst all the other trainees, they would train as a group with 4 members. But the debut date wasn't confirmed nor promised. 

Unlike other companies, Shiki Ent allows the trainees to participate in the planning process of their debut, including the group name they were getting troubled over now.

"Plus, Shiki literally means four seasons." Shosei continued with his legs crossed and hands propped at the back.

"But it sounds so boring!" Syoya groaned as he splayed his limbs out on the floor on the left side of Shosei.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sukai asked.

"How about... SO4R? The A is replaced by a 4." Syoya suggested with a wide smile, obviously proud of his own suggestion.

"That's so... I can't put a word to it. But I don't like it." Shosei shook his head with a shudder.

"Then what? Are we going to use Four Seasons as our group name?" Sukai sighed and joined Syoya on the floor.

"Nooo! We can't and we won't!" Shion mirrored Shosei's movement.

"We have until tomorrow." Shosei joined them on the ground and spread his arms out, Shion followed suit when he realised he was the only one sitting upright. There was a moment of silence before Syoya broke it.

"Won't you consider SO4R again?"

………

Unfortunately, even though with their four intelligent brains together, they couldn't think of a name that all of them could agree on.

It was late evening by the time they were done moping around thinking of ideas for their group name.

No matter if it's SO4R by Syoya, Seasonings by Shion, 4stupidity by Sukai, or Monster Hunter by Shosei, none of them got 4 green lights.

"Hello~" In the gloomy silence of the practice room, the door slid open to reveal their future boss.

"Ruki-kun!!" The somber atmosphere was instantly cleared away with Ruki's presence. The four boys hopped up from their spot on the ground and rushed towards the older, skidding to a halt just right before they all knocked him over.

"How are you guys doing? I heard you guys were brainstorming about your group name." Ruki asked with a wide smile. After finishing his mundane work from the HR department, Ruki was more than glad to see his beloved younger brothers from another mother.

After graduation, Ruki had been assigned to work in different departments, familiarising with each and every work field of the company before he actually take over as the heir after he graduate from University.

"Yeah. We can't think of one!" Shion whined as the rest nodded their heads while pouting.

"Don't crack your heads because of this. Come on, I'm here to bring us home! I'm sure all of us could give you better ideas!" Ruki knocked each of their heads lightly with his fist.

"Keigo would only give us clown names for our group." Syoya rolled his eyes, snubbing at his hometown friend.

"Definitely would be better than SO4R." Shion jabbed as Sukai laughed.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Sukai. What's 4stupidity? We're not that stupid!" Syoya scrunched up his nose at his laughing friend.

"By what the two of you have came up with, that is hard to say." Ruki joked, chuckling.

"Eh? Ruki-kun! You haven't heard what Shion and Pudding came up with! It's even more ridiculous!" Syoya huffed indignantly as Ruki laughed at the younger.

"Alright, alright. You can tell me on the way back." 

………

*POP POP*

"Woah! What was that for?" Shion was the one to open the door and was unfortunately met with a face full of party poppers' colorful streamers.

"You could try a reggae hairstyle next time, Shion." Sukai popped out from behind Shion and pinched the streamers on his friend's head, but made no move to remove them. Sukai chuckled before moving past an unamused Shion.

"You look like a colorful jellyfish!" Syoya laughed boisterously as he walked around Shion to enter the mansion.

"I think you really suit a reggae hairstyle, Shion." Shion wanted to slap Shosei's shit eating grin but the blonde dodged it fast enough due to his dancer's reflex.

"Just go in already!" Ruki pushed the boy in from behind, making some of the streamers to fall from his head.

"What is going on?" Shion finally asked, pulling the streamers down from his head as they finally walked into the living hall.

"Woah! What's these?" Syoya, along with the rest of S4 gasped. The living hall was decorated with colorful balloons and streamers with a single black and white banner hung across the wall. 'CONGRATULATIONS!' was printed on it.

"Congratulations? For what? Did Takumi-kun's baseball team win a game or something?" Shosei asked, reading the banner.

"Nope. We were going to put Happy Graduation, but you guys didn't really graduate from Middle School, so we put congratulations instead!" Takumi explained.

"The middle school students had their graduation ceremony today, and since the four of you are supposed to have graduated today, we decided to throw a mini party!" Sho explained even further.

"Wow... Thank you..." S4 were speechless. They were totally not expecting a 'graduation party'.

"Come on! We prepared a feast for you!" Mame bounced excitedly and pulled Syoya, the closest S4 towards the dining room.

"There's a cake too! Takumi and I baked it with Sho-kun and Junki's help!" Ren chirped proudly and started dragging Sukai.

"I drew a pudding on the cake! Come and see, Shosei!" Takumi latched onto Shosei's arm and followed Ren.

"I prepared something for you guys!" Keigo grinned and followed the rest, dragging the last S4 into the dining room.

"See! These are your uniforms!" As soon as all of them were around the table, Keigo pulled out uniforms from a paper bag.

"Keigo went to get them tailormade!" Junki answered their unsaid question. Keigo had three Tokyo Middle uniforms and one from Aichi Middle in his arms. They were all tailored to fit the boys and had their names sewn on in their favourite colors. There was even a cute emoji sewn beside their name as a logo. 

Keigo passed them out to S4 as they put it on after pulling their eyes away from the cake.

"Are you that impressed about our cake?" Takumi asked, noticing how S4 had not taken their eyes off the cake as soon as they stepped into the room.

"I know it's really cute! Look at the little pudding, alien, airplane, and bunny icons we've drawn on it!" Ren cooed over their work. They had taken the whole entire day to bake and decorate it.

But S4 still hadn't tear their eyes away from it.

Slowly, they turned their eyes towards each other, smiles widened impossibly large when they knew the four of them had found what they wanted.

"We've found it." Syoya breathed, nodding at the other 3.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." Shosei nodded back, his breath shallow in awe.

"There's no mistaking it. We're using that." Sukai nodded several times.

"No more of our stupidity." A chuckle bubbled in Shion's throat.

"What are you guys saying?" Sho frowned.

"Hello? S4? Earth to S4!" Junki waved his hands wildly in front of them.

"YES!" Syoya screamed suddenly.

"What?" Junki flinched dramatically and fell back onto Keigo.

"S4! That's it! We're using it!" Shion announced excitedly.

"Eh?" Everyone except Ruki and S4 were blinking in confusion. 

S4 was a term that Ruki had started using to call the little S line in Okayama, and then soon Sho had took it upon to use it because just by saying all four of their names was getting his tongue twisted. The letter and number stuck to the 4 of them like chewing gum. Whenever anyone called S4, even though Sho's name also started with an S, Syoya, Shion, Shosei, and Sukai would immediately respond.

At the end of the day, it had became an endearing term to use for the four of them. If they could use it for their group name, it would become much more meaningful.

"Can we?" Shosei turned to Ruki with a hopeful look. Ruki smiled softly at their anticipating faces. They were too precious.

"I don't see why not?"

………

4 months later on a lazy weekend, Ren was setting up the table for lunch when a pajamas clad Takumi bounced into the dining room in full speed and hopped into his arms. The younger was so fast that Ren couldn't even see his expression.

"What's wrong, Takumi?" Ren asked, worried if something was wrong. But his worry didn't even last a second when Takumi's voice blared in his ears.

"Ren-kun!!!!!! You got in!!!!!! You got in!!!!" Takumi hopped down from Ren's arms and gave him a sweet sweet kiss right on the lips. Even though Ren didn't catch the meaning behind Takumi's words, he welcomed the kiss anyway.

"OI." Sho walked in on them and almost slipped. 

"Not here." Sho warned, sighing and walked past them, into the kitchen.

"As if you don't do it with Ruki!" Ren shot back with a grin.

"Ren-kun!" Takumi wasn't distracted nor disappointed at the separation of the kiss. He released Ren's neck and shoved a letter into his boyfriend's face.

"What's this?" Ren asked, pulling the letter away so that he could read it better. As he read the contents from the letter, his eyes dramatically widened inch by inch while Takumi's eyes started to disobediently tear up.

"You got accepted into Korea National University of the Arts!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's...starting 😢


	55. #55

Ren was happy. He was truly happy that he was accepted into such a prestigious university in Korea. But something in him still cracked at the news.

He received congratulatory hugs from the other boys after they knew about it. Dinner passed by like a flash for Ren. He didn't knew how he got by dinner as his mind was somewhere else.

By the time he truly got his senses back, he was sitting against the headboard on his own bed, with Takumi cuddling beside him.

"Ren-kun? Ren-kun?" Ren heard Takumi's voice vibrating against his chest and he thinks, he thinks how much he would miss Takumi in his arms like this.

"Hmm?" Ren hummed.

"You haven't been saying anything for the past 15 minutes. What's on your mind?" Takumi asked, his head tilting up to look at Ren. From his angle, Ren could see his eyelashes trembling slightly as Takumi tried to maintain the eye contact. 

Ren sees his reflection reflected in Takumi's eyes and thinks. He thinks about how he would miss Takumi's black pearly eyes, his button nose, his cherry lips, his kind smile, his cute voice, his beautiful heart, and their memories.

"Ren-kun?! Why are you crying?" Takumi panicked when he saw tears starting to fall from Ren's pretty fox eyes. His hands flew up instantly to cup Ren's face in his palms, his thumbs carefully wiping the tears away.

A soft smile lifted Ren's lips as he watched Takumi fuss over his tears. A second after, Ren reached up and covered Takumi's hands with his, pulling them down gently from his face.

"Ren-kun?" Takumi frowned in worry.

"Wipe that frown off your face, Takumi." Ren reached up with one of his hands and smoothened the creases.

"Are you...thinking about your university?" Takumi asked softly.

"Yes..." Ren's eyes drooped as he nodded.

"Ren-kun... Didn't we talk about this already? In school?" Takumi tore his eyes away from Ren's face. He couldn't bear looking at those sad eyes. Takumi took to nestling himself comfortably against Ren's shoulder blades instead.

"We did... But..." Ren sighed heavily.

"Ren-kun, I would definitely be sad that we're going to be separated for such a long time. But it's for your future! I can wait! It's just 4 years, Ren-kun! And besides, we can still see each other during vacations! And even through technology! Video call exists, remember?" Ren looked at Takumi who was trying his best to be cheerful for him despite his hands balling into small fists, the muscles on his forearm becoming more prominent.

"Takumi..." Ren called out softly, grabbing Takumi's hands and spreading out the tight fists, massaging his fingers slowly. As a baseball player, Takumi's hands ain't all soft and tender. They were slightly rough and Ren could feel some small scratches that probably hailed from falling on the baseball field. 

On the other hand, Ren's hand was soft and even, but also strong and safe as Takumi felt one on the side of his cheek, turning his head gently up as he met Ren's eyes. 

"Takumi..." Ren repeated his boyfriend's name again, but did not continue any further as he leant down, covering Takumi's lips with his own.

The kiss was painfully slow, but tender and bittersweet as Ren moved his lips against Takumi's. Their eyes fluttered shut as the feeling of longing washed over the couple.

Ren moved the both of them until Takumi was lying down flat on his back with Ren straddling him from above. Their lips only separated for a second to catch their breath as Takumi pulled the older down once again. 

This time, their kiss got more heated and passionate when Takumi parted his lips for Ren to enter. Their tongues battled for dominance but Ren was never one to back down or lose a game, especially one such as this. It wasn't until they ran out of breath yet again that they were forced to separate.

"Hah....hah..." Both of them were panting as if they had completed a dance routine or played an intense baseball match. 

"Ren-kun... I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much." Takumi whined and sobbed, his tears finally falling from the side of his eyes.

"Takumi... Please... Please don't cry. I promised your brother that I won't let you cry." Ren rubbed his own teary eyes before wiping Takumi's tears away.

"I just can't help it..." Takumi pouted, trying his best to stop his tear ducts.

"4 years. Will you wait for me?" Ren couldn't help but to ask again.

"Is that even a question?" Takumi huffed cutely, his lips still in a pout. Ren booped Takumi's nose with his own before breaking into a wide smile.

"That's my boy." 

………

"Have you packed everything you needed?" Sho asked for the tenth time that night. 

As Ren was a foreign student enrolling into the University, the school had prepared for him a 4 months Korean Language training course before the school year officially starts.

"Yes, yes. Sho-kun. You've helped me enough." Ren nodded at the older. They were right outside the departure gate.

"Are you sure?" Sho asked again. Even though Ren was only 2 years younger than him, Sho still felt the obligation to make sure Ren was more than prepared to leave their home country as Ren's family wasn't here with him.

"Yes, Sho-kun! You already bought a whole new set of autumn and winter wear for me even when I said I didn't need it!" Ren walked towards Sho and slung an arm over the older's shoulders.

"I heard Korea's cold..." Sho sheepishly explained.

"Ren-niisan! I'm going to miss you!" Mame threw himself at Ren and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Mame." Ren hugged the younger back, mentally noting how much he had grown since the first time he had seen Mame.

"Make sure you call us everyday!" Mame flashed his puppy eyes at Ren as the older nodded, unable to resist. 

"S4, come here." Ren released Mame and beckoned for his other little brothers.

"Ren-kun!" The four of them chorused and pouted simultaneously. 

"Good synchronisation!" Ren teased as he stretched his palm out. One by one, S4 placed their palm on top of Ren's before the older finished it off with his own at the top.

"Who's going to check our dance when you're gone?" Sukai asked sadly. During the period of waiting, Ren had spend a lot of his time with S4 in the company, helping them in their synchronisation and dance. Sukai, being the weakest in dance, had appreciated Ren's help the most. 

Ruki had even jokingly asked Ren if he wanted to join Shiki after graduation. Ren had answered a maybe. But Ruki knew Ren wanted to be a freelance dancer, not someone that is tied to a company.

"Who's going to cook and try new recipes with me?" Syoya flashed his bunny eyes.

"Who's going to discuss choreographies with me when you're gone?" Shosei's droopy eyes made him seem like he was about to cry any moment. And then you have the last one right out bawling.

"REN-KUN!! WHO'S GONNA BUY ME CHEERIO LIFEGUARD FOR ME WHEN YOU'RE GONE? Sho-kun wouldn't let me drink at all!" Shion wailed manly tears.

Looking at S4, Ren couldn't help but chuckle, tears stinging at the rim of his eyes.

"Sukai, I've tried my best to help you guys before I leave for Korea. The four of you are going to be professionals soon when you debut. You're doing fine in dance already, Sukai. And you have Syoya, Shosei, and Shion. Rely on each other more, okay? I want to come back to a more confident Sukai that is proud of his dance and vocals, promise?" Ren stared at Sukai in the eye as he conveyed his heartfelt words, the younger nodding at the end, swallowing his tears back.

"And Syoya, there's still Junki and Sho." Ren turned to the next S4. Syoya sighed and nodded.

"Syoya, even though you're playful most of the time, I know you also have a mature side. By birth date, you're the oldest out of S4. So I'm counting on you to take care of the rest of them!" Ren continued. Even though the rest of S4 seemed like they had a lot to say about Syoya taking care of them, they kept their silence.

"I will!" Syoya nodded firmly as he pursed his lips into a straight line.

"Shosei." Ren nodded at Syoya before turning to the blonde.

"You are the best dancer amongst the four of you. Have more confidence in yourself. S4 needs you to lead in the dance department. I'm really proud of you and your dancing abilities. Be confident okay!" Ren grinned at Shosei as the younger boy nodded with a firm nod. He would continue to work hard and polish up his dance. When Ren comes back, Shosei wants him to see his improvement. One day, Shosei wants to reach the same level as Ren.

"And you! Shion! Stop your manly tears." Ren looked at the boy in adoration as the younger wiped his tears away with his free hand.

"Mm!" Shion nodded obediently. Ren thinks that he looks like a stray puppy.

"Cheerio is not good for your body. That's why Sho-kun doesn't allow you to drink it. I could only sneak you a bottle twice every week to reward you for your hard work." Ren huffed at the boy when he spotted Sho's betrayed look at the side. Luckily, he was exposed just before he's flying off. Shion would have to face the music himself then.

"But-" Shion pouted.

"No buts, Shion. While I'm gone and as long as you're still not an adult, be a good boy, okay? Don't make me worry in Korea." Ren smiled softly at the boy. Shion had always been quite a rebel teenager, but Ren's soft approach always work with him.

"Okay, Ren-kun." Shion nodded like a puppy being scolded.

"Good. The next time I see S4, I want to see a more mature and bonded S4. Can it be done?" Ren gave them a pat on the back of their hand on the handburger tower Ren is holding onto.

"Yes!" They chorused as Ren nodded, satisfied with their answer.

He released their hands and saw Junki walking over to him. Wordlessly, the boy pulled him in for a hug and whispered into his ears.

"Take care. See you in a year's time." Ren widened his eyes at Junki's words. He pulled back and eyed him with an unsaid question. Junki nodded with a serious face.

"Does he know?" Ren asked softly, his voice only heard by the both of them. Junki shook his head lightly. Not yet.

"Good luck." Ren smiled and gave Junki a strong squeeze on his bicep.

"Thanks." A Junki smile stretched across his face as he nodded his thanks sincerely. Junki stepped back and allowed the next person to say his goodbye. 

"Take care, Ren-kun. You're an inspiration to all of us." Keigo hugged Ren briefly before pulling back.

"Thanks, Keigo. I don't think I can make it for Junki and your graduation in March. I would have to congratulate the both of you in advance." Ren looked at Junki and then back to Keigo before smiling.

"Don't worry. We received your congratulations." Keigo grinned.

"Take care of Takumi for me." Ren concluded, glancing at the shorter boy behind the group.

"No problem." Keigo nodded as a promise was made in between the two boys wordlessly. Keigo stepped back and allowed Ruki to step forward.

"I'll still be waiting for your answer." Like Keigo, Ruki also gave Ren a short hug.

"Yes, CEO of Shiki." Ren teased with a fox grin as Ruki made an unamused face at him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Takumi for you. I'll make sure he doesn't fall in love with any other boys in school." Ruki teased back but Ren was unfazed.

"I don't think I have to worry about that." Ren grinned.

"Wow, the confidence." Ruki raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Unlike you and Sho-kun, we were the first ones to start dating." Ren jabbed playfully before Ruki punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ren-kun should be going in soon." Sho stopped their conversation and looked at his phone.

"Sho-kun, thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met all of you and even got together with Takumi." Ren bowed sincerely as Sho smiled softly.

"It's fate, I guess." Sho nodded and pulled Ruki back, allowing the last person to say his goodbyes.

But contrary to everyone's thoughts of a dramatic and teary farewell, Renkumi shared no words.

With Takumi in front of him, their eyes were glued to nothing but each other. No amount of words could fully express what they want to say at this point. 

Takumi nodded at Ren before hugging him, melting into Ren's arms for the last time before who knows when's the next.

Ren enveloped and relished the feeling of Takumi being in his arms. He knew that it would be a long time before he could have Takumi in his arms again.

Unexpectedly, Ren was feeling very light hearted with this departure. 

Maybe it was because he knew that he had all of them behind his back. 

Maybe it was because he knew that he had something to look forward to after graduation. 

Or maybe it was because he knew that Takumi would be waiting for him.

And he couldn't wait.

He couldn't wait for the day he could be back 'home'.


	56. #56

"Junkichi~" Without knocking, Keigo strolled into Junki's room casually, butt sinking into his bed with a contented sigh.

"Wanna see? My new designs! I stayed up all night to draw them!" Keigo shook the papers in his hand excitedly but Junki was still back facing him on his study desk.

"Junki? Junkichi?" Keigo called out again. It was definitely abnormal for Junki to be this quiet. Keigo scooted over to the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Junki's shoulder and turned him around on the four wheeled desk chair.

"Woah!" Keigo gasped lightly. The eyebags beneath Junki's eyes were heavy and dark. And the boy was still asleep, in a sitting position.

"Junki! Junkichi! Wake up!" Keigo slapped his boyfriend on the cheek lightly.

"...?!?!" Junki flinched awake as his eyes shot open, but quickly became half closed again.

"Why are you sleeping on the chair?" Keigo pulled a sluggish Junki from the chair into his lap.

Keigo knew that whenever exams were approaching, Junki would lock himself up in his room and activate his academic braincells that he rarely uses on a daily basis. 

But since it was his normal routine during exam periods, and Junki was known to be able to take care of himself despite locking himself up in his room, Keigo was surprised at Junki's current state.

"Mmm... I'm tired..." Junki squiggled himself into Keigo's embrace as his body seem to fit itself perfectly into every nook and cranny.

"This isn't like you, Junkichi. Is it because of the finals?" Keigo asked, but he doubted so. Junki was never nervous about his studies. He knew it himself that he was smart.

"Nope..." Junki shook his head and lean his head flat on Keigo's muscular bicep, face looking up at the taller. Keigo couldn't stand the temptation as he littered feathery light kisses onto Junki's sleepy face.

In his half asleep state, Keigo's kisses were making him fall back to dreamland. He stayed up all night these few days, and his body finally gave up on him this morning.

"Sleep first. We can talk later." Keigo whispered against Junki's lips as he adjusted Junki so that he's sleeping in a more comfortable position.

"Mmm..." Junki nodded blearily as he pouted at the loss of warmth on his lips. His eyelids were giving up on him as he muttered two last words before blacking out.

"Love you..."

………

"Morning..." Ruki dragged his feet into the kitchen, still clad in his unicorn onesie.

"Morning, Ruki! How's your sleep?" Sho's eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and went to grab his hands the moment he stepped into the kitchen.

"It was cold after you left. I don't get how you wake up so early sometimes..." Ruki murmured with his husky morning voice and snaked his arms around Sho's waist, hugging him like a huge teddy bear.

"You're so warm and comfortable~" Ruki's eyes fluttered close unconsciously as he absorbed Sho's body heat through the winter hoodie.

"The weather is getting colder. Wear another layer to sleep." Sho reminded as he returned the hug, his hands hanging loosely around Ruki's waist.

"You're the layer." Ruki slurred, snuggling closer to Sho, burrowing his face into the fuzzy material of the hoodie.

"You're so clingy in the morning." Sho chuckled, pulling his head back a little to plant a kiss on Ruki's cheek.

"Really? Do you like it?" Ruki mumbled, his voice muffled by the hoodie.

"I love it." Ruki smiled instantly at Sho's answer. He's slightly more awake now.

"I love you too." Ruki pulled back with his eyes wide awake, moving his arms to wrap around Sho's neck like a sloth to a tree. Sho was blinded by Ruki's bright smile for a second before he swooped in to claim the lips that belonged to him and him only.

"Where's everyone?" Ruki asked after they separated.

"S4's out. The usual." Sho replied dutifully as Ruki nodded, an odd gleam flash over his eyes before he prompted the older to continue.

"Mame's out with his friends." Sho said with an emotional choked voice.

"Stop being overdramatic. You should be happy that Mame's making friends!" Ruki slapped Sho's arm jokingly.

"I know, I know. Junkeigo still hasn't come down yet. I heard Keigo's door open though. He probably went to Junki's room. Finals are coming up for them." Sho concluded with a sigh.

"What about Takumi?" Ruki asked.

"He's coping surprisingly well these few months, with excessive video calls of course." Sho chuckled. Every time Sho walked past Takumi's room to reach his own, there would be small giggles and laughter that drifted out of the room as if Takumi was talking to someone else inside. And Sho was 100% sure it was Ren.

"What about you?" Ruki asked, catching Sho off guard. 

"Wha-?" Sho was about to ask what Ruki was meant when he spot Ruki looking at something else. Following Ruki's line of sight, Sho's eyes landed on the the plate of Katsu Sandwich that Sho had made in the morning as he was preparing breakfast for everyone.

"It was...out of habit." Sho's eyes dropped to the ground with a soft sigh. Ruki released his hands from Sho's neck and raised Sho's chin so that he could meet the older's eyes. They shared a look for a moment before Sho sighed. Ruki had picked up the skill on reading him after they started dating.

"Ren-kun was the second person to join us." A soft smile lifted Sho's lips as his eyes became far and distant, his mind winding back in time.

"He was the only one ever to join us in a proper manner." Sho chuckled.

"Through the flyer?" Ruki saw the flyer in Ren's room before. And Ruki could see how Ren treasured it, protecting it in the transparent folder. The flyer was drawn simply, decorated with little dog drawings and the handwriting was a little messy and crooked. Between Sho and Mame who were the only ones in the mansion back then, Ruki was sure that it was Mame's handwriting.

"Yeah. Everyone after that is either acquainted with me, or acquainted with someone who's already living here." Sho laughed, bringing himself back to reality.

"I was the last one to join you guys. I'm sure you guys had a lot of fun back then." Ruki smiled up at Sho.

"More like they had fun and I was 'forced' to take all of you in." Sho rolled his eyes jokingly and Ruki laughed.

"But Ren-kun was such a big help for me. Other than him being obsessed with Takumi, he was a great help in the morning helping me with breakfast since Junki's not a morning person." Sho sighed as he remembered the both of them spending time together in the kitchen, teaching each other their hometown dishes.

"I guess it's going to take some time for me to adjust." Sho shrugged with a smile. Ruki returned the smile wordlessly.

"We all do." 

………

4 hours later, Keigo was slowly roused awake by the rustling and movement in his arms. He hadn't sleep last night as he was inspiration filled and doodled all he could on the papers before he had came to Junki's room in the morning.

After Junki fell asleep, Keigo blacked out 10 minutes after, succumbing to his fatigue in an uncomfortable sitting position. Now that he slowly opened his eyes, he was met with two innocent owlishly big blinking eyes, and a Junki smile directed at him.

"How long have you been staring at me like this?" Keigo asked between yawns. Junki had turned 180 degrees around in his sleep and was straddling him with a wide grin on his face.

"About half an hour." Junki answered honestly.

"What? You dumbo." Keigo laughed as he flicked Junki's nose lightly.

"You look more handsome when you sleep." Junki blurted out.

"Huh? Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Keigo didn't know if he should laugh or cry. But before he could decide if he should do either, Junki shot forward and pressed his lips against Keigo's. 

Keigo was surprised, not by the sudden kiss, but by the emotions he felt through it. Desperation, and the need for comfort, were what Keigo felt from it.

"Junkichi? What's wrong?" Keigo asked as soon as Junki pulled away, leaning against Keigo with his full weight.

"You're planning to go overseas right?" Junki's question made Keigo freeze up. 

It came. The day came where they had to talk about this. Honestly, Keigo was afraid initially. Before Ren went to Korea, Junkeigo had never talked about the topic, even though Keigo had raised his desire to go overseas to further his studies during the Okayama night camp. He wasn't sure if Junki still remembered.

"That night...in Okayama." So he did.

"We've never been separated before. I'm scared." Junki's voice was trembling. Keigo frowned, but Junki's fears were valid. Ever since they met each other in grade 1, the longest separation they had was maximum 2 weeks during the vacation periods when Keigo went back to Aichi.

"I..." Keigo wanted to say 'I'm scared too'. But the words were lost before it came out. He needs to be brave and confident for Junki.

"I'm not! Look at me, Junkichi!" Keigo slowly pulled Junki upright so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Our relationship is not weak. It's been built on more than a decade of friendship and trust. You should be more confident in us, in you, and also in me!" Keigo forced a smile on his face. There was a moment of silence when Junki did nothing but stare at Keigo's forced smile.

"That's a very forced smile." Junki exposed his boyfriend as he palmed Keigo's face and rubbed it forcefully.

"Uskdhskjdskd! Zunkichi!" Keigo took Junki's hands and peeled them off his face.

"Hahahaha!" Junki laughed, and laughed, and laughed until it felt abnormal to Keigo.

"Junki?" Keigo was even more bewildered when Junki suddenly pull him into a hug, a gentle and warm one.

"Thank you, Keigo. I know. I know you're scared too. You don't have to put on a brave front in front of me." Junki whispered as Keigo's surprised expression melt into a soft one.

"I'm scared. But not that much anymore. After looking at Ren-kun and Takumi, I'm sure we can do it too. I can always come back to Japan to see you when I have breaks." Keigo comforted the other.

"Keigo... I... I want to...I want to go to Korea." Junki stammered out as he felt Keigo stiffened in his grip.

"The University Ren-kun's in?" Keigo breathed out softly and he felt Junki nod.

"T-That's great. Ren-kun can help me keep an eye on you!" Keigo laughed dryly.

"We would have lesser chances of meeting each other." Junki blurted out and Keigo's laughter stopped. Not only that, but also lesser time to spend with each other even with technology. They would be in two different foreign countries with two different time zones, two different foreign cultures, not to mention their university workload.

"I'm sure we'll do fine. We'll do fine." Keigo's voice was eerily calm as he repeated, as if he was comforting himself instead.

"Where did your confidence go?" Junki chuckled suddenly as he pulled away, smiling faintly.

"If I miss you too much, I'll borrow Sho's private jet and fly over to you, okay?" Junki flashed his signature grin at his boyfriend.

"I'll ask Sho to gift me a private jet for my high school graduation." Junki continued when Keigo said nothing but chuckle.

"Hahahahaha!" It turned into a full blown laugh.

"What?" Junki pouted.

"It's fine, Junkichi. We'll be fine. I know it. We're 11 years and going strong, right? 4 years is nothing to us."


	57. #57

"Ehhh?! You're going to Korea?" Sho received the news of Junki's decision that night, when they were all unexpectedly present for dinner.

"No, Sho. I said I am going to apply for the university in Korea." Junki explained again.

"What's the difference?" Sho frowned and sighed exasperately.

"The difference is, I still don't know if I will be accepted or not." Junki rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you will if you apply for it. What about you, Keigo?" Sho sighed and turned to the taller.

"London." Keigo answered.

"That far huh." Sho closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Meanwhile, S4 kept stealing glances at Ruki who shot them a look that shut them up if they were going to say anything.

"I'm guessing you'll be leaving around the same time as Ren?" Sho asked after he opened his eyes. Junki and Keigo both nodded to Sho's questions.

"Well, you guys better start preparing!" Sho reminded with a jokingly stern look, Ruki was the only one that noticed the clenched fist under the table.

"But there's still 10 more months!"

………

"But the management-" Shion was interuppted with a hand being raised.

S4 and Ruki were gathered in Syoya's room that night, with an excuse of Shiki people only talk.

"No buts. I will try. I will try my best to delay it as far as possible. Just focus on your activities as of now. What are the management plans for the four of you?" Ruki asked, as both an older brother figure yet also the heir of Shiki.

"They're exposing us to the public, gauging the public's interest." Syoya answered, earning a nod from Ruki prompting them to continue.

"They're opening up a youtube channel for us next week." Shion continued as he widened his eyes when Ruki whipped out a white notebook out of nowhere and started writing.

"Professional team for S4 to manage their youtube account. What's that, Ruki-kun?" Shosei peeked over Ruki's shoulders.

"Things that I'm going to accomplish for S4 when I take over the company!" Ruki announced.

"Woah! Really? You're so good to us, Ruki-kun!" Syoya gasped along with the others.

"I'm not only doing this for S4. If the four of you don't earn money for the company, I'll disband your group and kick all of you out!" Ruki joked as he pointed dramatically at the door.

"Wow, Ruki-kun. You have the air of the boss already." Shion chuckled and teased, making the other S4 double over in laughter.

"Enough. Continue." Ruki huffed indignantly at their teasings.

"The company is slowly sending us to small television programs." Sukai continued.

"Public events too! Sukai and Shosei are peforming in a small festival tomorrow tonight!" Shion added on.

"Ooh, really? That's good. Festivals are good for increasing your public recognition." Ruki nodded with a hum.

"What about the both of you?" Ruki looked at Shion and Syoya.

"We are stuck in the company cursing at each other." Shion grumbled and Syoya nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ruki raised his eyebrow in question.

"Don't listen to them, Ruki-kun. They were the ones who volunteered to be in charge of our concept brain storming." Shosei rolled his eyes.

"What concept?" Ruki asked.

"The Four Seasons concept. The company suggested a seasonal concept." Shosei replied.

"So, every season a new album?" Ruki inquired.

"Basically." Sukai nodded.

"That's going to be very demanding for production work." Ruki hummed as he wrote another new line down on his notebook.

"That's what I told the management, but they said they're confident." Shion shrugged.

"So what are the two of you supposed to think about?" Ruki asked.

"The deeper concept behind Four Seasons." Shion answered.

"So what have you guys come up with?" Ruki raised his eyebrows in interest.

"We were thinking of having each of us represent one season, since we have four of us." Syoya replied.

"Let me guess." Ruki interrupted suddenly.

"Sukai's winter, hmmmm, Shosei's spring? Syoya's summer, and Shion's autumn?" Ruki guessed but Syoya and Shion suddenly burst into laughter.

"You know what? We hadn't really decided on anything but we'll use your idea, Ruki-kun!" Syoya's answer made Ruki join in on the laughter as well.

"Any objections?" Shion looked towards Sukai and Shosei. They shook their heads.

"I have though." Ruki raised his hand as everyone gave him a look of confusion.

"I don't think it'll be good in a long run. Maybe it's good for now to make the public recognize you and give you a memorable image. But maybe in a couple of years, you guys could mix around, and show your fans a winter Shosei, and a spring Sukai." Ruki explained.

"That's true, Ruki-kun! I'll take notes!" Shion suddenly perked up.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll make sure to convey that to your management team." Ruki stopped Shion with a laugh.

"You're so reliable, Ruki-kun!" Shosei chuckled.

"Well, that's a first to hear someone say I'm reliable." Ruki raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Our future is in your hands!" Sukai added in, smiling.

"Well, we would be seeing each other a lot in the future. So you guys better be in my good books." Ruki laughed.

The five of them were holed up in Syoya's room until past midnight, talking about everything and anything. Ruki listened to their training struggles while S4 listened to Ruki's babble of his boring work in the other departments.

When they finally ended their Shiki talk, and Ruki's about to leave, Syoya stopped him half awake.

"When are we going to tell Sho-kun?" Syoya frowned.

"I'm hoping it'll be after Junkeigo leaves." Ruki sighed and whispered.

"I don't want to leave." Syoya mumbled, falling back into slumber.

"None of us do." The door clicked shut.

………

But Ruki was too inexperienced even though he's the heir. Eventually, he was unable to stall their parting. 

"You're only giving me a one day notice?" Sho frowned in shock and displeasure when S4 had no choice but to tell Sho that they would be moving out tomorrow, which also happened to be Junkeigo's graduation day.

"I tried, Sho-kun. I really tried." Ruki's eyes dropped to the ground guiltily. 

"We were supposed to move out 4 months ago. Ruki-kun had already tried his best to delay it as much as possible. But-" Syoya spoke up for Ruki but was stopped with Sukai's hand on his shoulder.

"It would have been inevitable." Silence blanketed the 6 of them with Sukai's words.

"Why though?" Sho murmured, breaking the silence.

"It's easier for the management team if they stayed in the dorm they prepared for them. Plus, they are going to film contents for the fans. You wouldn't want cameras to be planted here, don't you?" Ruki explained as Sho sighed. There's going to be a loss of 4 noisy voices at one time. Sho's going to miss them.

"Right. Of course. Everyone has to leave one day. Even I'm leaving after I graduate." Sho let out a deep breath of air he didn't notice he was holding, his chest suddenly feeling very heavy. Ruki at the side looked down at his feet. He doesn't want that day to come.

"Promise me that we'll part tearless tomorrow, okay?" Sho forced a smile on his face.

"Promise!"

………

"SHO-KUN!" Shion threw the promise out of the window.

"I told you we'd part tearless today!" Sho couldn't stop the tears from falling, though not as much as their resident crybaby.

"But! But!" Shion sobbed, hugging Sho's torso tightly.

The 8 of them were standing at the porch. Junkeigo already in school preparing for their graduation ceremony. After sending S4 off, Yonaruki, Takumi, and Mame had to go to Tokyo High straightaway to attend the ceremony.

"Sho-kun, we're going to be late for Junkeigo's ceremony." Ruki reminded softly.

"Last few words." Sho nodded at his boyfriend.

"Come here." Sho gathered the four boys in his arms. Compared to the first time he saw them when they were just in Grade 8, the four of them had grown a lot taller, Sukai already reaching his height and Shion is catching up. Shosei wasn't far behind and Syoya's the shortest.

"The four of you will be living together without us from today onwards." Sho sniffled and started his pep talk.

"Take care of yourselves. Sukai, I'm not going to be there to wake you up and baby you through your whole morning routine anymore. Learn to wake up yourself on time, okay? You can't be late for work." Sho started with Sukai, the one he spent most of his mornings with. 

Sukai's an adorable little brother to him although he's the most troublesome in the morning. Whenever S4 couldn't wake Sukai up, they would pull Sho in for help. 

"I will, Sho-kun." Sukai couldn't help but let a few tear drops escape his eyes. It's been a long time since he last cried. But looking at Sho, the older brother figure he had been looking up to since he moved in so emotional, he wished, he wished they could stay.

"Shion, there's no one to wake you up to ghost sounds anymore. Learn to wake up yourself with Sukai. Help with housework and put back the plates properly, okay? Don't drink so much cheerios." Sho ruffled the younger's head before reaching up to grab something.

"S-Sho-kun..." Shion's eyes were blurry with tears as his hands trembled when he took the cheerio bottle from Sho. What a parting gift.

"Shosei, you're one of the more sensible ones among S4. Continue to chase your dreams without worry. Everyone is behind your back, including your mother." Sho blinked and a fresh set of tears fell.

"M-My mother...? She knows...?" Shosei widened his droopy eyes at the knowledge.

"Yes. She knew it a long time ago. She's very supportive of you, waiting for you to make her proud back in Kyoto." Sho nodded with a gentle smile.

"T-Thank you for telling me that... Sho-san." Shosei wiped at his tears furiously and bowed his head.

"Sho-san huh... Thank you for calling me that since day 1." Sho chuckled. The honorific had since changed from a respectful term to an endearing nickname.

"You're an older brother I really respect and look up to, Sho-san!" Shosei explained hurriedly.

"Thank you. But if you really respect and look up to me, please learn to close the doors after you open them." Sho joked and teased as he ruffled the blond head affectionately with his large hands.

"Sho-san!" Sho chuckled at Shosei's cute pout before turning to Syoya.

"Syoya, you're the first S4 to move in. I still remember how timid and shy you were when we found out Junkeigo sneaked you in." Sho laughed lightly as he moved his hand from Shosei's head to the side of Syoya's face.

"Mmm!" Syoya nodded with tears stinging his eyes.

"But look at you now, all grown up! But still a bit mischievous though. Take care of S4's diet for me, will you? If there isn't much time for you to cook, call me and I'll send you a month's worth of food." Sho sniffled.

"I will, Sho-kun! Leave them to me!" Syoya swallowed his tears and nodded firmly under Sho's hand on his head.

"Good! Remember to visit us if you have time!" Sho breathed deeply and straightened up.

"We will!" S4 chorused.

Mame and Takumi were sniffling on the side as they watched. They were not ready to have 4 people leaving at the same time. But even though Ruki was touched, he still rolled his eyes at them.

"Can y'all be less dramatic about this? They'll only be living a few streets away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, from this chapter onwards, I won't be reading nor replying the comments anymore until I finish the fic. I'll come back to read them after I'm done! 😁
> 
> You can still leave some if u want :)
> 
> I just need peace and silence with myself when I end this 😊 thank you for understanding


	58. #58

"I'm coming! I'm reaching! 5 more minutes!" Sho panted into the speaker of his phone. Junkeigo were flying off today, and Sho had barely finished one of his reports yesterday night and submitted it this afternoon just so he could send them off in the airport.

But his professor had been pestering him on his other projects and his upcoming thesis submission, rendering him almost an hour late before Junkeigo had to enter the departure hall.

And that was how they saw their oldest running all the way from the entrance of the airport, stumbling between his feet and finally halting in front of them, panting as if he had ran a marathon.

"Haa...haa..." Sho bent over and leant his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yona-nii, are you okay?" Mame came to his side and asked in worry.

"Y-Yeah... Just...need...oxygen..." Sho panted out as everyone burst out laughing.

"Relax Sho, we still have a bit more time before he have to enter." Junki said between breaths.

"Takumi texted me that the both of you will be going in in 10!" Sho explained as everyone turned to the pink head.

"I did it so you guys could have more time before we part." Takumi said as he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Wow, thanks Takumi." Keigo rolled his eyes sarcastically and threw an arm over the shorter's shoulders, strangling him half heartedly.

"N-No problem!! K-Keigo-kun! Junki-kun, save me!" Takumi begged for mercy as he failed to pry Keigo's arms away from him.

"Stop bullying Takumi, Keigo!" Junki came up to slap Keigo on the arm and pulled Takumi back to safety.

"Hey! Who's your boyfriend, huh?" Keigo comforted himself by stroking the spot Junki hit him at.

"I'll tell on Ren-kun when I get there." Junki retorted back as he made a face.

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you in London." Keigo winked and Junki rolled his eyes.

"Junki-kun! Can you pass this to Ren-kun?" Takumi pulled out a small parcel from his bag and pushed it into Junki's arms.

"What's this?" Junki asked curiously as he started examining the parcel.

"The fox and cherry blossom lego figurine that I forgot to give him all these years." Takumi looked down guiltily. He had honestly forgotten about the figurine since he had spent most of his time in Ren's room after they started dating.

"Wow, that brings back memories." Junki looked at Keigo and Mame as the taller nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Ren-kun gets this personally!" Junki promised and Takumi nodded gratefully.

"10 more minutes!" Ruki reminded them.

"Hey! Wait! Don't the others have anything else to say to them?" Sho jumped at the reminder.

"All said before you arrived, Sho-kun." Ruki answered, chuckling.

"Ehh? So I'm the only one left? Where's S4?" Sho blinked.

"They came to bid us farewell before their company called them back urgently." Junki answered. It was a loud and teary farewell. What else do you expect from S4.

"Okay, okay. I think I have 8 minutes left so I'll make this quick. I've already nagged at the both of you for the past 10 months so there's not much for me to say. Ren-kun will be there for Junki so I'm not too worried." Sho gave a small smile to Junki as he placed his large hand on Junki's shoulder before turning to Keigo.

"I'm really worried about you, Keigo! I hope you meet a really nice roommate and please get along well with them! But if you betray Junki, I'll personally fly to London on my private jet and crush you into pieces." The motherly tone slowly turned into a threatening one, rendering Keigo speechless.

"U-Uh... I won't, Sho-kun. I promise." Keigo nodded as he gave Sho a squeeze on the arm in which the older returned a bit on the stronger side.

"Good! Now get your asses into the departure hall or I'm going to throw you guys in!" Sho smiled widely and pushed them towards the gates.

"Woah! Calm down, Sho. See you everyone! I'll come back with Ren-kun when vacation starts!" Junki waved wildly as he intertwined his hands with Keigo.

"I'll bring back lots of nice clothes for everyone!" Keigo flashed his pearly whites and waved with his other free hand.

As Sho watched the couple enter the departure hall, his smile slowly faded into a thin line. He felt a comforting hand land on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine. It's a good learning journey for them. A milestone in their lives. They would be back eventually, back home." Ruki hugged Sho's shoulders from behind and whispered. Of course. Of course Ruki would know Sho was just putting on a cheerful front.

"I know."

………

"You think Sho-kun will be okay?" Keigo asked before they separate to go to their individual departure gates.

"You noticed it too?" Junki was surprised that Keigo could see through Sho. His boyfriend was more observant and sensitive than he thought.

"Yeah. I couldn't bear to expose him." Keigo sighed as his tightened his grip on Junki's hand.

"Ruki-kun's there. I'm sure he'll be fine." Junki smiled as his other hand reached out to pat Keigo's hand.

"I'm going to miss Sho-kun... He cooks the best chicken breast..." Keigo pouted.

"Excuse me? Your boyfriend here is going to Korea and you said you'll miss Sho?" Junki teased, faking his jealousy.

"Sho-kun is so much more reliable than you though." Keigo continued as Junki turned away, wringing his hands out of Keigo's grip.

"Yeah sure. But he's taken." Junki huffed, crossing his arms.

"And my heart is taken too." Junki felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind as the weight of a head rested on his shoulder.

"Mushy. Go and board your plane. It's about time." Junki uncrossed his arms and pushed Keigo away after his boyfriend sneaked a kiss on his cheek. If they start a kiss here, none of them would be able to board on time.

"Ehhh... Just a minute more..." Keigo whined as he stopped Junki from leaving.

"But-" Junki's last words were never spoken as Keigo pulled him into a kiss. No matter how urgent their flight was, in the warmth of Keigo's arms and his soft cushiony lips, Junki was unable to resist. 

He melted into Keigo's kiss and pulled him in by the waist. Keigo would have never let him go if it weren't for the loud announcement announcing the boarding details of his flight.

"Last kiss." Their foreheads leaning against each other as Junki gave Keigo a final peck on the lips. Their grips on their luggage were impossibly tight as they start forcing themselves to walk in opposite directions.

"See you soon!"

………

"Kind of empty huh." It was dinner time, but no one really had the appetite after the send off.

The mansion that used to have 11 noisy energetic loud boys was now only left with 4 of them.

The meal went on in silence for about 10 minutes, before Sho decided to break the silence.

"Graduation... It's near huh." Sho said it as if it was just a casual conversation.

"My father... I'm flying to Thailand right after my graduation. I'm not staying there permanently though. Most probably a few weeks before I start flying again." Sho continued his speech, sending food into his mouth casually. Meanwhile, the others had already stopped their chopsticks movement.

"What plans do you guys have? I'm planning to change the lock of the mansion to an electronic one. I'll send you guys the passcode in the group chat later. The mansion would be open for y'all to stay in. There would be weekly cleaning services for the other rooms since I won't be around for quite some time." Sho asked and continued in between bites.

There was a moment of wordless silence as Sho was the only that was continuing to eat, even though the food was tasteless at this point of time.

"I... I think I'll move back to my house." Ruki started hesitantly.

"I have something that I would like to learn from my mom. And I would have more time to learn about the company's management from my father." Ruki quickly explained after, in which Sho looked at Ruki in the eyes and nodded in complete understanding.

"I... I still have no idea..." Takumi mumbled.

"Me too..." Mame added on beside Takumi.

"The both of you can take your time. Your graduations are earlier than mine. So you still have time to think about it, okay?" Sho melted into a soft smile at the two. Takumi and Mame nodded.

"We'll just...make the best out of the time we have left."

………

"Takumi! Time to wake up! School is starting in 45 minutes!" Sho knocked on the door of Takumi's room softly. He waited for the usual muffled reply but nothing came for the past 2 minutes.

"Takumi? You in there?" Sho knocked twice again but received no reply. He then felt a pull on his sleeve.

"Mame-chan?" Sho turned and saw the younger hugging a big shiba inu plushie that Sho gifted him last year. Mame pointed to the room beside Takumi. It was Ren's.

"Takumi's inside?" Sho asked with a little hint of surprise when Mame nodded.

"I guess he really misses Ren a lot." Sho softened his gaze as he ruffled Mame's hair out of habit. 

"Takumi?" Sho knocked twice on Ren's door with Mame tagging behind.

"I'm in here..." A muffled reply drifted out of the room.

"I'm coming in." Sho turned the knob of the door and pushed in slowly. In the darkness of the room, Sho found Takumi wrapped in Ren's fox printed blankets in the middle of the bed.

"Sho-kun... Mame-chan..." Takumi greeted them with a slur.

"Did you sleep well?" Sho sat at the edge of the bed while Mame climbed into the bed and snuggled together with Takumi. 

"I miss him so much..." Takumi whined and threw his arms around Mame and his plushie.

"I know, I miss him too, and everyone." Sho moved closer to the younger pair and pulled them into his arms.

"I miss all my oniichans..." Mame pouted in the warmth of both Takumi's and Sho's arms. These two were his very first comfort in the big city of Tokyo.

"I know. I know... But eventually, every party has to end." Sho ruffled both Takumi's and Mame's head slowly.

"Why... Why can't good things last?" Mame asked with a whine.

"It's not that good things won't last. We just have to wait. Good things come when we're patient." Sho comforted them.

"Really?" Takumi and Mame asked simultaneously. 

"Of course! And if a party ends, I'll just throw another one! Just trust me on this okay? We'll all reunite one day." Sho smiled as wide as he could, instilling confidence into the kids.

"Mm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60 will be the last


	59. #59

"Takumi! Can we talk?" 

One day before his graduation ceremony, Takumi was having a farewell party with his baseball juniors when his coach called him out.

"Yes, coach?" Takumi bounced over to his coach and blinked in question.

"First off, congratulations for successfully graduating from Tokyo High." His coach shook Takumi's hand firmly.

"Thank you!" Takumi chirped bubbly.

"Even though you joined our team late, but you caught up very fast and got along really well with the rest of the team! You even helped us clinched a few trophies for the school!" The coach beamed.

"It's not only me, coach! The team did it together!" Takumi shook his head.

"Team spirit! Good! We all could see your potential in baseball with your strong foundation from Elementary and Middle School. Have you decided on your route after High School?" Coach asked.

"Hmm... Not really..." Takumi shook his head. He had considered going to the local university, but he wasn't really keen on studying, so he had reservations about the decision.

"What do you think about joining the National Team of Baseball for Japan?" 

"Eh?"

"I've asked your previous coaches in other schools about you, and all they ever had were high praises for you. Furthermore, everyone in the team agreed that you are the best candidate to join the National Team." His coach explained to a blanked out Takumi.

"Really? Are you sure? Can I really do it?" If Takumi really accepted the offer, that means he'll be pursuing a professional athlete career. And honestly, deep down, he didn't really mind.

"Of course you can! If you're really interested, we can immediately arrange you an accomodation in Kyoto!" His coach nodded excitedly.

"Kyoto?" Takumi halted his thoughts.

"Yeah. The team is based in Kyoto as of now." Coach answered.

"Hmm... Coach, can I get back to you tomorrow?" Takumi asked with a troubled expression.

"Oh, sure! I hope to get some good news from you tomorrow." Coach then excused himself and left Takumi to his thoughts.

"Kyoto..." 

………

"Takumi! You're back! How's your day? Must've received a lot of well wishes, right?" Ruki asked as soon as Takumi stepped in from the porch that evening.

"Yep! I had a mini party with my baseball juniors and coach today!" Takumi answered cheerfully.

"That's great! Come here! Sho-kun cooked a lot of good stuff today!" Ruki pulled Takumi into the dining room and pushed him into the seat.

"Takumi-niichan! Yona-nii made burgers today!" Mame bounced on his seat beside Takumi.

"Really?! I live on burgers!" Takumi gasped in excitement.

"We all know that by now." Sho walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of hamburgers.

"Hamburgers!" Takumi and Mame clapped in delight.

"Ruki~" Sho called.

"Yes?" Ruki answered naturally.

"Get some cola." Sho told his boyfriend.

"Ehhh? What do you take me for? A vending machine?!" Ruki lamented, but still complied anyway, walking to his room to get some cola out of his mini fridge.

"Thank you, my vending machine boyfriend~" After Ruki placed the cans of original coke on the table, Sho pulled the younger against him and gave him a kiss on the lips as a reward.

"Sho-kun! Not in front of Mame-chan!" Ruki blushed when he turned to see Mame staring at them.

"Mame's already graduated from Middle School. He won't mind." Sho stuck his tongue out playfully before sneaking another kiss on Ruki's cheek.

"I saw nothing~" Mame covered his eyes playfully. He was more than used to Yonaruki's pda since his room was just next to Sho's.

"Sho-kun!!" Ruki pushed Sho away embarassingly.

"Takumi-niichan? Takumi-niichan!" Mame turned to see Takumi spacing out.

"Eh? Sorry, Takumi!" Ruki thought it was their pda that was making him uncomfortable and reminded him of Ren.

"Takumi?" Sho was about to apologize but he noticed that they still hadn't got Takumi's attention until Mame shook his shoulders.

"Eh?! O-Oh! Sorry! I spaced out!" Takumi snapped out of his daze.

"What were you thinking?" Ruki asked as they slipped into their seats.

"Just..." Takumi hesitated for awhile, but looking at Sho and Ruki's patient faces, Takumi decided to tell them.

"My baseball coach... He offered me a spot in the National Team of Baseball for Japan." Takumi said, inciting cheers from the three.

"Really?! That's great news!" Ruki beamed with happiness for the younger.

"Yeah! You love baseball, don't you? Making your interest your career is a blessing!" Sho nodded with a wide smile.

"Takumi-niichan, does that mean I'll see you on sports channels in the future?" Mame's eyes glowed with excitement.

"But..." Takumi wasn't happy like them at all.

"But?" All of them chorused.

"The team is based in Kyoto." Takumi's lips turned into a frown as he looked down at his burger.

"......" There was a moment of silence as they processed the meaning behind that sentence.

"You...have to move there, right?" Sho finally said and Takumi nodded.

"I guess you found what you want to do after graduation." Ruki smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry." Takumi apologised.

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for, Takumi. We're all happy for you." Sho gave Takumi an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Sho-kun." A small smile appeared on Takumi's face.

"I..." Mame suddenly raised his hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Mame?" Ruki noticed Mame first.

"Since Takumi-niichan is going to move to Kyoto, and I don't want to stay in this mansion alone..." Mame started with a small voice.

"Do you want to stay with me, Mame-chan?" Ruki offered, but surprisingly, Mame shook his head.

"No, I want to try living in the school dorms." Mame said.

"You sure?" Takumi asked.

"Mm!" Mame nodded with finality.

"That's good. Mingle with people around your age. And you can learn to be independent too!" Sho agreed with Mame's choice.

"No more of your pampering and babying, Sho-kun." Ruki teased.

"As if none of us don't." Sho shot back childishly, earning chuckles from Takumi and Mame.

"So when are you flying off, Sho-kun?" Takumi asked. The University graduation was in three days.

"The day after I graduate." 

………

"Ruki-nii!"

The day before Sho's graduation ceremony, Mame broke into Ruki's room and hopped into his bed with his shiba inu plushie.

"Come here." Ruki pat at the space next to him and allowed Mame to squeeze next to him. 

Sho was out for a drink with his university friends and Ruki knew that he won't be back until dawn.

"Which one of the books are we reading today?" Mame asked excitedly.

"This one." Ruki held up a book he had chosen from the small pile he had taken from his mother.

"Can we plant this? I'm sure it'll bloom very prettily in spring!" Mame pointed at one of the pages.

Ruki laughed.

"Of course. We can do whatever we want with the bare grounds in front of the mansion. We would be the only ones left in Tokyo. Sho-kun can't stop us!" 

………

Closing his eyes, Sho breathed in the air of the mansion. It had been a little more than 2 years since he had moved into this mansion. Initially, it was just for the sake of living in Tokyo and graduate from university as soon as possible. 

But over the course of 2 years, Sho didn't expect himself to get 10 little adorable brothers under his care. Whether it was fate or not, Sho believed that they were meant to meet each other, in Tokyo, even though all of them came from different parts of Japan, excluding the Aichi brothers.

"Can't let go?" Ruki was the first to come down the stairs, dragging his luggage.

"Can you?" Sho asked back, and Ruki shook his head, snickering.

"You worried?" Ruki asked, kicking his luggage to the side and naturally went to fit himself into Sho's arms.

"About us?" Sho raised his eyebrows as Ruki nodded.

"Are you?" Sho asked back yet again.

"You're so annoying, but my answer is no." Ruki chuckled, leaning up to brush his nose against Sho's.

"Then I have no reason to." Sho eased himself into a soft smile.

They had threatened each other enough last night with all their assets in their family. Their relationship was so open to the public that even if they won't meet face to face, they would still meet in the newspapers.

"A goodbye kiss?" Ruki blinked his shining eyes at Sho.

"You want one?" Sho leaned in and asked, their lips only a breath apart.

"Yona-nii! I finished packin- Oh. I'm sorry." Mame's innocent voice broke the sensual atmosphere. He was about to leave when Sho stopped him.

"Come down, Mame. It's okay." Sho sighed, opting for a peck on Ruki's lips instead.

"Sorry!" Mame apologized once again before lifting up his luggage and bringing it down.

"What did Mame-chan do again?" Takumi came out of his room right after, lifting his own luggage easily.

"Lightbulb." Ruki rolled his eyes as Mame laughed sheepishly.

"Have you guys taken everything? Takumi, you got your train ticket?" Sho asked, jumping into mother hen mode again.

"Yes, yes. Sho-kun." Takumi fished out a ticket from his parka's pocket and flapped it in front of Sho's face.

"Good. Mame, remember to take the bicycle along with you." Sho pointed at the red bicycle parked at the porch which Sho had gifted him on the second day he had met Mame.

"I'll treasure it, Yona-nii! That's one of the first presents you gave me!" Mame nodded, throwing himself at Sho for a hug.

"Mame!!!! You grew so much!!" Sho hugged the younger back with full force, face burying into the soft material of the hooded jacket. 

Back when Sho had first met Mame, his height was just at his chest level. And now Mame was almost taller than him, able to meet him eye to eye without Sho bending his head down.

"I did! Yona-nii! I really did! And since now I'm a big boy, I'm going to protect Yona-nii like how you protected me these 2 years!" Mame was wailing at this point, his tears drenching Sho's hoodie. 

Ruki sighed at the side. Sho and Mame had gone the furthest back compared to the rest of them. It's only right for them to have a proper farewell with each other.

"You're still a little boy in my eyes! No matter what, you must remember that Yona-nii will always be at your back! If someone bullied you, tell me! I'll wack them." And Ruki didn't doubt Sho's words since he was the one that witnessed how he had almost crushed Sasami's grip in a fit of anger just because he saw Sasami punch Mame.

"You'll go to jail if you do that, Yona-nii!" Mame still had the nerve to tease him at this point of time.

"Oh, shut up. Mame." Ruki rolled his eyes.

"This mansion will always be open for you okay? Just punch in the passcode." Sho ignored their comments and continued with his teary speech.

"Why should I punch, Yona-nii? Can't I just press it gently?" Mame said it while crying.

"Mamehara Issei!" Sho pulled back his hug and stared at the boy.

*chuckles*

"Yona mama! Don't worry! I'll be a good boy, waiting for you to come back with Ruki-nii!" Mame chuckled cutely before pulling Sho into a hug, this time genuine and jokeless.

"We have a surprise for you the next time you're back!" Mame added in.

"Really?" Sho reached up and wiped at his tears.

"Yeah, right, Ruki-nii?" Mame turned his head to Ruki's direction.

"Yeah." Ruki nodded, chuckling.

"How come I have no idea?" Takumi questioned.

"You'll know when you come back too, Takumi." Ruki beamed and reached forward to ruffle the younger's hair.

"I'll look forward to it!" Sho grinned as he released Mame from his arms.

"Come on, Takumi's going to be late for the train ride." Ruki reminded.

"Oh yes!" Takumi perked up suddenly as he started dragging his luggage to the door, where the limousine was parked outside, waiting for them.

"Get the luggage in. I'll lock the door." Sho said to the three of them and they obeyed, leaving Sho alone with the mansion.

Taking a final look at his mansion, Sho let out a huff before walking out to the porch, his hand on the door handle.

He paused half way.

"Yona-nii! What are you doing? Everyone's waiting!" Mame called out in the limousine.

"Coming!" Sho snapped out of his depressing daze before a small smile appeared on his face, lips parting to whisper into the mansion before he completely closed the door.

"Ittekimasu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, of all days, I had to end this on Sukai's b'day? Next chapter is the last one


	60. #60

5 years later,

Ever since that day which left the mansion cold and empty for a blank period of time, Sho developed a habit of writing diaries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is New Year's and I can't wait to go back, to my home. It's been 5 years since all of us parted, and today, this new year, EVERYONE would be back. This is the first time we're in full strength so I'm really excited! How about a little recap on how everyone's doing?_

_Let's start with Mame, my cute, adorable, little brother, whom I'm a legal guardian of. He's the start of this big family, I would say. Mame used to be only at my chest level, but the last time I saw him, he's already taller than me! *ugly proud parent crying sounds*. Mame's a university student now and he's turning 20 this year! Does that mean I can't baby him anymore?? But I'm so proud of him, I can't say this enough. He's grown up so well despite the pressure of being under my spotlight. He's surrounded by friends now and is such a lovable puppy to the people around him!_

_I still remember the Okayama incident. Mame was so scared back then that he ran away! But fortunately, he didn't manage to run away from me or else I would definitely have flipped Japan over to find him. Oh, and I still remember the surprise Ruki and Mame were so secretive about. I can't believe they actually grew a whole garden in front of the mansion during that blank period! Talk about having that much time! But I'm actually so grateful to Mame for accompanying Ruki when I wasn't there. Thank you Shiba-chan!_

_Next would be Ren, our resident dancer in the house! Ren was the second to join this big family. He really is a good older brother to the younger ones. And of course, a good boyfriend to Takumi. I heard there was a proposal plan going on tonight! Wish you good luck and all the best, Ren! You're the last one among us! To think Renkumi are finally tying the knot after so long. They were the first couple to start dating after all. But I guess it couldn't be helped. After Ren graduated from University, he became so famous in the dance industry that he's been invited and flying everywhere for dance exchange programmes. I'm proud of his achievements and how he's being seen and recognized outside of Tokyo._

_But even though Ren could be considered a celebrity now, he still acts like a kid in front of us. The last time I saw him, he was cafe hopping with Takumi in Osaka, trying out all the sweets they could find. If I ever attend their wedding, it better not be sweets themed and all I get served are sweets. I would wack them for sure. But all in all, Ren's love for Takumi is strong and loyal. Their relationship is so cute like the sweets they both love so much. I just wish Ren wasn't so possessive over Takumi when we're hanging out together though. It can be so embarassing sometimes._

_Next up is my beloved loud cousin, Kono Junki. I'm hearing his voice everywhere every time I'm back in Japan. His songs are playing everywhere on the streets. I can't believe it. Even if I wanted to run away from his loud voice, I can't. Well, even though I say that, but who am I to say that I'm not a proud cousin of singer Kono Junki? After he graduated, Sato 'whipped for Junki' Keigo actually opened up a whole ass company for him and that was where Junki started his career as a professional singer._

_Talking about Sato 'whipped for Junki' Keigo, he actually had the nerve to fly to Junki's graduation ceremony and proposed to him. I wouldn't have known if Ren didn't tell me. They even got engaged in Paris without notifying me!! Like hello? But at least they had their wedding with my presence. Even though they got married, they still bicker like best friends, or maybe I call them an old married couple, since they act like one._

_And then next we have the next half of Junkeigo, Sato 'whipped for Junki' Keigo. He's rich now. As rich as Ruki and I. Owns a whole entire line of K series. I'm even wearing one of his K-6 watches right now. Junki's life is good in his hands, even though he's still in a little muddleheaded. I remember I happened to attend his design seminar one day and had to walk out of the hall in embarassment because of how much Keigo was stuttering. Who had thought it was a great idea to make Keigo do public speaking?_

_However, even with his poor public speaking skills, his years in London actually paid off and he is now one of the young designers that is leading the fashion industry. With Junki married to Keigo, Keigo literally funds Junki everything but a personal assistant. Keigo found no one trustworthy enough to be the personal assistant of Kono Junki and that was how Junki was left assistant-less for 2 years. Keigo and his jealousy issues._

_After Keigo would be his best friend of course, Kawanishi Takumi, the pink head star baseball player. At this point, I'm ready to believe that those pink strands grew from his scalp itself. As long as I switched to a sports channel, in 1 hour, I would definitely see that pink head pop out once. While his boyfriend became famous in the dance industry, Takumi became an idol in the baseball world. Well, that's another type of celebrity couple, I could say._

_Oh, and Takumi finally lets us into his room, after he moved into Ren's permanently. And his own became Ren's and his trophy and medal gallery. The first time I went in, they were unpacking their trophies and medals halfway. The last time I went, it was already 3/4 filled. Oh well, they could just use Ruki's room for the second gallery._

_This will be the first S4 I'm talking about, Kimata Syoya. The younger of the Aichi brothers, and also the youngest of our cooking quadruplets. S4 has been doing really really, and I actually mean superbly well under Shiki, especially after Ruki took over the company. Apparently Keigo had fulfilled a promise to Syoya, and had been taking time off to be the fashion consultant for S4. And all their clothes were sponsored by Keigo. Talk about childhood friends' benefits. Even though they were going on Asia Tours now and are busy as heck, I heard that Syoya is going to own a cosmetic brand soon with Shosei. At least all the bottles in their rooms didn't go to waste._

_Next would be our resident pudding, Shosei!! Until now, he still calls me Sho-san, HAHAHA. There was one time he called me Sho-kun for the entire day and I didn't even realised it was him. I told him to just call me Sho-san since it had seemed more right, at least to me. To my minimal knowledge on how S4 is doing, Shosei has become such a capable dancer that he's in charge of choreographing their dances and also their performance details when they have their concerts. Shion has been complaining to me on how Shosei was so scary as the stage director that he was threatened with punches on stage. I'm still curious on what 'pudding punches' are as quoted by S4 though._

_Shion, I'm calling him my son. He's grown mature now and is such a good boy beside me. But S4 still laments on his behaviour though. He still hasn't grown out if cheerios and I'm continuing to nag him out of it. When will he ever understand that cheerios aren't good for him? But on the other hand, Shion has grown on stage not only both as a vocalist, a dancer, but also a rapper! I'm very proud of my son and I'm dying to see him again! It's been too long since I saw him! And the rest of S4! Their Asia Tour is taking too long. I think I need to talk to Ruki about it one day. They need their rest and sleep._

_Speaking of sleep, I'm missing the other half of my castle, Sukai!! I heard he has learnt how to wake up on his own now! My boy has grown up! No more dragging his ass up early in the morning! But I heard from Shion that he had to set at least 10 alarms before he wakes up completely, and the rest of S4 had been complaining for 5 straight years. Other than that, as the main vocal of S4, he's certainly proved himself to be one and not only that, he had a collaboration with Junki! I wanted to buy a hundred million copies by myself, but they stopped me from doing so. Even Ruki stopped me! Like excuse me? I'm just trying to support my kawaii little brothers here! Anyway, their collaboration was successful and pulled in a lot of fans, even without my help!_

_Last but not least, Shiroiwa Ruki. The love of my life. Nothing can make me drop to my knees except for him, because he's drop dead gorgeous. Of course other than his deadly looks, my prince has a beautiful and kind heart underneath that cold mask and fake smile he wears to the public. I love his whiny little pout when things don't go his way. I love the clingy morning Ruki who would drape himself all over me like a sloth. I love the way his lips always, always find its way to mine as soon as we locked the door behind us. But I HATE the way he flirts and charms his way to his clients and business partners. *huffs* Well, I made sure he knew I hate that when we're back home anyway._

_I'm really sorry to him though. The way I'm so busy with the company that I rarely have time to spend together with him. But he understands, and waits patiently. Maybe it's because he's equally busy with Shiki, but I love him regardless. The time he waited, and the time I waited for him, it was all worthwhile when last month, in Hawaii, he actually said 'yes, duh' to my proposal *ugly crying sounds*. We're supposed to hold our ceremony there, but Ruki told me that he would like to have one with Renkumi since Ren is ready to pop the question soon. Well, obviously I was whiny about having to wait longer, but it was all worthwhile looking at the engagement ring he had on his ring finger. He's forever mine. We came a long way. Thinking about the times how we skittered and blushed around each other like teenagers in the past was a good joke we shared with each other sometimes._

_Well finally, to my beloved 9 little brothers and 1 husband, I love y'all and I can't wait to meet you guys tonight. Takumi and Mame, do you remember what I said that morning?_

_We're reuniting today, in full strength._

_Love,_  
_Yonashiro Sho_

Sho clapped his diary shut as he re-read the contents that he had written last night.

The limousine he was in pulled up slowly at the porch. He stepped out and breathed in deeply. The air was familiar yet different. The winter flowers in the garden was in full bloom, a thin layer of snow covered their petals, making their bright color shine even more beneath the white snow.

Sho stepped forward, his boots sank a little into the fresh snow as he left heavy boot prints behind.

Even before he reach the door, he could already hear Junki's voice singing his newly released New Year's song for the public out with his heart.

There were sounds of S4 bickering before Ruki slapped them into obedience. From Sho's angle, he could see two shadows moving in tune in the kitchen, a cake seemingly in work. Sho mentally noted to bite carefully before he swallow the cake. He wouldn't want to ruin Ren's day.

Sho felt the warmth of a family just from their voices and shadows alone, and he wouldn't trade anything in the world for them. A contented smile lifted his lips as he reached out to punch in the passcode.

*ding dong daeng*

The security lock sang a random tune, signalling the arrival of someone from the entrance.

*silence*

The noises inside the mansion instantly settled down, every single head turning to the door. Even the couple in the kitchen ran out and popped their heads behind the wall to welcome the person they all have been waiting for.

Staring back at 10 pairs of eyes, an undescribable emotion swelled up in Sho. He swallowed hard as a thought flashed across his mind.

These are the people whom he want to spend the rest of his life together with.

His lips curved into a wide smile as he stepped inside.

**"Tadaima!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is Blue, aka MochiCloud here. This is the end of a 2 months journey. This is actually my first multi-chaptered fic that I had wrote to the end. I started writing this fanfiction on 1st March, and published it on 4th March, even though ao3 said it was 3rd March 😅. It was a gift to JAM fic readers, JO1, and also to myself, celebrating JO1's debut. 
> 
> I wasn't really expecting anything when I started writing this, since internationally, we are still considered small, especially in the fanfiction section. 
> 
> During the first phase of writing, it was purely driven on my love for JO1 and my imagination running every time I write, it kind of still is afterwards. Every night I posted on AO3, I'm really happy, that I got another chapter up. No matter if there were any readers or not, I'm really happy I made progress.
> 
> There were so many times, that I felt really insecure about my fanfiction. I would start thinking 'Is my fanfic good enough?', 'Is the plot okay?', or 'Do my readers still like my fic?' in the middle of the night. Well, the night do things to you. I feel really down during those times and felt like I'm not deserving enough to continue Domestic JO1. Maybe someone should continue it instead.
> 
> But luckily, I'm a person that bounces back after sleeping and there you go, I don't care if you like my fic anot. If you don't, then just don't read. Simple as that. 
> 
> For all my readers that commented, even one single word, I love y'all so much. Thank you for being my strength and support to finish this lengthy fic. Y'all are angels in your past lives.
> 
> And for all my silent readers, I love y'all too. If it weren't for y'all, my hits won't be going up, right? Although at halfway point, I started to ignore the hits already 😂
> 
> Whether if you followed this fic from the start, came in halfway, or left halfway and came back again, I thank all of you sincerely 🙇♀️
> 
> It was an emotional journey regardless, with Renkumi, Junkeigo, and Yonaruki. HONESTLY, I don't even ship Junkeigo as much as the other two, but you know how Twt influences you, and so Junkeigo stays. I hope I did all the couples justice, and made all of the shippers that came for that specific ship alone satisfied ☺️ 
> 
> I'm an OT11 so even though the relationship tags were those three couples, I would feel bad if I outright ignore S4 and Mame and just write them out. So I tried my best to include them as much as possible. I hope I did good! S4 and Mame are the cutest lil brothers ever!
> 
> My english is really limited and my vocabulary sucks, so you might have seen me repeating a lot of words. I will double check the grammer again after this so I hope it's as english as possible? Idk 🤣
> 
> Lastly, this is getting too long woop. Leave me some feedback! 
> 
> My twitter is @strawberitakkun ! You can find me there too! Although I don't really tweet useful stuff!
> 
> That's all I really have to say! Bye bye!!!!!! Till next time!!!
> 
> Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUKAI! 🥳


End file.
